CSI Seattle WA
by AlePattz
Summary: Un descubrimiento casual en el bosque cerca de Forks inicia una serie de eventos que podrían resultar catastróficos para todos, no solo para las personas involucradas. Una historia de amor y pasión, de asesinato y misterio. Historia escrita por Michaelmas54. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Capítulo 1

**Hello there! :)**

 **Here's the new story I wanted to share with you. It's different to all I translated so far and I really hope you like it. Thank you so much to the great author Michaelmas54 for allowing this translation. ¡Enjoy it!**

 **¡Hola! :)**

 **Aquí está la nueva historia que quería compartir con ustedes. Es diferente a todo lo que he traducido hasta ahora y realmente espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a la gran autora Michaelmas54 por permitir esta traducción. ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

 _Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

"Emergencias — ¿qué servicio requiere?"

"Policía."

"¿Cuál es su emergencia, señor?"

"Mi esposa y yo encontramos un brazo."

"¿Un brazo humano?"

"Eso creo."

"¿A qué se refiere? ¿Lo es o no lo es?"

"Parece humano, pero no está sangrando; me refiero a que no tiene sangre en él."

"¿Dónde está localizado el brazo?"

"Está en el bosque, al este de Forks, Washington State. Acabo de dejar a mi esposa con él para subir la colina para conseguir recepción para el móvil."

"Puede darme su ubicación, señor."

"No exactamente, mi esposa y yo estamos haciendo senderismo y acampando en el parque nacional; estamos muy lejos de algún camino. El brazo está en el césped en el límite de un espacio abierto rodeado de bosque."

"Está bien, señor. Si solo mantiene su móvil encendido podemos calcular su posición usando GPS. Enviaremos un equipo a ustedes tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Me puede dar su nombre, por favor?"

"Es Tom, Tom Bailey."

"Muy bien, Tom, solo espere un momento; pronto estaremos con usted. Estoy enviando un mensaje a la policía local de Forks, que probablemente enviará un equipo de peritos en criminalística de Seattle para echar un vistazo. ¿Puede darme una breve descripción del brazo?"

"Sí, es de piel blanca. Creemos que es un brazo de hombre porque la mano es muy grande. Todavía tiene pedazos de ropa en él, pero hay algo un poco raro con él."

"¿Qué tiene de raro, señor?"

"Bueno, probablemente no me creerá, pero…"

"El brazo, bueno…

en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…

… ¡se sigue moviendo!"

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **Diez años antes – Instituto de Forks**

"Lo siento, Mike, ya tengo una cita para el baile de graduación. Deberías pedírselo a Jessica, ella está esperando que se lo pidas, y sé que ya rechazó a Ben y a Tyler."

"¿Y quién es el tipo afortunado?" Mike preguntó, sonando decepcionado de no haber sido más rápido y pedírselo antes y también preguntándose quién se le había adelantado. Había supuesto que esta vez era algo seguro con Bella ya que era considerado el atleta más ardiente de la escuela por la mayoría de estudiantes femeninas. No estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, y aunque Bella había rechazado de manera constante sus invitaciones desde que llegó a la escuela dieciocho meses antes, estaba seguro que esta vez cedería ya que era el baile de graduación, y prácticamente era obligatorio tener una cita para el evento social del año.

Hasta donde sabía, Bella no había tenido un novio desde que llegó a Forks desde Phoenix para vivir con su padre, prefiriendo pasar tiempo con Angela y Jessica después de la escuela. "Tal vez, es _gay_ " pensó, lo que para él parecía ser la explicación más lógica a por qué no había sucumbido a sus encantos. No podía computar el hecho de que ella, de verdad, pudiera no encontrarlo atractivo.

"Ah, es un secreto," Bella le respondió con un guiño furtivo. No le desagradaba Mike, pero estaba determinada a no convertirse en otra muesca en el poste de su cama. Como sea, nunca antes había tenido la inclinación de asistir a ningún evento social de la escuela, y no podía entender por qué era tan vital tener una cita para el próximo baile de graduación.

Por lo general, ella prefería quedarse en casa con sus libros, o investigando en la computadora. Esa era su idea de una tarde perfecta, no saltar arriba y abajo al ritmo de la molesta música que para ella, toda sonaba igual. Pero contra su mejor juicio, había decidido que esta vez iría al baile de graduación, en parte debido al fastidio incesante de Angela y Jessica, pero también porque probablemente sería la última vez que su grupo de ese año estaría junto antes de que todos se fueran por caminos separados, ya fuera para trabajar o a la universidad.

En realidad, no había asegurado una cita todavía, pero había decidido pedirle a su compañero de ciencias, Edward Masen, que la llevara. Edward era un alma callada; era retraído y hablaba con otros solo cuando era necesario. Él era un ratón de biblioteca como ella, y pasaba todas las horas del almuerzo en la biblioteca leyendo cuidadosamente semanarios médicos y científicos. Ella se imaginó que su objetivo era la escuela de medicina ya que estaba fascinado por con el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, pero se destacaba en todas las ciencias, como ella. El señor Molina los había puesto juntos al inicio del año escolar para ser 'compañeros de materia' como él los llamaba, ya que se consideraba que tenían el mismo nivel de intelecto, lo que significaba que estaban muy adelantados a los otros estudiantes.

Edward era alto y desgarbado, y ya con más de uno ochenta. Su cabello era una mata rebelde de color cobrizo oscuro y su piel era pálida y de aspecto poco saludable. Sus cejas eran tupidas y descuidadas y usaba grandes gafas tintadas con montura gruesa que oscurecían sus ojos y la parte superior de su rostro. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa prácticamente todos los días; _jeans_ negros que estaban descoloridos por tantas lavadas y completamente maltratados, con una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros encima. Sus tenis no eran de diseñador y conducía una camioneta destartalada que no desentonaría en una granja. Cuando caminaba, sus hombros estaban encorvados y constantemente miraba al suelo, probablemente porque estaba tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con alguien, y como por alguna razón desconocida se le eximía de hacer cualquier tipo de actividad deportiva, no se veía forzado a unirse a equipos de juego o interactuar con ninguno de los otros estudiantes. Ninguna de las chicas lo encontraban remotamente atractivo, pero como no hacía el intento por comunicarse con nadie en la escuela además de cuando era absolutamente necesario, no tenía ni la más remota idea que era la última persona que cualquier chica con una pizca de amor propio querría como cita para el baile de graduación.

Bella por el contrario, era considerada la belleza del grupo de ese año y era muy popular con ambos sexos, debido a su naturaleza amigable y extrovertida. Su complexión era pequeña aunque comía como un caballo, con grandes ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño que tenía reflejos rojizos. Gozaba de una piel radiante, y una boca que parecía estar sonriendo permanentemente. A todos los chicos de su grupo les gustaba, excepto Tyler, cuya estimación de la belleza física femenina se reducía solo al tipo de copa del sujetador. Le habían pedido citas en numerosas ocasiones, pero no estaba interesada en tener un novio, prefiriendo pasar su tiempo libre concentrándose en sus estudios para poder ganar un lugar en una buena universidad en alguna parte. No le importaba dónde estuviera la universidad, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de Forks y en una ciudad dónde hubiera cultura, diversidad y una gran población, no era exigente. Ese era su mayor objetivo.

Mike finalmente se levantó de la mesa del almuerzo y se alejó viéndose abatido mientras Bella volvía a leer su libro mientras comía su pizza. Fue interrumpida por Jessica que vio a Mike alejándose de la mesa y estrelló su bandeja con fuerza, sobresaltando a Bella.

"¿Mike te pidió ir al baile, Bella?"

"Sí, lo hizo, Jess. Lo siento."

Bella no podía mentir—sobre todo a Jessica que había sido una buena amiga para ella cuando llegó a Forks.

"¡Genial!" Jessica exclamó, pero con sarcasmo.

"Lo rechacé; le dije que ya tenía una cita."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que te gusta. Me gusta, pero no de esa forma. Estoy segura que ahora te lo pedirá a ti."

"Así que soy la reserva, entonces," Jessica gimió.

"Lo siento, Jess; no sé qué decir."

"Oh bueno, gracias por ser honesta, al menos."

"Está bien." Bella sintió un poco de pena por ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile?"

Jessica se moría por saber. Bella no se había molestado en ir al baile de fin de curso y nunca había tenido un novio por lo que ella sabía, por lo que esto era novedad.

Bella estaba reacia a contarle a Jessica sus planes ya que sabía cuál sería su reacción, y no sería positiva, así que su respuesta fue evasiva.

"Se lo voy a pedir a esta persona porque sé que él no me lo pediría, pero todavía no se lo pido, así que preferiría no decirlo hasta que acepte."

"¿Alguna pista?"

"No, solo déjalo así, Jess. Te lo diré cuando esté segura."

"¿Cómo sabes si no tiene ya una cita?"

"Oh, estoy muy segura que no la tiene— ¿podemos dejar el tema por ahora?"

Jessica bufó y volvió su atención hacia su ensalada, luego empezó a parlotear sobre vestidos y zapatos. Bella se dio cuenta que en realidad no había pensado en comprar un vestido, pero primero lo primero. Tenía que armarse de valor para pedírselo a Edward y luego, por supuesto, convencerlo de llevarla.

El timbre sonó terminando el receso para el almuerzo y Bella cogió sus libros y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de ciencias. Era ahora o nunca, había decidido, así que tomó una respiración profunda y entró al salón de clases con una expresión determinada en su rostro. Ella estaba a favor de la liberación femenina, la igualdad y todo eso, pero nunca pensó que alguna vez se encontraría en esta posición de tener que pedirle una cita a un chico.

Edward ya estaba en su asiento y estaba inclinado sobre su libro de texto como siempre, con sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus dedos enterrados en su cabello. Hoy el sol hacía una extraña aparición y un rayo de luz se había filtrado a través de la ventana y se posó en su cabeza y Bella y notó por primera vez el hermoso color que tenía su cabello, y también lo suave que se veía. De repente, él la miró y su expresión se tornó a una de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había estado mirando, y de pronto los dos se sintieron avergonzados.

"Hola, Edward."

"Hola, Bella," tartamudeó. "Hoy vamos a ver la fotosíntesis. Estaba leyendo sobre eso."

"Genial… umm… Edward, vas a hacer algo el…"

"Muy bien, estudiantes, presten atención." El señor Molina entró al salón y estrelló algunos papeles sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hacerle algunos ajustes al proyector. Bella dejó de hablar, se quedó sentada y se volvió hacia el frente de la clase, sabiendo muy bien que su rostro se estaba tornando a un brillante carmesí. Podía sentir que los ojos de Edward la miraban de costado, pero no podía animarse a continuar la conversación ya que 'el momento' había salido volando espectacularmente por la ventana.

El señor Molina se puso a dar su lección sobre la transferencia de energía luminosa a energía térmica, luego bajó las persianas del salón de clases para poder mostrarle a la clase un número de diapositivas. Edward había vuelto a dar su total concentración a ya sea la presentación o a su libro de texto mientras escribía copiosas notas en su libreta. Bella tuvo una idea.

Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su libreta y le escribió a Edward una nota.

 _ **¿Me llevarías al baile de graduación, Edward?**_

Empujó el pedazo de papel hacia el lado de Edward del escritorio y miró directamente hacia el frente para que no pudiera ver su reacción.

Edward leyó el mensaje y lo empujó debajo de su libreta. Siguió escribiendo notas y escuchando la lección del señor Molina con atención.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bella se estaba poniendo inquieta. Escribió otra nota.

 _ **¿Me estás ignorando?**_

Empujó ese hacia él. Edward la agarró, la leyó y la colocó debajo de su libreta con la otra nota.

"¡Aaaaargh!" Bella gritó en su interior, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, lo que consiguió una mirada severa del señor Molina que estaba abriendo las persianas porque la presentación de diapositivas había terminado. Bella esperaba que no le preguntara lo que les acababa de enseñar porque francamente no se había concentrado en lo absoluto, así que bajó la vista hacia sus libros tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual.

Después de otra frustrante media hora, la lección estaba por terminar y Bella se agachó para coger su mochila del suelo lista para meter sus libros. El timbre sonó y Edward se levantó y rápidamente recogió sus libros y caminó detrás de ella para salir del salón. Fue solo cuando ella agarró el último libro que notó un pequeño pedazo de papel sobre el escritorio, que tenía una sola palabra escrita, y decía,

 _ **Sí.**_

Bella cogió la nota y entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía si había dicho que 'sí' a aceptar llevarla al baile, o 'sí' a que la estaba ignorando. "¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?" Ella le gritó a los animales disecados en los alfeizares, provocando algunas extrañas miradas de sus compañeros estudiantes. Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo del salón, sin saber en qué dirección se había ido Edward. Vio a Angela en el pasillo y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Has visto a Edward Masen?"

"Sí, se fue en esa dirección— ¿por qué?"

Bella no respondió sino que caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta que alcanzó a ver a Edward frente a ella. No era difícil de verlo ya que era uno de los chicos más altos en la escuela, incluso encorvado. Se dio cuenta que probablemente se dirigía a la biblioteca, así que disminuyó la velocidad para darse tiempo a calmarse, luego caminó detrás de él, siguiéndolo a su pacífico santuario donde él se dirigió a su lugar favorito junto a la ventana. Arrojó su mochila sobre la mesa, se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó, sin esperar ver a Bella detrás de él.

Bella agitó su nota frente a él.

"¿Esto significa 'sí', me vas a llevar al baile, o 'sí', me estás ignorando?"

Edward se vio un poco desconcertado al ver a Bella molesta por la frustración frente a él. Este era nuevo territorio para él, ya que las chicas eran una especie alienígena en lo que a él se refiere. Ni siquiera había considerado asistir al baile de graduación, por lo que la invitación de Bella había sido un poco sorpresiva, pero había tomado la decisión de aceptar sin pensarlo ya que había disfrutado de su compañía en las lecciones durante el último año y consideraba que era su igual, intelectualmente hablando.

"Sí, me gustaría acompañarte al baile, Bella," respondió formalmente, pero sin sonar demasiado entusiasmado.

"Bien, está decidido entonces." Bella lo miró expectante ya que suponía que querría hablar sobre los arreglos, pero Edward la miró impasible sin saber qué decir ahora.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo ella.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"No sé." Bella se veía nerviosa. Ella también estaba en nuevo territorio, pero no quería admitir que casi esperaba que estuviera algo agradecido de que una chica atractiva le hubiese pedido una cita.

"¿Por qué me pediste que te llevara, Bella? Estoy seguro que ya has tenido muchas ofertas." Edward no tenía la habilidad de leer la mente, pero sospechaba de sus motivos y esperaba que no se lo estuviera pidiendo por una apuesta.

Bella lo miró impasible y no respondió de inmediato, cuando no esperaba esa pregunta.

"¿Me estás haciendo el favor? Sientes lástima por mí, porque si es así preferiría quedarme en casa."

"No, Edward. No te lo pedí porque sintiera lástima por ti," Bella respondió con firmeza cuando la tomó desprevenida esa acusación. "Te lo pedí porque he disfrutado de trabajar contigo este año y solo quería pasar una noche contigo antes de graduarnos y desaparecer a universidades diferentes, ya que probablemente no nos volveremos a ver."

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello sintiéndose un poco arrepentido.

"Lo siento, Bella. También he disfrutado de trabajar contigo," respondió con timidez. "Debo admitir que has hecho de mi último año en la escuela casi tolerable."

Los dos se rieron y recibieron miradas desaprobatorias de la bibliotecaria que les dijo que se callaran, así que Bella se fue de la biblioteca dejando a Edward para ponerse a estudiar en paz, pero solo después de que hicieron los arreglos para su 'cita', aunque todavía faltaban unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

Al siguiente día Bella le contó a Angela y a Jessica que iba a ir al baile de graduación con Edward.

"¡Qué!"

"¿Estás loca?"

"Él es asqueroso."

"¿Te está pagando?"

Esa fue la reacción de Jessica. Angela tenía una opinión diferente, asumiendo que Bella sentía lástima por Edward porque nunca lo invitaban a fiestas y no socializaba para nada después de la escuela.

"Creo que eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Bella; estoy segura que él está muy agradecido," dijo sinceramente, y palmeó el brazo de Bella en simpatía.

"No se lo pedí porque sienta lástima por él," Bella gritó, exasperada.

"Bueno, no puede gustarte," Jessica respondió.

"No, no me gusta; de hecho, no me gusta ninguno de los chicos de nuestro año, así que, ¿por qué no ir con Edward como si fuera con cualquier otro?"

Angela podía ver la lógica detrás esto, pero Jessica proclamó que preferiría no ir que ser vista con Edward. Mike finalmente le había pedido ser su cita, de modo que ya estaba planeando cómo se aseguraría que al final de la noche él no se arrepintiera en absoluto de que Bella lo hubiera rechazado.

La conversación se tornó a una de vestidos y zapatos y se organizó un viaje a Port Angeles para hacer algunas compras importantes. Bella aceptó a regañadientes, con la condición que podía pasar algo de tiempo a solas en la librería más grande en el área mientras las chicas recorrían todas las tiendas de vestidos en la ciudad. No creía que se llevara mucho tiempo encontrar un vestido adecuado para ella, pero sabía que Angela y Jessica probablemente visitarían todas las tiendas al menos dos veces antes de tomar su decisión, y Bella no podía pensar en algo peor.

Las últimas semanas de escuela estuvieron ocupadas con exámenes y la graduación. La madre de Bella viajó a Forks desde Florida para la ceremonia con su esposo número cuatro, luego de lo cual tuvieron una comida incómoda con Charlie y su nueva novia, Sue. El único restaurante decente en Forks estaba lleno de familias celebrando con sus retoños, pero Bella en realidad no disfrutó entre dos fuegos en la disputa de su familia.

En la mesa, para distraerse de las discusiones, su mente recordó la ceremonia de los premios cuando ella recibió su diploma. Se había escuchado gritos y aplausos de la audiencia cuando caminó sobre el escenario, sin embargo, cuando Edward recibió su diploma, además de un premio por ser el estudiante destacado del año, apenas si un murmullo se escuchó en la audiencia; los únicos aplausos vinieron del personal académico. Ella lo había visto dejar solo la ceremonia, y se sintió triste de que él no tuviera familia o amigos en torno a él que lo apoyaran y se sentía enojada por él.

Siguió la noche de la graduación, y Bella se vistió sola en su pequeña habitación. Todas sus amigas habían ido a salones de belleza o _spas_ durante la tarde e iban a viajar juntas al lugar, probablemente en una de esas limusinas espantosamente largas supuso. Pero a ella no le gustaba todo ese alboroto, así que solo tomó una ducha y se puso unos cuantos rulos en su cabello para darle un poco más de volumen, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje para realzar sus ojos y dar color a sus labios, luego se puso su vestido, un ceñido vestido tubo en seda color verde esmeralda con tirantes delgados y un pequeño adorno de cuentas alrededor del escote. Charlie le había comprado unos pequeños pendientes de esmeralda y diamantes como regalo de graduación, y hacían juego perfectamente con su vestido. Se puso unas sandalias de tiras plateadas, que estaban un poco más altas de lo que estaba acostumbrada pero aseguraban que la orilla del vestido no tocara el suelo, luego bajó con cuidado las escaleras para esperar a su cita.

Edward había hecho arreglos para recogerla en el coche de su padre que había pedido prestado para la noche. Bella no tenía idea si él iba a usar un traje o si iba a ir casual, pero lo que sea que llevara no importaba, cuando ella ya había sido ridiculizada en su cara por casi todas las chicas de su grupo por pedirle a Edward que fuera su cita, así que tenía una idea clara de lo que le esperaba con lo que sea que él usara.

No le molestaba que él no fuera guapo; de hecho, Edward era casi una caricatura de un _geek_. Pero había algo en él que la intrigaba y lamentaba no haber hecho un esfuerzo por conocerlo mejor este año, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Como era de esperarse, Edward había sido aceptado en una universidad prestigiosa, y ella lo había escuchado decirle al señor Molina que viajaría a la costa este casi inmediatamente después del final de curso, por lo que había una gran posibilidad de que no lo vería de nuevo después de esta noche.

Escuchó el sonido de un coche deteniéndose en su entrada y unos segundos después escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Charlie había estado esperando en el pasillo, al haber colocado su rifle de policía estratégicamente a plena vista de quien fuera que entrara a sus dominios, y se presentó con Edward al estrechar su mano con mucha firmeza antes de invitarlo a entrar.

Bella esperaba nerviosa en la sala sin saber qué esperar. Había estado teniendo visiones del horroroso atuendo de Ron Weasley que se describía en el libro de Harry Potter, _El Cáliz de Fuego_ , y se estaba preguntando si Edward se presentaría en algo parecido, por lo que ahora empezaba a sentir un poco de pánico, aunque comprendió que en realidad eso era bastante superficial de su parte.

Se levantó cuando Edward atravesó la puerta, pero en lugar del desaliñado _geek_ que estaba acostumbrada a ver con su camisa a cuadros y _jeans_ descoloridos, frente a ella estaba un joven guapo, alto y erguido en un esmoquin impecable. Si no fuera por su piel maltratada, podría haber venido directamente de una pasarela en Milán. El _geek_ había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y en su lugar estaba un chico muy elegante y a la moda que la mirada con admiración.

Ella trató de decir hola, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que su lengua se había atorado en su paladar y cuando iba a alejarse de la silla, sus rodillas se doblaron. "¡Oh Dios Mío!" fue la frase que pasaba por su cabeza cuando miró, y luego miró de nuevo a su cita, preguntándose si Edward acababa de ser visitado por un Hada Madrina, ¡y tal vez tuviera que estar en casa a la medianoche!

Cualquiera hechizo mágico que hubieran lanzado sobre Edward para hacer que se viera tan guapo no le importaba, porque ahora estaba ansiosa por llegar al baile de graduación y ver las reacciones de sus amigas a su asombrosa transformación.

* * *

 _ **Edward Ceniciento jajajaja, sin duda va a cerrar muchas bocas en ese baile de la escuela. Y bueno, esta es la nueva historia que ustedes eligieron que querían leer. Admito que estoy un poco nerviosa porque no es como las que normalmente comparto con ustedes, verán las diferencias a las que me refiero conforme vayan leyendo. Pero, a mí me gustó y confío en que a ustedes también. Así que, que les parece si me dan su primera impresión en su review, me encantaría saber que les pareció este prólogo y primer capítulo, y como mis traducciones anteriores, sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, no solo porque es el único pago que recibimos y nos alegra saber que agradecen el tiempo dedicado para su diversión, sino también porque las autoras originales están muy al tanto de ellos y las anima a seguir otorgando permisos de traducción el ver que leen y disfrutan de sus historias. Además, no olviden que con ellos se marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;) De antemano, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo gracias por dejar sus reviews para agradecernos por compartir estas historias con ustedes :) Nos seguimos leyendo, y espero que sea pronto.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

Edward traía puesto un impecable esmoquin negro que parecía haber sido hecho especialmente a su medida por sastres italianos. Sus hombros anchos y figura súper delgada era la forma perfecta de cuerpo para un traje de corte tan elegante, que exudaba clase. Había cambiado sus gafas tintadas por contactos y Bella notó el color de sus ojos por primera vez. Eran azules, no, eran grises; cualquiera que fuera, eran del color más fantástico y bello que había visto, y estaban rodeados por largas pestañas oscuras.

Sin sus gafas de montura gruesa, la forma de su rostro era ahora evidente ya que los ahora visibles pómulos altos de Edward le daban a su rostro una apariencia delgada, hambrienta y muy _sexy_. Sus cejas habían sido recortadas y controladas de modo que enmarcaban sus ojos, haciendo que se vieran más intensos. Su cabello era el mismo desorden habitual pero le daba ese _look_ de 'recién salido de la cama', que también era muy _sexy_. Su piel seguía en malas condiciones, debido a las hormonas o por una dieta poco saludable, pero la transformación total era asombrosa y Bella estaba sin palabras.

Edward sostenía una pequeña caja que le dio a ella con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Te ves muy bonita, Bella," le dijo, mientras veía a Bella abrir la caja y con manos temblorosas sacar un delicado ramillete en blanco y amarillo. La ayudó a deslizarlo en su muñeca, luego le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara, sacándola de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, que se preguntaba dónde se había ido su niñita.

Estacionado, en la entrada estaba el hermoso Mercedes cupé deportivo plateado del padre de Edward. Él abrió la puerta del pasajero para Bella y la ayudó a tomar asiento, luego cogió casualmente la orilla de su vestido, metiéndola junto a ella antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y dar la vuelta al lado del conductor mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada amenazadora de Charlie. Mientras él, hábilmente echaba el coche de reversa hacia la carretera, Bella se despidió de su padre con la mano y una enorme sonrisa a medida que se alejaban.

Bella se puso cómoda en los lujosos asientos de piel del coche, y al acelerar hacia el lugar del baile de graduación, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y la sonrisa más grande y engreída apareció en su rostro, al imaginarse, con enorme satisfacción, cuál sería la reacción cuando entrara al baile con el señor Edward sexo ambulante Masen.

Estaba tratando de verlo de 'soslayo' sin hacer evidente que lo estaba mirando, ya que no podía creer la metamorfosis de Edward. El cambio en su apariencia era increíble. No solo perder sus gafas lo habían hecho verse tan diferente; su lenguaje corporal se había alterado. Por lo general caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sin querer hacer contacto visual; pero esta noche era como si hubiera crecido otros quince centímetros, cuando entró a su sala con la cabeza en alto, y una confianza en sí mismo que exudaba de cada uno de sus poros.

El lugar estaba a solo diez minutos de distancia en coche y pronto el Mercedes se movía lentamente a través de la entrada y se dirigía en dirección opuesta a las ostentosas y largas limusinas haciendo fila en la entrada principal, listas para echar a sus ocupantes ya ebrios.

Mike, Jessica, Angela y Ben habían llegado temprano y estaban esperando en la entrada la llegada de Bella; Mike y Jessica para burlarse inevitablemente de ella y su cita y Angela y Ben para darle apoyo tanto a Edward como a Bella, quienes anticiparon iban a pasarla mal esa noche. Mike ya había bebido demasiado antes de llegar al baile de graduación y Jessica estaba bebiendo a escondidas de una pequeña botella de vodka que había ocultado en su bolso, por lo que Angela se sentía ansiosa por Bella ya que odiaba el conflicto.

"¡Ahí esta!" Angela le dijo a Jessica, señalando hacia Bella que estaba caminando en su dirección desde el estacionamiento. Ella había ayudado a Bella elegir su vestido cuando fueron a Port Angeles en su viaje de compras, y la creación esmeralda fue fácil de ver a la distancia.

"¿Quién es ese tipo con el que está? Ese no es Edward," Jessica comentó con envidia, entrecerrando los ojos en el bajo sol de la tarde. "Es jodidamente hermoso."

Mike estalló en carcajadas. "Nos estuvo engañando todo el tiempo, no lo ves. No tenía intención de venir con ese idiota de Edward; solo nos estaba tomando el pelo."

"No lo creo, Mike," respondió Angela. "Mira."

Bella y Edward se acercaron lentamente al comité de bienvenida, con los brazos entrelazados. Angela fue la única capaz de hablar ya que los otros tres se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta a Edward.

"Hola, Bella," dijo, y la besó en la mejilla. "Te ves realmente hermosa; tu vestido es muy bello. Hola, Edward. No te reconocimos sin tus gafas; que fantástico esmoquin."

"Gracias, Angela," respondió Bella, intentando pero fallando de escucharse indiferente. "¿Nos estaban esperando?"

La barbilla de Jessica estaba en su pecho, así que solo logró lloriquear un, "Hola," antes de darles la espalda y tomar un largo trago directamente de su botella de vodka. De verdad esperaba ser la reina del baile de graduación esta noche, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Bella se veía sensacional, y el término, 'menos es mejor,' de repente tuvo mucho sentido para ella. Edward era una revelación; era ardiente, simple y sencillo, y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cómo demonios había pasado eso, pensó con envidia.

Mike se alejó de la pared en la que había estado recargado y se acomodó la chaqueta. Siempre había sido el macho alfa en esta escuela; el mejor parecido, el mejor futbolista, con padres ricos, pero reconoció que tenía una verdadera competencia aquí, así que se alegró de que Edward se fuera pronto de Forks a la universidad, lo que significaba que podía seguir abriéndose paso entre la población femenina sin un rival que arruinara su diversión.

"Masen," murmuró, reconociendo la presencia de Edward. Edward solo asintió en respuesta cuando pudo percibir la invitación a un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos y no estaba interesado.

Ben tomó la mano de Angela y dijo, "Vamos a entrar chicos," tratando de aligerar el ambiente, así que entraron juntos al pasillo y se les hizo pasar primero a tomarse las fotos oficiales.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con eso. Asintió su consentimiento y posó con Bella, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla. Después que dejaron al fotógrafo, atravesaron la pista de baile dirigiéndose al bar y Bella observó con diversión como la multitud se abría como el Mar Rojo frente a ellos. Las expresiones en los rostros de sus compañeras de clase que miraban a Edward, primero con lujuria, luego en confusión, luego en reconocimiento, luego en _shock_ , y luego de nuevo con lujuria, eran divertidísimas. No era la ropa de Edward, o siquiera el hecho que sin gafas sus ojos y estructura ósea eran ahora evidentes a la vista, eran sus modales, su seguridad, su elegancia lo que lo hacía sobresalir. Era un hombre en un lugar lleno de muchachos, y toda persona en la habitación con un par de ovarios se daba cuenta.

En el bar, Edward ordenó dos refrescos y acompañó a Bella a la mesa tan lejos del ruido de la música como fuera posible para que pudieran hablar. Sacó la silla de Bella y se quedó ahí hasta que se sentó. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a modales como esos y se preguntó si él asistía a una escuela de modales en su tiempo libre.

"¿Te gustan estos eventos?" Edward gritó sobre la música, que todavía estaba alta para una conversación normal.

"No, en realidad no," respondió Bella. "No sé bailar y no me gusta este tipo de música, pero quería venir esta noche ya que es el final de una era, supongo. En realidad, no puedo contarle a mis futuros hijos que no me molesté en ir al baile de graduación."

Edward se echó a reír. "Eso es cierto, pero a mí no me habría molestado." Hizo un gesto indicándole que deberían chocar sus vasos y los dos bebieron. "¿Ya has elegido una universidad?" Dijo, tratando de continuar la conversación.

Bella asintió. "Voy a tomar una licenciatura en ciencias de justicia criminal en Seattle, especializándome en medicina forense. Mi papá es jefe de policía en Forks, y me cuenta sobre algunos de los casos en los que se ve involucrado y suena realmente fascinante."

"¡ _Wow_!" Dice Edward, genuinamente impresionado. "Eso suena realmente interesante. ¿Has estado antes en Seattle?"

"Solo ocasionalmente los fines de semana y por supuesto, cuando fui a visitar la universidad, pero estoy ansiosa por salir de Forks; para estar en otra parte donde haya más vida."

"Sé cómo te sientes; es un poco claustrofóbico por aquí."

"¿No quieres decir muerto?"

Edward se echó a reír.

"¿Dónde vas a estudiar, Edward?" Bella ya lo sabía, pero quería que Edward siguiera hablando.

"Voy a tomar una licenciatura de ciencias biomédicas en Yale. Espero especializarme en ADN y genética, lo que probablemente significa que me quedaré ahí para hacer mi doctorado, por lo que estaré en la universidad por unos seis años, al menos. Puede que tome una licenciatura médica al mismo tiempo, pero todavía no lo he decidido."

"Entonces, ¿vas a mudarte permanentemente a Connecticut?"

"Sí, mi padre fue a Yale; en cierto modo es lo que se espera y tengo familia ahí."

"¿Qué es lo que hace tu padre?" Bella estaba sorprendida que Edward estuviera hablando tan libremente. En los últimos minutos había sacado más de él de lo que había logrado en el último año.

"Ahora es un neurocirujano. Solía ser un científico pero cambió de carrera y se dedicó a la medicina poco después que cumplió los treinta. Lo llamaron el día de la graduación ya que hubo una emergencia en el hospital, por eso no pudo atender a la ceremonia."

"En que rama de la ciencia estaba," preguntó Bella.

"Mi padre y su hermano iniciaron una investigación médica después que ambos se graduaron en Yale, pero mi padre decidió con el tiempo que quería algo más práctico y recibió formación para convertirse en cirujano. Mi tío se ha quedado en investigación y ahora es dueño y maneja un laboratorio privado cerca de Yale."

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Mi madre está en un centro de cuidados especiales. Contrajo demencia senil a muy temprana edad, que es una de las razones por las que quiero dedicarme a la investigación médica. Mi ambición es encontrar algún día la cura para la demencia y el Alzheimer, o al menos detener su progreso una vez que ha sido diagnosticado."

"Siento mucho lo de tu madre," Bella dijo, sintiéndose mal ahora de pensar que los padres de Edward no se habían molestado en asistir a su graduación.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia, Bella?"

"Bueno, vivo con mi papá, pero mi mamá y su último esposo viven en Florida. Ella dejó a papá cuando yo tenía cuatro años y huyó con el mejor amigo de él para vivir en Phoenix llevándome con ella. Él nunca la ha perdonado por eso; no por dejarlo sino por quitarle a su mejor amigo. Aunque la relación no duró mucho tiempo, y he tenido varios 'padrastros' al crecer. Luego ella encontró a Phil y me mandó a vivir con Charlie hace año y medio."

"Eso suena difícil," dijo Edward, con comprensión.

"Estuve bien," Bella respondió filosóficamente. "Solo me quedé en mi habitación cuando mi mamá se estaba 'divirtiendo' abajo. Apenas si nos hablábamos cuando era una adolescente, y yo lo prefería así."

A medida que se fueron quedando sin cosas de que hablar, Bella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y los dos vieron divertidos las payasadas que estaban haciendo en la pista de baile. La música era más lenta y había muchas caricias y manoseos bajo las luces de la bola disco. Bella vio la mano de Ben bajando lentamente al sur sobre el trasero de Angela, solo para recibir un manotazo y ser subida a la fuerza a su cintura, donde tenía que quedarse. Mike, sin embargo, tenía las dos manos colocadas descaradamente en las nalgas de Jessica mientras se giraban lentamente en un círculo, con su cabeza en el hombro del otro, los dos viéndose completamente ebrios.

Sonaba 'Holding Back the Years' de Simply Red y Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano a Bella. "¿Te gustaría bailar?" Preguntó, con seguridad.

"No sé bailar, Edward. Nací con dos pies izquierdos."

Edward tomó sus manos y la sacó de su asiento, guiándola a la pista de baile. "No es tan difícil, Bella. Mira. Mike y Jessica lo están haciendo, y están realmente ebrios."

Bella soltó una risita y deslizó una mano por la cintura de Edward mientras él tomaba gentilmente su otra mano en la suya y empezaba a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

A Bella nunca la habían sostenido así antes. La chaqueta del traje de Edward era suave como la seda, lo que probablemente era, y podía sentir su cuerpo bajo la tela. Era realmente delgado, de hecho, ella no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez comiendo algo, y se preguntaba si se había visto obligado a atenderse él solo ya que su madre estaba enferma. Su padre obviamente trabajaba largas horas y él probablemente no tenía tiempo de asegurarse que Edward comiera apropiadamente. Muy probablemente sus problemas de piel se debían a una mala dieta, y de pronto ella se sintió muy triste ahora por no haberlo acogido cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y lentamente se movieron juntos, mientras Mick Hucknall cantaba con sentimiento sobre su infancia perdida. Al final de la canción, las luces se encendieron cuando el anuncio del rey y reina del baile estaba a punto de darse por la directora. Edward condujo a Bella de regreso a su mesa para continuar con su conversación, ya que esta parte de la noche no tenía ningún interés para ellos.

Estaban charlando sobre sus cursos universitarios cuando escucharon los aplausos porque Mike había sido proclamado rey del baile, seguidos por carcajadas cuando la multitud vio divertida como subía cayéndose las escaleras hacia el escenario, antes de agarrar a la directora para evitar caerse, casi quitándole su chaqueta. Jessica brincaba arriba y abajo por la anticipación de que pronunciaran su nombre. Se había roto el trasero por los votos, y todavía estaba resentida porque no la hicieron reina del baile de bienvenida. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y acomodó su vestido, ajustando su escote para darle su mejor lado al fotógrafo.

La directora se acercó al micrófono y anunció, "Nuestra reina del baile de graduación 2003 es Isabella Swan."

"Oh Dios mío," dijo Bella, y puso su rostro en sus manos. Esto era lo último que quería. Sabía que algunos de sus amigos dijeron que votarían por ella, pero ella no había buscado esto para nada. Odiaba ser el centro de la atención, y sabía que Jessica estaría nuevamente devastada, pero lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa era que tendría que bailar con Mike, y esa idea la horrorizaba.

"No puedo subir ahí, Edward; tienes que ayudarme," le suplicó.

"Vamos, Bella. Solo termina con eso de una vez. Si Mike empieza a manosearte, los interrumpiré."

Edward tomó su mano y la condujo entre la multitud que estaba aplaudiendo y vitoreando, pero Jessica y Angela no estaban por ningún lado. Caminó con ella al escenario y vio con inquietud mientras ella subía en tacones con cuidado los escalones hacia su infierno personal, entonces aplaudió con todos los demás cuando Mike y Bella siguieron la tradición escolar y se sentaron en los 'tronos' adornados y se les colocaban coronas plateadas en sus cabezas.

Después del tedioso discurso de la directora sobre los beneficios de más educación, Mike y Bella fueron escoltados a la pista de baile por los miembros del personal, y el DJ tocó 'Let's Get It On' de Marvin Gaye, que era una canción totalmente inapropiada para un baile del instituto en lo que al personal se refería, pero para los estudiantes—muchos de los que muy probablemente iban a tener sexo o como dice la canción 'getting it on' **(1)** antes de que la noche terminara—era muy apropiada.

Bella prácticamente estaba manteniendo a Mike en pie al moverse por la pista. Las manos de él empezaron a vagar y ella las agarró antes de que tocaran cualquiera de las áreas prohibidas. Ella podía ver los ojos de Edward observando a Mike con atención y lo último que quería era una escena.

"¿Por qué eres tan estirada, Bella?" Mike le susurró al oído. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello e intentó darle un chupetón.

"Apártate, Mike, todo el mundo está mirando. Estás borracho." Bella se apartó de él tan lejos como le fue posible pero los brazos de él la sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura.

"Entonces, ¿preferirías ir a alguna parte más tranquila, tú y yo a solas? Solo indica hacia dónde, Bella," dijo arrastrando las palabras y trató de guiñarle el ojo de forma _sexy_ , pero falló.

"No, Mike. Está noche estoy con Edward, y tú estás con Jessica. Después de este baile me voy a casa, con Edward," dijo enérgicamente.

La mano de Mike agarró su trasero de forma agresiva y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Ella pudo sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones y se sintió enferma.

"Eres una calientapollas, Bella Swan. Haces el papel de recatada como si no estuvieras interesada en mí, solo para provocar una reacción. Necesitas que te enseñen una lección." Estrelló sus labios sobre la boca de Bella y la audiencia vitoreó, ya que ignoraban por completo lo que estaban presenciando.

Edward atravesó a zancadas la pista de baile y agarró a Mike por las orejas, enterrando sus uñas en la carne y arrastrándolo hacia atrás, provocando que Mike chillara y al instante soltara a Bella. Ella se alejó tambaleándose y cayó en los brazos de Angela, que acababa de regresar de consolar a Jessica. Al instante ella descifró lo que estaba pasando y había estado intentando persuadir a Ben de que interviniera.

Mike se giró y le lanzó un golpe a Edward, que fácilmente esquivó provocando que Mike perdiera el equilibrio y terminara de bruces en el suelo.

La música se detuvo y la directora y los otros miembros del personal se abrieron paso a través de la multitud hacia el disturbio. Vieron a Mike postrado en el suelo y de inmediato asumieron que Edward lo había atacado. El entrenador de deportes y otro profesor agarraron a Edward por los brazos y comenzaron a llevarlo a la fuerza a la entrada.

"¡Basta!" Bella gritó, y corrió hacia la directora. "Edward estaba protegiéndome. Mike está ebrio, y me estaba tocando inapropiadamente. Edward lo detuvo."

Edward se zafó de sus agresores y ellos retrocedieron rápidamente cuando vieron la mirada asesina en sus ojos. La audiencia de atónitos estudiantes miraban con incredulidad; primero a su desaliñado rey del baile, que ahora trataba, en vano, de levantarse del suelo, y luego al muchacho que previamente habían conocido como el flacucho y debilucho _nerd_ Edward Masen, que ahora estaba furioso, y de pie sobre su oponente como un boxeador profesional.

Estaban ansiosos por ver qué iba a pasar ahora.

* * *

 _ **¡Wow! El flacucho y debilucho nerd Edward Masen resultó ser todo un galán y el salvador de Bella. No solo cambió físicamente, sino también en su conducta. ¿Cómo se sentirá Bella después de ser la dama en apuros que es salvada por su caballero de brillante armadura? Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto, ya aprendimos un poco más de nuestros protagonistas, varios de ustedes se preguntaban quién sería el perito en criminalística y ya lo vieron, es Bella, y Edward va encaminado a la investigación científica, ¿pero qué será del futuro de estos dos? Aunque no nos quedaremos mucho en el pasado, por algo retrocedió la autora a este momento de su vida, así que téngalo en mente. Y aunque algunas se quedaron muy intrigadas con lo del brazo y quisieran saber más, no puedo decirles sin revelar mucho de la historia. Tengan un poco de paciencia y pronto sabremos más de eso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tipo para su diversión, y es lo que permite ver a las autoras en inglés si vale la pena dar permisos de traducción a un idioma que muchas veces no entienden. Recuerden también que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció, sino saben que poner, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, Meli, Leahdecall, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Techu, Bertlin, anybella, Shikara65 (me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí :) ), Angie Muffiin, lagie, Tecupi, yese, tulgarita, Sheei Luquee, Vanina Iliana, Raquel, Chonis22, ELIZABETH, Antonia, Marie Sellory, Adriana Molina, andyG, Brenda Cullenn, lunaweasleycullen14, dushakis, Lectora de Fics, nydiac10, Debb, Tata XOXO, bealnum, carol, kaja0507, Esal, PRISOL, Yoliki, Ferchi, Claudiahernndez, Lizdayanna, calvialexa, carolaap, Vrigny, Lady Grigori, YessyVL13, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, DenniChavez, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, JessMel, Gabs Frape, alejandra1987, Labluegirl, csoriano, freedom2604, Say's, injoa, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, almacullenmasen, Nancy, Noir Lark, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, myaenriquez02 (me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí :) ), V1V1, melina, Kriss21, Pili, EriCastelo, Rosy Canul, Amy Lee, miop, Mafer, camipineda1999, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

Mientras Ben confirmaba la versión de los eventos de Bella a la directora, Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo sacó de la pista de baile. Quería irse a casa ya que podía sentir los ojos de todos en la habitación taladrando su espalda y no estaba lista para hablar con nadie de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rápidamente agarró su bolso, dejó la corona sobre la mesa y jaló a Edward hacia la puerta, solo deteniéndose brevemente en el camino para hablar con Angela y pedirle que se quedara con Jessica para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Salieron al aire frío de la noche, justo cuando la música empezaba a sonar una vez más.

Edward respiró hondo varias veces y miró hacia arriba al cielo iluminado por las estrellas. No tenía idea qué demonios le había pasado ahí dentro y qué lo había hecho reaccionar de esa forma. Nunca antes en su vida se había comportado agresivamente y estaba horrorizado por haber atacado a Mike impulsivamente sin pensar en las implicaciones de sus acciones. Había sentido que una oleada de adrenalina recorría sus venas cuando Mike asaltó a Bella con su boca, ¿o fue testosterona, o incluso celos? Lo que haya sido, necesitaba calmarse así que se quedó ahí tomando más respiraciones profundas mientras el latido de su corazón volvía a la normalidad.

Bella estaba frente a Edward y se puso de puntillas para besarlo tiernamente en la mejilla.

"Gracias por rescatarme, Edward. Estoy muy agradecida de que estuvieras ahí; no sé qué habría hecho sin ti."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No sé qué se apoderó de mí, Bella. Sentí el impulso abrumador de protegerte. No pude contenerme. No sé qué demonios pasó. No soy la persona que viste, para nada."

"Eso lo sé, Edward, pero aun así estoy agradecida y muy impresionada. Esta noche fuiste mi caballero de brillante armadura."

Bella arrojó sus brazos sobre él y le dio un abrazo. "¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Solo quiero alejarme de este lugar y de todos ahí dentro."

"¿Estás segura? Todavía es temprano."

Bella asintió. "Todavía estoy temblando un poco, Edward. Mike me llamó una calientapollas y fue muy agresivo. De verdad, me asustó."

Edward rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y caminaron lentamente hacia donde su coche estaba estacionado. Él no habló mientras caminaban y Bella pudo darse cuenta que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ya que su frente estaba arrugada, pero notó que sus nudillos estaban apretados y blancos.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Edward se volvió hacia Bella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

"Siento que quiero volver ahí dentro y arrancarle la cabeza a Mike, Bella. Nunca antes había sentido tanta agresión y enojo por alguien o algo en mi vida. Realmente estoy teniendo problemas para controlarme."

Bella no sabía qué hacer para distraerlo. Lo último que quería era provocar una pelea. Mike tenía muchos amigos en el salón y sabía que lo defenderían si era necesario; de modo que Bella tuvo que pensar rápidamente en cómo disipar la situación.

"No quiero que vuelvas a entrar, Edward. Mike es un tonto, lo sé, pero solo estaba ebrio. Es muy probable que por la mañana lamente lo que sucedió, si lo recuerda. Solo olvídalo; yo lo haré eventualmente."

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello y reflexionó en lo que Bella acababa de decirle. "Está bien, vámonos," murmuró y le dio a Bella un rápido beso en el tope de su cabeza. Le abrió la puerta del coche y ella subió a su asiento y lo vio resuelto rodear el frente del coche hacia el lado del conductor.

Edward condujo despacio de regreso a la casa de Bella ya que no quería que la noche terminara todavía. Cuando se detuvieron en la entrada, notaron que la patrulla de policía de Charlie se había ido y Bella supuso que probablemente lo llamaron por una emergencia. Edward había apagado el motor y ya caminaba hacia la puerta de Bella para abrirla. Le tendió su mano para que la tomara y ella la tomó mientras salía del coche ya que todavía se sentía un poco temblorosa.

Al caminar por el camino de entrada tomados de la mano, Bella se volvió hacia él.

"¿Te gustaría entrar, Edward? No quiero que termine la noche todavía."

Edward titubeó. Se sentía tentado, pero era un territorio desconocido al que se estaba adentrando. No quería forzar su suerte cuando no estaba seguro de poder entender las señales que Bella le estaba dando. Se dio cuenta que probablemente temía el rechazo si intentaba algo y sufría un desaire, pero Bella estaba abriendo la puerta con su mano libre y metiéndolo al pasillo con la otra. Afortunadamente el rifle había desaparecido junto con su padre.

Bella había sentido su titubeo y supuso que estaba nervioso. Al principio de la noche no había tenido intenciones de seducirlo, e imaginó que él era demasiado caballero para intentar algo, pero no quería que la noche terminara con una experiencia tan deprimente. La idea de un abrazo apasionado con Edward no había entrado en su mente hasta que lo vio entrar en su sala hace menos de tres horas, y el simple hecho de que ahora se veía jodidamente ardiente, no debería realmente influenciar en ella, pero por supuesto que lo hacía, y eso también la estaba haciendo sentir muy superficial.

Al guiar a Edward a la sala, la mente de Bella estaba trabajando doble tiempo. Si él se hubiera presentado luciendo como un _geek_ y sin estilo, ¿habría sentido el deseo abrumador de experimentar cuál sería el sabor de su boca carnosa en sus labios, como lo estaba imaginando ahora, o estaría desesperada por saber cómo se sentiría su cabello en sus manos si lo agarrara con sus puños mientras él la besaba? Era el mismo Edward que se había sentado con ella en clase durante todo el año pasado. ¿Debería hacerlo más deseable un traje italiano, lentes de contacto, y comportamiento inducido por montones de seguridad y testosterona?

Edward siguió a Bella nervioso a la sala. ¿Sus caderas se estaban balanceando un poco más que antes? ¿Estaba pasando sus dedos por sus largos rizos y lanzándolos por sobre sus hombros de forma coqueta, solo para tentarlo? Si así era, estaba funcionado. Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y la giró para que quedara frente a él.

"¿Quieres que te bese, Bella?" Preguntó, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Bella sintió que la intensidad de su mirada la golpeó como un rayo láser. Asintió ligeramente y elevó su rostro hacia el suyo. Él se agachó y besó suavemente sus labios, prologándolo por unos segundos y luego se apartó para mirar su rostro y juzgar su reacción. Esta era la primera vez que había besado a una chica en la boca, y se sintió bien, muy bien.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados. Solo había sentido la suavidad de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos y esperaba más, mucho, mucho más. Había experimentado unos cuantos besuqueos aficionados de adolescentes en su anterior escuela con diferentes chicos, pero nunca había pasado de primera base. El beso de Edward se sintió completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado antes; fue lento, tierno y sensual, y su cuerpo le había cosquilleado en respuesta. Se acercó a él y agarró las solapas de su chaqueta, esperando que Edward lo tomara como una señal de que quería que continuara. Edward vio la señal muy fácilmente.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuello pasando sus pulgares tiernamente sobre su mandíbula y entonces se tiró a matar. Abrió un poco su boca y cubrió los labios de Bella, alentándola gentilmente con su lengua a separarlos. Una mano subió por su cuello a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y enterró sus dedos en su cabello mientras su otra mano la agarraba por la cintura, pegándola firmemente a su cuerpo. Bella abrió su boca por la sorpresa y la lengua de Edward entró, provocando que Bella gimiera en apreciación. La lengua de él exploró su boca mientras sus labios se movían hábilmente contra los de ella y mientras hacía eso, Bella estaba abrumada por las sensaciones que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Edward guio a Bella hacia el sofá y colapsaron sobre él, sin cortar el beso que se volvía cada vez más apasionado y frenético con cada segundo que pasaba. Edward agarraba puñados del cabello de Bella y ella estaba pasando sus dedos por el de él mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Él se apartó de su boca y comenzó a besar a lo largo de su mandíbula, luego detrás de su oreja, bajando por su cuello y a lo largo de su clavícula. El vestido de Bella era bastante modesto, en el sentido que no tenía un escote expuesto, por lo que continuó subiendo a la otra oreja y luego le dejó un pequeño chupetón justo debajo de la línea de su cabello.

Se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos con admiración. Besar chicas nunca había estado en la cima de su lista de prioridades y casi había logrado llegar a los diecinueve años sin pensar en perseguir mujeres. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo que se había perdido, y se preguntaba si todas las chicas eran igual de suaves que Bella, tan sensibles como Bella, tan _sexies_ como Bella, ya que no podía imaginar un beso siendo mejor que el que acababa de experimentar. La boca de Bella estaba hecha para él y quería deleitarse en sus besos mientras exploraba el resto de su suave y sensible cuerpo. Sintió que su polla se removía y eso nunca antes había ocurrido fuera de los confines de su recámara y supuso que Bella estaba consciente que se estaba excitando sexualmente, cuando estaba presionando su muslo.

Bella tocó su rostro con sus manos y pudo ver la lujuria en los ojos de Edward que irradiaba hacia ella. La técnica para besar de él era asombrosa. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de formas que ella nunca antes había experimentado y estaba completamente excitada. ¡Su experiencia era muy inesperada y ella se preguntaba cómo había aprendido él a besar de esa forma, cuando no podías aprender eso de un libro de texto!

Sin pensar en las consecuencias ya que podía ver que lo estaba excitando, sujetó un extremo de su corbata de moño y tiró de ella de forma que se abriera, luego empezó desabrochar su camisa. Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en los de ella mientras lo desvestía y Querido Dios, él se veía muy _sexy_ , pensó ella.

Edward volvió a cubrir su boca con la suya y se movió por su cuerpo de manera que quedó completamente encima de ella. Ahora podía sentir que estaba excitado cuando él se pegó a ella y empezó a sentir un poco de pánico ya que no era una situación para la que estuviera preparada. Aun así, sintió el abrumador deseo de rodearlo con sus piernas, pero su vestido estaba ajustado y habría sido imposible hacerlo sin que se le subiera a la cintura. Cuando la lengua de Edward entró de nuevo en su boca y ella respondió con un fuerte gemido, escucharon el sonido inconfundible de un coche deteniéndose afuera, y las luces de la patrulla de Charlie iluminar la sala.

Edward se levantó de un salto del sofá y levantó a Bella, los dos acomodando frenéticamente su ropa y cabello antes que la llave girara en el cerrojo. Bella sintió que su rostro estalló en llamas y la idea de que su padre pronto caería en cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo era humillante, y temía por la seguridad de Edward.

"Llegaron temprano a casa," anunció Charlie al pasar por la puerta sosteniendo una enorme caja de pizza y media docena de latas de cerveza. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, se dirigió hacia el sofá que acababan de desocupar, se quitó los zapatos, encendió la televisión y se puso cómodo para una típica noche de deportes, cerveza y comida chatarra. Bella tomó la mano de Edward y rápidamente lo llevó a la cocina, casi tirando el rifle que había vuelto a aparecer y estaba colocado estratégicamente cerca de la puerta, sin duda como recordatorio para Edward que papi estaba de nuevo a cargo.

"Será mejor que me vaya," dijo Edward con arrepentimiento. La atrajo hacia él y besó tiernamente sus labios.

"¿Te veré antes de que te vayas, Edward?"

"No lo sé, Bella, estaré en contacto."

Salieron al porche delantero y Bella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. "Bésame otra vez, Edward. Por favor."

Edward la miró a los ojos por unos momentos como si tratara de preservar su rostro en su memoria. Retiró un cabello de su mejilla y la besó suavemente al principio, luego tomó su labio inferior en su boca y lo chupó mientras Bella lloriqueaba y gemía de placer. La respiración de él se aceleró y Bella sintió que se movía hacia atrás hasta que estaba contra la pared de la casa. La boca de él estaba en su boca otra vez, y mientras la devoraba, se aferró la tela de su vestido y la subió, luego la levantó del suelo, envolviendo sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo y se pegó a ella. Ella podía sentir su excitación justo donde estaba ardiendo y sus besos se volvieron más apasionados y frenéticos mientras se retorcían y gemían en un fuerte abrazo. Sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo de Bella mientras las de ella estaban enterradas en el sedoso cabello de él. Se habían empezado a formar lágrimas en los ojos de Bella al sentir que el éxtasis puro la abrumaba. Este beso viviría en su memoria por el resto de su vida y no quería que terminara.

Edward rompió el beso finalmente y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella mientras recuperaba la compostura. Estaba realmente excitado, pero no estaba preparado para llevar esto más allá esta noche. Nunca se habría creído capaz de este nivel de pasión y se sentía completamente fuera de control. Sabía que tenía que detenerse, ya que sería injusto tener sexo con Bella esta noche, que es lo que quería hacer. Iba a dejar Forks muy pronto y probablemente no la volvería ver ya que su padre estaba vendiendo la casa y lo seguiría a la Costa Este. Con cuidado puso a Bella de pie y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla con sus dedos.

"Nunca olvidaré esta noche mientras viva, Bella. Eres una chica hermosa y una bella persona."

Bella descansó su cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón que latía rápidamente. Podía escuchar su propio latido en sus oídos y estaba pasmada porque un beso pudiera excitarla a este grado. No quería que se fuera, pero aceptó que si llegaban más lejos esta noche, ella se sentiría emocionalmente conectada a él, y pronto estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Esto tenía que terminar ahora antes de que cruzara ese límite en particular.

"Buenas noches, Edward. Gracias por llevarme al baile de graduación, y por ser mi caballero de brillante armadura."

"Buenas noches, Bella. Fue un placer, y me alegra haber podido rescatarte."

Bella encaminó a Edward a su coche y se dieron un beso casto en los labios antes de que él subiera y encendiera el motor. Echó el coche lentamente en reversa hacia la carretera y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque donde estaba ubicada la casa de su padre. Ella podía verlo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor así que se despidió con un pequeño gesto de su mano. Él respondió, levantando su mano para decir adiós, y luego el coche desapareció al doblar en una curva de la carretera.

* * *

Bella subió los escalones y se quedó en el porche preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Charlie tenía sus pies sobre el sofá y apenas estaba abriendo la cerveza número tres, así que Bella le dijo buenas noches y subió lentamente los escaleras hacia su habitación.

Sentada en su cama frente al espejo, ella miró su reflejo. Apartó su cabello de su cuello y el chupetón era apenas visible; evidencia de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido un exquisito sueño. Sus dedos subieron a sus hinchados labios y pasó su lengua sobre ellos para ver si todavía podía saborear a Edward en ellos pero ya se había desvanecido. El fuego que se había encendido dentro de ella se enfriaba gradualmente, pero todavía lo ansiaba. Quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo nuevamente y sus labios en su boca. Maldita sea, quería sentirlo dentro de ella y no solo su lengua. ¿Cuántas de sus compañeras de clase estaban perdiendo su virginidad esta noche, o teniendo sexo si ya lo habían hecho antes? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

Se desvistió, se quitó el maquillaje y se metió en la cama. El sueño no iba a llegar fácilmente esta noche, pero afortunadamente vería a Edward de nuevo al menos una vez antes de que se marchara a Yale, o tendría que esperar hasta que viniera a casa en Navidad. Ya estaba ansiado la experiencia de nuevo; el beso de Edward era una poderosa droga de la que necesitaba más. Ya era adicta a la oleada de emociones que había encendido en ella y quería otra dosis antes que el recuerdo la abandonara por completo. Con esa idea cerró sus ojos y finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Edward llegó a casa y subió a su habitación. Cerró su puerta, recargándose en ella y luego se dejó caer lentamente al piso y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esta noche?" Se preguntó.

Su mente estaba en confusión. Bella había encendido un fuego en su vientre y lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro. Todavía podía oler su perfume, todavía podía sentir sus caricias y todavía podía saborear su lápiz labial en su lengua. Sacudió su cabeza en desesperación.

"¿Por qué ahora?" Dijo en voz alta. "¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo cuando estoy por irme de Forks?"

Finalmente se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hacia su escritorio, tomó un pedazo de papel de un cajón y escribió una breve carta. La colocó dentro de un sobre luego la puso encima del montón de maletas que tenía cuidadosamente apiladas en un rincón de su habitación.

Cuando finalmente se metió en la cama, se quedó ahí sin poder dormir, pensando en Bella y el efecto que había tenido en él esta noche. Habían pasado todo un año académico juntos y nunca había sentido ningún tipo de energía sexual entre ellos, o 'química' como algunas personas lo describían, así que qué demonios le había pasado para reaccionar de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Incluso en la graduación no había tenido intenciones de besarla; bueno, no propiamente un beso, solo un beso de 'buenas noches, me la he pasado muy bien'. Recordando lo que había pasado esa noche, se dio cuenta que fue solo cuando intervino para defender su honor por decirlo así, que la testosterona se había apoderado de su mente y se sintió como un hombre por primera vez en su vida. La agresividad que sintió hacia Mike, combinada con la necesidad de proteger a la chica que efectivamente era su 'pareja', había despertado el instinto cavernícola en él, y si hubiese estado en un club, hubiera hecho papilla a Mike.

Cuando la besó por primera vez en los labios, fue como si una mano invisible hubiera agarrado sus bolas y las masajeara. Su cuerpo se había excitado de inmediato, como si la boca de Bella hubiera sido hecha para él y su cuerpo encajara perfectamente en el suyo. No hubo titubeos o momentos incómodos; la pasión entre ellos había sido intensa pero se sintió muy natural. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente en sintonía.

En ese momento estaba excitado con solo pensar en ella. Cuando envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas en el porche casi se había corrido en sus pantalones y ahora estaba igual de excitado. Todavía podía sentir su calor y el olor de su perfume; podía saborear su lengua en su boca y sentir sus dedos en su cabello. Su mano ya estaba en su polla y en cuestión de segundos se había corrido en su pecho cuando una visión de Bella mirándolo a los ojos, con su largo cabello castaño enmarcando su hermoso rostro, apareció en su subconsciente.

Se quedó ahí en maravillosa agonía por unos minutos antes de bajarse de la cama y limpiarse en el baño. Se metió de nuevo en la cama y apagó la lámpara e intentó dormir, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella y su perfecta boca, y la pasión en sus besos y la suavidad de su cuerpo; luego pensó en largo viaje que tenía mañana por delante y se sintió afligido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó tarde y bajó a la cocina para desayunar algo. Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo, de modo que tenía la casa para ella sola. Llenó una jarra en el fregadero y cruzaba la cocina para llenar la cafetera cuando vio un sobre con su nombre impreso en él en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Se sentó y abrió el sobre con cuidado, preguntándose quién pudo haber entregado una carta escrita a mano tan temprano en la mañana ya que debe haber llegado antes de que se fuera Charlie. Desdobló el pedazo de papel cuidadosamente y al instante reconoció la prolija letra de Edward y su mano voló a su boca. Leyó la nota dos veces, luego recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa sollozando en silencio.

 _ **Querida Bella,**_

 _ **Para cuando leas esto estaré de camino a Hartford, Connecticut. Me temo que no soy muy bueno con las despedidas, que fue la razón por la que no te dije anoche que me iría inmediatamente de Forks. Mi tío dispuso algo de experiencia laboral en su laboratorio durante el receso de verano, lo que es una fantástica oportunidad para mí antes de que empiece mi curso.**_

 _ **Buena suerte con tu licenciatura, Bella, y tu futura carrera. Nunca olvidaré lo de anoche, y llevaré el recuerdo de haber llevado a la chica más hermosa de la escuela al baile de graduación por el resto de mi vida.**_

 _ **Adiós y buena suerte,**_

 _ **Edward**_

Y esa fue la última comunicación que ella tuvo con Edward hasta diez años después, cuando Tom Bailey y su esposa descubrieron un brazo en el bosque cerca de Forks.

* * *

 _ **Preguntaban cuando volveríamos a ver lo del brazo, pues ya vamos para allá. Esto fue todo lo que vimos del pasado de estos dos, y vaya noche apasionada, lástima que no pudieron llegar a más. ¿Pero será que lo que sucedió esa noche los haya marcado de alguna forma? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Terminamos con los dos tomando caminos diferentes, Edward se marcha a Yale y Bella se irá a Seattle, pero como dice al final del capítulo, se vuelven a comunicar. ¿Qué será el detonante de eso? Teorías, teorías, teorías alguien… ya saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan y hacia dónde se van esas mentes perversas suyas jajaja. Así que estaré esperando ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi y que teorías tienen por ahí, y si no se les ocurre nada, no se preocupen, con solo un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz me conformo, solo recuerden que son ustedes quienes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL, Melany, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, Nancy, Manligrez, Esal, mony17, ELIZABETH, Liz Vidal, cary, indii93, saraipineda44, DenniChavez, glow0718, Brenda Cullenn, JessMel, almacullenmasen, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, nydiac10, bealnum, anybella, marme, Leahdecall, E-Chan Cullen, Rosy Canul, Mafer, lagie, Techu, Lectora de Fics, Yolanda Lorenzo, Pili, Chonis22, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, injoa, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, lunaweasleycullen14, tulgarita, angryc, Sully YM, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, miop, Melina, Lady Grigori, carolaap, Bertlin, andyG, Vanina Iliana, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Raque, BereB, Amy Lee, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, 1999, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 **Casi diez años después…**

El jefe adjunto de policía, James Witherdale, asintió en respeto hacia el ataúd al caminar hacia el púlpito para dar el último discurso.

"Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para llorar la muerte pero también para celebrar la vida de Jacob Black, que nos fue arrebatado repentina y cruelmente mientras cumplía su deber en Seattle hace ocho días. Jacob era un miembro sumamente respetado del valiente grupo de hombres y mujeres que trabajan para proteger nuestras vidas, nuestros hogares y negocios, sin pedir gracias o distinciones, o incluso una gran gratificación financiera. Estos hombres y mujeres ponen diariamente sus vidas en peligro por los residentes de esta ciudad; una población que vive feliz en la ignorancia de los extremos a los que algunos miembros de la raza humana pueden llegar. Ocasionalmente, y siempre de forma trágica, pagan el precio más alto, y dan sus vidas para que podamos estar protegidos de los desechos de nuestra sociedad.

Jacob pagó ese alto precio cuando fue atacado mientras investigaba espantosos asesinatos que han sido perpetrados por el asesino serial que está amenazando a Seattle. Encabezaba un equipo de CSI de Seattle, que, junto con otros departamentos de policía, han estado buscando a este maniático desde marzo. Se sentirá su pérdida en todas las agencias policíacas, ya que su pericia en sacar provecho de la más insignificante pieza de evidencia, y por consiguiente, asegurar una condena, era inigualable.

Su pérdida en el cuerpo es incalculable, pero Jacob también deja familia y amigos; muchos de los que están reunidos aquí hoy. Jacob era el único hijo de Billy Black, que dio treinta y cinco años de servicio al Departamento de Policía de Seattle. La madre de Jacob murió hace dos años después de una larga enfermedad, y sabemos por sus amigos que Jacob fue un constante apoyo para su padre después de su pérdida. Espero que ustedes, los aquí reunidos, ayuden a llenar el vacío en la vida de Billy durante los tiempos difíciles que le esperan.

Nuestros pensamientos y oraciones finales deben dirigirse a Bella, la prometida y colega de Jacob, su mano derecha en todo aspecto de su vida. Iban a casarse en dos meses, aquí en esta iglesia, por lo que no podemos imaginarnos el dolor que ella está experimentando en este momento. Bella desea informar que regresará a sus deberes forenses la próxima semana, ya que está determinada a descubrir quién está llevando a cabo estos asesinatos sin sentido y también encontrar al asesino de su querido Jacob."

El sacerdote agradeció al jefe adjunto de la policía por su contribución y pidió a los congregados ponerse de pie para un último himno.

El órgano comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de Abide With Me, pero Bella no estaba cantando. Sus ojos estaban fijos hacia adelante, lejos del ataúd que estaba envuelto con las estrellas y las franjas, ya que no podía soportar ver la realidad de lo que estaba frente a ella. Estaba de pie en la primera fila entre su padre y Billy y detrás de ellos estaban los miembros de la gran familia de Jacob que aún estaban en estado de _shock_ o desconcierto. Al otro lado de la iglesia, las bancas estaban llenas de representantes de cada precinto y departamento policial en el estado de Washington. También estaba presentes políticos locales, para asegurarse que sus rostros aparecieran en las noticias de esta noche, ya que estaban bajo una intensa presión del público para distribuir más recursos en el servicio policial para encontrar al asesino serial antes de que atacara otra vez.

Cuando tocaron las últimas notas del himno, seis oficiales de policía se reunieron en torno al ataúd y lo levantaron sobre sus hombros, para luego lentamente sacarlo de la iglesia. Afuera, en las aceras, se había formado una pequeña multitud para dar sus respetos y las cámaras de televisión estaban dirigidas a los familiares y amigos al dejar la iglesia para conseguir las fotos más dramáticas. Bella ocultó su rostro de la vista con sus manos al subir al coche que los llevaría al lote de la familia Black, y fijó la vista en el suelo hasta que estuvo lejos de la iglesia, entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque la primera parte de este tormento había terminado.

Charlie tomó la mano de su hija reconfortadoramente. "Bien hecho, Bella, terminará pronto," le susurró, admirando la tenacidad de su hija que hasta ahora no había derramado una lágrima desde que su jefe le dio la noticia de la muerte de Jacob mientras estaba en su escritorio en CSI Seattle en lo que parecía haber sido hace toda una vida.

Los coches llegaron al cementerio y Bella se quedó entre Billy y Charlie mientras sacaban el ataúd de la carroza fúnebre para su viaje final. Juntos, caminaron lentamente hacia la sepultura, por un sendero arbolado adornado con hojas de un vivo color verde de los primeros días del verano. Después que el sacerdote pronunciara las oraciones del entierro, bajaron el ataúd de Jacob lentamente al suelo para yacer junto a su madre. Bella sostuvo la mano de Billy mientras los dos arrojaban flores encima del ataúd, luego retrocedieron cuando otros miembros de la familia hicieron lo mismo.

Bella miró por encima de las lápidas cercanas y vio movimiento detrás de uno de los árboles en el sendero. Vio un destello de rojo, y supo en seguida que Angela estaba oculta ahí ya que reconoció el color de su abrigo. Solo Angela podía usar un abrigo de un brillante color rojo que la hacía ver como Santa Claus, pensó, por un momento distraída de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Cuando terminó el funeral, Bella abrazó a Billy y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Billy, ¿te importa si te veo en la casa? Necesito algo de tiempo a solas."

"Claro, Bella," respondió. "Te veré más tarde; tómate el tiempo que quieras. Imaginé que necesitarías algo de tiempo personal con Jacob."

Billy sujetaba la bandera doblada que había cubierto el ataúd de Jacob. Le dio una última mirada al lugar de descanso de su hijo y luego se fue a hablar con Charlie. Juntos se alejaron de la sepultura y volvieron a los coches que los esperaban, dejando a Bella sola de pie junto a la tumba abierta.

Estaba en un extremo del lote mirando hacia el agujero, ahora ocupado por un ataúd hermosamente adornado cubierto en flores. Sabía que tenía que hacer las paces con Jacob, y tenía que ser ahora o nunca, así que respiró hondo y comenzó el discurso que había estado repasando una y otra vez en su mente desde que aceptó la horrible verdad, que nunca volvería a verlo o hablar con él de nuevo.

"Adiós, Jacob. Espero que me perdones desde donde estés. Te perdono por lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos; no merecía nada menos."

Bella levantó la vista al cielo y se preguntó si Jacob podría realmente escucharla. Esto era una clausura para ella, y era importante decir lo que tenía que decirse. Pasó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y continuó.

"No me arrepiento de lo que dije, Jacob. Habría sido deshonesto de mi parte no hacer o decir nada más, sin embargo, lamento cómo lo hice; eso fue cruel, injusto, poco amable y desconsiderado."

Bella sacudió su cabeza cuando el recuerdo de su última discusión volvió a su mente.

"Siempre te amaré, Jacob, pero fue un error que siguiéramos juntos. Lamento haberte lastimado y me arrepentiré del momento que elegí hasta el día que muera, cuando no tuve la oportunidad de darte una verdadera explicación y una disculpa por desperdiciar dos años de tu vida."

La voz de Bella empezó a quebrarse pero solo le quedaba una cosa más que tenía que decir.

"Te prometo que cuidaré de Billy por ti, y te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi poder para encontrar a tu asesino. Adiós, Jacob. Espero que estés con tu madre y estés feliz, donde sea que estés."

Bella levantó la vista y vio que Angela la había estado observando desde el otro extremo de la sepultura. Tenía sus brazos extendidos, por lo que Bella caminó hacia ella y se abrazaron hasta que Bella se movió para zafarse, luego entrelazaron sus brazos y lentamente caminaron por el sendero que conducía a las puertas del cementerio.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Bella?" Preguntó Angela.

"Quiero ir a una cafetería, por favor," respondió Bella. No podía ir a la casa de Billy todavía. Necesitaba algo de espacio lejos de familiares llorando, sobre todo cuando la vigilaban constantemente en busca de los primeros indicios de la inevitable crisis. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Charlie diciéndole que estaba con Angela y juntas cruzaron la carretera al Starbucks en la esquina de la siguiente calle.

Bella se quedó mirando la espuma sobre su capuchino, en la que el barista había puesto una de esas caritas felices en la crema. "Si solo supiera lo inapropiado que fue eso," pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Angela había escuchado parte del discurso de Bella en la sepultura y no sabía por qué Bella se estaba disculpando con Jacob. Siempre había supuesto que ellos eran sumamente felices, pero era obvio por lo que escuchó que ese no era el caso. El vestido de dama de honor de Angela estaba colgado detrás de la puerta de su recámara ya que la boda se llevaría a cabo en menos de ocho semanas, pero la parte del discurso de Bella que había alcanzado a escuchar dejó en evidencia que su relación debió haberse ido a pique.

"Bella, escuché lo que dijiste en el cementerio. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?"

Bella asintió. Necesitaba confesarle a alguien antes de volverse loca. Estaba en una montaña rusa emocional y no había muestras de que fuera a detenerse.

"Rompí nuestro compromiso y le dije a Jacob que iba a cancelar la boda la noche antes de que muriera, Angela. Tuvimos una enorme pelea y él se fue; no sé dónde pasó la noche. No lo volví a ver hasta que estaba en la plancha en la morgue."

La mano de Angela voló a su boca y jadeó por el _shock_.

"¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso, Bella? Creí que estabas enamorada de él."

"Amaba a Jacob, como persona, pero faltaba algo en nuestra relación. No se sentía correcto; no había suficiente pasión, lujuria desenfrenada, ni emoción. Él era solo Jacob; un tipo agradable y encantador que me tenía en gran estima. Pero quería sentir que la tierra se movía cuando me besaba, Angela, y necesitaba sentir que estaba loco por mí cuando estábamos en la cama, pero nunca ocurrió y ya no podía vivir así. Cuando nos comprometimos sabía que él nunca sería suficiente, pero me había resignado a nunca encontrar a alguien mejor. Fue solo cuando la boda se acercaba que me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un gran error."

Angela se le quedó mirando a Bella con incredulidad.

"Has estado leyendo demasiados libros románticos y viendo tontas películas de amor, Bella. Esta es la vida real, no una fantasía. Tipos como esos no existen, y si existieran, cuál es la posibilidad de que algún día conozcas a uno de ellos. La mayoría de los hombres solo están enamorados de sí mismos." Angela le sonrió a Bella compasivamente y tomó sus manos que estaban descansando sobre la mesa, dándoles un pequeño apretón.

"Pero Angela, hombres así sí existen. _'Él'_ existe. He besado a un hombre así. Él me hizo sentir viva. La tierra se movió cuando me tocó, todavía se mueve cuando pienso en él. Cuando besaba a Jacob, o cuando estábamos en la cama, solía imaginar que era él para tratar de excitarme, pero no funcionó. No debía haber estado pensando en alguien más cuando Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, fue incorrecto."

La boca de Angela se abrió. "¿Has estado teniendo una aventura, Bella?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Nunca fui físicamente infiel a Jacob, solo mentalmente. Conocí a este hombre hace mucho tiempo."

Bella tomó una respiración profunda antes de contarle a su mejor amiga su secreto más celosamente guardado.

"Angela, fue Edward Masen el que me besó de esa forma, y nunca he sido besada de esa forma por ningún hombre desde entonces, no solo por Jacob. Quería sentir esa emoción de nuevo. Quería sentirme viva; ser besada con pasión y por alguien que estaba loco por mí y sentir un auténtico y abrumador deseo por esa persona. Si me casaba con Jacob, me hubiese conformado. Habría estado haciendo una promesa frente a Dios de serle fiel a Jacob, y por lo tanto renunciando a cualquier oportunidad de experimentar ese nivel de pasión otra vez por el resto de mi vida."

"¿Cancelaste la boda por un chico que te besó en tu baile de graduación cuando tenías dieciocho años?" Angela gritó incrédula. "Por amor de Dios, Bella, estuviste con él por una noche. ¿Dormiste con él?"

"No, Angela. Solo nos besamos cuando me llevó a casa, y fue… increíble. Nadie ha estado cerca de hacerme sentir como me sentí esa noche."

"Eso fue hace casi diez años, y tú todavía sigues suspirando por tu primer amor. ¿Le dijiste a Jacob eso?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Estábamos en la cama y después de tener los acostumbrados quince minutos de sexo aburrido y sin pasión, se me salió decirle que estaba frustrada y que necesitaba más, y él dijo que estaba loca. Se lo tomó como algo personal, como si estuviera diciendo que él era inadecuado, pero no estaba diciendo eso. Le dije que él sería perfecto para alguien más, solo no era perfecto para mí. Discutimos y le dije que no podía casarme con él porque no podía soportar una vida sin pasión, que fue cuando se fue, pero no después de acusarme de vivir en un mundo de ensueño."

Angela miraba a Bella como si no la conociera. Jacob y Bella habían sido un caso clásico de la pareja feliz a sus ojos, y estaba pasmada por la revelación de Bella.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Bella?"

"No sé, Angela. Cuando has tenido la perfección, nada más te satisface. Ahora estoy resignada a estar sola por el resto de mi vida."

Cuando dijo esas palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, pero no fue por Jacob, fue por sí misma. Los besos de Edward la habían arruinado de por vida. Aunque esa media hora de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada todavía seguía clara en su memoria, ahora deseaba que nunca hubiera sucedido, ya que tenía que aceptar que nunca volvería a sentir algo así de nuevo, no a menos que Edward volviera a su vida, lo que no iba a ocurrir.

Si él la hubiese deseado tanto como ella lo deseaba, se hubiera mantenido en contacto con ella después de esa noche en Forks hace diez años, pero no había intentado contactarla después que se fue a Yale, y eso la convenció que tendría que resignarse al hecho de que había sido lo bastante afortunada para tocar el cielo una vez y tendría que hacer que ese exquisito recuerdo durara por el resto de su vida.

Angela la tomó en sus brazos cuando la represa se rompió, y Bella lloró y lloró, hasta que ya no pudo llorar más.

* * *

 _ **Algunas que leyeron el adelanto dijeron que no se lo esperaban :O Pues sí, Bella se iba a casar con Jacob, pero como ya vimos ella ya había cancelado la boda un día antes de que muriera. Qué triste que su relación haya terminado de esa forma y Bella no pudiera tratar de enmendarla un poco. Vaya que Edward dejó una gran impresión en Bella, ¿pero qué hay de él? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? Y sin duda han surgidas muchas dudas después de leer esto, ¿no es así? Por ejemplo, ¿quién asesinó a Jacob? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el asesino serial que estaba investigando? Bueno, eso lo veremos más adelante, mientras tanto. Teorías, teorías… estoy ansiosa por leer que está pasando por su mente, así que, adelante, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, y si no se les ocurre ninguna o no saben que escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo. Solo déjenme saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia. Y recuerden que son ustedes las que marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Manligrez, Melany, lagie, andyG, tulgarita, Say's, JessMel, cary, Meli, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, indii93, rubi25, Celinabayardo, YessyVL13, Melina, Labluegirl, almacullenmasen, Amy Lee, freedom2604, Mafer, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Tecupi, , Lady Grigori, bealnum, Yolanda Lorenzo, E-Chan Cullen, nydiac10, glow0718, Lectora de Fics, MARME, Angie Muffiin, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, carolaap, Pili, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Bertlin, Leahdecall, anybella, EriCastelo, Debb, Vanina Iliana, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, mayra-erika, liduvina, Brenda Cullenn, alo-star, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, saraipineda44, angryc, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **Una semana después en CSI Seattle**

"Hola, Bella."

"Hola, Samuel."

"Hola, Bella. Me alegra que estés de vuelta."

"Gracias, Quil."

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

"Sí, estoy bien, Emily. Solo me alegra estar de vuelta en el trabajo."

"Hola, Bella."

"Hola, Leah. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"Bien, todavía un poco adolorida cuando lavo mi cabello, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien. ¿Quieres hablar más tarde de lo que pasó?"

"Definitivamente, pero todavía no. Necesito hablar con Victoria primero sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el departamento y quién va a remplazar a Jacob. ¿Ya está aquí?"

"Sip, llegó hace media hora."

Emily se acercó con una taza de café para Bella, luego le dio un abrazo. "Cuando quieras hablar, sabes dónde estoy."

"Gracias, Emily, eres un amor," respondió Bella con agradecimiento. Emily Dyer era una Sicóloga Criminalista primero, pero en segundo lugar un hombro donde llorar. Cuando el trabajo era demasiado, la oficina de Emily siempre era su santuario donde podía desahogarse, o asaltar el cajón de emergencias de Emily que estaba lleno de dulces y oreos y de vez en cuando una botella de Pinot sin enfriar.

Bella entró a su laboratorio que había permanecido intacto desde que salió tambaleándose con el brazo de Victoria alrededor de sus hombros. Los encargados de limpieza habían entrado y limpiado, pero las cajas etiquetadas de evidencia que había abandonado cuando Victoria le dio la noticia seguían sobre su mesa de trabajo junto con sus herramientas. Desde el día en que se enteró que Jacob había sido asesinado no había recibido noticias de ninguno de sus colegas sobre crímenes resueltos, sospechosos aprendidos, casos cerrados y por supuesto, nada nuevo que hubiese ocurrido en las calles de Seattle durante su ausencia que pudiera aumentar su carga de trabajo. Después de retirar algunas de las cajas de su escritorio para que estuvieran fuera de su vista y por lo tanto, de su mente, ella se sentó en su silla y encendió la computadora para ver si podía recoger alguna información de los registros y archivos del departamento.

Movió su ratón, pasando de un archivo al otro, levantando ocasionalmente sus cejas cuando se enteraba de algo que no supiera ya al leer los periódicos. Con eso ya estaba priorizando sus trabajos pendientes en su mente e imaginó que trabajaría a todo lo que da durante las siguientes semanas para ponerse al corriente. Después de aproximadamente media hora de ponerse al día, notó que Victoria la observaba desde la entrada y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Victoria se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Cómo estás Bella? ¿Estás segura que estás de ánimos para estar aquí?"

"Estoy bien, jefa. Solo quiero encontrar al bastardo que mató a Jacob y atacó a Leah. No soy de ayuda si me quedo en casa, así que aquí estoy."

Victoria se sentó junto a ella y la estudió con cuidado. Satisfecha que Bella no estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, le sonrió para alentarla.

"Está bien, eres muy testaruda, me has convencido y estoy muy agradecida porque estamos inundados aquí. Pero primero que nada voy a ponerte al día en dónde estamos con el caso del asesino serial."

Victoria acercó una caja grande de archivo que Bella podía ver tenía la letra de Jacob en la tapa. La abrió y sacó un sobre lleno de fotos de los cuerpos de las víctimas del asesino serial. Victoria las colocó sobre la mesa de trabajo en el orden en que habían sido encontrados los cuerpos. Las víctimas eran hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, de varios grupos étnicos. Ocho víctimas confirmadas, además de dos más que estaban por ser acreditadas a este lunático. La única relación entre ellos hasta donde Bella sabía era que se los llevaron, y por tanto probablemente fueron asesinados, después del anochecer.

Jacob había sido el único responsable de la investigación forense de la evidencia además de las autopsias, pero se negaba a hablar de sus conclusiones con Bella lo que en su tiempo pensó ella era extraño, pero no lo había presionado por información. La excusa de Jacob era que Bella ya estaba sobrecargada de trabajo y quería que se concentrara en despejar la enorme cantidad de trabajo acumulado que tenía por tener él que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en ayudar a atrapar al asesino serial, lo que se había convertido en su obsesión durante los últimos dos meses. Jacob se reportaba directamente con Victoria, quién era la jefa máxima de medicina forense, y ella a su vez se reportaba con James, que era el subjefe de policía, por lo que solo esos tres además del gran jefe y un detective de alto rango estaban completamente al tanto de toda la evidencia que había sido reunida hasta ahora.

"Bien," dijo Victoria. "¿Estás cómoda?"

Bella le asintió y le dio una sonrisa forzada. Ella solo sabía un poco más de lo que sabía el público en general y estaba ansiosa por al fin tener la imagen completa.

"Tenemos ocho víctimas indudables, pero hay dos en la morgue esperando ser confirmadas, lo que significa que sabemos de diez. Puede que haya más, además de Jacob por supuesto. Todos han sido asesinados en los últimos tres meses, lo que se reduce a aproximadamente una víctima por semana. Algunas de las víctimas fueron atrapadas en la calle, una joven fue sacada de su cama, un adolescente de un jardín, un tendero, un acomodador de estacionamiento, solo gente al azar. Lo que quiero decir con eso es que no podemos pensar en un patrón."

Bella sabía eso por los reportes de los noticieros siempre que descubrían una nueva víctima. Los residentes de Seattle ahora evitaban salir de noche. Los teatros y cines, restaurantes y cafeterías, estaban reportando una caída de ventas después del atardecer y la gente no viajaba sola. El turismo también estaba sintiendo los efectos con reservas a un nivel inferior a las normales, pero a los taxis les estaba yendo bien, así como a las compañías de seguridad y agencias de guardaespaldas personales para la gente acaudalada.

Victoria continuó. "Lo que no sabes, Bella, es cómo murieron. Hemos mantenido esa información muy en secreto para evitar asesinos imitadores arruinando nuestra investigación. Los únicos que lo saben son el jefe, el subjefe y yo, Seth Clearwater que es el detective encargado del caso, además de Emmett McCarty, que llevó a cabo todas las autopsias, y por supuesto, Jacob."

"¿Cómo murieron? ¿Vas a decirme ahora?"

"Sí, voy a decirte, porque tú vas a tener que hacerte cargo de las investigaciones forenses donde las dejó Jacob. Lo lamento pero esto va a incrementar tu carga de trabajo. Trataré de conseguirte algo de ayuda adicional, pero no hay nadie más disponible por el momento, que tenga tu experiencia o que pueda ocupar el puesto de Jacob en tan poco tiempo."

Bella miró a Victoria con asombro. Jacob tenía siete años más de experiencia que ella, y aunque había trabajado aquí por casi seis años, no se sentía preparada para ocupar su lugar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar esto, por lo que mordió su labio y le asintió a Victoria permitiendo que continuara.

"Todos los cuellos de las víctimas estaban rotos, aunque no había señales de hematomas en ninguno de los cuerpos. No fueron abusados sexualmente y además de las perforaciones en sus cuellos, no hay señal de otras heridas por algún tipo de forcejeo. No fue hasta que se realizó la primera autopsia que Emmett descubrió que prácticamente hasta la última gota de sangre había sido drenada de la víctima. Fue lo mismo con todas las víctimas subsecuentes, excepto por las últimas, las víctimas nueve y diez, dónde algo de sangre había quedado en sus cuerpos."

Bella estaba completamente pasmada por esta revelación. Anticipó que el asesino era algún tipo de pervertido sexual y él o ella le había hecho algo extraño a todas las víctimas. No esperaba esto para nada.

"Sí, también estábamos impactados," dijo Victoria al leer la expresión de Bella. "Todavía no hemos logrado entender cómo el asesino logró hacerlo sin derramar sangre sobre las víctimas ni causar algún trauma visible."

Bella vio las fotos de las víctimas tumbadas en el suelo en diferentes posiciones en los lugares donde habían sido encontradas. Antes había visto versiones de este tipo de fotos y ahora no la sorprendían, pero lo que le llamaba la atención de este grupo era que todos los rostros lucían en paz, como si la víctima estuviera dormida, no muerta.

"Entonces, estamos buscando a un vampiro," dijo Bella y rio de forma forzada.

"Bueno sí," respondió Victoria. "Por supuesto, los vampiros no son reales pero verdaderamente buscamos a alguien que tal vez está pretendiendo ser un vampiro, y tiene los conocimientos médicos para poder drenar un cuerpo de sangre sin provocar cualquier otro trauma en la víctima. Él o ella también tiene que ser un experto en artes marciales, ya que han podido asesinar a las víctimas de forma muy eficiente."

"¿Qué tanto avanzaron en la investigación?" Preguntó Bella, ahora totalmente intrigada y preguntándose dónde demonios empezarías a investigar. Tal vez averiguar quién ha estado comprando atuendos de vampiro en el internet y era fan de Bruce Lee, pensó.

"Seth y su equipo han estado tratando de averiguar si hay algunos registros de pacientes psiquiátricos que crean que son _Drácula_ , o ese tipo de cosas, pero hasta ahora no hemos llegado a ninguna parte. Es difícil encontrar algún tipo de información sin hacer público el tipo de persona que estamos buscando. Lo último que necesitamos es a la población en pánico porque un vampiro anda suelto. La prensa amarillista tendría un festín. Colegas en otro estado están buscando cuidadosamente en la base de datos nacional, para que no sospechen que la búsqueda está vinculada con este caso, pero además de unas cuantas personas que ya están encerradas, no hemos encontrado a nadie que encaje con el _modus operandi_. Al equipo de Seth solo se les ha informado que hay marcas en los cuellos de las víctimas, pero no que sus cuerpos han sido drenados de sangre."

Victoria le dio a Bella unos cuantos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, entonces continuó.

"También empezamos a investigar clubs de fetiches, para averiguar si conocían a alguien que gustara del juego de roles con fantasías de vampiros pero una vez más no obtuvimos ningún resultado. Me refiero a que hay personas que disfrutan de eso, pero no tienen los atributos físicos que estamos buscando, lo que significa que por lo general son viejos, o con sobrepeso, o simplemente totalmente inadecuados."

Bella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque era completamente inapropiado. Victoria también sonrió, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que probablemente tenían visiones similares de personas mayores con sobrepeso disfrazadas de vampiros, nalgueándose entre ellos.

"Así que estamos en un callejón sin salida," Victoria suspiró. "Jacob examinó la mayor parte de la ropa de las víctimas, además de muestras de piel tomadas alrededor de las perforaciones, residuos bajo sus uñas, todas las investigaciones forenses habituales, pero no encontró nada que coincida con alguna persona. Todas sus notas están en su computadora; las contraseñas están en este archivo. Naturalmente, las hemos revisado pero no hemos encontrado nada que no sepamos ya."

"Las investigaciones de la 'escena del crimen' tampoco han proporcionado pistas. Ninguna huella digital o pisada, ninguna marca o evidencia dejada en la escena; absolutamente nada. Ninguno de nosotros pudo descifrar cómo el asesino logró capturar o plantar los cuerpos sin ser visto. Hemos examinado horas de grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad pero no se ha filmado nada. Dos de los hombres que fueron asesinados eran grandes y pesados, y habría sido imposible que un hombre solo los moviera sin arrastrarlos por el suelo, pero no se encontraron marcas de ese tipo donde desaparecieron o donde los dejaron."

"Pero Jacob debe haber encontrado algo si molestó al asesino, y luego fue asesinado por él, ¿qué crees que fue?"

"No lo sabemos. Le pidió a Leah que fuera a vigilar con él, y también que lo respaldara si era necesario. No le dijo lo que sospechaba, solo que tenía una corazonada. Fueron a un parque de negocios no lejos de aquí y Jacob le dijo que esperara en el coche mientras observaban los edificios desde la acera. Ella escuchó unas voces elevadas y salió del coche para ir a ayudarlo y al instante fue golpeada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Cuando volvió en sí, vio a Jacob tumbado junto a ella en el suelo con el cuello roto, exactamente como las otras víctimas, pero él no tenía marcas de perforaciones o pérdida de sangre."

Victoria recordó de pronto que estaba hablando con la prometida de Jacob, no una colega. "Lo siento," dijo, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo insensible.

Bella le sonrió para tranquilizarla. "Está bien. ¿Han vuelto al área desde entonces?"

"Sí, y no había nada ahí que nos hiciera sospechar. Todos los negocios eran legítimos y los empleados eran solo gente normal haciendo sus rutinas diarias. Hablamos con el personal y visitantes de todos los edificios y recolectamos sus grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, pero no fueron de ayuda. Todo lo que Leah puede recordar es mirar alrededor cuando salió del coche, ver un destello de luz y luego despertar junto a Jacob."

"Entonces, ¿han revisado el archivo y no hay nada que indique por qué sospechaba de alguien de los edificios ahí?"

"No. Nuestra última esperanza era que hubiera hablado confidencialmente contigo, pero obviamente no lo hizo."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No habló conmigo sobre nada de eso. Tratábamos de no hablar de trabajo en casa."

Victoria cerró el archivo y lo empujó hacia Bella.

"Lee esto y echa un vistazo a las cosas que hay en la computadora tan pronto como puedas. Puede que haya algo ahí que tal vez desencadene un recuerdo de una conversación que tuviste con Jacob."

"Está bien, empezaré a repasarlo hoy. ¿Esto tiene prioridad?"

"Sí, pero todavía tendrás que mantenerte al día con las cosas cotidianas hasta que encontremos un remplazo con tanta experiencia como la de Jacob."

"¡Genial!" Bella respondió, de forma algo sarcástica. "¡Todos me han estado diciendo que necesito mantenerme ocupada!"

Victoria se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a Bella, preguntándose si había colocado demasiada responsabilidad en sus jóvenes hombros. Esta pequeña chica, que no pesaba más de cuarenta seis kilos y todavía usaba su cabello en una juvenil cola de caballo, tenía una mente tan afilada como una navaja y los instintos de un sabueso. Todavía le faltaba experiencia, pero su dinamismo en el trabajo además de sus indiscutibles habilidades científicas, suponían que Victoria tenía confianza que había tomado la decisión correcta al entregarle la responsabilidad por el momento.

"Mantenme informada todos los días, Bella, pero recuerda, si necesitas un descanso, avísame. Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que perdimos a Jacob; nadie espera que seas una súper humana."

"De acuerdo, jefa," Bella respondió, e hizo un gesto para que dejara la habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar con cuidado en las implicaciones de tomar el lugar de Jacob en un caso tan destacado. No solo era la recolección de evidencia lo que la estaba molestando, significaba que tendría que presentarse en la corte cuando el sospechoso fuera aprendido y acusado, y hablar bajo interrogatorio era algo que encontraba difícil de hacer.

Se preparó otra taza de café, abrió el archivo y empezó a leer sobre la víctima número uno que era un hombre casado de mediana edad, padre de dos, que viajaba de vuelta a casa en los suburbios fuera de la ciudad desde el trabajo. Testigos lo vieron subir al tranvía cerca de su oficina, y un testigo recuerda haberlo visto bajar en su parada acostumbrada. Desapareció mientras caminaba a menos de un cuarto de milla de su casa y finalmente su cuerpo fue encontrado bajo unos arbustos en un parque de niños a menos de una milla de distancia. Se había hecho una investigación intensa, pero no había ningún motivo evidente. Este hombre había llevado una vida ordinaria que había terminado rápida y brutalmente.

Seis tazas más de café y ocho horas después, Bella levantó la vista del archivo y notó que el lugar estaba casi desierto y estaba oscureciendo afuera. Había leído todo el contenido de la caja y examinado cada fotografía, además de todos los reportes de autopsia y todas las notas de Jacob en la computadora. Ahora sabía todo lo que Victoria, Seth y James sabían, pero como ellos, no tenía idea de quien podría ser el responsable. Apagó su pantalla y se puso su abrigo, luego caminó por el laboratorio desierto hacia el ascensor que la llevaría al estacionamiento subterráneo. Después de lo que Victoria le había dicho, agradecía no tener que salir sola a la calle esta noche. Se vio tentada a llamar a Angela pero sus ojos estaban cansados por leer durante horas y quería ir a casa a su cama y su gato.

Hizo una breve parada en el supermercado de camino a su departamento que por lo general estaba vacío a estas horas de la noche. También, notó que la tienda había conseguido un guardia de seguridad adicional que estaba de pie junto a la entrada mirando hacia la calle en vez de ver a los clientes dentro de la tienda que normalmente era el caso. Seattle tenía un serio caso de nerviosismo.

Molly, la gata, la recibió cuando abrió la puerta a su departamento. Llevó las compras a la cocina, tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras Molly entraba y salía de entre sus piernas. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya viene la cena," le dijo a Molly, que saltó directamente a la encimera, ronroneando con fuerza. "Afortunadamente Jacob no está aquí para verte aquí arriba," dijo mientras le meneaba el dedo a la gata que no tenía ni idea, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Oh Dios," murmuró bajo su aliento y le dio un abrazo a Molly.

Después de alimentar y dar de beber a la gata y de guardar las compras, colocó una cena instantánea en el microondas y luego entró a su recámara a ponerse sus pijamas. Toda la ropa de Jacob y sus posesiones seguían en los mismos cajones y armarios como el día que se fue ya que aún no había tenido la fortaleza mental para revisarla. Tenía intenciones de darle todo lo que estuviera en buenas condiciones a Billy para que lo distribuyera como deseara, y se decidió a hacerlo durante el fin de semana. Tal vez podría pedirle a Angela su ayuda, pensó.

Escuchó un pitido, de modo que volvió a la cocina y sacó su pollo y pasta del microondas y lo colocó en una bandeja. Agarró una botella de cerveza del refrigerador, entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Al estar comiendo mientras veía el juego de los Mariners **(1)** en la televisión, cayó en cuenta con horror que acababa de convertirse en su padre, ya que supuso que justo en ese momento él estaría en su sala, sentado en el sofá, comiendo pizza o una comida calentada en el microondas, viendo deportes y bebiendo cerveza. Aunque ahora estaba casado con Sue, no había cambiado sus costumbres, sobre todo si Sue estaba trabajando un turno nocturno en el hospital. "¡Demonios!" Pensó y luego se rio con ironía.

Sintió el impulso de llamar a Charlie, pero se arrepintió. Acostumbraba llamarlo una vez a la semana antes de que Jacob muriera y no quería romper la costumbre porque no quería que pensara que no se estaba adaptando. Le hubiese gustado hablar con él del caso pero sabía que no podía, y en ese momento en realidad no tenía nada más que hablar con él. Apagó la televisión y frotó sus ojos que estaban más que cansados por ver archivos y la pantalla de su computadora todo el día, así que se encaminó al baño a cepillarse sus dientes y decidió dormirse temprano.

Yacía en su enorme cama doble mirando al techo. Conocía cada grieta y mancha de pintura en ese techo por las noches de sexo en posición de misionero que soportó con Jacob, además de las horas sin dormir por la frustración de tener que escuchar a Jacob roncar contento junto a ella mientras todo lo que ella quería hacer era gritar. Ahora sabía que nunca debió haber aceptado casarse con él en primer lugar, pero además de Angela, nadie sabía que había roto el compromiso esa noche por lo que al menos su familia estaba en feliz ignorancia de su traición.

Finalmente se quedó dormida con Molly acurrucada a su lado, soñando con el chico que la besó apasionadamente hace casi diez años, pero esta vez el chico era un vampiro.

* * *

 **(1) Equipo de béisbol con sede en Seattle**

* * *

 _ **Oh ya sé que están pensando y estoy segura todas o la mayoría llegaron a esa conclusión, pero, ¿será así? Sabemos que el asesino serial es un vampiro o al menos, pretende serlo. Pero si fuera vampiro, sabemos que puede pasar cuando asesinan tan discriminadamente y permiten que los humanos empiecen a considerar su existencia, ¿verdad? Todo en la evidencia apunta hacia allá, veremos ahora que ruta toma Bella, ahora que la han dejado a cargo de la investigación. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y de verdad, me estoy ansiosa por leer esos reviews suyos con conclusiones, comentarios y teorías. Así que usen ese cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció, recuerden que con sus reviews marcan el ritmo de traducción de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lkdv, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, beakis, liduvina, PRISOL, Nancy, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, lauritacullenswan, glow0718, melina, E-Chan Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, dushakis, andyG, kaja0507, Sheei Luquee, JessMel, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Melany, almacullenmasen, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, Vrigny, Leahdecall, Debb, Chonis22, Mafer, EriCastelo, lagie, Maryluna, Pili, carolaap, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, indii93, BereB, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Vanina Iliana, Bertlin, Amy Lee, Esal, injoa, Sully YM, eliananayara, tulgarita, Say's, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen saraipineda44, alo-star, Pam Malfoy Black, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella pasó la mañana siguiente en el laboratorio examinando fibras de una chaqueta de una de las últimas presuntas víctimas del asesino serial. Este joven caminaba a casa después de una noche de diversión con amigos en un club y había desaparecido en un instante mientras caminaba cerca de la orilla del muelle. Sus amigos creyeron que se había caído accidentalmente en el agua aunque no escucharon un chapoteo porque desapareció velozmente. Un segundo caminaba detrás de ellos tratando de encender un cigarrillo, al siguiente ya no estaba. Su cuerpo apareció dos días después, oculto en el bote salvavidas de un yate de lujo anclado en uno de los puertos, pero esta vez solo le faltaba una cantidad relativamente pequeña de sangre. Emmett había hecho pruebas en muestras de la sangre que quedó y curiosamente descubrió que la víctima sufría de hemofilia, lo que después fue confirmado por sus registros médicos.

Bella extrajo varias fibras extrañas de la chaqueta, incluyendo unos cuantos cabellos largos de color rubio que no eran de la víctima. Catalogó cada cosa con cuidado y volvió a meter la chaqueta en una funda estéril. Mientras despejaba su mesa de trabajo para empezar con la siguiente caja de evidencia, escuchó que Victoria la llamaba. Levantó la vista y vio a Victoria haciéndole señas para que entrara a su oficina mientras todavía estaba hablando al teléfono y escribiendo en un pedazo de papel. La oficina de Victoria tenía cuatro paredes de vidrio para que pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y Bella vio a Quil y Leah sonriéndole desde sus escritorios cuando se acercó al escritorio de Victoria.

Victoria le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se sentara mientras terminaba su conversación.

"Muy bien, gracias por la información. Enviaré a alguien ahí a echar un vistazo. Sí, tan pronto como sea posible. Está bien, adiós."

Bella miró a Victoria expectante. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabo de recibir una llamada del departamento de policía de Forks. Ese es tu vecindario, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, ¿qué ocurrió? No es otro asesinato."

"No lo sabemos. Un par de senderistas encontraron un brazo. Los chicos locales fueron a echar un vistazo, pero no quieren moverlo porque creen que alguien debería ir a examinar la escena mientras todavía está en el terreno."

"¿Han empezado a buscar el resto del cuerpo?" Bella preguntó.

"Sí, ya tienen un helicóptero en el aire escaneando el suelo con sensores de calor, pero aún sin éxito."

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

"Sí, y llévate a Quil contigo. No quiero que Leah vuele hasta que su cabeza esté completamente curada y Quil es bueno con el trabajo de campo. ¿Tu papá sigue siendo el jefe ahí?"

"Sí, lo llamaré y conseguiré más información. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?"

"La policía de Forks va a enviar un helicóptero; probablemente uno de los Guardabosques del Parque Nacional. Estarán aquí en media hora. Reúne tu equipo y sube al techo."

Bella dejó la oficina y rodeó hacia el escritorio de Quil.

"Prepara tus cosas, vamos a Forks. Unos excursionistas han encontrado un brazo así que puede que estemos ahí por rato."

Una hora después Bella y Quil volaban hacia el Parque Nacional Olympic, con dirección al oeste hacia el bosque que rodea Forks. Desde el cielo, el paisaje debajo era imponente y Bella se sentía orgullosa y muy afortunada de haber vivido en una parte tan hermosa de los Estados Unidos. De acuerdo, llovía mucho, pero la vegetación era exuberante, la vida salvaje estaba saludable, las aguas eran frías y limpias. Era un día hermoso y Bella se sintió más viva de lo que se había sentido en meses y estaba ansiosa por salir al campo para hacer algo de verdadero trabajo de investigación.

El piloto hizo descender el helicóptero y luego lo colocó suavemente en el suelo en un pequeño claro en el bosque. Bella salió de la cabina con tanta gracia como le fue posible y se encontró con Charlie que la había estado esperando en tierra. Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, para sorpresa de Quil que no había conectado hasta entonces que el jefe de policía era el padre de Bella. Cuando fueron presentados por una divertida Bella, Charlie en seguida se dio cuenta que Quil era un nativo americano de la tribu local Quileute de Forks y al instante se hicieron amigos ya que conocían mucha de la misma gente, incluyendo a Sue, la esposa de Charlie.

Caminaron aproximadamente un cuarto de milla al sitio donde había sido encontrado el brazo. Bella solicitó que el helicóptero aterrizara a una buena distancia solo por si acaso la corriente descendente perturbara alguna pieza vital de evidencia. Era una tarde cálida y Bella pronto empezó a sentirse cansada por cargar maletas de equipo, además todavía estaba cansada por dormir poco las dos semanas previas. Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando sentir el césped nuevamente bajo sus pies. El aroma de los árboles y la suavidad del aire le traían recuerdos de dos años que pasó ahí, sobre todo las veces que solía desaparecer sola en el bosque con solo una mochila y un buen libro.

Llegaron al claro y Bella pudo ver que habían montado una pequeña tienda al otro extremo. Había tres personas sentadas en el suelo bajo la sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el sitio que obviamente estaban esperando su llegada. Una vez que vieron acercarse a Bella, Quil y Charlie, se levantaron para saludarlos.

A Quil y a Bella se les presentó a Tom Bailey y su esposa Mary, y también al Sargento Forge, el colega de Charlie, al que Bella conocía como Waylon. Después de dejar el equipo junto a la tienda, Bella entró sola mientras Quil hablaba con Tom y su esposa para conseguir sus datos de contacto antes de buscar otras partes del cuerpo en el área general con Charlie y Waylon.

Bella vio por primera vez el brazo que yacía con la palma hacia abajo. Los dedos extendidos en abanico con las puntas enterradas en el césped. La piel era muy pálida, casi blanca, sin pecas o imperfecciones que pudiera ver. Los dedos eran largos y delgados y las uñas estaban en muy buena condición; de hecho, pensó que se veían como si les hubieran hecho manicura. El brazo estaba casi completamente cubierto por la manga de una chaqueta de cuero de hombre de color marrón oscuro, y debajo había los restos de la manga larga de una camiseta gris.

Los ojos de Bella se desplazaron a lo largo de la extremidad hasta su parte superior donde se habría unido al resto del cuerpo. No podía ver el interior del brazo ya que estaba oscurecido por la mata de largo césped, pero le desconcertaba por qué no había manchas de sangre en los alrededores. Asomó su cabeza fuera de la tienda y le pidió a Quil unos guantes y algo con que aplanar el césped para poder ver bien los huesos y el tejido interno. Quil le dio una caja de instrumentos y guantes y mientras Bella se los ponía, se arrodilló en el suelo junto al brazo.

Usó la caja de instrumentos para mantener aplanado el césped y se arrastró sobre su costado. Un pedazo de piel caía sobre la coyuntura así que seleccionó un par de pinzas largas y con cuidado aseguró el pedazo de piel entre las puntas y tiró hacia atrás.

"Mierda," gritó y se puso de pie con un salto y dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la pared de la tienda.

Quil metió la cabeza entre las cortinas de la tienda. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"Una araña," respondió con voz temblorosa. "No te preocupes, Quil, está muerta."

"Está bien," Quil se rio entre dientes, y volvió a su conversación con Tom y su esposa.

Bella se sentó en el suelo antes de que sus piernas se doblaran y volvió a echar un vistazo a lo que acababa de ver. Donde debía haber hueso, tejido, músculo y vasos sanguíneos, había en su lugar una sustancia dura y blanquecina que a primera vista parecía piedra pómez. No era completamente sólida, había una arteria de algún tipo pasando por en medio del brazo, pero lo que esperaba ver ahí definitivamente _no_ lo estaba y estaba impactada.

La piel parecía real; la textura era como la piel normal y las uñas tenían cutículas y el mismo brillo que sus propias uñas. Los nudillos estaban un poco arrugados y notó por primera vez que había marcas en el tercer dedo que demostraba que la persona había usado alguna vez un anillo. Aunque eso era extraño.

Movió la piel una vez más y vio de cerca la sustancia parecida a piedra para ver si la reconocía como hecha por el hombre. Estaba pensando que podría ser una broma; que alguien cubrió una escultura con piel real solo para una broma, pero pronto descartó la idea ya que no había uniones en la piel que pudiera ver.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y consideró qué hacer a continuación. Por alguna razón no quería que Tom y su esposa supieran lo que habían descubierto, pero quería interrogarlos antes de que se fueran. Se levantó y dejó la tienda pero no antes de darle al brazo otra dura mirada para confirmar que no había estado viendo cosas.

Se quitó los guantes y se acercó donde Tom estaba parado con su esposa y estrechó sus manos. Quil se había alejado y podía verlo en la orilla del claro mirando al suelo por más partes del cuerpo.

"Hola," le dijo a la pareja. "Esto debe haber sido un poco impactante para ustedes."

"¡Ya lo creo!" Respondió Tom. "No es algo de todos los días que encuentres algo así en el bosque."

"¿Cómo lo vieron?"

"Bueno, solo nos sentamos por ahí a tomar agua cuando mi esposa vio algo moverse en el suelo. Me levanté para echar un vistazo, pensando que era algún tipo de animal y vi el brazo."

"Lo siento; ¿dice que lo vio moverse?"

"Sip; eso fue lo que dije al 911 cuando hablé desde allá arriba." Tom señaló una colina cercana. "Les dije que mi esposa y yo vimos el brazo moverse."

"¿Se refiere a movimientos de contracción?"

"No, los dedos definitivamente se movieron y fue casi como si tratara de arrastrarse por el suelo. Solo se movió un poco, pero definitivamente lo vi moverse y también mi esposa."

"Está bien, Tom. ¿Le han dicho a alguien más lo que vieron?"

"Nop, solo al 911, a usted y el jefe Swan, quién piensa que probablemente molestamos a algún pequeño animal que trataba de comer, pero estamos seguros que lo vimos moverse por sí solo. El jefe Swan aseguró el área y los llamó a ustedes para que se hicieran cargo. También llamó un helicóptero para buscar otras partes del cuerpo."

"Una cosa más, Tom. ¿Notaron algunas moscas cerca del brazo?"

"No, definitivamente ninguna mosca."

"Bien, vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros por el momento. Si ya le han dado sus datos a mi colega, estaremos en contacto cuando averigüemos más. Si Charlie está de acuerdo, lo siento, me refiero al jefe Swan, pueden continuar con su excursión y gracias por su cooperación."

Bella se acercó a donde Quil examinaba el suelo y pidió sus notas. Solo había registrado sus nombres, direcciones y otra información de contacto, pero no había interrogado a Tom y a su esposa sobre lo que encontraron, y Bella se sintió aliviada. Quería este descubrimiento contenido hasta que hablara con Victoria. Tal vez había descubierto el brazo de una especie alienígena y se vería forzada a firmar la Ley de Secretos Oficiales o algo así. Como sea, ella estaba a cargo por el momento, e iba a tener registrada toda pieza de evidencia tan rápido como fuera posible.

Bella caminó hacia su montón de equipo y cogió una cámara y una caja plana de evidencia que parecía lo bastante grande para guardar el brazo. Después de ponerse un nuevo par de guantes, volvió a entrar a la tienda y puso la caja en el suelo, luego tomó varias fotos del brazo desde ángulos diferentes. Hizo un acercamiento para tomar una foto de los dedos y entonces notó que un dedo descansaba sobre sus pinzas, y sabía malditamente bien que no las había dejado así cuando dejó la tienda para hablar con Tom. "Mierda," pensó, cuando cayó en cuenta que lo que Tom le acababa de decir, de hecho, podría ser verdad. "Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿o sí?" Se preguntó.

Abrió la caja de evidencia y revisó dentro para asegurarse que estaba absolutamente estéril. Tomando una respiración profunda, se acercó al brazo y con las manos enguantadas lo recogió al agarrar el material de cuero de la manga. Le asombró lo ligero que era el brazo ya que esperaba que fuera pesado como el mármol, pero casi no pesaba, así que con un solo movimiento dejó el brazo dentro de la caja y cerró la tapa con fuerza, luego selló las orillas con cinta.

"¡Uf!" Dijo en voz alta, y tomó un largo trago de su botella de agua. Examinó el césped donde había estado el brazo pero no había nada fuera de lo ordinario a la vista.

Charlie y Waylon habían estado buscando el área, pero además de un pedazo de césped al otro lado del claro que estaba quemado por una parrillada o una fogata, no había nada extraordinario a la vista en el claro y nada que explicara por qué un brazo 'humano' estaba aquí en medio de la nada.

Convencida que no había nada más que descubrir, Bella llamó a Quil y le dijo que tenían que volver rápidamente al laboratorio con la evidencia para que pudieran meterla en una cámara frigorífica. Era un día muy cálido y a Bella le sorprendió que el brazo no empezaba a oler, que probablemente era la razón por la que no había atraído a las moscas. Cualquiera que fuera la sustancia dentro del brazo, el exterior sin duda era piel humana y afortunadamente aún no demostraba ninguna señal de deterioro.

Charlie y Waylon los ayudaron a cargar todo su equipo de vuelta al helicóptero y después que Charlie besara a Bella de despedida y con la promesa de informarles si el helicóptero que buscaba señas de calor encontraba más partes del cuerpo, pronto estaban de camino de regreso a Seattle.

Victoria había dejado el laboratorio para cuando volvieron y Bella estaba agradecida de poder posponer las interrogaciones hasta mañana, lo que le daría tiempo para pensar. Había conseguido desviar las preguntas de Quil en el helicóptero al decirle que necesitaba examinar el brazo en condiciones controladas, y esas no eran en un campo caliente e infestado de insectos, pero no había preparado su mente para lo que le iba a decir a Victoria.

Bella estaba fascinada por el brazo y supuso que otros también lo estarían. También asumió que si declaraba en seguida lo que había encontrado, probablemente se lo quitarían de las manos y tal vez nunca averiguaría de dónde había salido. El científico en ella, junto con un poquitín de curiosidad profesional, quería quedarse con el descubrimiento por el momento y ver qué podía descubrir por su cuenta. No estaba siguiendo el protocolo, pero con el departamento centrado en encontrar al asesino serial, tenía una buena excusa para no arrojar este particular enigma al ruedo.

Llevó la caja de evidencia a la cámara frigorífica, la etiquetó, luego la colocó dentro de un cajón bajo llave. Tomó la llave y la metió en su llavero, que también iba contra el protocolo ya que se supone las llaves se guardaban en un gabinete cerrado con llave, pero no quería que nadie interfiriera con la evidencia sin que ella supiera. Seguía preguntándose por qué no estaba siguiendo el procedimiento, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta plausible. Solo quería mantener este secreto por algunos días, o tal vez hasta que el resto del cuerpo apareciera.

Bella volvió a su laboratorio y puso los instrumentos que había utilizado en el esterilizador, luego recogió sus cosas para ir a casa. Ya eran las seis en punto y Angela iba a ir esta tarde para empezar a seleccionar las pertenencias de Jacob. Había planeado dejar ese trabajo hasta el fin de semana, pero Angela la convenció que debería hacerlo en seguida y lo continuarían haciendo cada tarde hasta que estuviera terminado.

Bella y Angela habían sido aceptadas para estudiar en Seattle después del instituto, y habían pasado juntas tres felices años viviendo en un departamento compartido. Ella creyó conocer a la verdadera Angela antes de dejar Forks, pensando que era una chica callada y reservada que amaba a su familia y pocas veces causaba problemas, pero tan pronto como se fue a la universidad, la actitud de Angela hacia la vida cambió y pronto Bella se dio cuenta que eran completamente opuestas en todo; ropa, música, comida, vida social, postura respecto a los estudios; en lo que sea, eran polos opuestos. Pero su amistad se desarrolló aún más, y un fuerte vínculo de amor y confianza se fue formando durante los siguientes tres años.

Mientras Bella conducía a casa, sonrió cuando pensó en todas las escapadas a las que Angela la había arrastrado cuando estaban en la universidad y lo enriquecida que había estado su vida por su amistad. Siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba ahí, y ahora estaba dispuesta a ayudarla esta tarde a encargarse de un trabajo difícil y doloroso al que le había estado temiendo. Gracias a Dios por Angela, pensó.

Se detuvo afuera de su departamento y Angela ya la estaba esperando, cargando en una bolsa de plástico lo que parecía comida china.

"La comida primero," insistió Angela.

Bella había sido introducida a los deleites de la comida china por Angela en la universidad, junto con la comida india, vietnamita, japonesa, mexicana y cualquier otra nación que tuviera un restaurante en Seattle. Antes de dejar Forks, lo más exótico que Bella había comido era pizza y chilli.

"Genial," dijo sinceramente ya que estaba realmente hambrienta y se abrazaron antes de que Bella abriera la puerta de su departamento donde Molly la estaba esperando.

Después de arrasar con la comida y la botella de vino para que Bella se diera valor, empezaron con el guardarropa de Jacob. Pusieron su ropa en pilas diferentes; el bote de la basura para las camisetas desgastadas además de toda su ropa interior; el banco de ropa para prendas más viejas pero todavía funcionales, luego embolsaron todo lo que estaba en buenas condiciones para Billy, para que se lo regalara a amigos o familiares o que lo enviara a las tiendas de beneficencia.

En el fondo de su guardarropa había varias bolsas de deporte y mochilas que sacaron y vaciaron en el suelo. Más cosas se fueron a la basura, incluyendo asquerosos tenis viejos y bandas para el sudor, pero toda su ropa de deporte de marcas de buena calidad, además de sus raquetas de squash y otras cosas, también se dejaron para Billy ya que Bella estaba segura que encontrarían un buen hogar con algunos de los adolescentes de la familia.

Una de las últimas bolsas en ser clasificada era una pequeña mochila de piel que Jacob llevaba algunas veces al trabajo con él, de modo que Bella la abrió con cuidado para ver qué había ahí. Sacó un montón de plumas y una pequeña cámara digital, además había unas cuantas libretas de notas al fondo de la mochila. En un bolsillo lateral había algunos CD o DVD grabados que estaban numerados y se preguntó de qué eran. Mientras Angela empezaba con la cómoda de Jacob, ella llevó las libretas a dónde estaba más iluminado y abrió la primera.

Dentro había una lista de todas las víctimas del asesino serial, dónde fueron encontradas y qué tiendas y negocios en el área tenían cámaras de seguridad. Evidentemente Jacob estaba concentrado en tratar de captar a este tipo en cámara en vez de atraparlo a través de evidencia científica, por lo que se hizo una nota mental de hablar con Leah sobre esto mañana ya que ella se especializaba en imágenes de cámara de seguridad.

Bella siempre había creído extraño que Jacob dejara el laboratorio para salir al campo, cuando las operaciones de vigilancia por lo general las llevaban a cabo los detectives no los forenses, y desde que Jacob murió había tenido la intención de averiguar por qué estaba vigilando un edificio con Leah, cuando no era su trabajo hacer eso. Puso las libretas y los discos de vuelta en la mochila y siguió ayudando a Angela, pero todavía pensando que al menos tenía algo en lo que trabajar cuando volviera al laboratorio mañana.

Para la medianoche el trabajo estaba en su mayoría terminado, y era muy tarde para que Angela se fuera a casa, le pidió prestada una pijama a Bella y las dos se metieron juntas a la cama, no por primera vez. Conversaron hasta al menos la una de la mañana sobre el pasado y el futuro y Bella lloró otra vez, pero finalmente se quedaron dormidas con Molly acurrucada entre las dos.

* * *

Cuando despertaron la mañana siguiente, las noticias de la televisión estaban reportando que el cuerpo descompuesto de un joven había sido descubierto en el Parque Nacional Olympic, y lo primero que Bella pensó era si le faltaba algún brazo. Mientras se preparaba para el trabajo esa mañana fue con la seguridad que tenía un largo e interesante día por delante.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya estamos seguras de qué es el brazo, la pregunta es, ¿será de Edward? ¿O de quién? Muchas están seguras de cómo llegará Edward a la historia y ya no falta mucho para que lo sepan. Mientras tanto este capi dio algunas detalles que espero hayan captado, y si fue así, me encantaría leerlo en su reviews. Recuerden, me encanta leer sus teorías, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, alguna teoría que tengan por ahí, y si no saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo díganme que están ahí leyendo y disfrutando de la historia, recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos, es un incentivo para que más autoras se animen a dar permisos, Y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. No lo olviden :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Nadiia16, Vrigny, beakis, ELIZABETH, dushakis, aliceforever85, mayerlinglopezj, miop, Nancy, Claudiahernandez, alejandra1987, Antonia, Tata XOXO, Labluegirl, Debb, Shikara65, freedom2604, marme, Adriu, rosi, Marie Sellory, Adriana Molina, liduvina, Gabriela Cullen, lkdv, Maryluna, cary, torrespera172, BereB, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PRISOL, lauritacullenswan, glow0718, carolaap, lagie, Yoliki, E-Chan Cullen, YessyVL13, rjnavajas, andyG, melina, Say's JessMel, almacullenmasen, Esal, Bertlin, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Lectora de Fics, Tecupi, kaja0407, DenniChavez, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, Pili, EriCastelo, bealnum, Amy Lee, injoa, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, indii93, Mafer, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Cuando Bella llegó al laboratorio la mañana siguiente, Quil le informó que el cuerpo de un joven había sido encontrado en el parque nacional por el helicóptero tomando lecturas de calor en busca del resto del cuerpo sin brazo. Fue localizado a las orillas del denso bosque a más de un kilómetro y medio de donde estuvieron ayer y estaba muy descompuesto. El reporte inicial había sido que estuvo a la intemperie por casi dos semanas, pero lamentablemente para Bella, la víctima todavía tenía ambos brazos. El cuerpo estaba ahora en la sala de autopsias aguardando la llegada de Emmett y Bella esperaba que pudiera confirmar bastante rápido si esta era o no la víctima número once.

Después de depositar su bolso y su chaqueta en su oficina; Bella fue a ver a Victoria llevando el contenido de la mochila de Jacob. Victoria acababa de colgar el teléfono y estaba sentada en su escritorio con su cabeza entre sus manos viéndose muy abatida. Bella se dio la vuelta en seguida y volvió un par de minutos después con un café muy fuerte que colocó frente a Victoria sin hablar.

"Acabo de recibir un sermón de James," explicó Victoria, "que probablemente acaba de recibir el suyo del alcalde, que probablemente recibió el suyo del gobernador, y así sucesivamente, porque aún estamos en un callejón sin salida y esta nueva víctima sin confirmar solo ha empeorado la situación. Supongo que Seth recibió una llamada similar esta mañana de su jefe."

Bella le explicó lo que encontró en la mochila y Victoria se animó un poco y le dijo que examinara los DVD como una prioridad, solo por si acaso había nueva evidencia en alguno de ellos. Como Victoria no mencionó el brazo, Bella se retiró de la habitación dejando a Victoria luciendo como si estuviera mordiéndose las uñas.

Estaba desesperada por volver a ver el brazo pero el caso del asesino serial tenía que ser prioridad, así que le llevó los discos a Leah que los insertó uno tras de otro en su _laptop_ para ver lo que contenían. Cada DVD contenía imágenes tomadas por cámaras de seguridad que estaban colocadas cerca de donde había sido secuestrada la octava víctima y donde finalmente se le encontró. Esta víctima era un hombre que había desaparecido casi inmediatamente después que dejó su oficina, que estaba en la misma calle donde Jacob fue asesinado. Bella y Leah le echaron un vistazo rápido a la grabación en cada DVD pero sabían que se llevaría horas revisarlos todos, y francamente no tenían el tiempo por ahora. Bella dijo que se llevaría las notas de Jacob a casa esta noche y las leería nuevamente, de cabo a rabo, y volvería mañana si recordaba algo.

Le agradeció a Leah por su ayuda y bajó para observar a Emmett trabajar en la sala de autopsias. Miró a través de una de las ventanas de observación y vio con fascinación cómo Emmett tomaba muestras del cuerpo mientras yacía en la mesa de examinación de metal. Por lo general, había un contenedor de metal en el suelo para recoger la sangre y fluidos corporales que se filtraran pero esta vez Emmett no se había molestado en ponerlo, lo que fue una indicación para Bella que probablemente estaba viendo a la víctima número once si no contaba a Jacob.

Podía ver por la ropa que estaba doblada en el mostrador que la víctima había sido un excursionista. Unas resistentes botas para caminar estaban dentro de una bolsa de plástico etiquetada y una mochila grande yacía en el suelo. Era imposible decir qué edad tenía la víctima desde ese lado de la ventana ya que su rostro estaba muy descompuesto, pero se suponía que era el estudiante de biología de veinte años que desapareció mientras estaba en una excursión de la universidad. Se le había reportado desaparecido del área a unos cuarenta y ocho kilómetros de dónde fue encontrado el cuerpo. Ya que el asesino serial no se había aventurado fuera de la ciudad, los guardabosques del parque originalmente asumieron que el estudiante desaparecido fue probablemente la víctima de un ataque poco frecuente de animal en vez de la víctima de un asesinato, pero ahora eso obviamente no era el caso. 'Qué desperdicio de vida,' pensó ella con tristeza.

Mientras presenciaba la autopsia y escuchaba los comentarios de Emmett mientras él grababa sus hallazgos en un micrófono que colgaba sobre él, pensó otra vez en qué hacer respecto al brazo. Ese misterio estaba muy por encima de su nivel de experiencia pero detestaba pedir ayuda dentro del departamento, cuando francamente no creía que hubiera alguien aquí lo bastante calificado que pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba, de todos modos. Si era una broma, entonces la piel debe haber venido de alguna parte ya que definitivamente era real. Tal vez esa era la ruta que debería tomar; tratar de averiguar más sobre la piel a través de huellas de ADN y pruebas genéticas.

En el laboratorio no había instalaciones para hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Las muestras de piel y cabello normalmente eran enviadas a la universidad para análisis ya que ahí tenían equipo de vanguardia además de un grupo altamente entrenado de científicos y estudiantes aplicados, de los que ella solía ser parte, que eran capaces y estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la policía. La universidad le cobraba a la policía por ese servicio para poder recaudar los muy necesarios fondos para sus laboratorios, y mientras Bella era una estudiante había examinado muestras de cuerpos muchas veces. Después de haber visto lo suficiente de la autopsia y estar segura que veía a la víctima número once, reunió unos cuantos frascos de muestras e instrumentos para diseccionar de las provisiones y bajó al compartimiento frigorífico.

Después de asegurarse que estaba sola, Bella quitó el seguro y abrió el cajón para luego sacar la caja de evidencia con cuidado y colocarla sobre la mesa de laboratorio. Quitó la cinta y con cautela abrió la tapa centímetro a centímetro. No podía estar segura si el brazo se había movido o no ya que lo arrojó en la caja y rápidamente cerró la tapa cuando estaba en el campo, pero ahora no se estaba moviendo. "¡Gracias a Dios!" Exclamó en voz alta en el cuarto vacío.

Abrió los frascos de muestra y los colocó en una hilera. Con manos enguantadas retiró el brazo de la caja y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa de metal para poder verlo de cerca. En primer lugar, tomó un juego de huellas digitales para poder pasarlas por la base de datos del departamento para ver si esta persona tenía un historial criminal. A continuación, levantó el puño de la chaqueta con las pinzas y pudo ver vello en el brazo, de modo que usó las pinzas para arrancar cuatro vellos junto con sus raíces y los colocó en un frasco, cerrando la tapa con fuerza. "Para la identificación por análisis de ADN, resuelto," dijo para sí misma.

Con un par de tijeras afiladas cortó con cuidado un pedazo de uña del pulgar y la colocó en el segundo frasco, cerrando la tapa. Cogiendo un escalpelo y las pinzas, se desplazó al pedazo de piel que había sido arrancado bruscamente del hombro. Sus manos estaban temblando a estas alturas, pero sus ojos se veían atraídos a la sustancia extraña que estaba dentro del brazo.

"Contrólate, Bella," se dijo en voz alta al agarrar la piel con las pinzas y cortar un pedazo como del tamaño de un gajo de naranja. Rápidamente puso la muestra en el último frasco y cerró la tapa. Una gota de sudor cayó por su rostro aun cuando la temperatura en la habitación era menor a los 10 grados.

Volvió a poner el brazo en la caja y colocó de nuevo la tapa para luego apresurarse a cruzar la habitación a buscar un rollo de cinta adhesiva que estaba en uno de los cajones. Mientras abría y cerraba varios cajones para encontrar la cinta, "que nunca dejan dónde debería estar", murmuro malhumorada, escuchó un ruido de rasguños viniendo detrás de ella. Bella se giró justo a tiempo para ver la tapa de la caja abrirse lentamente por sí sola y un dedo aparecer por la abertura entre la tapa y la caja. Sofocando un grito, agarró el rollo de cinta que acababa de encontrar al fondo del cajón y corrió por la habitación lanzándose sobre la tapa, manteniéndola abajo contra la fuerza del objeto dentro. Con sus dientes, arrancó pedazos de cinta y aseguró la tapa usando una mano hasta que se sintió lo bastante confiada para soltarla. Cubrió la caja frenéticamente con cada pedazo de cinta que quedaba en el rollo, la cogió y volvió a poner dentro del cajón, cerrándolo y poniéndole llave. Agarrando los frascos y la tarjeta con las huellas digitales, salió corriendo del lugar y subió las escaleras de vuelta a la seguridad de su laboratorio donde se sentó y tomó una respiración larga y profunda.

"¡Jesús!" Dijo bajo su aliento. "Estoy en medio de una puta película de terror," murmuró, esperando que nadie la escuchara. Muy pocas veces maldecía obscenamente, pero algunas veces la palabra con 'P' era la única apropiada para las circunstancias.

Se preparó un café cargado y se lo bebió despacio mientras recuperaba la compostura. Acababa de ver con sus propios ojos al brazo moverse, así que definitivamente no era una broma. Estaba en posesión de algo extraordinario y tenía que tomar la decisión de cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento. Anoche decidió que si Victoria le preguntaba sobre el brazo, le diría que suponía era una broma y que unos estudiantes médicos habían cubierto un brazo falso con piel humana o algo así. Entonces, si el resto del cuerpo aparecía y otros averiguaban que era algo más, alegaría ignorancia y le quitarían el problema de las manos.

Después de unos diez minutos considerando qué hacer a continuación, decidió tomar primero la ruta de las pruebas de ADN, por lo que llamó al número que la comunicaría directamente al laboratorio forense de la universidad. Después de unos tres timbrazos, el teléfono fue contestado por Rosalie Hale, a quién Bella conocía bien del tiempo cuando ella fue una estudiante ahí.

"Hola, Bella; ¿cómo estás?" Dijo, después que Bella se identificara. "¿Tienes un trabajo para nosotros?"

"Sí, es algo especial que necesita hacerse muy urgentemente. ¿Pueden ayudarnos?"

"Haremos lo que podamos, Bella, pero no hemos tenido estudiantes, un técnico está enfermo, y una chica tiene permiso de maternidad, además que tenemos de visita a unos peces gordos de Connecticut que quieren ver lo que estamos haciendo aquí, así que está algo caótico por el momento."

"De acuerdo, pero entonces puedes solo marcarlo como urgente y avisarme cuando esté listo. Lo llevaré personalmente. Es solo una prueba normal de ADN de uñas, cabello y piel."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el asesino serial?"

"No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo es una interesante parte de un cuerpo que tenemos que identificar."

"Puaj—suena asqueroso."

"Solo un suceso normal de todos los días en CSI Seattle," Bella se rio entre dientes. "Si solo ella supiera," pensó como algo adicional.

"Muy bien, tráelo y haremos lo que podamos."

"Gracias, Rosalie; te veré en un rato."

Bella agarró su chaqueta y le dijo a Quil que iba a llevar unas muestras a la universidad y se ausentaría por una hora o algo así. Como estaba en un asunto oficial, subió a un taxi y como el tráfico estaba relativamente ligero, pronto estaba dentro de su antiguo campus que conocía como el dorso de su mano. Entró tranquilamente a la familiar área de recepción y después de firmar en el escritorio, subió a los mismos laboratorios donde había pasado muchos días felices llevando acabo precisamente este mismo tipo de investigaciones. Su propio laboratorio no podía costear el equipo más reciente, pero ya que el campus científico estaba tan cerca, no era mucho inconveniente traer las muestras aquí.

Se puso una bata blanca y guantes antes de pasar por una pesada puerta de cristal hacia un enorme laboratorio, donde vio a Rosalie agitando frenéticamente su mano. Llevaba las muestras en una pequeña caja de plástico y la colocó en la mesa de trabajo de Rosalie.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Bella.

"Los visitantes de la Costa Este acaban de estar aquí y uno de ellos está absolutamente hermoso. Por lo general son _nerds_ , del tipo aburrido con agujeros en sus chaquetas y olores corporales, pero este tipo era simplemente asombroso; los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. ¡Oh _wow_!"

Bella soltó una risita. Rosalie era preciosa, y la lengua de la mayoría de los hombres tocaba el suelo cuando la veían. Era alta y rubia, con curvas en todos los lugares correctos; todo lo que Bella no era, _y_ también era una científica altamente cualificada que se había quedado como empleada de la universidad cuando terminó su carrera. Bella sabía que Emmett estaba loco por ella ya que últimamente había estado inventando todo tipo de excusas poco convincentes para visitar los laboratorios, pero Rosalie todavía no había caído bajo sus encantos, aun cuando Bella pensaba que harían una pareja perfecta.

"¿Dónde están ahora?" Bella preguntó, interesada en ver cómo se veía este tipo para así poder ver cuál era el tipo de Rosalie. Si no se parecía en nada a Emmett, le diría que empezara a buscar en otra parte.

"No lo sé; les están dando un tour por los laboratorios y están hablando con varias personas, así que podrían estar en cualquier parte."

"Oh bueno, no importa. Intenta tomarle una foto en tu teléfono si puedes."

Rosalie se rio entre dientes y comenzó a buscar en su bolso su nuevo iPhone, preguntándose si la cámara tenía zoom.

"Aquí están las muestras y el papeleo," dijo Bella, y las empujó hacia Rosalie. "Avísame cuando tengan los resultados."

"De acuerdo, lo haré, pero podrían ser en un par de días."

"Está bien, yo también estoy muy ocupada, así que cuando puedan sería genial. Bueno, buena suerte con el profesor sexo ambulante."

Rosalie se echó a reír mientras cogía las muestras y las ponía en el refrigerador hasta que se les necesitara.

Bella salió del laboratorio y se quitó su bata blanca, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella los visitantes estaban entrando al laboratorio por otra puerta. Se dio la vuelta y agitó su mano para despedirse de Rosalie, luego abrió la puerta exterior hacia el pasillo y caminó hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón para llamarlo y después de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron, y cuando se cerraban lentamente, creyó escuchar la voz de un hombre llamándola por su nombre, pero tal vez escuchó mal. Como sea, tenía que volver al laboratorio de inmediato ya que tenía otra reunión de progreso con Victoria a las cuatro, de modo que caminó rápidamente hacia la calle, llamó un taxi, y pronto iba en camino de regreso al laboratorio.

* * *

Edward no había visitado Seattle en muchos años. Su padre se había mudado a la Costa Este poco después que él empezara en Yale y su madre fue transferida a una clínica de asistencia al cuidado del paciente no muy lejos de donde vivía Carlisle. Ahora Edward trabajaba para su tío, el científico ganador del Premio Nobel, Anthony Masen, cuyo trabajo para esquematizar el genoma humano le había ganado el máximo premio científico hace once años. Se llevó a Edward con él a Suecia para recoger el premio ya que esperaba que Edward se sintiera tentado a seguir sus pasos en ese campo de investigación, y había tenido éxito en plantar la semilla que condujo a Edward a hacer justo eso.

Anthony no tenía hijos propios porque nunca se casó, por lo que Edward era su chico de oro. Afortunadamente, Edward estuvo feliz de tratar a Anthony como un segundo padre cuando empezó en Yale y su relación se había convertido en una de mutuo respeto así como de amor. El segundo nombre de Edward era Anthony, porque Carlisle había imaginado correctamente que su hermano nunca produciría descendencia, por lo que el nombre en común había fortalecido el vínculo entre Edward y su tío. Su propio padre se había llamado Anthony Carlisle Masen, en honor al pueblo en Inglaterra en el que fue criado, pero cuando Edward nació, Carlisle insistió en que no le daría a su hijo su nombre cuando él mismo lo odiaba.

Edward siempre había sido discreto sobre los logros de su tío cuando estaba en la escuela. Se le había dado un permiso especial para asistir a la ceremonia en Suiza, pero además del director de la escuela, nadie en Forks sabía que era familiar del hombre cuyos logros eran noticias de primera plana en Estados Unidos. Su padre le había comprado el traje italiano que usó en el baile de graduación para la ceremonia en Estocolmo y Edward había disfrutado de la ocasión, sobre todo de ser presentado a la familia real suiza.

La razón principal por la que su familia había mantenido en secreto su relación con Anthony Masen, fue que en ese entonces cualquier investigación del genoma humano y las células madre era mal vista por varios grupos religiosos, por lo tanto, tanto Carlisle como Anthony consideraron prudente que la relación de Edward con su tío y su investigación permaneciera en secreto en caso de que la familia sufriera una reacción violenta de parte de alguien en la comunidad que tuviese firmes opiniones al respecto.

Edward se destacó en la universidad, lo que apenas sorprendió considerando el apoyo y estímulo que tenía de Anthony y su padre. Había tomado una carrera médica junto con sus estudios científicos, y para su tesis doctoral había sido parte de un equipo que había descubierto varios genes que provocaban graves condiciones congénitas. Era uno de los científicos más jóvenes alguna vez invitado a dar una conferencia en la Sociedad Real de Medicina en genética en Londres, o terapia de genes como empezaba a conocérsele, y por su juventud y entusiasmo, en general se le consideraba como la persona que podría convencer a los miembros aún escépticos de la profesión que esa era la dirección que estaba tomando la medicina.

Edward y algunos de sus compañeros de laboratorio habían sido invitados a la universidad de Seattle a ver la investigación que sus estudiantes estaban realizando, y también para mejorar el perfil de la universidad. Habían estado en algunas de las conferencias y Edward estuvo feliz de tomar parte en una sesión de preguntas y respuestas con un grupo de los más destacados de la facultad. Ahora estaban en un tour por los laboratorios, dándoles la oportunidad de hablar con el personal y varios estudiantes con invitación especial, sobre el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo actualmente.

Regresaban por el laboratorio de Rosalie cuando Edward vio a una chica de cabello castaño a través de la puerta al otro extremo del lugar. Había algo familiar en la forma en que se movía, pensó él, y de pronto sintió que un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo cuando en un instante pensó que podría ser Bella. Se acercó rápidamente a Rosalie, que estaba teniendo problemas para descubrir cómo usar la cámara de su iPhone, y levantó la vista en anticipación cuando el objeto de su deseo se dirigía hacia ella.

"Disculpa. ¿Quién era esa chica que acaba de dejar el laboratorio? Creo que la conozco."

"Es Bella Swan, acaba de dejar unas muestras…"

Edward salió corriendo por la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver las puertas del ascensor empezar a cerrarse y la pantalla digital indicando que viajaba hacia abajo y supo que acababa de perder la oportunidad de verla. "Bella, espera," gritó cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Vio un letrero para las escaleras internas y abrió la puerta, estrellándola contra el tope, luego bajó corriendo los escalones dos a la vez, pero cuando llegó al nivel de la planta baja y miró alrededor, ella no estaba por ningún lado. Rápidamente salió por la entrada principal y se dirigió al estacionamiento, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Derrotado, volvió a entrar al edificio y tomó el ascensor a dónde había empezado su carrera.

Su grupo se había ido del laboratorio, pero él volvió a entrar en busca de Rosalie para averiguar por qué Bella estaba ahí, y si trabajaba en la universidad.

Rosalie seguía sentada en su mesa preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar, cuando vio a Edward atravesar la puerta.

"Ya todos se han ido," dijo alegremente, pero en realidad, tenía la esperanza que volviera a verla.

"Lo sé, los alcanzaré. ¿Puedes decirme por qué Bella estaba aquí? Solía ir al instituto con ella hace diez años y me habría gustado verla otra vez."

"Claro, ella trabaja para la policía de Seattle en su departamento forense. Acaba de pasar a dejar unos muestras urgentes para que las examinemos, pero estamos tan cortos de personal por el momento que no podremos hacerlo por un par de días. Creo que iba de regreso a su laboratorio."

"Gracias… umm… Rosalie," dijo Edward, viendo a su placa de identificación. "Trataré de ponerme al día con ella mientras esté aquí."

Edward estaba decepcionado por no tener la oportunidad de contactarla en seguida porque estaba por cenar con el decano y el profesorado y habría sido mala educación de su parte no presentarse, pero tenía una idea. Ya había hecho arreglos para quedarse un par de días extras en Seattle mientras los otros volaban de regreso al este porque planeaba navegar un poco, pero eso podía esperar; ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Pero entonces se detuvo a pensar con cuidado por un momento, al ocurrírsele que tal vez no era tan buena idea revisitar el pasado.

Le habían ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos diez años, tanto personal como profesionalmente, pero el recuerdo de esa noche de iluminación y pasión impulsada por la testosterona todavía lo mantenía despierto por la noche, preguntándose si Bella Swan todavía tendría el poder de encender esa flama latente en su vientre si alguna vez la veía otra vez. Ahora que la había visto, ¿podría dejarla por segunda vez en diez años?

Esta chica, Rosalie, ya sabía su nombre, y le contaría a Bella que la había perseguido, por lo que ese simple hecho lo hizo tomar la decisión. De alguna forma tendría que ver a Bella mañana, y entonces se preguntó qué tanto había cambiado ella desde que saliera cobardemente de su vida, y también si lo perdonaría.

Se rio para sus adentros al asumir que ella lo recordaría después de todo ese tiempo, sobre todo cuando no había intentado contactarlo después del baile de graduación, probablemente porque pensó que no tenía bolas. Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se despidió de Rosalie, que se le había quedado mirando con ojos amplios, luego caminó lentamente para reunirse con sus colegas que estaban conversando con otro grupo de científicos.

Pero la atención de Edward estuvo en otra parte el resto de la tarde y durante toda la tediosa cena, mientras su mente vagaba de vuelta a esa apasionada noche en Forks hace diez años cuando se encendió un fuego dentro de él. Aunque solo se había besado con Bella por una breve media hora, sabía que esa noche dejó su casa para ir al baile de graduación como un muchacho, pero volvió a casa como un hombre.

* * *

 _ **¡Llegó por quien lloraban! Y como les dijo Eri, por como lo describió Rosalie y viendo que la tiene muerta, es el sexo personificado. ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella cuándo lo vuelva a ver? Porque por lo que vimos está resuelto a verla de nuevo, ¿será que resurgirá ese fuego que encendieron juntos hace diez años en ese baile de graduación? Ambos tienen muy presente ese momento de su vida, fue algo que marcó sus vidas. Pero la estancia de Edward en Seattle es solo de unos días, ¿creen que realmente pueda desarrollarse algo entre ellos? Y no podemos olvidarnos del brazo, ¡Bella lo vio moverse! Algo de película de terror, ahora ya mandó hacer las pruebas, veremos qué resultados arrojan y a qué conclusión llega Bella. En fin, mucha información, ¿a ustedes qué les llamó más la atención? ¿Alguna teoría de lo que sucederá ahora? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y leer sus teorías, sino saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo den señales de vida y de agradecimiento por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Además, recuerden que sus review marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Adriana Molina, mony17, kaja0507, PRISOL, beakis, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, RICHIE PECOSA, freedom2604, Melina, liduvina, almacullenmasen, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, bbluelilas, chonis22, Shikara65, floriponcio, Rosi, Tecupi, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen, Rosy Canul, nydiac10, lkdv, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, andyG, Mss1-cullen-swan, Sully YM, Laliscg, injoa, lagie, bealnum, glow0718, Yoliki, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Pam Malfoy Black, Esal, Say's Mafer, Pili, E-Chan Cullen, Lectora de Fics, angryc, indii93, LeidaJim, anybella, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Bertlin, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, torrespera172, Bella Cullen Black, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Edward pasó una tediosa tarde en compañía del decano y el personal académico, pero consiguió tener una charla rápida con el científico a cargo del laboratorio de Rosalie. Inventó la excusa de que el viaje en bote que tenía planeado para el siguiente día había sido cancelado a última hora, y como ahora tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de su vuelo a casa le alegraría ayudar en el laboratorio de Rosalie como un 'gracias' por su visita ya que ella le había contado que estaban cortos de personal. Después de convencer al jefe de Rosalie que realmente quería ayudar ya que tenía un poco de tiempo que matar, y que no era el último en la línea de hombres interesados en el pecho de Rosalie, ella aceptó que podría ayudarle a despejar el trabajo acumulado. Edward sabía que simplemente podía haber entrado al edificio de Bella y pedir verla, pero pensó que si la ayudaba a apresurar sus pruebas, tal vez a ella se le haría más fácil perdonarle su cobarde salida hace diez años.

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Edward se presentó en la universidad, y después de darle los buenos días al jefe de Rosalie se puso una bata blanca y entró al laboratorio y le pidió a Rosalie que lo dirigiera a una mesa de trabajo libre. Dio la casualidad que tenía una directamente frente a ella y cuando al fin cerró la boca le mostró la lista de investigaciones que tenían que hacerse. Después de realizar algunas pruebas básicas de muestras que habían sido enviadas por un hospital local privado que le tomó la mayor parte de la mañana, Edward fue a la cámara frigorífica y sacó los frascos de muestras de Bella. Le pidió a Rosalie las notas que las acompañaban para luego ponerse cómodo a leer lo que Bella había escrito.

Bella quería saber tanto como fuera posible de la persona de quién eran estas muestras. Básicamente necesitaba una identificación con ADN además de una prueba de ascendencia biogeográfica que podría mostrarle de qué parte del mundo era esta persona además de cualquier dato médico que pudiera deducirse de las muestras. Edward desenroscó la tapa del primer frasco y extrajo uno de los vellos y lo puso bajo el microscopio. Era una hebra ordinaria de pelo y folículo caucásico así que lo colocó en una placa de Petri y agregó una solución, luego lo puso a un lado ya que planeaba realizar la prueba de identificación con ADN más tarde. Hizo lo mismo con la uña, que también era totalmente ordinaria. Luego se volvió hacia el último frasco que contenía el pedazo de piel.

Sostuvo el frasco a la luz y vio la muestra de piel que estaba al fondo. Bella había cortado un buen pedazo, aunque todo lo que se necesitaba era una pequeña porción para este tipo de investigación, y sonrió al pensar en Bella cortando piel humana. Extrajo el pedazo de piel del frasco usando un par de pinzas y lo colocó en un portaobjetos de vidrio listo para ponerlo bajo el microscopio. Pero obviamente era muy grueso para caber bajo el lente, así que le pidió a Rosalie un escalpelo. Al inclinarse sobre la mesa para coger el instrumento, vio el pedazo de piel deslizándose del cristal. "Maldita sea," murmuró, asumiendo que lo había movido con su bata. Cogió el pedazo de piel con las pinzas y al sujetarla, pensó que podía sentir algo de resistencia o movimiento. "Eso es extraño" pensó al colocar la piel en la mesa y cortar una muestra delgada para luego ponerla entre dos piezas de cristal lista para colocarla debajo del microscopio.

Deslizó el vidrio en su lugar y le sonrió a Rosalie antes de poner su ojo en el visor. Miró por uno segundo luego se echó hacia atrás y frotó sus ojos y volvió a echar otro vistazo. Hizo unos cuantos ajustes a los tornillos y miró de nuevo. Si Rosalie lo hubiera estado viendo habría visto que sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo y luego se alejó de la mesa, volcando su banco estrepitosamente. Rosalie se levantó de un salto por el _shock_ , volcando su microscopio y esparciendo placas de Petri y tubos de prueba al suelo.

"Mierda, qué demonios pasó," escupió, luego puso la mano sobre su boca avergonzada.

"Lo siento mucho, Rosalie. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi ojo. De verdad, lamento haberte asustado," Edward se disculpó. "Te ayudaré a limpiar en un momento."

Edward acababa de ver algo en el portaobjetos que paró su corazón por un momento y no sabía qué pensar. Bajó la vista a la mesa donde había dejado el pedazo más grande de piel del que había tomado la muestra, pero no estaba donde lo dejó; ahora se deslizaba hacia la orilla de la mesa por sí solo. Agarró unas pinzas y lo atrapó entré las puntas, luego lo dejó caer dentro del frasco y lo cerró. Hizo lo mismo con el vello y la uña, colocando cubiertas en las placas de Petri, luego retiró la muestra de piel del microscopio y la puso en una placa de Petri con un poco de solución.

Después de respirar unas cuantas veces, fue al otro lado de la mesa de Rosalie para ayudarla a ordenar el desastre, pero era claro que algunos de sus experimentos estaban contaminados.

"Tomaré la responsabilidad por esto, Rosalie, no te preocupes," ofreció él, aun cuando Rosalie le dijo que no se preocupara.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, y después de una inspección meticulosa para determinar que su microscopio había sobrevivido el accidente intacto, él despejó su mesa y puso las muestras de Bella de nuevo en el recipiente de plástico en el que ella los trajo.

"Rosalie, voy a retirarme. Quiero llevar ahora estás muestras a Bella porque me gustaría conseguir su permiso para poder examinarlas en mi propio laboratorio, ya que estoy seguro que podría devolverle los resultados más rápido con mi equipo que con el de la universidad."

"Está bien, doctor Masen, gracias por su ayuda de hoy," Rosalie respondió con tristeza. Había disfrutado su compañía y consiguió unas cuantas fotos sigilosas cuando él no estaba mirando, incluyendo una de su trasero cuando se agachó para recoger algo de su equipo roto.

Edward dejó el edificio y subió a un taxi, dándole al conductor la dirección del laboratorio de Bella que estaba en el papeleo. No sabía si ella iba a estar ahí o cómo iba a entrar a verla, pero era vital verla hoy.

El taxi lo dejó afuera y él corrió hacia el edificio. Después de pasar la seguridad vigilando la entrada principal, se acercó a una de las recepcionistas que parecía más amigable y le dio una de sus sonrisas que sabía por experiencia tenía el poder de hacer que a las mujeres les temblaran las piernas.

"Estoy aquí para entregar unas muestras a Bella Swan. Soy de la universidad; aquí tengo la ficha de Bella." Agitó la hoja frente a la mujer como evidencia.

"Gracias, señor. Si los deja aquí le diré a alguien que los suba," respondió.

"Tienen que llevarlas directamente a la cámara frigorífica, yo las llevaré. También necesito discutir los resultados con ella."

"Muy bien, la llamaré y le diré que baje."

Edward esperó ansioso, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio mientras la recepcionista llamaba al laboratorio, pero no hubo respuesta.

"De acuerdo, puede subirlas, tercer piso, doble a la izquierda."

Edward aceptó una credencial de visitante y se encaminó hacia los ascensores. Podía sentir que aumentaba el latido de su corazón, pero no sabía si era porque tal vez vería a Bella otra vez, o por lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos, o si era una combinación de ambos. Lo que fuera, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos y también empezaba a sudar.

Bella acababa de regresar a su escritorio después de visitar el tocador de damas y estaba abriendo una de las libretas de Jacob. Escuchó el sonido del ascensor por lo que automáticamente levantó la vista para ver quién era. A través de las divisiones de cristal pudo distinguir un hombre alto con una mata de cabello castaño rojizo hablando con Leah, que estaba apuntando en su dirección.

Bella de pronto dejó de respirar. Conocía ese cabello, reconocía esa postura y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho cuando se puso de pie y se estabilizó con sus manos sobre su escritorio. Iba hacia ella, y tan pronto como giró su rostro en su dirección pudo ver que definitivamente era él.

Edward entró rápidamente a su oficina sosteniendo sus muestras frente a él.

"Bella, ¿de dónde conseguiste estas? Rápido, dime."

Bella se vio pasmada por un segundo, luego sin titubear respondió, "Te lo mostraré, sígueme."

Bella se levantó de un salto de su silla y agarró sus llaves. Al salir del laboratorio se preguntaba cómo, por todos los cielos, había conseguido sus muestras, y más importante aún, cuándo y cómo había podido examinarlas ya que era obvio que esta no era una visita social.

Bajaron apresuradamente a la cámara frigorífica y Bella intentó abrir el cajón, pero sus manos estaba temblando tanto que no pudo poner la llave en el cerrojo así que Edward tuvo que hacerse cargo. Abrió el cajón y sacó la caja de evidencia que estaba cubierta por una ridícula cantidad de cinta.

"¿Qué está aquí dentro?"

"Un brazo."

"¿Es humano?"

"No sé, Edward. Nunca antes he visto algo parecido."

"Jesús, Bella."

"¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?"

"Por tus muestras; estaba ayudando en el laboratorio y vi la piel bajo el microscopio. La piel sigue viva, Bella."

"Oh querido Dios."

"¿Puedo ver el brazo?"

"Sí, pero puede que siga moviéndose."

"¿Quién sabe sobre esto?"

"Nadie, solo tú y yo y dos excursionistas."

"Bien, entonces, mantenlo así por el momento."

Edward empezó a quitar la cinta de la caja mientras Bella fue a buscar otro rollo de cinta, solo en caso de que la necesitara urgentemente. Para cuando encontró uno, Edward estaba listo para retirar la tapa.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, hazlo."

Edward abrió la tapa y vio el brazo que yacía inmóvil dentro de la caja. Él no estaba usando guantes, pero agarró el brazo de todos modos y lo puso sobre la mesa. Bella señaló el extremo expuesto y Edward jadeó cuando vio la sustancia parecida a piedra bajo la piel.

"Mierda," susurró, "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"No sé, no lo he tocado o tratado de examinarlo."

"Parece piedra."

"Lo sé."

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Cerca de Forks."

"¡Forks!"

"Sí, ¿lo creerías? El viejo pueblo de Forks."

"¿Lo has visto moverse?"

"Sí, trató de salirse de la caja."

"¡Joder!"

"Y que lo digas."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien, algunas veces solo puedes maldecir. ¡Cielo santo no es suficiente!"

Edward casi pegó su cabeza a la mesa y miró con cuidado la sustancia parecida a piedra y lo que se veía como una arteria en medio de la extremidad.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Bella? Quiero decir, ¿a quién ibas a mostrárselo y cuándo?"

Estaba asombrado de que ella lo hubiese mantenido en secreto ya que él se lo habría mostrado a alguien de haber estado en su posición.

"No sé, Edward. De haber sabido lo que era, entonces tal vez eso me daría algunas ideas de a quién sería mejor llevárselo."

"Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre esto. Quiero ayudar y creo que tal vez pueda hacerlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Podríamos hablar en otra parte?"

"Está bien."

Edward agarró el brazo y la caja de muestras y los puso en una nueva caja de evidencia ya que la anterior se veía un poco desgastada. La sellaron con cinta y cerraron el cajón con llave y volvieron a subir al laboratorio de Bella en silencio. Cuando llegaron ahí Edward sonrió.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás, por cierto?"

"Estoy bien, Edward, pero muy ocupada como puedes ver. ¡Asesinos seriales y especies alienígenas es lo normal en mis días de trabajo!"

"¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar y podemos hablar de esto, lejos del laboratorio?"

Bella lo pensó rápidamente ya que en realidad no podía permitirse estar mucho tiempo lejos del laboratorio, pero honestamente, sabía que no iba a decir que no.

"Sí, eso sería agradable, gracias. Será genial tener a alguien con quien hablar."

Bella ordenó su laboratorio, cogió las notas de Jacob y las puso en su mochila de trabajo, entonces siguió a Edward al ascensor. Bajaron al estacionamiento subterráneo y Edward se rio cuando vio su coche, que no era un coche, sino una camioneta pick-up, muy similar a lo que él solía conducir cuando estaba en el instituto.

"Es muy útil," ella respondió a la defensiva. Nadie menospreciaba a su camioneta.

"Al menos sabes que no la van a robar," Edward se rio y subió al asiento del pasajero. La última vez que estuvo en un coche con Bella, habían estado en el Mercedes de su padre, que estaba al otro extremo de la gama de vehículos.

Eligieron un tranquilo restaurante italiano que estaba cerca del hotel donde Edward se estaba quedando. Después de ordenar, Edward le preguntó a Bella por su vida desde que se graduó del instituto, pero ella estaba reacia a darle mucha información porque no estaba preparada para hablar de Jacob; solo le dijo que se había divertido mucho en la universidad, que hizo algunos buenos amigos y ahora tenía el trabajo que siempre había querido.

Edward le contó sobre su tiempo en Yale y cómo disfrutó trabajar con su tío a quién realmente admiraba. Su padre estaba por retirarse de la medicina y su madre seguía en un centro de cuidados, ajena al mundo a su alrededor, sin reconocer a ninguno de sus amigos o familia e incapaz de hacer nada por sí misma. "Es una muerte en vida," Edward dijo y sacudió su cabeza.

Aunque estaba disfrutando escuchar sobre la vida de Edward desde que dejó Forks, Bella quería tornar la conversación a qué hacer con el brazo.

"Entonces, ¿quién crees que pueda ayudarme? Pronto voy a tener que decirle algo a mi jefa; no es como si pudiera pretender que no ha sucedido. Afortunadamente, Victoria no me ha preguntado por él porque está totalmente centrada en encontrar al asesino serial. Imagino que supone que estoy procesando e investigando el brazo de la forma normal. Si me pide verlo, voy a decir que creo que es un engaño y alegaré ignorancia."

"¿También estás involucrada con el caso del asesino serial?"

"Sí, encabezo la investigación forense."

"¡Wow! ¡Bien hecho, Bella!"

"En realidad, acabo de tomar el control. El hombre que encabezaba el equipo murió hace un poco más de dos semanas. Creemos que murió a manos del asesino."

"Jesús, Bella, ¿tu trabajo siempre es así de peligroso?"

"No, solo recientemente. Normalmente solo son cosas ordinarias; nada demasiado emocionante."

"Entonces, ¿este asesino serial es un pervertido sexual?"

"No tengo permitido decirlo, Edward. Solo unas cuantas personas saben exactamente cómo murieron las víctimas; no queremos que imitadores arruinen nuestra investigación."

"Oh, está bien."

Su comida llegó y la conversación cambió a lo que Charlie estaba haciendo y Bella le dijo que ha estado casado con Sue por ocho años. Le contó a Edward que su papá fue el primer oficial de policía en la escena cuando se encontró el brazo, pero desestimó la historia de que se estaba moviendo y por lo tanto no sabía que no era solo un brazo común. Solo montó una tienda de campaña sobre él y esperó a que llegara el CSI.

Después de comer su almuerzo, Bella se excusó para ir al tocador de damas. Edward se puso de pie cuando ella se levantó de su silla y Bella sonrió al ver eso, recordando pensar que él debía haber asistido a una escuela de modales cuando era un muchacho.

Mientras ella no estaba, Edward notó que su mochila de trabajo estaba recargada en la pata de su silla ya que solo se había llevado su bolso con ella al tocador. Había insistido en llevarse con ella la mochila al restaurante porque no podía arriesgarse a dejarla en su camioneta, aun cuando Edward dijo que nadie se la robaría.

Edward no pudo contenerse; toda su vida estaba centrada en su inherente curiosidad para descubrir cosas nuevas, por lo que extendió su brazo bajo la mesa y agarró la primera libreta que pudo alcanzar. Antes de que Bella regresara, había leído el resumen de las autopsias de las dos primeras víctimas, y entonces supo cómo murieron. Le horrorizaba que Bella estuviera involucrada en este tipo de caso y se preguntó qué efecto tendría en su estado mental.

Cuando Bella regresó le preguntó a Edward de nuevo cómo podría ayudarla con el brazo ya que se habían desviado de la conversación.

"Quiero llevarme las muestras a mi laboratorio en Connecticut, Bella. ¿Confías en mí para que se las muestre a mi tío? Él es famoso en el mundo por su trabajo con genética y ADN. Me gustaría que analizara las muestras y ver qué encuentra."

Bella lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que no podía volver a llevarlas a la universidad, porque, francamente, probablemente también era demasiado para ellos. Todavía tenía el brazo por lo que fácilmente podría replicar las muestras si era necesario. Si Edward y su tío eran discretos sobre esto, no podía ver problema alguno.

"Muy bien, Edward, pero solo las muestras; me voy a quedar con el brazo." Bella se rio cuando dijo esas palabras porque sonaron ridículas. "Y por el momento, voy a pretender que no he tenido tiempo de investigarlo. Mi departamento supone que solo encontramos un brazo ordinario y que esperamos que aparezca el resto del cuerpo. Estamos muy ocupados con la investigación del asesino serial, sé que podemos esperar a ver qué sucede por un tiempo."

Bella estaba desesperada por preguntarle a Edward si estaba casado o en una relación. No llevaba puesto ningún anillo, así que eso era una pista enorme. Cuando se sentó a la mesa con Edward, lo había visto bien por primera vez. Ya no era flacucho. Todavía era delgado, pero su cuerpo se había llenado proporcionalmente a su altura y sus anchos hombros. Su piel estaba saludable ahora, pero todavía mostraba algunas imperfecciones permanentes de sus años de adolescente. Su mandíbula y barbilla estaban ahora cubiertas con una fina capa de barba y su cabello castaño rojizo era más claro y corto de lo que recordaba, pero todavía magníficamente grueso y suave. Pero eran sus ojos los que aún tenían la capacidad de ver directamente a su alma, y el recuerdo de lo que hizo con su boca la tentaba a lanzarse a él al otro lado de la mesa. No lo había visto en diez años, pero lo deseaba. Podía sentir el fuego creciendo nuevamente en su interior, pero él no le había dado ninguna indicación de que fuera a continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Edward había observado a Bella mientras hablaba de su trabajo. Era justo como la recordaba; naturalmente hermosa y llena de vida. Quería disculparse por esa noche hace diez años; por no tener las bolas para decirle en la cara que se iría el día el siguiente, pero le preocupaba que si lo hacía, podría resucitar las otras cosas que ocurrieron esa noche lo que podría ser incómodo. Había pensado mucho en Bella este tiempo, ya que nunca se había acercado a repetir el nivel de pasión y total abandono que sintió esa noche, sobre todo cuando se besaron en el porche. Trató de minimizarlo a ser su primera vez con una chica, y a que la experiencia era especial y nueva, de modo que en los últimos diez años cuando estaba despierto por la noche pensando en ella y comparándola con su amante en curso, trató de convencerse que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de besar a Bella otra vez, no tendría la misma reacción.

Como sea, él estaba ahora con Annabel y estaba satisfecho, intentó convencerse a sí mismo. Ella era la hija de uno de sus profesores en Yale, y era brillante y muy hermosa. La vida era buena para Edward en este momento y no estaba preparado para buscarse problemas. Sin embargo, Bella no había cambiado y no pudo evitar comparar la belleza natural de Bella a la prístina imagen de Annabel que fue adquirida por pasar una cantidad extraordinaria de tiempo y dinero en gimnasios, _spas_ y salones, perfeccionando 'la imagen'. Edward a menudo se preguntaba cómo se vería Annabel si se quedaran atrapados en una isla desierta y tuviera que quedarse 'al natural' por unos meses; probablemente no la reconocería, pero hasta hoy eso no le había molestado.

Terminaron su comida y Edward lo cargó a su cuenta de negocios, luego caminó con Bella de vuelta a su camioneta. Después de un momento incómodo, besó a Bella rápidamente en la mejilla y dijo que volvería al laboratorio mañana por la mañana para recoger las muestras de camino al aeropuerto.

Bella se alejó en su camioneta apesadumbrada, viendo a Edward por el espejo retrovisor, de pie en la acera. Lo vio despedirla con su mano y ella respondió de la misma forma, justo como lo hizo hace diez años.

Bella no fue muy productiva en su trabajo esa tarde.

* * *

 _ **Sí, tiene novia :/ seguramente reaccionaron como Eri, abucheando jajajaja pero, si leen mis otras traducciones, les voy a decir lo mismo que a ella. Solo acuérdense de Last Call ;) En fin, el interés existe pero a él lo detiene su relación con esa tal Annabel. Por lo pronto, al parecer su contacto va a ser puramente profesional por el asunto del brazo. Ahora Edward se ofreció a analizarlo en el laboratorio de su tío en Connecticut, por lo pronto Edward ya descubrió que la piel sigue viva. ¿Qué más encontrarán? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Ahora, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan que ocurra ahora, recuerden que como en las otras historias, el ritmo de actualización lo marcan USTEDES con sus reviews. No cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y decir un gracias, dar un saludo o incluso hasta poner una carita feliz. Solo queremos saber que leen y disfrutan de la historia, y mostrarle a las autoras que agradecemos que permitan que sus historias sean traducidas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: lagie, kaja0507, rosi, beakis, sodroid, liduvina, Smedina, calvialexa, Maryluna, Virgny, eliananayara, aliceforever85, ludwikacullen, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, dushakis, Marme, Mss1-cullen-swan, PRISOL, JessMel, bbluelilas, Adriana Molina, Esal, miop, Lizdayanna, Angie Muffiin, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, YessyVL13, Vanina Iliana, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, glow0718, mony17, Debb, angryc, LeidaJim, lauritacullenswan, MELINA, Tecupi, EriCastelo, Bertlin, saraipineda44, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, bealnum, Liz Vidal, injoa, Manligrez, Sully YM, piligm, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, DenniChavez, Rosy Canul, carolaap, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Tan pronto como Bella llegó de vuelta al laboratorio, Victoria la llamó para otro reporte del progreso en el caso del asesino serial. El cuerpo del joven excursionista había sido confirmado formalmente como la víctima número once, añadiéndose a las originales ocho víctimas confirmadas, además de las dos previamente sin confirmar y que ahora lo estaban, una mujer de mediana edad que era diabética que había perdido la mitad de su sangre, y el hombre del bote salvavidas que tenía hemofilia, y al que solo le falta una pequeña cantidad de sangre. El joven excursionista había sido drenado por completo como las primeras ocho víctimas.

Bella le reportó a Victoria que leyó las notas de Jacob dos veces y nada había activado un recuerdo de algo que Jacob le hubiera dicho a ella. Le contó a Victoria que iba a concentrarse en la octava víctima ya que Jacob parecía haberse centrado en este hombre por una razón aún desconocida. Obviamente Jacob había estado rastreando videos de seguridad de todos los edificios y negocios circuncidantes que se tomaron la noche que el hombre desapareció, y ella esperaba encontrar una pista ahí.

Bella aún tenía que examinar la ropa del excursionista en busca de evidencia y esa era su prioridad. Como una consecuencia de la presencia del asesino serial, Seattle estaba en un virtual bloqueo por las noches y reportes de otros crímenes, como ataques en la calle y delitos menores en general, se habían desplomado ya que supuestamente incluso los criminales estaban asustados, lo que liberaba a los exhaustos policías para seguir las pistas y posibles testigos de los ataques del asesino. Con la última víctima siendo asesinada en el parque nacional, el turismo del área ya empezaba a sufrir, por lo que ahora la presión venía de otra parte del Estado para encontrar rápidamente al asesino.

Bella había hecho un calendario de las fechas cuando las víctimas habían desaparecido, y le mencionó a Victoria que estadísticamente ya era tiempo de que la ciudad tuviera otro asesinato. Las víctimas habían estado desapareciendo, como promedio, una vez a la semana, pero después de ser reportadas como desaparecidos los cuerpos fueron encontrados a diferentes intervalos, de casi inmediato hasta quince días después, como el excursionista. Nadie había sido reportado desde que él desapareció, y aunque era muy pronto para esperar que los asesinatos se hubiesen detenido, el patrón se había interrumpido.

De regreso a su laboratorio ella notó que Leah estaba en su mesa de trabajo. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella apropiadamente sobre lo que sucedió la tarde cuando Jacob murió, de modo que se preparó una taza de café y se acercó a la desordenada área de trabajo de Leah donde estaba analizando unas fotos de un robo reciente en la ciudad. Leah era la reina del video y la fotografía. Pasaba sus días rastreando evidencia usando la información extraída de cientos de fotografías y videos que llegaban a sus manos y su atención a los detalles era insuperable. Desde la invención del teléfono con cámara, la cantidad de evidencia conseguida a través de personas que estaban en el lugar correcto en el momento oportuno, algunas veces sin saberlo, había aumentado enormemente y lo primero que se pedía de testigos después de un crimen era que se presentaran todos los que estaban tomando fotos y videos en el área.

Leah dejó lo que estaba haciendo, acogiendo la oportunidad te tener un descanso y una charla. Había estado esperando que Bella viniera a hablar con ella desde que volvió de su permiso por motivos familiares, aunque no creía que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda ya que no podía recordar nada además de ser golpeada en la cabeza.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ayuda mantenerme ocupada. ¿Ya está mejor tu cabeza?"

"Sí, está bien. Ya no me duele o tomo pastillas para el dolor, lo que es bueno." Leah palmeó su cabeza para convencerla, pero ingeniosamente evitó el lugar que aún le dolía mucho cuando lo tocaba.

"Genial. Sabes que he tomado el lugar de Jacob temporalmente; necesito tratar de averiguar por qué estaba ahí ese día y también si recuerdas algo más, como lo que escuchaste y viste."

"Me enteré que te hiciste cargo del caso, Bella, pero no sé si pueda agregar algo más. Sé que Jacob estaba concentrando sus esfuerzos en los videos de seguridad, pero no estoy segura por qué. Cuando vino a trabajar esa mañana estaba muy inquieto y malhumorado. Le pregunté dónde estabas tú y casi me arranca la cabeza."

Bella sabía por qué estaba inquieto, por supuesto, porque ella acababa de romper su compromiso. Ella no fue a trabajar esa mañana ya que le había preguntado a Victoria si ese día podía entrar tarde para poder evitar estar a solas temprano con Jacob en el laboratorio, pero claro que ella no le dijo eso a Victoria.

Leah continuó. "Me dijo que tenía un sospechoso en mente y quería que fuera con él para que pudiera revisar sus movimientos. Me dijo que había visto un hombre en videos de seguridad varias veces donde hubo desapariciones, y que averiguó donde trabajaba. Me sorprendió eso, y francamente no le creí cuando yo había revisado todo el video que él tenía, y nunca vi una persona más de una vez que no tuviera una razón legítima para estar ahí. Pero hice lo que me pidió porque él era el jefe, y no iba a cuestionarlo, sobre todo cuando estaba de tan mal humor. No iba a ser yo la que le dijera que no era su trabajo vigilar a los sospechosos. Ahora sospecho que Jacob quería el crédito por resolver el caso por su cuenta, en vez de permitir que Seth y su equipo recibieran toda la gloria, lo que normalmente sucede."

Bella asintió de acuerdo con el análisis de Leah de la razón por la que Jacob estaba ahí. Jacob tenía muy mal genio, y a menudo arrojaba sus juguetes del cochecito cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Además, con frecuencia solía refunfuñar cuando se ignoraba su contribución al darse las felicitaciones cuando se resolvía un caso de alto perfil.

"Habíamos estado ahí por alrededor de media hora cuando Jacob salió del coche sin decir nada y se dirigió a los edificios de oficinas. No entramos en ninguno de ellos; solo caminamos de un lado al otro de la acera, mirando a través de las ventanas de los edificios del lado contrario de la calle. Todo el tiempo lo había estado observando, pero sonó mi teléfono y me agaché para sacarlo de mi mochila en el preciso momento que escuché fuertes voces. No pude distinguir lo que estaban diciendo o quién, o en qué dirección venían las voces. No podía ver a Jacob, así que abrí la puerta del coche, salí y empecé a mirar alrededor para ver dónde estaba, y luego vi un destello. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el suelo con Jacob junto a mí y luego me desmayé otra vez. Todo ocurrió muy rápido."

"¿Qué tipo de destello fue?"

"No sé. Pensándolo bien, fue más como un borrón, o la luz cambiando frente a mí, luego sentí un dolor en mi cabeza."

"De acuerdo, Leah, gracias. Me alegra que no te haya matado a ti también. Vamos a atrapar a este bastardo; un día va a equivocarse y estaremos ahí cuando lo haga."

Bella regresó a su laboratorio y pensó en lo que Leah había dicho. Estaba segura que en alguna parte de las notas de Jacob había mencionado un destello en una de las imágenes de video y él no sabía qué era. Sacó las libretas de su bolso y estaba buscando en ellas cuando sonó su teléfono. Edward estaba en recepción, y esta vez no consiguió pasar a la recepcionista. Llegó temprano y quería llevarla por un café esa mañana antes de irse al aeropuerto, así que ella agarró su bolso y caminó rápidamente hacia los ascensores tratando de permanecer calmada.

Era un día cálido así que encontraron una cafetería que estaba a corta distancia del laboratorio con asientos afuera. Bella notó que Edward estaba recibiendo muchas miradas de admiración de la clientela femenina mientras tomaban su café e incluso de las mujeres que pasaban, pero Edward era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo va la investigación, Bella?" Edward preguntó después que llegaron sus cafés.

"No muy bien. Es solo que en realidad no hay evidencia con qué trabajar. Hoy hablé con una de mis colegas que probablemente estuvo a segundos de distancia del asesino, y todo lo que recuerda es ver un borrón."

"¿Un borrón?"

"Sí, primero lo describió como un destello luego como un borrón. Mi jefe que murió, también mencionó un destello en sus notas, pero no le presté mucha atención a eso hasta hoy."

"Dijiste que él mencionó videos de seguridad. ¿Has tratado de ponerlos en cámara lenta?"

"No, son horas de grabación. No he tenido tiempo."

"Bueno, por qué no buscas el destello y tratas de ralentizarlo, cuadro por cuadro."

"Podría hacerlo. Le pediré a Leah que también los vea. Edward, podríamos no hablar de trabajo."

"De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"No sé." Bella lo pensó por un momento y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

"Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Connecticut directamente después de la graduación? Siempre me pregunté por qué no dijiste nada."

Edward se quedó callado por un momento mientras pensaba en qué decir. Finalmente, respiró hondo antes de decirle la verdad.

"Lamento mucho eso, Bella. Disfruté tanto de estar contigo que no quería estropear cómo terminó. Me sentí abrumado cuando ocurrió y mis emociones estaban en confusión. No quería empeorarlo al despedirme también de ti."

"Al menos escribiste una nota. No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti, en lo absoluto, Edward."

"Lo sé; lo siento. Eso fue muy descuidado de mi parte."

"¿Pensaste un poco en mí después de esa noche?"

"Sí, pensé mucho en ti; de hecho, todavía lo hago. Todavía eres la número uno en mi lista de besos." Edward se rio, pero Bella no lo encontró divertido.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la número dos?"

"Mi novia, Annabel. Hemos estado juntos unos dieciocho meses y probablemente nos casaremos. ¿Dónde quedo en tu lista de besos, Bella?"

"En el número uno, por supuesto; ¿qué pensabas?"

"Entonces, ¿dónde queda en tu lista tu novio actual? Supongo que una chica tan hermosa como tú tiene un novio."

Ahora Bella se estaba sintiendo mal. Sus esperanzas de reavivar su relación con Edward se acababan de ir por el proverbial desagüe.

"Mi prometido, que también era mi jefe, fue asesinado cumpliendo con su deber hace menos de tres semanas, Edward, pero yo había roto el compromiso la noche antes que muriera, lo que me convierte en una completa imbécil."

Edward estaba impactado por la confesión de Bella y pudo darse cuenta que se estaba alterando.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella, no tenía idea. Pero, ¿por qué rompiste el compromiso?"

"Porque no era el número uno en mi lista de besos, Edward."

"¡Oh!"

Edward bajó la vista a la mesa cuando comprendió que Bella no lo había olvidado, y desafortunadamente él no estaba en posición de ayudarla en esa situación.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa.

"Creo que será mejor que regresemos al laboratorio, Edward. Puedes recoger las muestras e irte."

Edward le lanzó unos cuantos dólares al camarero y la siguió, sin saber qué decir. Caminó detrás de ella en silencio al dirigirse de regreso a su edificio, donde bajaron directamente a la cámara frigorífica. Bella había preparado una caja especial con aislante para que Edward subiera al avión con ella, además de los papeles de autorización de la policía de Seattle permitiendo la transferencia de evidencia con propósitos específicos.

"Muy eficiente," Edward comentó en voz baja.

Bella no pudo verlo a los ojos al sacar la caja de evidencia del cajón. Edward quitó la cinta y Bella retiró la tapa. Edward agarró el frasco con lo que quedaba de la muestra de piel y las tres placas Petri, entonces Bella volvió a poner la tapa y la sostuvo mientras Edward la sellaba nuevamente con la cinta. Cerró el cajón con llave, y Bella volvió a meter la llave en su bolsillo. Después de poner las muestras en la caja con aislamiento, Bella acompañó a Edward al estacionamiento de visitantes para que él no tuviera problemas con alguien que no lo reconociera.

Atravesaron rápidamente el suelo de concreto hacia el coche alquilado de Edward. Él abrió el maletero, y con cuidado colocó la caja dentro. Edward sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Bella; no quería dejar las cosas así, sobre todo cuando sabía que tendría que hablar de nuevo con ella pronto.

"Bella, lamento que las cosas hayan terminado de esa forma. Hemos vivido a casi cinco mil kilómetros de distancia en los últimos diez años y nuestras vidas son completamente diferentes ahora. Siempre serás un recuerdo muy especial para mí; nadie podrá hacerme olvidar esa noche jamás." Acercó a Bella a él y le dio un prolongado abrazo, luego se agachó para besar el tope de su cabeza.

"Adiós, Bella. Te llamaré cuando consiga algunos resultados."

Bella se dio la vuelta para alejarse sin decir nada. Su cabeza gacha y no miró hacia atrás ya que no quería que él viera que había empezado a llorar.

Él tenía intenciones de subir al coche e irse en seguida, pero su aroma y la suavidad de su cuerpo cuando la abrazó había activado la parte física de su memoria, y esta había reavivado su deseo por ella cuando prologó el beso en su cabeza. Al verla caminar hacia el edificio, su lenguaje corporal gritaba rechazo y derrota, pero con cada paso que ella daba él podía sentir el fuego reprimido por tanto tiempo aumentar en su interior, a medida que los recuerdos de esa noche de hace diez años inundaban su mente y otras partes de su cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido ese deseo tan intenso por una mujer como lo estaba sintiendo ahora, aun cuando había tenido una serie de novias desde esa noche. Supo entonces que la oportunidad de revivir esa sensación de pasión pura una vez más se le escapaba lentamente.

"A la mierda," dijo en voz alta, luego corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola justo antes de que entrara al edificio. Sujetó su brazo y la giró para que quedara de frente a él y la besó directamente en los labios. Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados porque había estado llorando, y él limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos, antes de poner sus manos a cada lado de su cuello como antes y luego eso fue todo. Su boca estaba sobre la de ella y cuando Bella gimió suavemente en apreciación sus labios se abrieron y la lengua de Edward entró a su boca.

Edward empujó a Bella hacia atrás de forma que quedara pegada a la pared del edificio. Una de sus manos estaba en su cabello mientras la otra estaba alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo sus caderas hacia él. Las manos de Bella se movieron a su espalda, y podía sentir los músculos de él tensándose bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Se acercó más a él, y sintió su erección presionando en su vientre. "Oh Dios mío," rogó. Lo necesitaba muchísimo y lo quería en ese momento. Una vez más ella estaba volviendo a la vida y se sentía _muy_ bien.

Edward estaba en llamas. Diez años de buscar a alguien como Bella, que pudiera provocarle tanto deseo, tanta necesidad, tanta pasión, había sido inútil. La boca de Bella estaba hecha para él. Su sabor era una droga excepcional y exquisita que ahora recorría su cuerpo, y sus caricias habían despertado su instinto animal. Estaba sumamente excitado, y quería llevarla a alguna parte y follarla. Sabía que su polla estaba como una barra de acero y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. La sensación intensa estaba ahí como lo había estado hace diez años, pero entonces era un muchacho que no era física o mentalmente capaz de llevar la experiencia más allá. Ahora era un hombre y sabía lo que quería; por lo que estaba desesperado.

Apartó sus labios de la boca de ella y pasó sus manos por su cabello, luego agarró su rostro entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Te deseo, Bella. Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora." Sus ojos eran abrasadores y no iba a ser rechazado.

Bella no titubeó. Agarró su mano y lo metió al edificio porque ella también lo necesitaba. Estaba ardiendo como un volcán y el calor en su interior era casi doloroso. Ella deseaba tanto esto y la anticipación de tenerlo era casi demasiada para soportarla, pero, ¿dónde demonios iba a llevarlo?

Se le ocurrió algo y lo arrastró con ella por un corto pasillo y bajaron por un tramo de escaleras hacia la bodega del conserje. Los de limpieza solo trabajaban muy temprano por la mañana por lo que sabía que estaría desierto a esta hora del día. Solo esperaba que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave. Probó con la manija de la puerta y éxito, estaba abierta, y los dos entraron en la pequeña habitación que estaba abarrotada con productos de limpieza y aspiradoras y el aire olía a desinfectante y pulidor.

Edward la empujó contra la puerta que se cerró de golpe y nuevamente presionó sus labios a los de ella mientras Bella comenzaba a tratar de desabrochar su camisa. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras sus manos volaban sobre el cuerpo del otro tratando de retirar varias piezas de ropa.

Edward rompió el beso y quitó el cabello de Bella de su rostro y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Bella?"

"He esperado diez años para este momento, Edward. Creo que eso es tiempo suficiente, ¿no lo crees?"

Al escuchar eso la levantó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, luego estrelló sus labios contra los de ella al mismo tiempo que la empujaba contra la puerta. Con una mano desabotonó velozmente su blusa, y una vez que estuvo abierta, empujó bruscamente sus dedos bajo su sujetador y agarró uno de sus pechos con su mano. Tomó su pezón entre sus dedos y pellizcó y apretó provocando que Bella gritara en apreciación. Su otra mano había desaparecido debajo de su falda y estaba subiendo por su muslo hacia sus bragas que ya estaban empapadas. Su boca se alternaba entre chupar sus pechos y besar sus labios y su rostro, y le dejó pequeñas marcas de mordiscos en su cuello y pechos como evidencia de su pasión.

Bella intentaba sin éxito desabotonar la camisa de Edward. Quería pasar sus dedos por su pecho y sentir sus manos contra la piel desnuda de él, pero sus dedos no estaban haciendo lo que su cerebro les ordenaba y gimió en frustración. La boca de Edward había abandonado los labios de Bella y ahora se dirigía al sur hacia sus pechos, de modo que Bella tiró de su cabello para llamar su atención.

"Edward, quiero desvestirte. ¿Puedes bajarme?"

Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo y después de volver a dejar a Bella con cuidado en el suelo, le permitió desabotonar su camisa y el botón superior de sus pantalones. Antes de quitarle la camisa por completo, Bella pasó sus manos por su pecho desnudo para luego lamer de su ombligo hasta sus pezones, pasando su lengua alrededor y sobre ellos, lo que casi vuelve loco a Edward. Ella le quitó la camisa, luego se quedó quieta mientras Edward le quitaba la blusa y desabrochaba su sujetador. Sus grandes manos cubrieron por completo sus pechos y él se maravilló de su natural suavidad mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba sus pezones, luego llevó su mano detrás de ella para desabrochar su falda que cayó al suelo. Él se arrodilló y lentamente bajó las bragas de Bella, quitándole los zapatos al mismo tiempo, y luego pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo desde sus tobillos, subiendo por sus piernas, rodeando hacia sus nalgas luego regresando por su cintura y subiendo una vez más hacia sus pechos.

"Eres muy hermosa, Bella," susurró, y la besó con ternura en su frente.

Bella pasó sus manos por la línea de vello en su abdomen y luego sus dedos acariciaron el contorno de su polla que seguía confinada en su ropa interior. Edward empujó sus dedos bajo la cintura de sus pantalones para luego quitárselos al mismo tiempo con su ropa interior. Los lanzó de una patada y acarició su polla mientras miraba a Bella directamente a los ojos.

"¡Oh mierda, no!" Gritó. "No tengo condones."

Bella puso su mano en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. "Recibo la inyección anticonceptiva, Edward, y sé que estoy limpia. Es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y acercó a Bella a él. Ella había sido una mujer de un solo hombre hasta hace tres semanas, y él era un hombre de una sola mujer hasta este momento, y como sea, ya no era capaz de detenerse. La levantó de forma que sus hombros soportaban su peso contra la puerta y sus piernas rodeaban una vez más sus caderas. Ella podía sentir su polla en la entrada y estaba desesperada.

"Por favor, fóllame, Edward. Necesito esto ahora. Hazlo, por favor."

"¡Jesús!" Edward gritó, y sin dudar hundió su polla en ella, enterrándose tan profundamente como pudo. Bella gritó por el delicioso dolor y el placer cuando sintió que alcanzó partes de ella que nunca antes habían sido tocadas, y se aferró a él con fuerza mientras su cuerpo aprendía a aceptar al nuevo intruso.

Edward intentaba concentrarse en no correrse muy pronto. La intensidad de las emociones que estaba sintiendo era demasiada para soportar. El cuerpo de Bella se sentía como un cálido guante alrededor de su polla y el ligero movimiento de ella estaba alimentando la tormenta de fuego en su cabeza. Empezó a moverse, lento al principio, saboreando cada sensación, y vio con adoración y asombro como la chica que estaba follando respondía a cada movimiento que hacía. Ella estaba diseñada especialmente para él. Había nacido para darle placer e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, y le agradeció a Dios haber tenido la oportunidad de realizar su fantasía de hace diez años. Sus movimientos se aceleraron y pronto la penetraba velozmente y con intensidad. Los pechos de ella rebotaban con cada estocada, y sus tobillos estaban entrelazados detrás de él, apretando su cuerpo como una exquisita tortura.

Bella gemía en éxtasis cada vez que Edward embestía con su polla dentro de ella. Esta vez no se requeriría ninguna estimulación manual. Él estaba tocando partes de ella que no sabía que existían y su piel estaba ardiendo. Los movimientos de él eran ferales y los sonidos que venían de su boca eran como gruñidos. La tomaba un hombre que estaba en completo control de su cuerpo y ella era su esclava dispuesta.

"Voy a correrme, Bella," Edward gruñó. "Córrete conmigo."

Bella permitió que su subconsciente se viera consumido por el milagro que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cuerpo y explotó como una supernova, y estrellas brillantes aparecieron en sus ojos cuando su orgasmo la envolvió. Las estocadas de Edward se habían incrementado en fuerza y velocidad hasta ser casi violentas, y la aplastó entre la puerta y su cuerpo cuando la penetró con fuerza una última vez antes de detonar dentro de ella. Mientras su polla palpitaba, gritó el nombre de Bella y echó su cabeza hacia atrás esperando que la muerte lo tomara, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por esta ilícita experiencia. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella pero a un ritmo más lento, hasta que el orgasmo más largo de su vida finalmente llegó a su fin y entonces agachó su cabeza y enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el latido de su corazón volvió a la normalidad; sus cuerpos resplandeciendo de sudor. Bella podía sentir el producto de la liberación de Edward bajando lentamente por sus piernas, y miró a su alrededor y sobre los hombros de Edward buscando algo para limpiarse. Afortunadamente, estaban rodeados por cada producto de papel conocido por el hombre; pañuelos, toallas de papel, rollos de papel higiénico, de todo. Sonrió para sí misma por un segundo, luego le susurró a Edward que pensaba que deberían agarrar algunos pañuelos.

Edward salió poco a poco de ella y Bella jadeó. Sabía que iba a estar adolorida, ya que Edward se había perdido por completo en ella, pero al menos podría sentirlo dentro de ella por los próximos días mientras él volvía a la Costa Este.

Agarró algunas toallas de papel de una caja detrás de ella pero Edward detuvo su mano.

"Déjame hacer eso," le dijo. "Lamento si fui demasiado rudo contigo, pero no pude contenerme." Se puso de cuclillas y con gentileza limpió sus piernas y su zona íntima mientras Bella acariciaba su cabeza y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Nadie había hecho eso por ella antes y estaba abrumada por la atención que él le estaba dando. Cuando terminó, descansó un lado de su rostro en el vientre de ella y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos mientras ella seguía acariciando y masajeando su cabeza.

Finalmente, se levantó. "Tengo que irme, Bella; tengo un avión que tomar. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Bella asintió. "Estaré bien, Edward; será mejor que te apresures."

Se vistieron rápidamente y ordenaron el almacén, luego subieron las escaleras y salieron a la luz del día. Bella trató de no cojear, estaba entumecida y adolorida pero no se estaba quejando.

"Te llamaré mañana, Bella; cuídate, ¿quieres? No te pongas en peligro."

"Sí, Edward, tendré cuidado," Bella lo tranquilizó.

Edward entró a su coche y abrió la ventanilla. Estirando su mano pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Bella. Podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y casi sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

"Adiós, Bella," dijo en voz baja, al alejarse y por su espejo retrovisor la vio parada en el estacionamiento, sola, a medida que su coche aceleraba.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Escupió en voz alta, cuando Bella finalmente desapareció de su vista pero en lugar de que el rostro de Bella atormentara sus pensamientos, una imagen de Annabel esperándolo lealmente en el aeropuerto apareció de pronto en su consciencia arrepentida y llena de culpa.

* * *

 _ ***Corre a esconderse detrás del sofá* *Se asoma ligeramente por encima* Recuerden que yo solo soy la traductora, ¿eh? Pues sí, no se pudieron aguantar y le dieron rienda a sus deseos, cumpliendo con su fantasía de hace diez años. La pregunta es, ¿y Annabel? Y después de este encuentro, ¿habrá algo más entre estos dos? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, las muestras van camino a Connecticut para ser analizadas por el tío de Edward y veremos qué descubrirá. Y aunque no han tenidos muchos avances con el caso del asesino, ahora tienen una pista, ese destello o borrón, ¿qué creen que sea? Recuerden que como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y cuáles son sus teorías. Cada uno de ellos los leo porque son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión y siempre es lindo ver que agradecen el que compartamos estás geniales historias con ustedes. No olviden también que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Ahora sí todo vuelve a la normalidad, ya el husby está trabajando y yo también y por increíble que parezca, es cuando puedo estar más al día con las traducciones así que, a dejar su review ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, Maryluna, kaja0507, lagie, Marie Sellory, Esal, villachica, bbluelilas, Smedina, Say's , glow0718, Jeimmy, freedom2604, miop, Mony17, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, Vrigny, chonis22, lauritacullenswan, saraipineda44, Rosy Canul, carolaap, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, alejandra1987, PRISOL, beakis, Adriu, MELINA, Adriana Molina, ELIZABETH, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Manligrez, cavendano13, anybella, JessMel, dushakis, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, LeidaJim, Bertlin, DenniChavez, Pam Malfoy Black, ludwikacullen, andyG, Pili, tulgarita, Kriss22, bealnum, Vanina Iliana, injoa, angryc, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Bella tomó el ascensor en vez de las escaleras, cogiendo una gran taza de fuerte café de camino a su laboratorio. Leah levantó la vista desde su escritorio cuando ella pasó cojeando.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? Te ves como si te hubiera pateado un caballo."

"Estoy bien, Leah. Me resbalé en las escaleras y caí sobre mi trasero. Solo dame unos minutos y vendré a verte. Necesito tu consejo."

Bella se sentó con cuidado y vació su bolso sobre su escritorio. Sabía que había unos analgésicos ahí dentro en alguna parte, de modo que hurgó entre las envolturas de dulces y otros pedazos de basura que se habían acumulado desde su última limpieza. Finalmente, encontró dos Tylenol y se las tomó, esperando que aliviaran el delicioso dolor en sus músculos que se habían estirado demasiado.

Se sentó en su escritorio bebiendo su café envolviendo la taza caliente con sus manos, recordando los eventos de la última media hora con total incredulidad.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Se preguntó a medida que cada segundo de su encuentro en el armario del conserje se repitió en su mente. Lo que no podía llegar a comprender era cómo Edward había cambiado de estar totalmente desinteresado en ella, diciéndole que, "vivían vidas diferentes, a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia," diez segundos antes, a que estuviera sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente para luego follarla de forma exquisita hasta el siguiente siglo. No se hacía ilusiones; no había romance en ese encuentro. No se intercambió ninguna palabra de amor o devoción. Lo que tuvieron fue sexo desenfrenado, puro y simple, y fue increíble.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos cuando sintió sus mejillas arder de un vivo color rojo al pensar que había permitido que Edward la tuviera sin ninguna promesa de un 'mañana'. Al parecer, tenía una novia desde hace un tiempo y eso, además de que vivía al otro lado del continente, la convenció de que no había esperanza para una relación. Pero lo había sabido cuando empezó a besarla, y aun así ella permitió que la consumiera sin pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo. Había vivido el momento y por lo tanto, no tenía arrepentimientos. Sin embargo, imaginó con una mueca lo que Angela pensaría de ella ahora.

Leah y Quil le daban miradas extrañas desde su lado del laboratorio, así que se distrajo mientras esperaba que funcionara el coctel químico y continuó leyendo las notas de Jacob de la víctima número ocho, o V8 como Leah lo llamaba. Intentó concentrarse en las palabras que estaban escritas con la descuidada letra de Jacob, pero agarrar las libretas de Jacob y leer sus palabras la hacían sentir incómoda por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no se sentía culpable.

Todavía podía oler la colonia de Edward y sentir sus fuertes manos sujetando su cuerpo y su mente seguía divagando de la tarea en cuestión. Metió sus dedos en sus oídos para bloquear cualquier sonido a su alrededor y se obligó a leer con atención cada una de las páginas, hasta que llegó a la página donde él había hecho comentarios sobre las grabaciones de seguridad almacenadas en los DVD en su mochila. Frente a cada DVD numerado había una breve nota sobre algo que valía la pena investigar y frente al DVD 5 estaban las palabras que Bella recordaba haber visto antes; 'Destello en la pantalla – _investigar_ '.

Cogió la mochila de Jacob y sacó los DVD del bolsillo lateral. El DVD número cinco contenía grabaciones tomadas de una cámara en un edificio que albergaba un negocio llamado Consultoría de Finanzas Cullen. Su cámara era del tipo estático que daba una vista fija de la calle debajo, grabando a quien sea que se acercara a su oficina desde la acera directamente frente a su edificio. Bella vio la dirección de la compañía en su página web y confirmó que definitivamente estaba en la misma calle donde Jacob había sido atacado, y donde V8 desapareció. La oficina de V8 estaba a 100 yardas sobre la misma calle y él había sido secuestrado en los breves momento en que dejó su edificio y caminó hacia donde su coche estaba estacionado en un lote público a menos de un minuto caminando.

Bella se levantó despacio. "Ay" hizo una mueca y luego caminó tan normalmente como pudo hacia la mesa de trabajo de Leah.

"¿Alguna posibilidad que puedas examinar esto por mí, Leah?"

"Claro. Toma asiento y lo pondré en la pantalla. ¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Un destello de algún tipo."

"¿Como un rayo, o como el que vi?"

Leah puso el disco en la máquina, y después de unos segundos apareció la primera imagen en la enorme pantalla de plasma frente a ella.

"El disco es de cuatro horas de duración, Bella. ¿Puedes reducir un poco el tiempo?"

Bella volvió a echar un vistazo a las notas por algo que pudiera ayudar.

"Presuntamente V8 dejó el trabajo a las 6:30 pm, de modo que si asumimos que fue cerca de esa hora cuando desapareció, sería un aproximado supongo. Jacob no mencionó una hora específica en sus notas."

"De acuerdo, lo iniciaremos después de los veinte minutos, solo por si acaso el reloj de su cámara estuviera adelantado por unos minutos."

Leah presionó el botón de avance rápido y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente hasta que alcanzó las 6:20 pm en el contador de tiempo. Estaba oscuro esa noche por la época del año y la acerca estaba iluminada por el alumbrado público, además la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana de la oficina debajo. La cámara estaba situada en lo alto, por lo que su campo de visión era amplio, probablemente de unas 25 o 30 yardas a lo largo de la acerca y unas 10 o 12 yardas hacia el otro lado de la calle. Bella y Leah observaron pacientemente la acción en tiempo real de coches pasando, personas caminando, una niña o mujer bajita de cabello negro dejando la oficina de a un lado como a las 6:25 pm, un perro afuera solo, la víctima con una gabardina negra caminando por la calle, y luego el destello apareció al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Detenla!" Gritó Bella. Leah presionó el botón de pausa. "Regrésala, regrésala," dijo Bella emocionada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para poder acercarse a la pantalla. "¡Ay!" Dijo, olvidándose por completo de su trasero ardiendo.

"Vuelve a reproducir ese pedazo, por favor, Leah."

Leah presionó el botón reproductor y observaron cómo el hombre con la gabardina caminaba por la acerca hasta que pasó frente a la oficina, luego se vio el destello y la acera estaba vacía.

"¿Tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir de la vista de la cámara antes de desaparecer?" Bella preguntó, mientras Leah volvía a regresar la grabación.

Leah volvió a donde el hombre quedaba a la vista, pero antes de reproducirlo hizo una nota de la hora en la pantalla. Paró y reprodujo el disco hasta que pudo registrar la fracción exacta de segundo cuando él apareció y luego lo paró y reprodujo otra vez en el último cuadro cuando desapareció. Sacó su calculadora del cajón y empezó a escribir en un pedazo de papel, entonces miró la pantalla, presionó el botón reproductor y luego escribió un poco más. Después de pensarlo unos segundos se volvió hacia Bella y respondió, "No, no lo creo."

"Bien, Leah, estamos consiguiendo algo. Puedes volver justo antes de que viéramos el destello. ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas hacerlo más lento?"

"Depende de la calidad de la grabación. Lo intentaré, pero tendré que hacerlo con una máquina diferente. Sígueme."

Leah extrajo el disco y entró a una pequeña habitación fuera del laboratorio principal. Bella no había estado ahí desde que un nuevo equipo de alta tecnología había sido instalado hace un mes ya que este no era su campo de trabajo acostumbrado. Recordaba que Jacob estaba realmente emocionado por el nuevo juguete de Leah cuando llegó, pero ella no se emocionaba por aparatos. Sin embargo, incluso ella estaba impresionada por el tablero de electrónica en medio de la habitación, ya que pareciera como si hubiera salido de la nave espacial Enterprise porque había una increíble colección de tecnología en su superficie.

Leah se sentó en la que podría ser la silla de Chekov y le dijo a Bella que acercara la que probablemente sería la silla de Sulu para que pudiera sentarse junto a ella. Deslizó el disco en la única parte del equipo que le era conocida a Bella, y una imagen estática fue proyectada en una gigantesca pantalla de plasma frente a ellas.

"Muy bien, Bella, voy a hacer esto tan lento como pueda con este bebé, así que observa la pantalla atentamente." Leah se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el tablero y presionó un número de botones, luego presionó uno grande de color verde que Bella supuso era el de 'reproducir'.

El hombre con la gabardina ya estaba frente al negocio; sus movimientos eran ahora tan lentos que su demora era de al menos ocho segundos entre cada paso. Bella sabía que solo tenía que dar cuatro pasos más antes de desaparecer de la vista, así que se centró en lo que estaba pasando en la acera, lo que se reflejaba en las ventanas, en los coches que pasaban; tratando de ver lo que sea que no había visto antes. El hombre estaba apenas dando su quinto paso que era justo antes del destello, cuando algo apareció en la pantalla desde la parte superior del cuadro, entonces el hombre desapareció.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?" Leah exclamó.

"Algo oscuro bajó desde arriba. Regrésala, Leah."

Leah regresó en el disco un medio segundo en tiempo real y presionó reproducir, dejando su dedo sobre el botón de pausa.

"Ahí está, hazlo de nuevo."

Leah lo intentó de nuevo; esta vez presionando reproducir, para en seguida presionar pausa. Éxito. En la pantalla estaba una sombra negra que parecía la forma de un hombre colgando a unos tres metros del suelo, bloqueando la vista de la cámara de la víctima. Pero eso era imposible pensaron las dos. La cámara estaba situada sobre las ventanas del segundo piso. Alguien debió haber saltado al menos tres pisos para crear ese efecto.

"¿Puedes mejorar esa imagen, Leah?"

"Haré lo que pueda," respondió al comenzar a subir y bajar controles que hacían más nítida la imagen de una forma y después la atenuaban. Le recordó a Bella su propio programa de computadora que utilizaba en casa para mejorar sus fotografías de aficionado, pero este software estaba en un idioma diferente.

Después de un par de minutos, Leah presionó el botón que habría sido el de 'guardar los cambios' en la _laptop_ de Bella, y el cuerpo de un hombre encorvado en pleno vuelo apareció en la pantalla. Daba la espalda a la cámara, pero gracias a la iluminación de la calle en la acera del frente, podían distinguir su ropa y que probablemente era caucásico. Su cabello era bastante largo y delgado, y era castaño oscuro o negro. Era difícil ser preciso sobre la forma de su cuerpo pero se veía muy delgado. Avanzaron el video cuadro por cuadro, pero su imagen solo apareció por una fracción de segundo y no había registro de cómo la víctima fue atacada; los dos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Puedes ver alguna cuerda o cable?"

"No, no hay nada ahí."

"¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? Eso es imposible; no es natural."

"No sé, Leah. No puedo entender cómo lo hizo."

"Jesús, Bella. ¿Puedes adivinar a quién estamos buscando?"

"No."

"¡Al maldito Superman!"

"Na, más bien al Hombre Araña."

"De hecho es nuestro Hombre Asesino Serial. Tenemos que mostrarle esto a Victoria."

Bella se sentó en la silla de Sulu y miró la imagen en la pantalla. ¿Jacob había visto esto y era la razón por la que estaba afuera de esta oficina en particular el día que murió? Ahora le parecía muy obvio que lo era.

"¿Sabía Jacob cómo usar este equipo?" Le preguntó a Leah.

"Sip. Entró aquí unas cuantas veces a ver cosas. Le enseñé cómo usarlo," Leah respondió orgullosa.

"¿Sabes si vio estas grabaciones de seguridad?"

"Creo que sí. Sé que estaba revisando unos DVD que tenían que ver con el caso y le pregunté si quería ayuda. Dijo que me daría un grito si la necesitaba. Un día estuvo aquí por más de una hora."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Unos dos días antes de… um, antes de, ya sabes."

"Está bien."

"Victoria hoy está en la corte, Bella. Tendremos que mostrarle esto mañana."

"Bien, eso me dará la oportunidad de hacer algo de investigación en ese edificio, quién trabaja en él, y quién tiene acceso. Mientras tanto, Leah, no le cuentes de esto a nadie, entendido."

Bella quería que Victoria tuviera los elogios de poder decirle a James que tenían una pista. Ella había recibido tanta mierda de ese hombre en las últimas semanas que se merecía la oportunidad de entregar algunas buenas noticias para variar.

"De acuerdo, Bella. Es nuestro secreto por el momento," Leah aceptó.

Guardó la imagen congelada del hombre saltando en otro disco separado y le devolvió a Bella los dos originales. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y Bella quería llegar a casa y sentarse en una bañera con agua caliente por dos horas, de modo que reunió sus mochilas y se fue antes de que oscureciera.

* * *

Al conducir a casa, se preguntó si Edward había llegado a Hartford o si todavía estaba en el aire. A estas horas ya sería de noche en la Costa Este ya que estaban tres horas adelantados de Seattle, e imaginó que sería recibido por su novia en el aeropuerto. Trató de desechar esa idea de su mente, y como distracción recordó sus manos recorriendo su pecho suave (pero no musculoso), lamiéndolo, para luego escuchar con satisfacción su gemido de apreciación. Sus músculos se tensaron en su abdomen cuando recordó cada momento de su encuentro. Todavía podía sentir el ardor en su interior y tuvo que concentrarse con ganas en su conducción ya que su corazón había comenzado a golpetear dentro de su pecho.

Aunque Jacob estaba muerto, creía que lo que había pasado esa mañana entre ella y Edward había reivindicado su decisión de romper el compromiso, aun cuando el momento no pudo haber sido peor. Estaba realmente arrepentida de haber angustiado a Jacob en lo que fue su último día en la Tierra, y desearía haber roto meses antes, pero ahora podía sentir que podía vivir el resto de su vida con una conciencia tranquila por haber sido honesta con Jacob antes de que muriera.

Al detenerse frente a su departamento, susurró para sí misma, "Hoy hiciste lo correcto." No podría haber previsto que esto ocurriera, reflexionó mientras cogía sus mochilas, y ahora sus caminos se había cruzado otra vez, de forma completamente inesperada. Él la había besado a ella, y sí, fue tan bueno como lo recordaba. Ahora, por supuesto, lo habían llevado más allá y, para ser totalmente francos, habían follado. No hubo amor o afecto entre ellos en esa habitación, simplemente lujuria pura y sin adulterar, y fue 'jodidamente maravilloso' pensó, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus piernas, recordando la sensación del cuerpo de él atrapado entre ellas.

Ella supo cuándo la giró en el estacionamiento y la besó como la había besado antes, que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerlo completamente si él la quería. Él la había arruinado con sus besos hace diez años. Ahora había destruido cualquier oportunidad de que recibiera satisfacción con cualquier otro hombre en el futuro, cuando esta mañana la había llevado a los límites del cielo y todavía no se recuperaba de la experiencia.

No sabía si Edward era 'la persona especial' para ella, porque sus encuentros desde su cita el día de su graduación habían sido carnales y animales. Él la excitaba, y ella sabía que le provocaba lo mismo a él. Ese tipo de pasión no podía fingirse. Si eran también almas gemelas estaba por verse, pero ella sabía que no estaba preparada para renunciar a él. Era su droga de elección, y hasta que no encontrara una alternativa que no tuviera novia y no viviera a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, él era para ella.

Molly la recibió junto a la puerta como siempre y cuando los dos comieron y bebieron, Bella llenó la bañera con cada mezcla relajante que tenía en el baño y entró con delicadeza, deseando tener un Jacuzzi. No quería eliminar totalmente la sensación del asalto de Edward, pero mañana tenía que trabajar y caminar por ahí como si acabara de tomar parte en un Rodeo no era aceptable en ningún nivel.

* * *

Edward estaba sentado en el _lounge_ de clase ejecutiva en el SeaTac esperando su vuelo del mediodía a Hartford. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos al recordar los eventos de esa mañana y las inevitables repercusiones que seguían a cualquier decisión que tomara sobre el futuro.

"¿Por qué lo hice?" Se preguntó. "Había podido resistir a Bella, de acuerdo fue con dificultad, cuando entré por primera vez a su laboratorio con las muestras. Ayer logré llevarla a almorzar sin saltarle encima, aun cuando quería hacerlo, entonces, ¿qué demonios ocurrió hoy?"

Un camarero le trajo un whisky y soda y Edward tomó un largo trago. Iba a necesitar unos más de esos antes de enfrentar a Annabel. "Oh Dios, Annabel," pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Le había sido infiel y estaba asqueado consigo mismo.

Siempre había odiado escuchar las morbosas historias que contaban, por lo general con orgullo, algunos de sus colegas varones casados o 'con pareja', sobre sus aventuras de una noche o a largo plazo, y siempre sentía náuseas porque conocía muy bien a la mayoría de sus esposas o parejas. Eran mujeres devotas y encantadoras, que o estaban en casa con los niños o siguiendo sus propias carreras, o ambas cosas, totalmente ajenas al hecho que sus esposos o parejas eran una completa mierda. Nunca imaginó que un día se uniría al club de los infieles.

En realidad, no estaba casado con Annabel, pero han estado viviendo juntos por unos seis meses y su fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas en la casa de sus padres en Rhode Island. No sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos esta noche. Ella sabría de inmediato que se descarrió, supuso. Lo estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, y él sabía que ella tenía planeada una 'noche especial' porque le había estado enviando mensajes de texto subidos de tono mientras estuvo lejos. Sabía que definitivamente tendría que ducharse por una hora; porque imaginaba que tendría el aroma de Bella por todo su cuerpo.

Se anunció su vuelo, así que cogió su equipaje de mano y las muestras y se dirigió a la puerta. Una ventaja de la clase ejecutiva era que sería el primero en subir al avión, por lo que no tendría que hacer fila con el resto de los pasajeros, que probablemente tenía morales más elevadas que él, pensó. La azafata lo llevó a su asiento y en un minuto pusieron el siguiente whisky y soda frente a él.

Cerró sus ojos y una imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella apareció en su subconsciente y gimió. El recuerdo de cuando la penetró por primera vez volvió a él de forma vívida, y estaba agradecido de tener una mesa sobre el área de su entrepierna. Su mano subió a su cabeza y agarró un puñado, tirando con fuerza. No sabía si era un indicio de estrés, o el que estuviera reviviendo cuando Bella le hizo justo eso al estar en los momentos de pasión.

"¿Está bien, señor?"

La azafata notó que se veía inquieto, porque su otra mano estaba sujetando el brazo de su asiento con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"No me gusta volar," mintió Edward. Se bebió el whisky y le hizo un gesto indicando que le gustaría otro. La azafata desapareció para traerle uno doble.

Trató de analizar qué lo había hecho actuar de esa forma, y llegó a la conclusión que simplemente 'necesitaba saber'. Los eventos de la noche de la graduación con Bella habían afectado su vida sexual desde que dejó Forks la mañana siguiente. Los besos de Bella y su respuesta a él esa noche fijaron un estándar que todas sus novias durante los últimos diez años no han alcanzado, incluso Annabel. Ella fue la que más se acercó, pero faltaba la pasión devoradora y la conexión completa que había sentido con Bella.

No podía descifrar por qué. Creía que amaba a Annabel, de hecho, sí la amaba como persona, pero su vida sexual no era perfecta y no era por falta de intentarlo. Annabel tenía una libido alta y lo deseaba prácticamente todas las noches y algunas veces también por las mañanas, lo que podía ser bastante agotador. Pero el abrumador deseo que lo condujo a intimar con Bella simplemente no existía con Annabel. Al hacer el amor esa mañana, si eso es lo que fue, fue algo honesto y natural, y no sintió la necesidad de 'actuar' con Bella. Los dos simplemente se deleitaron de la intensidad de la experiencia.

Fue porque él 'necesitaba saber', que había cedido a la tentación y reavivado la llama que había estado dormida dentro de él por los últimos diez años. La llama ahora era un infierno que ardía dolorosamente en sus entrañas. Había visto a Bella desnuda y la sostuvo mientras se deshacía en sus brazos, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que esta vez no podría alejarse de ella tan fácilmente.

¿Podría seguir adelante con sus planes y casarse con Annabel, sabiendo que Bella vivía y respiraba en Seattle? Se preguntó. Era obvio que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Era muy pronto para decir si era compatibles como compañeros para toda la vida, pero su compatibilidad como compañeros sexuales no estaba en duda. Incluso ahora se sentía tentado a bajar del avión y volver a ese laboratorio, arrastrarla voluntaria o involuntariamente al armario del conserje y hacerlo una y otra vez. Mientras consideraba esa idea sintió que el avión se movía, así que su oportunidad de hacer justo eso había desaparecido.

Mientras el avión rodaba por la pista, comprendió ahora por qué Bella había roto el compromiso. Ella no había estado preparada para comprometerse a un hombre que no era lo bastante apasionado como para satisfacer su sexualidad, y había tenido el valor para hacerlo, aun cuando no tenía garantía de que se reuniría con él, o alguien como él en el futuro. Había decidido que viviría una mentira si se casaba con Jacob, que era exactamente lo que él haría si se casaba con Annabel.

"Oh Querido Dios," dijo en voz alta, pero afortunadamente la clase ejecutiva estaba casi vacía, así que nadie lo escuchó.

Edward tenía el whisky número cuatro en sus manos, pero los primeros tres no habían hecho nada para extinguir el exquisito recuerdo de ver a Bella derrumbarse en sus brazos y la sensación de puro éxtasis que arrasó su cuerpo cuando se corrió dentro de ella esa mañana. Con el rugido de los motores, la aceptación de que pronto tendría que tomar la decisión de devastar a Bella otra vez, o decepcionar a Annabel y a su encantadora familia, se cernió sobre él como una nube de tormenta.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron los brazos de su asiento a medida que las llantas del avión dejaban el suelo, y sabía que cuando aterrizara tendría que encarar a la chica con la que se comprometería oficialmente en dos semanas, y tendría que decidir.

Consumió el whisky número cuatro antes de que el avión se abriera paso entre las nubes y el número cinco ya estaba en camino.

* * *

 _ **¿Tendrá el valor que tuvo Bella de romper el compromiso y el 'corazón' de Annabel? Todavía no está seguro, y a este paso, va a llegar borracho jejejeje. Pero es obvio que ese encuentro entre los dos causó un gran impacto en ambos, así que todavía hay esperanzas para estos dos. Y ya vamos avanzando con esa investigación del asesino serial. Hubo algunos detalles que no sé si los hayan notado, pero arrojan un poco de luz sobre la identidad del asesino. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y sobre todo, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan para el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, son los que nos impulsan a seguir haciendo esto y con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: beakis, patymdn, alejandra1987, Jeimmy, miop, liduvina, Adriana Molina, dushakis, DenniChaves, Arii Douglas, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, yese, tulgarita, ludwikacullen, andyG, Vrigny, Tecupi, YessyVL13, Smedina, Sully YM, PRISOL, torrespera172, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, kaja0507, JessMel, paupau1, carolaap, glow0718, lagie, Say's, bealnum, mony17, Kriss21, Rosy Canul, villachica, Esal, ELIZABETH, Lizdayanna, Chonis22, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, injoa, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Maryluna, Pili, lauritacullenswan, Gabriela Cullen, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, Mafer, cavendano13, Angie Muffiin, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Edward recogió su equipaje y caminó tambaleándose a la zona de llegadas, directamente a los brazos de Annabel que lo había estado esperando con el chofer de la familia. Él definitivamente estaba en mal estado, por lo que comió algunas mentas antes de bajar del avión para disimular el aroma a licor, pero sabía que si Annabel se acercaba demasiado olería el whisky en su aliento.

"Hola, cariño," dijo y besó a Annabel en la mejilla en lugar de en los labios lo que la sorprendió. "No me siento bien," explicó apresuradamente. "Vomité en el avión. Creo que comí algunos mariscos en mal estado en Seattle así que tengo que llegar rápido a casa."

El chofer cargó las maletas de Edward y ellos lo siguieron a donde el coche estaba estacionado. Edward se apoyó en Annabel al caminar por la terminal, pretendiendo sentirse mareado para tratar de hacer ver su historia más convincente. Se acostó de espaldas en el asiento trasero de la limusina mientras Annabel se sentó al frente con el chofer y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el camino a casa. Cuando llegaron subió directamente al baño y se quedó bajo la ducha hasta que estuvo convencido que cada pizca del aroma de Bella había desaparecido, luego se metió a la cama, gimiendo para el beneficio de Annabel, y durmió profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente por cortesía de Jack Daniels.

Annabel se había dado por vencida tratando de dormir junto a él ya que estaba roncando ruidosamente, por lo que a regañadientes se mudó a la recámara de huéspedes. Todavía estaba dormida cuando Edward se levantó a las seis treinta, y después de ponerse ropa sin bañarse, se escabulló sin hacer ruido por las escaleras para no despertarla. Estaba ansioso por llegar al laboratorio y no quería retrasarse por una cariñosa Annabel, además todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarla, o más importante aún, qué iba a decirle.

La caja aislada había permanecido en el refrigerador como se le indicó, de modo que la sacó con cuidado, cogió su portafolio y salió al garaje. Puso la caja en el maletero del Volvo y condujo en dirección al laboratorio.

En la puerta de seguridad el guardia lo saludó como si fuera un general del ejército y levantó la barrera.

"¿Ya llegó el profesor Masen?" Le preguntó al guardia.

"Sí, señor. De hecho, no fue a su casa anoche, sino que se quedó a dormir en la recámara del personal, creo."

Edward le sonrió al guardia de seguridad. Su tío Anthony a menudo hacía eso si estaba en medio de una investigación importante. Vivía en una casa hermosa con vista al mar, pero estaba a una hora de distancia y muy a menudo ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a casa. Vivía solo, "Así que, ¿cuál es el punto de volver ahí?" Era su argumento.

Edward atravesó la puerta y se estacionó en su lugar designado junto al último Porsche de su tío. Ese coche era el único símbolo de riqueza que su tío poseía. En papel era un multimillonario pero nunca te habrías enterado. Su casa era en la que había nacido y nunca consideró vivir en otra parte. Comía principalmente en el comedor del laboratorio y compraba su ropa en Wal-Mart. Las únicas veces que había usado un traje formal fue en la boda de su hermano y cuando recibió su Premio Nobel en Suiza en 2003, y los dos fueron alquilados. Pero compraba un Porsche nuevo cada dos años, y ese era su único lujo. Cada dólar que ganaba el laboratorio se invertía de nuevo en más investigación y más personal, por lo que estas instalaciones de las que era propietario absoluto era uno de los laboratorios privados más grandes del país.

Edward cogió sus pertenencias del maletero y entró al edificio usando un dispositivo de tarjeta magnética. Por el tipo de trabajo que se llevaba a cabo en los laboratorios, la seguridad era extremadamente estricta a fin de prevenir que los espías industriales robaran los descubrimientos del laboratorio antes de ser patentados. El trabajo de su tío con el genoma humano había ganado millones de dólares para el laboratorio, pero en consecuencia lo convirtió en el principal objetivo del espionaje médico.

Basado en la investigación inicial de su tío en ADN y genética, el laboratorio estaba inventando nuevos tratamientos 'ingeniosos' que podrían curar enfermedades provocadas por genes defectuosos, incluyendo algunos tipos de cáncer, por lo que el personal era investigado rigurosamente. La seguridad era de 'vanguardia' para prevenir que años de inversión y duro trabajo cayeran en las manos de competidores listos y dispuestos a robarlos.

Edward caminó por los silenciosos y prístinos pasillos, donde en una hora o algo así los científicos entrarían por las puertas para trabajar en condiciones seguras y estériles. Por razones de seguridad cada laboratorio era una entidad separada, en los que nadie tenía permitido hablar de lo que estaban haciendo con el personal de ninguno de los otros laboratorios. Por lo que si tú ibas al comedor del personal a la hora del almuerzo nadie estaría hablando de su trabajo, lo que de hecho, era bastante saludable.

La oficina de su tío y su laboratorio personal estaban al final del pasillo principal. El laboratorio de Anthony tenía ventanas con vista a un hermoso lago hecho por el hombre que en realidad era un depósito que proporcionaba agua para el complejo, pero había sido diseñado para lucir como un lago natural por razones estéticas y ahora era hogar de muchas especies de pájaros y aves acuáticas. Tocó a la puerta del laboratorio pero entró sin esperar una respuesta.

"¡Edward!" Su tío exclamó. "¡El viajero regresa! ¿Cómo estuvo Seattle? Lloviendo a cántaros como siempre, ¿cierto?"

"No, tío. De hecho, estaba caliente y soleado y el Monte Rainer estaba a plena vista, viéndose glorioso como siempre. ¿Cómo están tus malestares y tu dolor?"

"Oh, más o menos. Mi espalda todavía está muy rígida y mis rodillas me están doliendo un poco, pero supongo que ese es el precio de llegar a mi edad."

Edward se echó a reír. "Solo tienes sesenta y dos tío, no llamaría a eso viejo; no en la actualidad de todos modos."

Anthony hizo una mueca y agitó su mano en el aire como si se estuviera mofando del comentario.

"Así que, Edward, cuéntame de Seattle. ¿Qué hiciste en esa aburrida universidad con ese cretino decano que solía ser un estudiante mío?"

Edward le relató lo que vieron y aprendieron cuando visitaron los laboratorios, y mencionó que el decano le había dado los nombres de dos estudiantes que él pensaba deberían ser considerados para un empleo en el futuro. Por recomendación personal era como el laboratorio elegía la mayor parte de su personal, de modo que le daría los nombres a recursos humanos cuando el personal llegara a las nueve.

Anthony vio la caja aislada que Edward había puesto sobre la mesa de trabajo cuando entró.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Son algunas muestras de tejido que me gustaría le echaras un vistazo, pero quiero que mantengas una mente abierta ya que lo que estoy por contarte solo es conocido por mí y otra persona, y parcialmente por un par de excursionistas que probablemente nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que habían descubierto."

Anthony levantó una ceja y miró a su sobrino.

"Adelante entonces, estoy interesado."

A continuación, él le relató la historia de cómo llamaron a 'la señorita Swan' del CSI de Seattle al bosque cerca de Forks y cómo concluyó inmediatamente que el brazo que se le pidió examinar era inusual. Cuando Edward mencionó por primera vez que la extremidad seguía moviéndose, las dos cejas de su tío se dispararon hacia arriba y se enderezó de golpe en su silla y se quedó mirando la caja de muestras que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo frente a él.

"Me involucré por pura casualidad. La señorita Swan llevó las muestras de la extremidad a la universidad para análisis, pero estaban ocupados, por lo que me ofrecí a realizar las pruebas por ellos. Cuando examiné la muestra de piel, el tejido seguía vivo y no daba muestras de deterioro."

Anthony se levantó de su silla y fue al refrigerador a servirse un vaso de agua helada, entonces se sentó otra vez. "Continúa," dijo.

"Llevé las muestras de vuelta a la señorita Swan y esa fue la primera vez que vi todo el brazo. El interior del brazo era totalmente extraño; no había músculo o suministro de sangre que pudiera ver, además de algo que se veía como una arteria corriendo por el centro. El brazo estaba hecho con una sustancia que lucía como piedra pómez. La señorita Swan me dijo que cuando extrajo las muestras, le dio la espalda por un momento a la caja en la que estaba almacenado y el brazo trató de salir de la caja por sí solo."

"Buen Dios, Edward," lo que era extraño que dijera su tío, porque él era un devoto ateísta. "Si no fueras tú el que me contara esto, no lo creería. Entonces, ¿qué tienes ahí?"

"Tengo cabello, uña y muestras de piel."

"¿Y dónde está el resto del brazo?"

"En los laboratorios de la policía de Seattle."

"Bueno, entonces será mejor echar un vistazo."

Edward llevó la caja a la mesa de trabajo de su tío para luego ponerse una bata blanca y unos guantes protectores. Si tío conectó su microscopio a un cable que proyectaría la imagen de lo que estaba en el portaobjetos en una pantalla en la pared sobre la mesa. "Mi vista no es lo que solía ser," dijo, luego le guiñó un ojo a Edward.

Edward desenvolvió la caja y sacó el frasco y las placas de Petri. Le dio el frasco de la muestra de piel a su tío.

"Te sugiero que empieces con esto," le dijo.

Anthony abrió el frasco y sacó el pedazo de piel con pinzas.

"Se ve como piel normal para mí, Edward," bromeó y la colocó en un pedazo de vidrio.

Con un escalpelo afilado, cortó un trozo delgado y lo aseguró entre dos piezas de vidrio, luego lo colocó bajo el microscopio electrónico. No tenía que mirar por el ocular, pero movió los tornillos hasta que le imagen se hizo más clara y luego vio en total tecnicolor lo que Edward había visto en el pequeño microscopio en la universidad de Seattle.

En vez de una masa de células muertas que normalmente encontraría en una muestra de piel, estaba viendo lo que un dermatólogo encontraría al examinar el tejido de un paciente vivo, células reproduciéndose para remplazar las muertas. Edward escuchó a su tío jadear, luego lo vio levantarse y alejarse de su mesa de trabajo, sin creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se quitó sus gafas y las limpió con su bata y se sentó otra vez en su silla y se quedó mirando la pantalla con atención por unos minutos mientras veía el nacimiento y la muerte de las células de la piel. Estaba totalmente absorto viendo el milagro de la vida frente a él, cuando Edward gritó,

"¡Tío!"

Los dos se levantaron de un salto y vieron atónitos cuando la muestra de piel sobre la mesa se movía por su cuenta y se deslizaba por la superficie de vidrio. Edward agarró rápidamente las pinzas y la atrapó entre las puntas, entonces la volvió a meter en el frasco y cerró la tapa con fuerza.

Anthony limpió su frente y se quedó mirando al espécimen en el frasco, luego a la imagen en la pantalla.

"Edward, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que trajiste?"

"No, por eso te lo traje a ti. ¿Crees que es alienígena?"

"No, estoy bastante seguro que la piel es humana, pero le haré algunas pruebas. Nadie debe saber de esto Edward. ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en que la señorita Swan no hablará?"

Edward se sintió un poco molesto por la pregunta.

"Tío, la señorita Swan puede decidir hablar con quién quiera y cuando quiera. Es su descubrimiento, y como miembro de la policía, de hecho, es su deber llenar un reporte del brazo, en su momento. Afortunadamente, si podrías llamarlo así, toda la policía de Seattle está concentrada en atrapar a un asesino serial en este momento, por lo que un brazo cualquiera que encontraron en el bosque, sin dueño, no le quita el sueño a nadie, así que ella accedió a no hablar con sus superiores hasta que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ver estas muestras."

Anthony tomó un sorbo de su agua mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente. Edward era un joven muy brillante, pero era evidente para Anthony que no se había dado cuenta lo que trajo a su laboratorio, y más importante, se lo trajo a él y no se quedó con él. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que la piel era humana, aunque no actuaba de una forma humana. Habría preferido examinar todo el brazo y se preguntó si habría una manera de lograr que ocurriera.

Como sea, en realidad no le importaba cómo se descubrió ese pedazo de piel o de dónde provenía. Lo que tenía aquí era el descubrimiento médico del milenio. Era similar a inventar la rueda, o descubrir el fuego. Tenía una muestra de piel en su laboratorio que no se degeneraba de la forma normal por lo que podía ver, y si podía descubrir cómo y por qué, y lo sintetizaba, las implicaciones para el futuro de la medicina, y más importante, para posponer el proceso de envejecimiento, eran infinitas. Su laboratorio valdría más que Apple, Microsoft y Wal-Mart juntos. Con las ganancias que ese descubrimiento podía producir, ya estaba pensando qué podía hacer en el futuro; cuántas investigaciones más podría financiar y cuántas personas más podría emplear.

Anthony se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro del laboratorio mientras se preguntaba cómo podía evitar que se filtrara ese descubrimiento. Era vital que la existencia del brazo se mantuviera en secreto. ¿Podría confiarse en la señorita Swan? ¿Por qué estaba ayudando Edward en ese laboratorio? Tenía que averiguar todo eso sin levantar sospechas. ¿Qué hay del resto del cuerpo? Si alguien más lo encontraba y lo llevaba con uno de sus competidores, entonces su trabajo sería en vano. No si él lo hacía primero. Si podía descubrir cómo esta muestra de piel no se degeneraba, y por lo tanto podía haber un 'antídoto para la muerte' y ponía una patente en el descubrimiento antes de cualquier otro, entonces recibiría una vez más el Premio Nobel y su nombre pasaría a la historia, como el de Fleming o Pasteur.

Necesitaba pensar detenidamente en esto. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo? Necesitaba estar en su 'banca para pensar' junto al lago para poder reflexionar en lo que acababa de presenciar.

Dejó de pasearse y se volvió hacia donde estaba sentado Edward, sosteniendo la muestra de piel contra la luz. "Puedes ir al comedor, Edward, y traerme una bebida y un sándwich. Estaré afuera cuando regreses."

Quería estar a solas por un momento para poder considerar con cuidado qué hacer a continuación.

"Está bien, tío. También traeré algo de desayunar para mí."

Edward salió por la puerta, totalmente ajeno a la confusión en la mente de su tío.

Tan pronto dejó la habitación, Anthony abrió las puertas corredizas de cristal y caminó hacia la orilla del lago donde había un asiento de madera con vista al agua. Sus rodillas estaban muy adoloridas y tenía que caminar con cuidado al bajar por la pendiente ya que el césped relucía con el rocío de la mañana. Se sentó en el asiento húmedo y miró a través del agua tranquila hacia el bosque más allá, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ver.

Lo que Edward dijo sobre el interior del brazo era fascinante. Dijo que se veía como piedra pómez y su peso era ligero. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que le ocurría a un cuerpo humano cuando el proceso de degeneración se hacía más lento? Tendría que hacer algunos experimentos en ratas para ver si también se convertían en piedra.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Edward de sus planes? No estaba seguro cómo iba a lograr mantener sus resultados e intenciones en secreto. Edward había estado dispuesto a ayudar a la señorita Swan con su investigación antes de saber lo que descubriría. ¿Fue solo una coincidencia, o lo habían alertado de la singularidad de las muestras?

Edward dijo que la señorita Swan solo era alguien que trabajaba en medicina forense, pero él había notado algo diferente en la voz de Edward cuando habló de ella. A Anthony le intrigaba qué había llevado a un científico profesional a desobedecer el protocolo, resistiéndose a decirle a sus superiores de su increíble descubrimiento y en vez de eso pasar muestras a un científico visitante cualquiera que no tenía experiencia en medicina forense, confiando en que la contactaría cuando hiciera algunas pruebas. Obviamente ella comprendió que tenía algo en sus manos que desafiaba todas las reglas científicas que le habían enseñado, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Anthony llegó a la conclusión que debían haberse conocido profesional o socialmente antes de la visita de él a Seattle, y que fue por eso que él se ofreció a ayudar. Tal vez ella era alguien de su pasado, ya que él había vivido en el estado de Washington hasta hace diez años. ¿Pero quién era esta chica o mujer? No sabía qué edad tenía, pero tendría que averiguar si ella poseía los conocimientos para ser una amenaza a su investigación en el futuro.

Decidió que tenía que mantener a Edward lejos de sus experimentos para que no pudiera adivinar su objetivo final. No había nada que detuviera a Edward de hacer las acostumbradas pruebas de ADN y genética, para averiguar tanto como fuera posible del dueño del brazo. Eso mantendría ocupado a Edward mientras él seguía adelante con el verdadero trabajo. Entonces, podía enviarlo de regreso a Seattle para tratar de convencer a la señorita Swan de que le entregara todo el brazo porque una vez que estuviera en su posesión, se aseguraría que nadie más realizara experimentos del tejido, a menos que por supuesto, apareciera el resto del cuerpo.

Era posible que otro laboratorio lo hubiera encontrado antes que él, pero todavía no hubieran patentado el método de cómo hacer más lenta o detener la degeneración del cuerpo. Este brazo debe haber venido de alguna parte, así que alguien más debe saber cómo hacerlo, ¿pero quién? Tal vez otro laboratorio llevaba a cabo experimentos en humanos, pensó, y algo salió mal, o tal vez una compañía farmacéutica probó una nueva terapia con resultados desastrosos, como la talidomida **(1)** , y trató de cubrir la evidencia antes de darse cuenta de lo que habían creado. La lista de posibilidades era infinita.

Escuchó las puertas de cristal abriéndose y Edward bajó la pendiente con una bandeja de sándwiches de tocino y café. La puso sobre la banca entre ellos y masticaron su desayuno en silencio, los dos pensando de forma diferente sobre las implicaciones de lo que estaba en esos frascos de muestra.

"Creo que necesitamos tratar de averiguar quién era este hombre. Alguien debe estar echándolo de menos, Edward. Puedes hacer todas las pruebas para averiguar tanto como sea posible sobre él y yo me concentraré en por qué la piel no se deteriora."

"Está bien, tío. Siempre que me muestres los resultados. Estoy realmente interesado."

"Por supuesto, Edward," respondió Anthony, pero ya había tomado la decisión de excluir no solo a Edward, sino a todos los demás en el laboratorio.

Esta iba a ser _su_ investigación. Nadie más iba a quedarse con el crédito de sus descubrimientos. Solo iba a ser el nombre de Anthony Masen el que pasaría a la historia y su laboratorio iba a obtener los beneficios. Sabía que Edward estaría furioso, pero él era el jefe y por lo tanto, la gloria debía ser suya y de nadie más.

* * *

 **(1) La talidomida, que fue desarrollada por la compañía farmacéutica alemana Grünenthal GmbH, es un fármaco que fue comercializado entre los años 1957 y 1963 como sedante y como calmante de las náuseas durante los tres primeros meses de embarazo (hiperemésis gravídica), causando miles de casos de malformaciones congénitas. La talidomida afectaba a los fetos de dos maneras: bien que la madre tomara el medicamento directamente como sedante o calmante de náuseas o bien que fuera el padre quien lo tomase, ya que la talidomida afectaba al esperma transmitiendo los efectos nocivos desde el momento de la concepción.**

* * *

 _ **Que egoísta nos salió el tío Anthony, pobre Edward :( siendo que él fue el que le trajo las muestras. Pero, ¿será que realmente descubrió la forma de detener el envejecimiento y por lo tanto evitar la muerte? Sin duda hay mucho más ahí que él no está considerando. Habrá que esperar para ver en qué resultan esas pruebas, y si Edward se dará cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su tío. Y en cuanto a Edward y Bella, bueno, supongo que fue algo bueno que Edward evitara estar con Annabel cuando llegó, pero la pregunta es, ¿solo la estaba evitando por el momento, por la culpa? ¿O será que ya ha tomado su decisión respecto a lo que hará y solo lo retrasó un poco mientras hacía las pruebas? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus review para ver qué les pareció y qué creen que ocurrirá ahora. Recuerden que con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel. ACS, Adriu, Brillo de las Estrellas, Labluegirl, LaPekee Cullen, Tata XOXO, calvialexa, dushakis, SharOn, SmileLau19, miop, Vrigny, JessMel, beakis, J, Liduvina, Yoliki, Smedina, PRISOL, alejandra1987, Manligrez, patymdn, freedom2604, paupau1, DenniChavez, YessyVL13, aliceforever85, Adriana Molina, andyG, Vanina Iliana, Say's, Arii Douglas, cavendano13, bealnum, Cullenland, mony17, lagie, Chonis22, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, Esal, torrespera172, rjnavajas, injoa, ELIZABETH, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Yendry Villachica, Bertlin, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Kriss21, Pili, Techu, tulgarita, anybella, Lectora de Fics y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

Bella llegó al trabajo la mañana siguiente viéndose como muerta. Apenas había dormido cuando pasó despierta gran parte de la noche reviviendo el 'placer matutino' que experimentó con Edward, pero también había intentado tratar de entender cómo un hombre podría saltar tres pisos, sobrevivir, y secuestrar a un hombre de mediana edad que pesaba aproximadamente 86 kilos en una fracción de segundo sin ser visto.

Victoria ya estaba en su oficina, así que después de dejar sus bolsos sobre la mesa de trabajo en su laboratorio ella tocó en la puerta de vidrio de Victoria y entró. Victoria estaba al teléfono viéndose cansada y estresada, pero le sonrió a Bella y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Era obvio que estaba siendo presionada por alguien que debería saber por qué su equipo no había hecho progresos para encontrar al asesino, y Bella sentía lástima por ella al tener que recibir las críticas por todo el departamento.

Cuando Victoria puso el teléfono en su escritorio, se recargó en su silla y dijo, "Dame buenas noticias, Bella. No sé si puede soportar más de esta mierda."

Bella sonrió y agitó el DVD frente a ella. "Creo que tenemos una imagen del bastardo; ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?"

Victoria salió de un salto de su silla y dejó escapar un "¡Hurra, hurra!" Y miró a Bella expectante. Bella también se levantó y le hizo señas para que la siguiera al estudio de Leah donde puso el disco en la máquina. Después de unos segundos, la imagen del hombre saltando del edificio estaba ahí frente a ellas.

"¡Qué demonios!" Fue la primera reacción de Victoria, y luego dijo, "¿Podrías explicarlo?" Miró fijamente a la imagen en la pantalla.

De modo que Bella le contó sobre la referencia a un destello en las notas de Jacob, las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad tomadas desde la oficina y luego cuando hicieron más lenta la imagen de un hombre saltando de un tercer piso.

Victoria miró de nuevo a la pantalla y luego pidió ver la grabación de la víctima caminando por la calle hacia su coche. Ella vio el disco al menos tres veces, luego se recargó y reflexionó en lo que acababa de ver.

"Debe estar usando un cable, Bella. Nadie podría sobrevivir a ese tipo de caída sin romperse el cuello. No es posible."

"Estoy de acuerdo, así que supongo necesitamos conseguir una orden para registrar el edificio para ver si podemos encontrar evidencia de cables atados a las paredes exteriores. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Sí, Bella. Buena idea. Vamos a tener que involucrar a Seth que es el detective a cargo de las investigaciones regulares. De hecho, insisto en que vaya contigo y quiero una unidad armada contigo como protección."

"De acuerdo," respondió Bella como si nada, pero en secreto se sintió aliviada.

Dos horas después estaba en una pequeña patrulla con Seth en dirección a la escena. Detrás de ellos estaba una van cargando un equipo armado de oficiales que tomarían su posición alrededor del edificio solo en caso de que alguien escapara. Bella le había explicado antes a Seth por teléfono lo que estaba en el DVD, y Seth estaba bastante furioso de que Jacob se atreviera a acercarse al edificio sin darle a su sección la oportunidad de poner a sus residentes bajo vigilancia. Seth respetaba a Jacob, pero ahora lo consideraba un insensato al intentar resolver el caso por su cuenta.

Bella y Seth, además de un policía armado vestido de civil, se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina y presionaron el botón para el sistema de entrada de la puerta. La voz de una mujer crujió por el altavoz.

"Hola."

"Policía," Seth ladró con autoridad. "Tenemos una orden para registrar las instalaciones. Abra la puerta ahora."

En seguida la puerta hizo clic al abrirse y Seth entró primero, seguido por el oficial armado. Los dos tenían las manos sobre sus armas que estaban ocultas por sus chaquetas, pero ninguna otra arma estaba a la vista. Bella los siguió nerviosa y después de subir los dos escalones y atravesar una puerta interior, se encontraron en una oficina espaciosa e iluminada que estaba ocupada por una joven que parecía tener unos veintiún años que tenía cabello muy oscuro en puntas y un rostro de duende, y un hombre alto de cabello rubio probablemente a finales de sus veintes y principios de sus treinta que caminaba hacia ellos con una mano extendida en saludo.

"Buenos días, oficiales. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, y esta es mi esposa, Alice. Esto es una gran sorpresa. ¿Están seguros que son las instalaciones que buscan? Porque mi esposa y yo no tenemos nada que ocultar. Aquí manejamos un negocio legítimo. Les aseguro que cooperaremos cien por ciento con ustedes."

Seth aclaró su garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad. Normalmente en situaciones como esta recibiría una respuesta hostil a la orden, pero Jasper estaba totalmente tranquilo, casi como si los hubiera estado esperando.

"Gracias por su cooperación, señor. Mis oficiales solo quieren echar un vistazo, sobre todo en la planta alta y en su azotea."

"¿Buscan algo en particular?"

"Creemos que alguien podría haberse estado ocultando allá arriba. Solo queremos revisar y si no encontramos nada no los molestaremos de nuevo."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Jasper y levantó una ceja. "Bueno, por favor, síganme y les aseguro que tendrán completo acceso a las oficinas de la planta alta, el ático y a la azotea. Las habitaciones se usan principalmente para nuestros archivos y no subimos muy a menudo." Jasper cogió un montón de llaves que estaban convenientemente sobre el escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Seth y Bella para que lo siguieran.

Fueron de habitación a habitación en cada piso del bloque de tres pisos. La mayor parte estaba llena de archiveros o muebles de oficina. Una oficina tenía una cama y una televisión gigante en ella; "Para cuando nos atrapa la nieve o tomamos demasiado," Jasper explicó con una sonrisa.

En el piso superior, Bella pidió ver por las ventanas con vista a la calle debajo. Jasper abrió todas las ventanas y Bella se asomó para ver si había alguna evidencia de cables o dispositivos para _rappel_ pegados a la pared, pero no había nada. Miró directamente al nivel del suelo y estaba convencida que nadie podría haber sobrevivido a un salto de esa altura sin ayuda, de modo que le agradecieron a Jasper que cerró las ventanas y todos salieron de la habitación. Seth subió al ático y trepó por un panel de acceso a una pequeña parte de la azotea que estaba completamente plana, pero no había huellas de pisadas ahí, o cualquier otra evidencia que los volviera sospechosos.

Bella bajó a donde Alice estaba trabajando en su computadora mientras Seth estaba hablando con Jasper sobre la tarde que Jacob murió. Observó a Alice tecleando cifras en la _laptop_ con una mano mientras miraba líneas de números y otra información financiera en la pantalla de otra computadora, cuyo contenido se asemejaba al tipo de pantalla a las que los corredores de bolsa miraban todo el día y lo que parecía jeroglíficos para ella.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, si no le importa que pregunte?"

"No, para nada," respondió Alice alegremente. "Somos consejeros financieros, principalmente para organizaciones benéficas pero también para varios filántropos particulares. Invertimos el dinero que ellos recaudan por donaciones en acciones y valores, y las organizaciones benéficas usan todas sus ganancias para sus causas. Por lo general somos muy exitosos con nuestras inversiones y tomamos un porcentaje muy pequeño como nuestro pago, así que todo el mundo es feliz."

"Entonces, ¿ustedes apuestan en el mercado?"

"Sí, algo así. Pero estudiamos el mercado con cuidado, señorita Swan. Hacemos cálculos informados de lo que va pasar en el futuro, e invertimos donde creemos que habrá ganancia."

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí señora…?"

"Whitlock. Muchos años, honestamente no puedo recordarlo."

"No se ve lo bastante mayor como para haber estado aquí muchos años. ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Lo siento, quise decir que la familia de mi esposo y este negocio han estado aquí por muchos años. Solo he trabajado aquí unos tres."

Bella pudo escuchar a Seth concluyendo la visita, por lo que se alejó del escritorio cuando Seth entró en la habitación.

"Muy bien, señor y señora Whitlock; gracias de nuevo por su cooperación. Lamentamos haberlos molestado."

Dejaron las instalaciones y escucharon que Jasper cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ellos. Bella le pidió a Seth que esperara afuera del edificio mientras caminaba al otro lado de la calle y miraba a la fachada. La miró fijamente por unos minutos, pero no había absolutamente nada en la parte frontal del edificio que pudiera amortiguar una caída y ninguna evidencia de algo que sobresaliera del edificio que pudiera haber sostenido cuerdas o cables. Podía ver la cámara de vigilancia fija a la pared justo arriba de la ventana del segundo piso, y directamente encima lo que era la ventana del tercer piso por la que miró después que Jasper la abriera. No había nada que demostrara que alguien saltó ya sea de la ventana o de la azotea, además de la imagen del video de seguridad.

Atravesó la calle volviendo con Seth y caminaron hacia la patrulla en silencio. Bella estaba cuidando donde caminaba por la acera dispareja cuando vio los remanentes de un contorno con tiza, y se dio cuenta que estaba pisando en el sitio exacto donde fue dejado el cuerpo de Jacob después de ser asesinado. Un escalofrío helado bajó por su espalda y avanzó apresuradamente hacia donde el coche los estaba esperando para luego subir en la parte de atrás con Seth.

"Estás callada," comentó él cuando el coche se acercaba al edificio ya que Bella no había dicho una palabra en el viaje del regreso al laboratorio. "Parecían buenas personas, no hubo nada ahí que me hiciera sospechar."

"Lo sé, Seth, pero algo me molesta de esos dos, y no puedo descifrarlo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No he hecho muchos registros, pero si no he hecho nada malo habría estado sorprendida y molesta si los policías entraran por mi puerta con una orden de registro en mis instalaciones, pero esos dos actuaron como si fuera algo completamente normal de todos los días, casi como si nos estuvieran esperando."

"Sí, entiendo lo que dices y estoy de acuerdo en que estaban actuando demasiado tranquilos, pero recuerda, habíamos pedido copias de sus grabaciones de seguridad cuando desapareció la víctima 8, y también cuando Jacob fue asesinado, así que, ¿tal vez habían estado esperando otra visita?"

"Eso es cierto, supongo, pero hay algo más que no está bien y simplemente no puedo decir qué."

"Bueno, avísame cuando lo hagas. Si quieres voy a hacer revisión de antecedentes en Alice y Jasper Whitlock, solo para asegurarme que son quienes dicen ser."

"Eso está bien, ¡pero infórmame si encuentras algo sustancioso!"

Seth se echó a reír. Había disfrutado de trabajar hoy con Bella, y si ella no acabara de perder trágicamente a su prometido le habría pedido una cita, pero era muy pronto desde la muerte de Jacob de modo que tendría que esperar. Él había trabajado con Jacob muchas veces en los últimos tres años, pero solo vio a Bella cuando ocasionalmente subía al laboratorio y siempre la consideró 'ardiente' incluso con la bata blanca puesta, de hecho, pensándolo bien, sobre todo con la bata blanca puesta, sonrió.

El coche se detuvo en el edificio de Bella y salieron juntos. Seth la ayudó a sacar su caja de equipo del maletero y la acompañó a la entrada principal.

"¿Podemos intercambiar números, Bella, para poder llamarte directamente si descubro algo?"

"Claro," ella aceptó e intercambiaron números. Mientras Seth se alejaba gritó, "Estaré en contacto, Bella; nos vemos."

Bella entró tambaleándose a la oficina con todo el equipo sin usar para dejarlo ahí. Ya era muy tarde y Victoria no se veía por ningún lado, así que tendría que guardar su informe hasta mañana.

"Será mejor que me vaya a casa," se dijo, así que cogió su abrigo y su bolso y le dijo adiós a Leah que estaba inclinada sobre una fotografía, examinándola con una enorme lupa, y dejó la oficina.

Conduciendo a casa pensó en los Whitlock, y en lo extraña que fue toda esa experiencia. Repasó cada segundo de la visita en su mente, pero no podía entender qué la estaba molestando. ¿Fue algo que dijo Alice? No le creyó cuando se corrigió después de decir que había estado ahí por años; eso fue extraño, pero no era eso. Había algo más que estaba mal. Esperaba que Seth encontrara algo en sus antecedentes que probara que no estaba imaginando cosas.

Esa noche se fue a la cama y se quedó un buen rato pensando en Edward, y también en los Whitlock. Dio vueltas en la cama, se levantó a tomar algo, volvió a la cama y se quedó mirando al techo y luego la golpeó como un rayo.

"¡Jesús, eso es!"

Encendió la lámpara y agarró su teléfono que estaba en su buró. Sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado al resplandor, por lo que estaba viendo la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de encontrar el número de Seth. Presionó el botón de llamada y esperó.

"¡Qué demonios!"

"¿Seth, eres tú?"

"¿Quién demonios es?"

"Soy Bella." Ahora se sentía culpable; ya que eran las dos de la mañana.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Señorita Swan… Alice Whitlock me llamó señorita Swan, Seth."

"Y qué, Bella; ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Seth, nunca me presentaste, ¿cómo sabía ella mi nombre?"

"¡Joder, tienes razón!"

* * *

Jasper cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, luego vio cómo Seth, Bella y el otro oficial caminaban hacia su coche. Vio a varios oficiales armados que habían estado ocultos detrás de vehículos y agazapados en entradas, salir de sus escondites para subir a la van sin placas que se alejó a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. Cuando la calle regresó a la normalidad se encaminó a la oficina donde Alice estaba sentada en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Jasper, crees que vuelvan otra vez?"

"No sé, querida. Deben tener sospechas de nosotros y con buena razón para conseguir una orden de registro para venir hoy aquí, sobre todo porque no han visitado ninguno de los otros negocios por aquí hasta donde sé. Al menos, anticipaste su visita lo que nos dio tiempo de arreglar arriba."

Alice sonrió. "A veces soy útil, pero esa chica, la señorita Swan, es muy astuta. Me hizo algunas preguntas importantes y casi me equivoco porque le dije que había estado aquí por años, pero me cubrí y dije que la familia había estado aquí por años. Me parece que se lo creyó."

"Tenemos que tener cuidado, Alice, no debemos llamar la atención, sobre todo ahora," Jasper respondió. No le gustaba ningún contacto con las autoridades, ya que siempre ha temido que alguien pueda investigar demasiado profundo en su pasado. Habían creado una elaborada historia para ellos que estaba documentada con registros gubernamentales, pero alguien que realmente sospechara que no eran quienes afirmaban ser no tendría problemas en encontrar lagunas en su historia.

"Ya no hay nada que puedan encontrar aquí, Jasper, todo terminó. Podemos continuar con nuestras vidas y hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo por unos diez años aquí y luego nos mudaremos como antes." Alice se levantó y abrazó a su esposo que todavía se veía preocupado. "Vamos a guardar todo por hoy y podemos irnos a casa o hacer uso de esa cama arriba."

Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron, cargó a Alice en sus fuertes brazos y subió corriendo los escalones dos a la vez, para luego lanzarla sobre la suave y esponjosa cama.

"Nunca me cansaré de ti, Alice Whitlock, ni aunque viva por otros doscientos años," respondió, y se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que se arrancaba la ropa y se lanzaba sobre el acogedor cuerpo de su esposa.

* * *

Edward le mintió a Annabel diciéndole que tenía que pasar la noche en el laboratorio, pero en vez de eso había pedido prestadas las llaves de su tío y condujo a su casa junto al mar para pensar y con suerte dormir. No podía enfrentar a Annabel todavía, así que la llamó para decirle que estaría trabajando durante la noche para cumplir con un plazo importante. Annabel no fue capaz de ocultar su decepción ya que el siguiente día se marcharía a casa de sus padres para finalizar los arreglos para su fiesta de compromiso, y no vería a Edward por al menos otros tres días después de eso, así que su conversación telefónica fue escueta por decir lo menos.

Ya era noche cuando llegó a la costa y después de ponerse ropa de gimnasio que guardaba en su coche, se sentó en la terraza con los pies colgando sobre el borde, mirando hacia el Océano Atlántico a medida que los rayos de luz se desaparecían del cielo. En este lugar aislado, el estrellarse de las olas sobre la orilla pedregosa era el único sonido que se escuchaba, además del ocasional llamado del ave marina anidando en las dunas. El aire estaba caliente y húmedo y estaba agradecido que su tío mantuviera su refrigerador lleno con diferentes variedades de cerveza que él estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Edward ya iba en la botella número cuatro y apenas empezaba a relajarse.

Revisando los eventos del día, le complacía que su tío estuviera entusiasmado en ayudarlo con las muestras, ya que anticipaba con impaciencia encontrar las respuestas a este misterio. Anthony ya lo estaba presionando a que regresara a Seattle a recoger una muestra de la sustancia parecida a piedra o, mucho mejor aún, traer todo el brazo al laboratorio, pero detestaba hacer eso por el momento cuando necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de volver a ver o hablar con Bella.

Había planeado hablar hoy con ella, pero decidió esperar hasta que tuviera algunas noticias positivas que contarle. Además, no sabía qué decirle sobre lo que ocurrió en el armario del conserje, aunque lo había revivido una y otra vez durante las últimas treinta y seis horas. Sabía en el fondo que no iba a poder mantenerse alejado de ella; tenía que volver y experimentar eso de nuevo, pero esta vez preferiblemente sin estar rodeado de limpiadores para aspirar.

El abrumador deseo de estar con ella en este momento era un dolor físico en sus entrañas, y subió las rodillas a su pecho para aliviar la agonía. Bella tenía la llave que dejaba escapar algo primitivo en él, un impulso profundo que cuando estaba en su presencia sentía un abrumador deseo de poseerla, controlarla y follarla hasta dejarla inconsciente. Cuando la penetró por primera vez, se había sentido totalmente consumido por la necesidad de aparearse, y nada ni nadie en la tierra podría haberlo detenido de tenerla e introducir su semilla en ella.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, apretando su cerebro como si tratara de remover el defecto en su composición. Sentía un gran respeto por las mujeres. Nunca, jamás, había tratado a una mujer como un objeto sexual. Incluso cuando tenía la ocasional aventura de una noche cuando estaba en la universidad, siempre se quedaba con la chica hasta la mañana para asegurarse que estaba bien. Esperaba que todas sus novias anteriores confirmarían lo amable y considerado que era, y que nunca, jamás las había presionado por sexo cuando no estaban de humor. Incluso Annabel, que estaba dispuesta a tener sexo todo el día, todos los días, no tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir como se sintió cuando estuvo con Bella. ¿Estaba 'enamorado' de ella, o solo era 'lujuria'? Lo sabría a ciencia cierta cuando la viera otra vez.

Bella ni siquiera era 'su tipo'. De hecho, cuando recordó a sus anteriores novias, la gran mayoría eran altas, atléticas y rubias. Ella era la completa antítesis de Annabel, pero todo se sentía correcto con Bella. Cuando los dos estaban desnudos no había vergüenza o incomodidad, sabían cómo excitarse el uno al otro. Eran igual de apasionados y sus cuerpos se movían juntos como bailarines.

Edward sintió la necesidad de caminar hacia la orilla del agua, así que saltó de la terraza hacia la playa. La luna estaba en el cielo y reflejaba una luz pálida en la superficie del mar como un faro en una torre. Se quitó sus tenis y sus calcetines y sintió la arena caliente deslizarse sobre sus pies descalzos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la playa hasta que sintió la humedad bajo sus dedos. Todavía agarrando una botella de cerveza, se quedó en un punto donde la luz de la luna daba en la orilla y observó las olas estrellarse suavemente sobre la arena plateada. Sabía que tenía que decidirse esta noche; elegir quedarse con Annabel y vivir una vida mediocre, o hacer lo que Bella tuvo el valor de hacer, y romper su recién anunciado compromiso.

"¡Oh Dios!" Dijo hacia la luna, como si ella tuviera la respuesta a su dilema. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?"

 _ **Todavía indeciso el muchacho, aunque no puede continuar mucho así porque la fiesta de compromiso se acerca. ¿Qué será lo que decida? Ya lo veremos. Por lo tanto, ya aparecieron dos más de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero aquí son los sospechosos y por lo que ellos mismos dijeron algo tuvieron que ver en ello. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Alguno de ellos habrá sido el asesino? Y aunque creen que ya se hicieron cargo de la policía, ya vimos que no, Bella y Seth todavía sospechan de ellos, habrá que ver qué hacen ahora y qué descubren. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando sus teorías y comentarios, qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo y no si no saben que decir, recuerden que un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente, lo importante es que nosotras podamos ver que leen y disfrutan de la historia, que vale la pena el tiempo invertido para su diversión, así como animar a las autoras originales a otorgar más permisos. Y no olviden que con sus reviews también marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: beakis, miop, alejandra1987, kaja0507, dushakis, Vrigny, DenniChavez, freedom2604, Smedina, ludwikacullen, liduvina, ELIZABETH, paupau1, LaPekee Cullen, MariePrewettMellark, PRISOL, Tecupi, mony17, YessyVL13, Maryluna, Manligrez, andyG, torrespera172, alejandrablack22, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, lagie, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, SharOn, Yoliki, JessMel, Labluegirl, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, cavendano13, Mel ACS, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, Say's, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, injoa, mayerlinglopezj, anybella, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, rjnavajas, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Tan pronto como Bella despertó, le envió un mensaje a Seth para disculparse de nuevo con él por molestarlo en medio de la noche por algo que podría haber esperado otras cuatro horas. Él respondió con un 'ni lo menciones' y una carita sonriente, lo que hizo sentir un poco menos culpable a Bella.

Había conseguido dormir unas cuantas horas después de su 'momento eureka', además de que los dolores en sus músculos casi habían desaparecido por lo que podía moverse de nuevo con relativa normalidad sin hacer muecas, pero Edward no le había llamado como prometió y empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, y tal vez un poco abandonada como antes.

Tenía que ponerse al día con el montón de casos atrasados en su laboratorio, así que llegó temprano al trabajo como a las ocho de la mañana con un fuerte café en su mano y tres _bagels_ para el desayuno, uno para Leah y dos para ella. Estaba devorando la última migaja del segundo cuando Victoria salió del ascensor y pasó por su puerta, dirigiéndose a su oficina y viéndose agobiada. Le hizo un gesto a Bella para que la siguiera y luego lanzó su bolso y su chaqueta en el rincón de la habitación y colapsó en su silla viéndose como si fuera el final de un largo día, no el principio de uno nuevo.

"Vuélveme a dar buenas noticias, por favor, Bella," suplicó.

Bella tomó asiento y relató los eventos de la 'redada' de ayer en la oficina de los Whitlock, terminando con el misterio de cómo Alice Whitlock sabía su nombre. También agregó que estando allí tuvo la sensación de que a los Whitlock les habían avisado que iban a registrar su oficina, o al menos esperaban ser elegidos para investigarlos más ya que el edificio estaba tan limpio que rechinaba.

Victoria escuchó su informe sin interrumpir y consideró lo que Bella dijo por unos momentos después que Bella dejó de hablar.

"Claro que pueden haberte reconocido por los periódicos y la televisión," dijo. "Tu rostro apareció varias veces en los medios cuando Jacob murió; pueden haberte recordado." En ese momento Victoria estaba haciendo el papel del abogado del diablo, ya que ella también creía que era extraño que la llamara señorita Swan sin ser presentadas.

"Supongo que sí; nunca pensé en eso. Maldición," Bella respondió malhumorada. Sus sospechosos número uno ahora se veían un poco menos culpables que hace unos minutos y estaba algo molesta consigo misma por no haber considerado que su propio rostro podría ser reconocible.

"Sin embargo, ¿todavía no has averiguado cómo cayó ese tipo de su edificio?" Victoria estaba decepcionada de que Bella no encontrara evidencia para resolver el misterio.

"No, ni una pista," respondió Bella. "Seth va a ser revisión de antecedentes de los Whitlock solo por si acaso son famosos alpinistas o saltadores de base, pero hasta entonces no tenemos razón para sospechar de ellos, de modo que volvemos al inicio, independientemente de tener la vista trasera de un tipo que viaja más rápido que la luz y que no se parece a Jasper Whitlock, si te preguntas."

Victoria se veía decepcionada. Contaba con que este registro expusiera algo en lo que pudieran basar su investigación, pero, como Bella indicó, no habían avanzado. Las únicas buenas noticias eran que nadie había sido reportado desaparecido durante la noche, por lo que ahora eran casi tres semanas desde la última desaparición.

Victoria empezaba a considerar que el asesino había entrado en pánico después de asesinar a Jacob, porque había sido rastreado eficazmente por la policía, así que era muy probable que se hubiera mudado después del ataque matando a un excursionista en el parque nacional Olympic como una última atrocidad para mantener la ciudad bloqueada mientras hacia su escape, ¿pero a dónde? Tal vez había cruzado la frontera con Canadá, lo que era relativamente fácil si tenías un bote, pensó ella. O posiblemente se había ido al sur a Oregón o California, o tal vez se había ido en la dirección totalmente opuesta, matando al excursionista en el parque para dejar una pista falsa. Victoria pensó tristemente que a estas alturas podría estar en cualquier lado.

Supuso que la policía de Washington estaría decepcionada si el asesino había conseguido escapar de su captura en su propio estado, pero Seattle ya había estado bajo su control por tres meses y la tensión se dejaba ver en cada faceta de la vida de la ciudad, así que si realmente se había ido, al menos la vida podía volver a cierto grado de normalidad nuevamente, pensó ella.

Victoria suspiró y se inclinó para encender su computadora, temiendo los correos electrónicos diarios de políticos inútiles y sus propios superiores pidiendo noticias del progreso inexistente.

"Muy bien, Bella," suspiró Victoria. "Esperaremos a ver qué encuentran Seth y su equipo y partiremos de ahí. Por cierto, he tenido la intención de preguntarte, ¿cuál fue la historia sobre el brazo que encontraste en Forks?"

Bella no estaba esperando esa pregunta por lo que tuvo que pensar rápidamente.

"Está en una caja de almacenamiento en el cuarto frío, Victoria. La policía de Forks está buscando el resto del cuerpo, de modo que hasta que no lo encuentren no hay nada que pueda hacer. No hay evidencia que demuestre a quién pertenece y nadie ha reportado un brazo perdido. Sus huellas digitales tampoco están en ninguna base de datos."

Victoria se rio en voz alta. "Creerías que alguien notaría si perdió un vaso, ¿verdad?"

Bella se levantó pensando que ese era un buen momento para dejar la oficina de Victoria antes de que la interrogara más. No quería mentirle y hasta ahora no lo había hecho; solo no le había contado la historia completa. "Será mejor que vuelva a trabajar." Dijo e hizo una salida rápida.

"Gracias, Bella. Solo mantenme al día de todo, ¿quieres?"

Bella volvió a su laboratorio y se ocupó en el trabajo de investigación de rutina que se había estado acumulando en cajas selladas a su alrededor. La ayuda prometida todavía no había llegado y se sentía abrumada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida por el momento. Se sintió culpable por no estar en contacto con Billy desde el funeral, que era algo que le había prometido a Jacob que haría junto a su tumba, por lo que se resolvió a tratar de verlo la siguiente semana y llevar algunas de las posesiones de Jacob con ella para que Billy las distribuyera entre la familia.

Había estado trabajando por casi una hora cuando su móvil sonó. Era Edward, y el corazón de Bella revoloteó en su pecho cuando escuchó su voz preguntando cómo estaba.

"Estoy bien, Edward, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje de regreso?"

"Sí, estuvo bien. Mi tío está trabajando con algunas muestras en este momento. Estaba muy emocionado de tenerlas y admiró tu control para no contarle a nadie. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con alguien más?"

"No, todavía no, pero tendré que hacerlo en algún momento. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ¿pero puedes guardártelo por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que llevemos a cabo las pruebas?"

"Claro, pero mi jefa me preguntó por el brazo esta mañana y la distraje. No me gusta mentir, Edward; no es cómo trabajo."

"Entiendo eso, Bella, y lamento que estés en esa posición, pero esto es realmente importante. Mi tío cree que solo la gente que pudiera apreciar y entender lo que descubriste, debería saber de ello."

"¿Te refieres al gobierno?"

"No, son los últimos a los que les contaría. Creo que mi tío se refiere a científicos independientes altamente entrenados. Si el gobierno se apodera de él, la gente de la comunidad científica nunca averiguará qué era. ¡Desaparecería como el Arca de la Alianza en los Cazadores del Arca Perdida!"

"De acuerdo, Edward, me convenciste. ¿Qué tanto han avanzado con sus experimentos?"

"Bueno, mi tío sugirió que yo hiciera las pruebas de ascendencia para empezar pero no he tenido éxito. Se hacen mejor con sangre o saliva y no tengo ninguna de las dos, así que voy a tratar de extraer ADN de las muestras para ver si está en la base de datos nacional. Supongo que no tuvieron mucha suerte con las huellas digitales."

"No, no la tuvimos. ¿Pero cómo averiguarás lo del ADN sin acudir a la policía?"

"Tenemos formas, Bella. No me preguntes cómo y no te diré ninguna mentira."

"Oh, vamos, Edward. No puedes dejarme así. No diré nada."

Edward pensó en lo que podía contarle y decidió ser honesto.

"De acuerdo, empleamos a una cantidad de especialistas en informática altamente entrenados que revisan contantemente nuestros sistemas en busca de fallos de seguridad para proteger nuestros descubrimientos. Por supuesto, son así de talentosos, también son talentosos en _hackear_ , lo siento, quise decir a acceder a información de otras fuentes si es necesario."

"Eso es ilegal, Edward."

"No si no usas la información para tu ganancia financiera personal o al parecer, si la envías a otro sitio, pero no soy un experto."

Bella no estaba convencida. Eso parecía muy arriesgado para ella pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto ya que deseaba respuestas tanto como Edward.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Bella y Edward trataban de pensar en qué decir a continuación. Ninguno de ellos quería mencionar su encuentro en el armario, pero el modismo 'elefante en la habitación' era muy apropiado justo en este momento.

Bella pensó en algo qué decir.

"Gracias por la sugerencia de reproducir más lento el DVD. Vimos algo que no habíamos visto antes en los discos con las grabaciones de seguridad y ayer le dimos seguimiento."

"Oh, eso es genial. ¿Qué fue?"

"Un tipo saltando de la ventana de un tercer piso sin cuerdas o cables."

"¿Está muerto?"

"No, desapareció al mismo tiempo que la octava víctima. Creemos que es el asesino."

"Eso es imposible."

"Lo sé. Hemos regresado al edificio y entrevistamos a los ocupantes, que hay que reconocer son un poco extraños, pero no encontramos ninguna evidencia útil."

Edward pensó con cuidado en lo que iba a decir a continuación, ya que no quería que Bella tuviera noches de insomnio o nada por el estilo.

"Bella, ¿alguna vez has considerado que cosas extrañas y fuera de este mundo, están ocurriendo en este momento en Seattle, casi sobrenaturales?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Solo piensa en lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. Tienes a once personas asesinadas por alguien que se comporta como un vampiro. Has encontrado un brazo que se ve como si perteneciera a un extraterrestre. Tienes a gente saltando de edificios de tres pisos y sobreviven. ¿Ha pasado algo más de lo que no me haya enterado?"

Bella jadeó por un momento cuando Edward mencionó la palabra 'vampiro', luego respiró hondo antes de preguntar,

"Edward, ¿cómo supiste que el asesino se comportaba como un vampiro?"

"¡Oh mierda!" Edward respondió. Lo habían atrapado y tendría que confesar.

"No te enojes conmigo, pero leí tu libreta cuando estabas en el tocador de damas en el restaurante."

"¡¿Qué?! Eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte, Edward."

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Me ganó la curiosidad y también estaba preocupado por ti."

"Puedo cuidarme."

"También Jacob, al parecer."

"Eso es un golpe bajo."

"Lo siento, pero me preocupa que te pongas en riesgo. Dices que volviste al edificio donde viste al tipo saltar del techo; podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa."

"Pero no fue así."

"Pero podría haber pasado."

"¿Por qué estás preocupado por mí, de todos modos?"

"Porque no quiero perderte."

"¿Soy tuya para que me pierdas, Edward?"

"No sé, eso depende de ti."

"No, depende de ti. Te quiero, lo sabes, pero tú tienes una novia, así que no me engaño creyendo que no soy la otra mujer aquí."

"Ya no eres la otra mujer, Bella. Terminé con Annabel esta mañana. La vi antes de que dejara Hartford para ir a la casa de sus padres en Rhode Island. No te lo dije antes, pero le había pedido que se casara conmigo hace unas semanas e íbamos a hacer oficial nuestro compromiso en una fiesta dentro de dos semanas; ya sabes con familia, amigos y un fotógrafo de sociedad presente, pero anoche comprendí que no podría hacerlo. Si realmente la amara, no habría hecho lo que hice contigo."

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco y de pronto se sintió mareada.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. No fue mi intención arruinar tu vida de esa forma."

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Los dos somos adultos y sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y para probarlo, sé honesta conmigo. Si Jacob hubiera estado con vida hace dos días, ¿habrías permitido que te desnudara y luego te follara sin pensar en si lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto o no?"

"Sí, sin dudarlo. Te he deseado tanto por mucho tiempo, y sabía que me harías sentir viva otra vez."

"Entonces, no te sientas mal por mí. He tomado mi decisión. Te deseo tanto que estoy tentado a subir a un avión en este momento para poderte tenerte una y otra vez. Pero voy a ser honesto contigo; no sé si estoy realmente enamorado de ti, pero me hiciste algo que no puedo explicar."

Bella estaba asombrada por la franqueza de sus palabras. Casi había olvidado que estaba sentada en su laboratorio, mientras se retorcía en su asiento y podía sentir la humedad acumulándose entre sus piernas. Cuando dijo que la quería una y otra vez, ella podía sentirlo dentro y tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca para evitar gemir. Podía ver a Leah dándole miradas curiosas a través de la división de vidrio, de modo que le sonrió y asintió, pretendiendo que tenía una conversación con su madre.

"También te deseo, Edward. Estaré aquí, lista y esperando, siempre que me quieras. Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

Escuchó que Edward tosió y se preguntó desde dónde estaba haciendo la llamada. Sinceramente esperaba que estuviera solo y no hubiese olvidado dónde estaba, como acababa de hacerlo ella.

"A mi tío le gustaría una muestra de la sustancia parecida a piedra, así que si está bien, podría volar el fin de semana."

"Tengo muchas cosas con las que ponerme al día, pero eso sería maravilloso." Eso implicaría volver a posponer la visita a Billy, pensó, pero estaba desesperada por ver a Edward.

"Ten cuidado entonces, Bella. Mantente alejada de los problemas. No podría soportar perderte."

"Lo haré, Edward. Infórmame cuáles son tus planes y te recogeré del aeropuerto."

"Usaré un taxi. No creo que tu camioneta pueda llegar a Sea Tac."

"No critiques mi camioneta, Masen."

"De acuerdo, Swan, pero aún voy a tomar un taxi."

* * *

Edward apagó su teléfono y siguió acostado en su cama por unos momentos más. Apenas pasaba del mediodía en Connecticut y estaba solo en su casa después de regresar de la playa temprano por la mañana para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Annabel se había ido hace una hora después de una discusión a gritos, donde le había arrojado adornos, fotos y un sistema de sonido antes de que saliera furiosa de la casa gritando que había abusado de ella, para luego pasar su llave por el costado de su Volvo.

Edward había sido completamente honesto con ella, contándole que no podía continuar con el compromiso porque se había encontrado por casualidad con un antiguo amor en Seattle y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía sentimientos por ella. Después de media hora de Annabel suplicándole y tratando de convencerlo que la olvidaría, él le dijo a regañadientes que tuvieron sexo y fue entonces que el sistema de sonido de alta fidelidad fue arrancado de la pared y arrojado en su dirección.

Después que Annabel se fue, Edward llamó a los padres de ella y les explicó por qué no podría seguir con el compromiso y que realmente lamentaba el dolor que le había causado a su hija. Se ofreció a pagar cualquier gasto que ya se hubiera contraído por la fiesta, pero su padre le dijo que no sería necesario y le deseo suerte para el futuro. Los padres de ella eran personas decentes y se arrepintió con amargura por causarles aflicción. Hace una semana pensó que podía ver el camino que su vida iba a tomar, pero no pudo haber previsto los giros y vueltas que lo esperaban.

Se vio tentado a llamar al aeropuerto en ese momento porque deseaba desesperadamente estar con Bella, pero también tenía ganas de volver al laboratorio para ver el progreso que se había hecho. Su tío no había sido muy comunicativo ayer por la tarde cuando le preguntó qué tipo de pruebas llevaría a cabo en las muestras, y empezaba a sospechar que podría ser excluido de algunas de las investigaciones. Sabía que su tío no tenía intenciones de consultar a cualquiera de sus colegas de más antigüedad, y desde que Edward le hizo entrega de las muestras ayer por la mañana, Anthony no había dejado el laboratorio.

Recogió los marcos rotos, pedazos de porcelana china y por supuesto, su sistema de sonido que se rompió en pedazos, pero sonrió con tristeza pensando que era más barato remplazar esas cosas que pasar por un extenso divorcio unos años más adelante. Mientras arrojaba todos los destrozos en el bote de la basura en el patio, se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo que había estado con Annabel él había aceptado que la relación no era perfecta, pero por otro lado, nunca esperó que lo fuera.

Annabel había llenado todos los requisitos en lo que se refería a la 'futura esposa perfecta', pero ahora estaba seguro que no quería una esposa Stepford. Quería una chica como Bella; un poco áspera en los bordes, sin estar obsesionada por su imagen o su persona, sino una chica normal pero que fuera lo bastante inteligente para desafiarlo, pero aún más importante, una chica que pudiera tocar su alma y respirar fuego en la cama.

Cerró la casa y examinó el daño a su coche encogiéndose de hombros. De todos modos, pronto planeaba comprar uno nuevo, así que no le molestó mucho. Si dañarlo hacia sentir mejor a Annabel, entonces valía la pena los gastos. Las posesiones no eran importantes para él, probablemente porque nunca había sido pobre. Lo único que le había faltado en su vida era el amor de su madre durante sus años formativos, pero eso no fue culpa de ella; fue mala suerte y genes defectuosos.

Condujo hacia el laboratorio y pronto estaba siendo saludado del otro lado de la barrera por el guardia. Se estacionó en su lugar acostumbrado junto al Porsche, entró al edificio con su tarjeta y caminó hacia el laboratorio de su tío, deteniéndose brevemente a saludar al personal de administración que estaba en sus escritorios. Tocó en la puerta como siempre y trató de girar la manija pero estaba cerrada con seguro. Habían bajado las persianas sobre el cristal así que no podía ver si su tío estaba dentro, por lo que tocó otra vez, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero no recibió respuesta.

Regresó a la oficina y asomó su cabeza alrededor de la puerta. Jane estaba sentada frente a su computadora procesando facturas como siempre.

"¿Has visto hoy al profesor Masen, Jane?"

"No, doctor Masen. Al parecer durmió en su laboratorio anoche y no ha salido de ahí en toda la mañana."

"No abre su puerta y está cerrada con llave desde adentro."

"Tal vez no quiere que lo molesten, doctor Masen. Sabe cómo es cuando se mete de lleno en algo. Sé que ha estado hasta dos semanas ahí sin ir a casa."

Edward primero se preocupó y luego se molestó. Su tío podría haberse caído o tenido un ataque al corazón y estar tirado en el suelo sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero lo más probable era que estaba realizando experimentos por su cuenta, con la intención de quedarse con todo el crédito por lo que descubriera él solo, y eso hizo que a Edward le hirviera la sangre.

Marchó de vuelta al laboratorio y golpeó la puerta con fuerza con su puño.

"Tío, abre esta puerta o la derribaré," gritó, sin preocuparse por quién lo oyera. Escuchó en la puerta por cualquier señal de vida pero no pudo escuchar nada. Golpeó nuevamente con fuerza.

"Voy a contar hasta diez, luego voy a abrir la puerta de una patada. Uno, dos, tres…"

La persiana al otro lado de la puerta se levantó de golpe y Edward vio aparecer el rostro de su tío. Le impactó, porque era obvio que no se había aseado o afeitado, y sus ojos estaban rojos, probablemente por la falta de sueño.

"No puedes entrar, Edward. No quiero que el experimento se contamine."

"Esa es una mierda, tío. Déjame entrar; quiero ver lo que estás haciendo."

"No, Edward, no vas a entrar. Déjame en paz o llamaré a seguridad y haré que te saquen."

"¿Harías eso? Recuerda, tío, esas muestras son mías; yo las traje."

"Todo lo que entra a este edificio es mío, Edward. ¿Me escuchaste? Mío. Soy el dueño de estas instalaciones, no tú, así que retírate y déjame en paz."

Con eso, cerró las persianas y Edward lo escuchó alejarse de la puerta.

Edward estaba temblando por la ira. "¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?" Murmuró para sí mismo. Le trajo algo a su tío que nunca antes se había visto en la naturaleza, y luego le azota la puerta eficazmente en el rostro, ¿pero por qué? Siempre habían trabajado como un equipo desde que se unió al laboratorio; su tío lo trató como su presunto heredero, así que, ¿por qué lo estaba excluyendo ahora? ¿Ya había descubierto de dónde venía el brazo, y aún no quería compartir la información?

Lo que sea que ocurriera en el laboratorio de Anthony, Edward estaba determinado a no ser excluido. Él sabía dónde conseguir más muestras y decidió que iba a hacer sus propios experimentos. "Vete a la mierda, Anthony Masen," dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que caminaba furioso por el pasillo. Iba a volver en seguida a Seattle y ganar su propio Premio Nobel.

Dejó el edificio sin hablar con nadie y recorrió el camino en dirección a su casa en su coche. En menos de media hora se había reservado un vuelo a Seattle a las cinco en punto de la tarde, empacó una maleta e iba de camino al aeropuerto en un taxi. Llegaría a Sea Tac como a las nueve en punto de la hora local e iría directamente a la casa de Bella. Sabía dónde vivía, porque hizo que uno de los chicos de informática buscara su información en la base de datos de la policía.

Sabía malditamente bien que era completamente ilegal, pero francamente, a estas alturas le importaba una mierda.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, Edward está cabreado y resuelto a hacer sus propios experimentos. Pero, ¿qué habrá descubierto ya el tío Anthony? Aunque sin importar lo que descubra, Edward tendrá acceso a algo que él no, la sustancia en el interior del brazo. Ahora veremos también cómo reacciona Bella al saber del comportamiento del tío de Edward. Y habrá un reencuentro. ¡Siiiii! Y sin Annabel en medio, al menos ahora sabemos que Edward es libre para disfrutar de apasionada relación con Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció. He tenido algo de trabajo y con los capis largos de BB y LC, así como un capi que no esperaba de H &E de drotuno, no he podido llevar un mejor ritmo con este fic, pero espero subir más pronto el próximo capítulo. Claro que sus palabras de ánimo en sus reviews siempre son un incentivo para hacerlo más pronto ;) Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capi, qué fue lo que más les gusto. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: glow0718, liduvina, ludwikacullen, SharOn, vaneleyes, alejandra1987, Smedina, miop, freedom2604, DenniChavez, beakis, kaja0507, LaPekee Cullen, Maryluna, Marie Sellory, Adriana Molina, Vrigny, PRISOL, aliceforever85, Manligrez, Say's, paupau1, ELIZABETH, JessMel, Tata XOXO, yese, Lizdayanna, dushakis, Tecupi, YessyVL13, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Sully YM, myaenriquez02, MelACS, Bertlin, Vanina Iliana, Mafer, andyG, Labluegirl, Yoliki, cavendano13, lagie, Brenda Cullenn, Pili, Liz Vidal, bealnum, anybella, bbluelilas, torrespera172, EriCastelo, mony17, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

Edward facturó su equipaje y se sentó en el _lounge_ a esperar. Tenía aproximadamente una hora así que le hizo una llamada a su padre para informarle sobre Annabel. Carlisle respondió en el tercer timbrazo.

"Hola, hijo. Hace mucho que no sé de ti. ¿Cómo estás tú y tu hermosa prometida?"

"Umm… por eso estoy hablando papá. Rompimos; bueno, yo rompí el compromiso."

"¿Pero por qué, Edward? Creí que eras feliz."

"Yo también, pero algo que sucedió me hizo dar cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error."

"Has conocido a alguien más." Carlisle era muy astuto. No era una pregunta, era una declaración.

"Sí, papá, pero todavía es algo nuevo, preferiría no hablar de ello."

"De acuerdo, hijo. No voy a sermonearte porque eres lo bastante mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones y cometer tus propios errores."

"Gracias, papá."

"¿Cómo está el trabajo, Edward, y cómo está ese obsesionado hermano mío? ¿Todavía viviendo en su laboratorio?"

Edward se río de forma sombría. "¡Ya lo creo! Estoy muy molesto con él en este momento."

Edward le contó a Carlisle sobre el descubrimiento del brazo y las muestras, aunque le había hecho una promesa a Anthony de no decir nada. Sabía que su padre no hablaría de esto con nadie, pero ya no le importaba y no se sintió culpable porque su tío lo había traicionado profesionalmente. Carlisle estaba fascinado con la historia porque seguía siendo primero un científico y después un médico, y podía comprender por qué su hermano estaría absorto en resolver este misterio y, al saber lo competitivo que era, no le sorprendió que quisiera el crédito para él.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, Edward?"

"Estoy en el aeropuerto. Voy a volar a Seattle para conseguir nuevas muestras y hacer mis propios experimentos y averiguar de qué está hecho este brazo. Te mantendré informado del progreso."

"Así que, es una carrera entonces."

"Podrías decir eso; ya voy dos días por detrás de Anthony, pero él no ha conseguido una muestra de la sustancia parecida a piedra lo que empareja las cosas."

"Bueno, buena suerte entonces y que te diviertas también con tu nueva chica."

"¿Cómo supiste?" Edward gimió. Su padre había tenido la extraña habilidad de leer su mente.

"Acabas de volver de Seattle, rompiste tu compromiso y estás en el primer avión de vuelta ahí. No nací ayer, Edward, e incluso fui joven una vez."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Gracias, papá. Trataré de divertirme, pero el trabajo es primero."

"No siempre, Edward. El amor y la familia son mucho más importantes que el trabajo. Pasé demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio y en el hospital cuando debería haber estado con tu madre, y _contigo_ pensándolo bien. _Nunca_ pongas tu trabajo en primer lugar; la gente que amas son mucho más importantes. Con gusto daría el resto de mi vida solo para tener un día más con tu madre como era ella, antes de enfermarse."

A Edward lo desconcertaron las palabras de su padre, ya que nunca antes había hablado de esa forma de su madre, y le entristeció que se padre se arrepintiera tanto de su pasado.

"Gracias por el consejo, papá. Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo por mamá, pero sé que no podemos y lo lamento. Te llamaré desde Seattle y te mantendré informado, pero por favor, no le digas a Anthony dónde estoy, aunque él probablemente lo adivinará."

"Muy bien, hijo, que tengas buen viaje."

Hubo una ligera pausa en la despedida de Carlisle, antes de decir…

"Edward, sé que no digo esto muy a menudo, pero te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Edward le agradeció a su papá y murmuró, "También te amo," luego terminó la llamada.

"Extraño" pensó. Su padre no era del tipo que expresaba sus emociones en palabras y esto fue muy fuera de la normal en él, pero no tuvo oportunidad de analizarlo más cuando se anunció su vuelo y pronto estaba en un cómodo asiento de clase ejecutiva con un whiskey doble y soda para dejarlo inconsciente. Se quedó dormido casi tan pronto como el avión estuvo en el aire aun cuando eran las primeras horas de la noche, pero había estado despierto la mayor parte de la noche anterior ensayando lo que le iba a decir a Annabel y estaba exhausto.

* * *

Aterrizó en SeaTac en medio de una tormenta que estaba directamente encima. Lluvia tibia que olía a mar estaba golpeando la acera cuando dejó el aeropuerto, y el destello de los rayos, seguidos de inmediato por el estruendo de un trueno, asaltó sus sentidos. El aire crepitaba a su alrededor cuando se deslizó en el asiento trasero del taxi y se puso cómodo, se dio cuenta con irónica diversión que había dejado una tormenta de ira y emociones detrás en Connecticut, solo para volar a un tipo diferente de tormenta en Seattle. Le dio al conductor la dirección de Bella, encendió de nuevo su móvil y llamó a su número. Ella contestó en seguida.

"Hola, Edward, llamas tarde. Debe pasar de la medianoche donde tú estás."

"Sí, bueno, he estado ocupado hoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo está noche?"

"Solo viendo televisión; pensé en acostarme temprano. Aquí estamos en medio de una tormenta y parece que tú también."

"Um… espera un momento, Bella." Edward puso su mano sobre el teléfono por unos segundos. "Mierda, eso podría haberme descubierto," pensó. "¿Puedo llamarte de nuevo? Solo dame unos quince minutos."

"Err… está bien."

Edward colgó y se felicitó por su ardid para averiguar si Bella estaba o no en casa. Estaría ahí en un momento y la anticipación empezaba a acumularse dentro de él, desafortunadamente, tanto mental como físicamente. Esperaba que el conductor no notara que portaba una furiosa erección cuando saliera del taxi ya que sería difícil de explicar.

Nunca antes había estado en el departamento de Bella, así que no sabía que esperar. Supuso que lo había compartido con Jacob y cuando llegó al umbral de su puerta, tuvo la fugaz sensación de estar invadiendo el territorio de otro hombre, aunque el otro hombre estaba muerto. Presionó el portero automático para el departamento número dos, y esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar a Bella hablando por el intercomunicador.

"Entrega urgente para Bella Swan," dijo, tratando de disfrazar su voz. Escuchó el sonido del timbre y empujó la pesada puerta que conducía a la recepción, cargando su maleta y un ramo de flores que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Tendría que hablar con Bella sobre ser demasiado confiada. Eso fue demasiado fácil, sobre todo con un asesino serial suelto.

Tocó en su puerta y escuchó un brusco jadeo cuando Bella obviamente lo había visto por la mirilla en la puerta. Escuchó que quitaba la cadena mientras murmuraba improperios, entonces abrió la puerta una sorprendida Bella, que estaba de pie en el tapete con una bata de tres cuartos de largo cubierta de personajes de Disney y un par de pantuflas de _Tigger_.

"Edward," fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver al desaliñado hombre de pie frente a ella; con su cabello y su chaqueta mojados por la lluvia. Él entró sin decir nada, puso su maleta y las flores en el suelo, cerró la puerta de una patada detrás de él y acercó a Bella a él, besando sus labios, sus ojos y alrededor de su cuello, luego forzó su lengua en su boca al cubrir los labios de ella con los suyos.

Bella desabrochó su bata alrededor de su cintura y se abrió. Acababa de ducharse por lo que estaba desnuda debajo y estaba desesperada por sentir sus manos tocando su cuerpo. Dejó que la bata cayera al suelo y se quitó las pantuflas, luego tomó una de las manos de Edward y la colocó en su pecho. Edward gimió en gratitud y lo apretó con delicadeza en su mano para luego rodar el pezón entre sus dedos hasta que se endureciera.

"La recámara," gruñó y cogió a Bella en sus brazos y caminó por el pasillo. Pateó la puerta evidentemente abierta y cruzó la habitación colocando a Bella en medio de la cama, luego se paró en el extremo mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella podía ver el contorno de su erección a través de sus pantalones por lo que estaba claramente consciente que él estaba listo para ella, pero lo quería frenético, así que abrió sus piernas por completo frente a él y dobló sus rodillas para que pudiera ver lo que le esperaba. Pasó sus manos por sus pechos y apretó sus pezones lamiendo lentamente sus labios.

"Quítate la ropa, Masen, y ven a tomar lo que es tuyo," le susurró provocativamente, luego lamió su dedos y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo hasta que sus dedos estaban entre sus piernas, acariciando su resplandeciente entrada, luego empujó un dedo dentro de ella.

"Jesús," murmuró Edward al verla provocarlo y tentarlo. Agarró sus piernas y tiró de ella hacia él con rudeza, luego arrojó sus tobillos sobre sus hombros. Sujetando a Bella con una mano en su pecho, desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su polla que estaba completamente erecta y dura como el titanio.

"Quieres esto, ¿verdad, Bella? Quieres que te folle con esto en vez de tus dedos, ¿no es así?" Gruñó.

"Sí, Edward, lo quiero, así que hazlo de una puta vez," gritó al mismo tiempo que él la penetró hasta el fondo. Él seguía completamente vestido, pero no le importó una mierda, iba a tenerla ahora, rápidamente y con intensidad, y luego la iba a tener una y otra vez porque esta vez no tenía un avión que tomar.

Sus estocadas eran castigadoras. Bella estaba atrapada debajo de él porque la tenía doblada de manera que sus piernas estaban por encima de sus orejas. Ella gemía y gritaba cada vez que la penetraba y su cabeza se movía bruscamente de un lado al otro por la combinación de exquisito dolor y éxtasis. Ahora él le sujetaba los brazos de una forma que estaba completamente bajo su dominio y control y a ella le encantó. Su polla había encontrado el punto en su cuerpo que la hacía entrar en frenesí y sintió que su orgasmo se iba acumulando en su interior como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Permitió que la sensación tomara el control de sus sentidos, y se corrió, gritando su nombre mientras Edward continuaba penetrando en su cuerpo.

Bella estaba temblando con la fuerza de su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que las paredes de su vagina se cerraban sobre su polla, enviándolo al siguiente nivel de abandono. Ver a Bella derrumbarse debajo de él fue lo más carnal que había presenciado y quería memorizar esa imagen para poder reproducirla por el resto de su vida. Ahora su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y estaba asombrado que la ropa en su espalda no estuviera ardiendo por el calor.

El cuerpo de Bella se había desplazado en la cama debido a la fuerza de sus estocadas, de modo que Edward la levantó con su polla aún dentro de ella de manera que quedó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Ella se sentía pequeña y sin fuerzas en sus brazos, lo que lo hizo sentir a él como un gigante, física y mentalmente, y eso lo excitó aún más.

"Eres mía, Bella; tu cuerpo y tu alma son todos míos," gruñó y la besó con rudeza en los labios para luego forzar su boca a abrirse con su lengua. Sus brazos sujetaban su cuerpo con firmeza al mismo tiempo que la embestía con su polla desde abajo, penetrándola tan profundo como pudo.

"Esta vez córrete conmigo, Bella, quiero que te corras otra vez," gritó cuando la embistió, esta vez girando sus caderas para incrementar la sensación, provocando que Bella gritara por el placer. "¡Córrete ahora!" Ordenó, al mismo tiempo que explotaba dentro de ella, justo cuando sintió la evidencia de su segundo orgasmo vibrando bajo sus dedos y su vagina relajándose y contrayéndose, ordeñando su polla de todo lo que tuviera para dar. Continuó penetrándola a medida que se agotaba su liberación, luego enterró sus dientes en su cuello ya que deseaba marcarla como suya.

La mantuvo cerca de él y pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo, bañando su rostro de suaves besos mientras ella lloriqueaba y gritaba al descender una vez más a tierra. Sus extremidades estaban flácidas y se envolvió en él como una muñeca de trapo. Él estaba abrumado por la fuerza de su orgasmo y quería quedarse dentro de ella para siempre, pero estaba sudando profusamente porque todavía estaba completamente vestido, aunque sus pantalones ya estaban por debajo de sus caderas.

Con sus fuertes brazos levantó a Bella de su polla y sostuvo su cuerpo cerca de su pecho, como un padre sostendría a su hijo. Ella se acurrucó a él y enterró su rostro en su cuello mientras Edward se arrastraba subiendo por la cama para poder apoyar su espalda contra la cabecera.

Miró a la chica que acababa de follar despiadadamente y le impactó, una vez más, que sin pensarlo o dudarlo, se había comportado como un animal salvaje con ella, y posiblemente la había forzado demasiado o lastimado, pero ella lo había provocado y alentado sabiendo muy bien lo que él haría, y en el fondo sabía que ella lo quería así tanto como él. Ambos tenían altísimos niveles de 'pasión' que muy bien habían llegado al máximo.

Quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y limpió la humedad que estaba en su mejilla, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente con ternura cuando Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"Hola, Edward."

"Hola, Bella."

"No te estaba esperando."

"Lo sé."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Te necesitaba."

"¿Y?"

Edward se vio un poco avergonzado. "Tengo que conseguir más muestras urgentemente, Bella. Es una larga historia por lo que necesito más, y te la contaré mañana, pero honestamente no he dejado de pensar en ti, y no estar contigo me estaba destruyendo. Tenía que venir."

Bella pasó su mano por el rostro de él. "Siento lo mismo, Edward. No sé qué me está pasando. Los sentimientos que tengo por ti son muy intensos, es abrumador."

Mientras ella yacía en sus brazos, Bella miró su rostro en asombro. Recordaba el chico adolescente con el que se había sentado en clase, y Edward ahora se veía de nuevo como él. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa era un desastre y su rostro se veía cansado y delgado. Lo besó con ternura en los labios, luego descansó su cabeza en su pecho mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, recostada sobre un hombre completamente vestido, pero no se sintió incómoda en lo absoluto. Estaba completamente relajada así y quería quedarse en sus protectores brazos para siempre. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco pegajosa debajo y no quería ensuciar la ropa de él, de modo que se levantó con cuidado y entró al baño para limpiarse.

Edward la siguió y abrió la llave de la lucha para que se calentara el agua. Bella lo ayudó a desvestirse y los dos se metieron juntos a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente cayendo en cascada sobre ellos. Esta era la segunda ducha de Bella en menos de una hora, de modo que vertió un poco de gel de baño en sus manos y masajeó lentamente los hombros de Edward y sus extremidades mientras él se inclinaba hacia el frente con sus manos extendidas contra la pared del baño. Las caricias de ella eran suaves y tranquilizadoras y cubrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con ternura presionó sus dedos en sus músculos para disipar su tensión. Se vio tentada a tomarlo en su boca ya que estaba semi erecto otra vez, pero se resistió porque se veía hecho polvo.

Lo sacó de la ducha y se secaron el uno al otro, luego ella lo llevó de vuelta a su recámara donde quitó el cubrecama, y juntos subieron a la cama. Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos y miró a su cabeza que descansaba en su pecho, maravillándose de cómo esta chica podía provocar sentimientos tan intensos en él. Su piel era suave como la seda y su cabello olía a lluvia de verano. Sus caricias eran fascinantes y su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Sintió que su polla se removía y supo que quería tenerla otra vez.

Él se levantó sobre un brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Bella supo instintivamente lo que él deseaba, por lo que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, básicamente carta blanca a hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Se rodó sobre ella y la penetró despacio mientras Bella gritaba por el placer, arqueando su espalda de la cama. Esta vez los movimientos de él fueron lentos y acompasados; iba a disfrutar de sentirla y saborearla, de leer los movimientos de su cuerpo, de memorizar cada curva, de presenciar su orgasmo, y luego a preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer un vistazo del cielo.

Su ritmo se incrementó gradualmente pero nada parecido a la intensidad de antes. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y miraba fijamente a sus ojos, a su vez que ella miraba a los suyos. La tormenta se alejaba, pero de vez en cuando un destello de luz iluminaba el rostro de ella, y él pudo ver la expresión de amor irradiando de ella en respuesta y se sintió realizado.

El fuego crecía dentro de él y le susurró a Bella al oído, "Córrete conmigo si puedes." La penetró dos veces más al liberarse dentro de ella, luego colapsó sobre ella con orgullo y satisfacción maravillosa al sentir que el tercer orgasmo de Bella la invadía como una suave ola.

Cuando sintió que Bella al fin se relajaba en sus brazos, se levantó de ella para luego besarla apasionadamente, tomando sus labios en su boca y chupándolos. Luego tomó su cabeza entre sus manos antes de meter la lengua en su boca otra vez. No podía tener suficiente de ella; solo quería que esta noche siguiera y siguiera, pero finalmente salió de ella y yacieron bajo las sábanas en un tierno abrazo, escuchando lo último de la tormenta alejándose en la distancia.

* * *

Durante la noche, Edward despertó y levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj junto a la cama. Eran las cuatro y media, lo que equivalía a las siete y media en la Costa Este. "No me sorprende que esté despierto," pensó para sí mismo para luego volver a descansar su cabeza en la almohada y mirar al techo mientras recordaba la pasión que se había transmitido entre Bella y él hace solo unas horas antes. Bella estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, pero solo sus piernas estaban cubiertas con el edredón; el resto de su cuerpo desnudo estaba ahí en exhibición y tuvo que desviar su mirada a fin de controlarse.

Se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba acostado en la misma cama en la que Bella y Jacob debieron haber tenido sexo muchas veces y de pronto se sintió incómodo. En la esquina de la habitación vio bolsas y cajas las pertenencias de Jacob apiladas contra la pared, y se preguntó qué iba a hacer Bella con todo eso. Odiaba la idea de Bella intimando con alguien más que él, pero entonces por un momento se sintió aliviado y luego culpable de que al menos Jacob ya no estaba en la escena.

Apenas empezaba a quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando escuchó algo moverse dentro de la habitación. Abrió sus ojos y vio un par de ojos penetrantes cerca del suelo junto a la puerta de la recámara y lo miraban directamente a él en la luz tenue.

"Jesús," gritó y se levantó disparado de la cama, despertando a Bella en el proceso.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Bella preguntó, mientras frotaba sus ojos y al mismo tiempo trataba de quitar el cabello de su rostro.

"Vi unos ojos mirándome, Bella. Estoy seguro que estaban ahí."

Bella lo miró con incredulidad por un segundo y luego comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto.

"Era Molly."

"¿Quién demonios es Molly?"

"Mi gata."

"Oh Dios, casi me da un ataque. No sabía que tenías un gato."

"¿Quién creíste que era?"

"No importa; estaba medio dormido."

"Vuelve a la cama, Edward, los dos tendremos un día ocupado mañana."

Edward volvió a subir a la cama y trató de relajarse mientras su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad. No creía en fantasmas, pero por una fracción de segundo pensó que Jacob estaba en la habitación atormentándolo.

Se volvió hacia Bella y la tomó en sus brazos y besó la cima de su cabeza. El espíritu de Jacob podría haber estado en esta habitación, pensó, pero ahora él era el hombre en la vida y la cama de Bella, y no tenía intención de ir a ningún otro lado en el futuro cercano. Sintió los labios y las manos de Bella rozando su pecho, calmándolo y relajándolo; y finalmente volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 _ ***Abanicándose* Uy, hace calorcito por aquí, ese encuentro estuvo fogoso y muy salvaje. Es obvio que Bella despierta en Edward algo muy posesivo y animal. Y por el siguiente encuentro tal parece que también ya hay algo más por ahí :) no solo pasión. Y esa Molly traviesa que le dio un buen susto a Edward creyendo que era el fantasma de Jacob jajaja. Ahora veremos un segundo encuentro con el brazo para más muestras y qué es lo que averigua Edward con su investigación. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como les dije, espero encaminar un poco más esta historia que tiene capis más cortos, para no hacerlas esperar tanto. Solo espero como siempre sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Si no saben qué escribir con solo un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo queremos saber que leen, disfrutan y desean leer más. Y recuerden que con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Marie Sellory, Kriss21, injoa, beakis, Smedina, Freedom2604, Yoliki, Labluegirl, dushakis, MelACS, kaja0507, PRISOL, Maryluna, bealnum, Vrigny, Bertlin, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, Manligrez, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, melina, patymdn, Marme, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, paupau1, miop, andyG, ELIZABETH, tulgarita, Tecupi, Sully YM, rjnavajas, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, mony17, Vanina Iliana, JessMel, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, mayerlinglopezj, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Adriu, EriCastelo, Say's, Pili, Rosy Canul, glow0718, Mafer, myaenriquez02, Brenda Cullenn, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. JessMel el rompimiento con Annabel fue solo relatado, la autora no mostró la escena mientras ocurría :(**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Unas horas más tarde, los despertó una persistente gata hambrienta que empujó a Bella con su pata hasta que se dio por vencida y se levantó a alimentarla. Después que Molly desayunó, Edward fue presentado formalmente y todo fue perdonado. Mientras ellos desayunaban, Edward le contó a Bella lo que había ocurrido desde que dejó Seattle y por qué creía que su tío efectivamente lo había echado del laboratorio. "Ahora realmente lamento haber confiado en él," refunfuñó Edward al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza desalentado. "Estaba como poseído la última vez que lo vi; casi como una caricatura de un profesor loco. Fue realmente perturbador."

"¿Crees que ya haya hecho algún descubrimiento?"

Edward lo consideró por un segundo. "No lo sé, creo que es muy pronto, pero creo que tiene una idea de lo que está buscando y quiere el crédito solo para él cuando descubra 'eso' o pruebe que 'eso' existe. Nunca antes lo había visto así; fue un gran _shock_."

"¿Estás enojado, Edward?"

"Lo estaba al principio, pero ahora tengo curiosidad por sus objetivos y me preocupa su estado mental. Para que cambiara de esa forma de la noche a la mañana, algo debe haber ocurrido para provocar ese tipo de reacción. Hasta ayer, primero me trató como a un hijo y después como a un científico, y disfrutaba de compartir cada nuevo descubrimiento conmigo. Pero ayer se volvió contra mí como si fuera su enemigo. Hasta ese momento confiaba enteramente en él, pero ahora ya no creo conocerlo."

Bella podía ver por las expresiones de Edward que estaba totalmente desconcertado por las acciones de su tío e intentaba verlas desde un punto de vista positivo.

"¿Crees que realmente pueda estar tratando de protegerte de lo que pudiera descubrir?"

Edward lo pensó un momento y sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo. Como dije, creo que es muy pronto para que haya completado algún experimento. Como sea, debías haberlo visto, Bella; era como un niño que le arrebató un juguete a otro y se negaba a devolverlo porque ahora estaba convencido que era suyo. Toda la situación era fuera de lo normal y él casi parecía un desquiciado."

"Entonces, ahora quieres hacer tus propias investigaciones e intentar averiguar qué es lo que él busca."

"Sí, supongo que sí, pero aún tenemos que intentar averiguar quién era este tipo y qué le pasó. Me siento un poco fuera de mi elemento, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo con el equipo que Rose tenga en el laboratorio para que use."

El plan era preguntarle a Rosalie y a su jefe si Edward podía utilizar el laboratorio de la universidad para hacer algo de investigación a nombre de la policía. Bella estaba segura que aceptarían, ya que los estudiantes y la mayoría del personal académico se había ido a casa por las vacaciones de verano y los laboratorios estarían desocupados. Pero primero, tenía que conseguir meter a Edward en el cuarto frío de almacenamiento para extraer más muestras del brazo. Ninguno de ellos deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerse y entre más pronto mejor.

Bella se levantó de la mesa y cogió los tazones y platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al alejarse de la mesa y a Edward le mortificó que pudiera haberla lastimado anoche.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Estás adolorida?"

"Estoy bien, pero recuérdame cancelar hoy mi membresía del gimnasio, ya no creo que la necesite."

Edward se levantó de un salto de la mesa y la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. No puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo. Soy como un animal en celo y la bestia dentro de mí toma el control tan pronto como te veo."

"No te disculpes, Edward. Me encanta lo que me haces. Eres el hombre más apasionado que he conocido y cuando me dominas me excita muchísimo."

Edward la levantó del suelo y sus labios se encontraron en un beso frenético. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él cuando se aferraron el uno al otro, explorando sus bocas con sus lenguas mientras sus dedos agarraban puñados del cabello del otro. Los dos sabían dónde los llevaba esto cuando Edward comenzó a caminar en dirección de la recámara.

"Edward, tengo que ir a trabajar," jadeó Bella. Ella sospechaba que si terminaban en la recámara no la dejarían por un largo tiempo. De nuevo estaba sumamente excitada pero el deber llamaba, y tenía que resistir la tentación de ser poseída una vez más por Edward. Tal vez más tarde en el armario del conserje si surgía la oportunidad, pensó, ¡tratando de convencerse de que en ese momento estaba haciendo lo correcto!

Edward la bajó de mala gana y sonrió.

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme," luego le dio una nalgada cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

"No ese tipo de dominación," dijo, y le meneó su dedo. Ella había visto muchos casos donde un poco de diversión había llevado a ataques violentos con trágicas consecuencias, y no podía comprender por qué alguien querría que le dieran nalgadas, lo azotaran o golpearan por placer.

Se vistieron y se fueron al laboratorio en la camioneta de Bella. Edward se aferraba a los bordes de su asiento, temiendo por su vida mientras Bella pasaba por las concurridas calles de Seattle, a toda velocidad como si la persiguiera la mafia. Edward decidió alquilar un coche tan pronto como fuera posible ya que no podía soportar este tipo de emoción muy a menudo.

Bella firmó por Edward como visitante y se dirigieron hacia los laboratorios donde Bella depositó sus bolsas y tomó algunos frascos para almacenar muestras. Después de saludar a Leah que miró a Edward con admiración y luego le guiñó sugestivamente a Bella, bajaron al cuarto frío de almacenamiento donde Bella abrió el cajón y Edward sacó la caja para colocarla sobre la mesa.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó él.

"De acuerdo, hazlo," respondió Bella nerviosa.

Ella quitó la cinta que la sellaba y Edward retiró la tapa. El brazo estaba como lo habían dejado y aún no mostraba ningún indicio de deterioro, por lo que Edward lo sacó por la ropa y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras Bella se quedaba a su lado armada con un escalpelo y un rollo de cinta.

Edward abrió el primer frasco de muestra mientras Bella retiraba algo de vello y folículos de un poco más arriba de la muñeca y los echaba en el frasco. Hizo lo mismo con una uña, lo que fue un poco más difícil porque la uña estaba bastante quebradiza.

Bella se desplazó al otro extremo del brazo y comenzó a raspar pedazos de la sustancia parecida a piedra en una placa. Era sorprendentemente frágil y consiguió una buena cantidad incluyendo unos grandes trozos, antes que Edward dijera que estaba seguro que era suficiente. Ella cerró la tapa del frasco y lo puso con los otros.

Edward sostenía unas pinzas preparadas para agarrar la piel que estaba suelta sobre la coyuntura, pero Bella le pasó el escalpelo y le preguntó, "¿Lo harías tú?" cuando de pronto se sintió aprensiva. Él tomó el escalpelo y cortó una cantidad similar a la de antes y mientras lo hacía, el dedo medio repentinamente se movió y pasó de estar encogido a estirarse por completo.

Bella puso su mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar y Edward casi deja caer la muestra por la conmoción. Se apresuró a colocarla en el frasco y se movió para agarrar el brazo. Mientras lo hacía, los cuatro dedos y el pulgar se estiraron y entonces se encogieron de nuevo, luego enterraron sus uñas en la superficie de la mesa y empezó a moverse hacia adelante a la orilla.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Edward y agarró el brazo con las dos manos, sujetándolo a la mesa. Podía sentir la resistencia bajo la ropa y por primera vez sintió una fuerza vital bajo sus dedos.

"Ten lista la maldita tapa," gritó, luego cogió el brazo y lo arrojó con fuerza dentro de la caja. No consiguió meterlo por completo porque dos dedos alcanzaron la orilla a medio vuelo y estaban agarrando los lados, por lo que él tuvo que meter el brazo a la caja a la fuerza mientras Bella se quedaba ahí temblando por el miedo.

Él estrelló la tapa y Bella se lanzó a ayudar a asegurarla y una vez más se excedió con la cinta. Él llevó la caja al cajón, la arrojó dentro y lo cerró de golpe, luego se apoyó contra la pared de cajones de metal mientras recuperaba la compostura.

"No vas a sacar eso de nuevo a menos que esté aquí, Bella; ¿entendido?"

Bella asintió vigorosamente, incapaz de hablar y luego puso las manos sobre su rostro. Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola hasta que dejara de temblar y entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba temblando tanto como ella.

"¿Ya estás bien?" Dijo y Bella asintió. "Vamos a darte algo de cafeína para luego irnos a ver a Rosalie."

Reunieron sus muestras y volvieron a subir al laboratorio de Bella, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar. Mientras Bella llamaba a Rosalie, Edward consiguió algo de café cargado para ambos y varias barras de chocolate para introducir azúcar en su cuerpo, y después de una media hora para recuperarse estaban de camino al campus.

* * *

Carlisle había estado pensando toda la noche en la conversación que acababa de tener con su hijo. No necesitaba un trauma familiar justo ahora después de lo que acababa de enterarse por el doctor, y le molestaba pensar que Edward y Anthony se hubieran distanciado.

Estaba fascinado por el descubrimiento que sonaba como si fuera una forma de vida alienígena, y como su hermano y Edward, agradecía que su existencia aún era desconocida por las autoridades. Era un hecho bien aceptado en la comunidad científica que una vez que los científicos del gobierno se apoderaban de algo inusual, ellos no tomarían parte de ninguna otra información sobre el descubrimiento ya que las investigaciones y conclusiones muy probablemente serían clasificadas como secreto de estado. Recordó el alboroto que rodeó al incidente de Roswell, y el desastre que fue tratar de mantener eso en secreto. Si ese tipo de incidente ocurría de nuevo en el siglo 21, supuso que el tipo de fotos que los locales tomaron en Roswell, (las que el FBI confiscó al instante); estarían por todo el internet en cuestión de minutos, por lo que ningún tipo de encubrimiento podría funcionar en ese tipo de evento si alguna vez volviera a pasar en el futuro.

Sin embargo, no lamentaba que Edward y Annabel se hubieran separado, ya que se había guardado su opinión que no podía ver que el matrimonio durara más de unos cuantos años. Pretendió estar encantado cuando le dijeron a las familias, pero en el fondo pensó que Edward solo había decidido que era el momento correcto para casarse, y que Annabel era el tipo de chica adecuado que estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento apropiado. Pero Carlisle conocía a su hijo, y anticipó que Edward pronto se habría aburrido con ella.

Pensó en la conexión que él había tenido con la madre de Edward. Fue amor a primera vista y estaban casados a los seis meses de conocerse, cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y él veintiuno. Al principio, eran sexualmente insaciables y aunque él no había tenido mucha experiencia con mujeres antes de conocerla, sabía que ella había sido puesta en esta Tierra para él como él para ella, y que había encontrado a su verdadera alma gemela.

A pesar de su activa vida sexual, Edward no entró en escena hasta después de estar casados por casi diez años. Se habían dado por vencidos en concebir de forma natural y registraron sus nombres como potenciales padres adoptivos. Tuvieron una entrevista con un consejero para luego enterarse que un bebé estaba en camino cuando se hicieron sus exámenes médicos. Carlisle se rio para sus adentros cuando recordó llevar a su esposa a casa y quedarse sentado junto a ella por horas hasta que se recuperó del _shock_. Edward llegó al mundo siete meses después y creyeron que la vida era perfecta.

Carlisle recordó llegar un día a casa cuando Edward tenía casi dos años, y encontrar a su esposa sentada en el suelo, de la cocina rodeada por todas las ollas y sartenes. Se había vuelto cada vez más olvidadiza desde que Edward nació y también se había visto involucrada en dos accidentes menores de coche. Entonces decidió que ella vería un especialista porque sospechaba de un desequilibrio metabólico, posiblemente causado por el embarazo.

Visitaron muchos especialistas destacados durante los siguientes cinco años hasta que recibieron el diagnóstico final de demencia precoz. Carlisle se había capacitado recientemente como cirujano, y estas noticias devastadoras lo motivaron a especializarse en neurología, específicamente para ver si podía hacer algo por su esposa, pero por supuesto, era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando Edward tenía diez años, se hizo imposible que su madre viviera en casa, incluso con ayuda, por lo que muy a su pesar, Carlisle la mudó a una clínica de asistencia. Edward tenía la edad suficiente para darse cuenta que su madre no estaba bien, pero no podía aceptar que no iba a tener ninguna mejora y eso tuvo un efecto traumático en él. De ser un niño feliz y extrovertido, se metió en un proverbial caparazón y tornó su atención a los libros y sus estudios, quedándose en su habitación todas las tardes y durante los fines de semana, solo apareciendo en las comidas o en visitas obligatorias de los abuelos.

Carlisle ahora aceptaba que había desatendido emocionalmente a Edward al crecer. Porque Edward se había vuelta autosuficiente a temprana edad, él lo había dejado a que se las arreglara solo mientras él seguía convirtiéndose en un cirujano cualificado y altamente respetado. Ahora se arrepentía terriblemente de ello, sobre todo porque por primera vez desde que Edward se convirtió en adulto, estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro y pasando más tiempo juntos, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Él tenía cincuenta y nueve años pero sabía que era muy probable que no llegaría a su cumpleaños número sesenta. Definitivamente no llegaría a los sesenta y uno y no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Edward.

No tenía miedo de morir; había visto a muchos pacientes fallecer desde que se convirtió en doctor. Sin embargo, siempre había sido su deseo vivir más que su esposa. Quería estar con ella hasta el final, pero ella había estado tan bien cuidada en la clínica de asistencia que todavía se aferraba a la vida, si podías llamarle existencia a eso. Ya estaba muy frágil y lucía mayor a sus 57 años, pero él todavía podía ver a la chica con la que se casó en su rostro y su cabello seguía del más hermoso color castaño rojizo, como el de Edward. Solo de vez en cuando, cuando hacían contacto visual, podía ver una chispa de reconocimiento cruzar por el rostro de ella y eso rompía su corazón. Todavía la amaba tanto como el día que se casó con ella.

Pero había algo a lo que Carlisle estaba determinado. Iba a resolver este problema entre Anthony y Edward mientras todavía pudiera estar de pie, y no dependiendo de drogas para aliviar el dolor para funcionar. Entró a su coche y condujo hacia el laboratorio y fue recibido con un saludo al atravesar la puerta como de costumbre. Estacionó su coche junto al lago y entró al edificio. La conversación que iba a tener con su hermano iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

Bella pasó a dejar a Edward a la universidad y partió para reunirse con Seth. La había llamado mientras conducía y le pidió que pasara a su oficina antes de ir a trabajar ya que tenía información sobre los Whitlock. Se acercó al edificio donde estaba Seth y después de mostrar su identificación, le dieron una seña para que pasara a estacionarse en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

El departamento de Seth estaba en el segundo piso. Al pasar por el entorno abierto de la oficina, el ruido en la habitación era ensordecedor y se preguntó cómo podía trabajar él así. Su laboratorio era silencioso y tranquilo, salvo cuando Leah dejaba escapar un grito de "¡Sí, nena!" siempre que hacía un descubrimiento importante. La 'oficina' abierta de Seth era muy parecida a la Casa de Cambio de Nueva York cuando sonaba la campana; teléfonos sonando, gente gritando, impresoras trabajando, y todos los otros sonidos asociados con una ajetreado departamento de policía.

Ella vio a Seth levantarse de su escritorio haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Afortunadamente, él tenía su propia oficina con paredes de vidrio y tenía una puerta. Bella entró y la cerró detrás de ella, lo que reducía el ruido de afuera en un cincuenta por ciento. Seth estaba terminando una llamada, así que se sentó en la única silla en la habitación y miró alrededor de su dominio tratando de encontrar alguna pista de qué tipo de hombre era él, pero no había fotos familiares o de clubes de golf o algo más que arrojara luz sobre este joven detective, que probablemente tenía solo unos treinta años. Se le ocurrió mientras esperaba que terminara, que era muy joven para estar a cargo de esta investigación. Del otro lado del vidrio había muchos hombres y mujeres que se veían mucho mayores que él, pero no tenían su propia oficina, por lo que Seth tenía que ser algo especial para haber llegado tan rápido a esa posición.

Él dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y le sonrió. "¿Café?" Le preguntó. Bella se negó pero aceptó un vaso de agua fría del enfriador. El aire acondicionado siempre le secaba la garganta y consumía al menos dos botellas grandes de agua al día.

Seth le hizo un gesto para que rodeara a su lado del escritorio y movió su computadora para que pudiera ver la pantalla. Seth presionó unas cuantas teclas, y el rostro de Alice Whitlock apareció con su fecha de nacimiento y dónde nació. Más detalles aparecieron sobre su educación y su familia, además de información sobre su actual profesión y lugar de trabajo. Bella lo leyó todo y no había nada inusual en ello.

"¿Y qué?" Bella le dijo a Seth, preguntándose por qué la había arrastrado hasta aquí arriba para leer algo que pudiera haber visto en su propia computadora.

"Todo es una mierda, Bella. Alice Whitlock de soltera Brandon son nombres falsos. Ella no nació en Nueva York y ese no es su día de nacimiento. Mira esto."

Presionó unas cuantas teclas más y Jasper apareció. El mismo tiempo de información en el archivo, una educación regular en Texas, educación universitaria, se mudó a Seattle hace diez años, se casó con Alice Brandon en el 2002.

"Más mierda. Jasper Whitlock no es quién dice ser."

"¿Quiénes son ellos entonces?"

"Están en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Se les dieron nuevas identidades cuando se mudaron al estado de Washington hace diez años. El único problema es que aquí nadie puede averiguar por qué están en el programa, en qué caso estuvieron involucrados, quién está renovando su estatus en el programa, absolutamente nada, cero."

Bella vio la foto de Jasper que al parecer fue tomada cuando se mudaron a Seattle y frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedo ver de nuevo la foto de Alice, Seth?"

Se acercó a la pantalla y miró fijamente al pequeño rostro y cabello negro de Alice. Le preguntó a Seth si podía tomar el ratón para realzar la foto frente a ella, entonces en los siguientes minutos pasó de una fotografía a otra mientras Seth miraba con interés.

"¿Qué estás buscando, Bella?"

Bella dejó de mirar a la pantalla y le devolvió el ratón a Seth.

"Cuando hablé con Alice Whitlock, dijo que había trabajado en esa oficina por años. Le respondí que no se veía lo bastante mayor como para haber trabajado en alguna parte por años. Se arrepintió y dijo que su familia había trabajado ahí por años pero ella solo había estado ahí por tres. En ese momento pensé que era extraño porque solo se ve de unos veintiuno, y ni siquiera lo bastante mayor para haber trabajado los tres años que aseguró tener ahí. Si esta fotografía fue tomada hace diez años, ella no ha cambiado o envejecido ni un poco desde entonces. Lo mismo que en la fotografía de Jasper; tampoco ha envejecido para nada."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás pensando?"

"No lo sé, Seth. Hay algo sospechoso aquí; algo no está bien. Puede que no tenga nada que ver con los asesinatos o la muerte de Jacob, pero los Whitlock están ocultando algo y no sé qué es."

Seth vio las fotos él mismo y estuvo de acuerdo en que podrían haber sido tomadas ayer, pero la computadora decía que esos archivos fueron introducidos en el sistema hace más de diez años y no habían sido actualizados desde entonces. No era poco común que los archivos solo tuvieran información básica, solo en caso de que la gente de quién estaban siendo protegidos consiguieran acceso a los archivos, pero si le preguntabas a las personas correctas finalmente averiguarías todo lo que había qué saber sobre su vida previa antes de convertirse en testigos del estado. Seth le había preguntado a las personas correctas, pero se encontró con un muro de ladrillos.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, Bella?"

"Creo que observar y esperar es el mejor plan por el momento. No quiero que sepan que sospechamos de ellos, así que vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos."

"Claro, voy a montar algo de vigilancia para ver quién entra y sale de su oficina, y también qué hacen los fines de semana."

"Eso estaría bien," dijo Bella. "¿Dónde viven en realidad? Vi una cama en una de las habitaciones arriba, pero es obvio que no duermen ahí todo el tiempo."

"No sé," respondió Seth. "Espera, buscaré eso."

Seth comenzó a escribir en el teclado mientras Bella terminaba su vaso de agua. Podía ver a algunos de los colegas masculinos de él mirándola a través del cristal y se imaginó que así debería sentirse ser un pez dorado.

"Eso es interesante."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Bella. Se levantó y miró a la pantalla que mostraba la casa de los Whitlock. Seth la había buscado en el mapa de Google y la cámara hizo un acercamiento a una hermosa casa de madera en medio del bosque.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, esa es una coincidencia. Los Whitlock viven en el bosque al límite del Parque Nacional de Olympia, y el pueblo más cercano es Forks. Ese sería un recorrido muy largo al trabajo por las mañanas, ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando Seth alejó el mapa, y ella reconoció el área más que suficiente para saber que el claro donde encontró el brazo estaba a poco más de un kilómetro de esa casa, y la víctima número once fue encontrada aproximadamente a unos diez kilómetros de distancia.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias aquí, y tenía el presentimiento que los Whitlock de algún modo estaban involucrados con el asesino serial, y al fin, iban en la dirección correcta. No podía esperar a volver a su oficina y contarle a Victoria.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, Bella está segura que los Whitlock tienen algo que ver con el asesino serial, y ahora también sabe que el brazo pudiera ser parte del mismo caso. Pero aún falta averiguar qué tienen que ver en todo esto los Whitlock, algunas de ustedes ya tienen sus teorías y no están lejos de la verdad. También a algunas de ustedes les pareció muy extraña la última conversación de Carlisle con Edward, ahora ya vieron que sus sospechas eran válidas, parece ser que a Carlisle no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Pobre Edward, su mamá muy enferma y ahora también recibirá la noticia que no le queda mucho tiempo con su padre, esperemos que su nueva relación con Bella le sirva de apoyo para lo que se viene. Y será interesante escuchar esa conversación de Carlisle con su hermano Anthony para tratar de salvar la relación de Edward con su tío, ahora que lo necesitará tanto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y qué teorías tienen respecto a los Whitlock. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo para su diversión, y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;) Si no saben que poner, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: astrid ortiz, kaja0507, liduvina, alejandra1987, MelACS, DenniChavez, ludwikacullen, Nazha-chan181, mony17, freedom2604, melina, Esal, Labluegirl, miop, lkdv, chonis22, PRISOL, YessyVL13, carolaap, beakis, SharOn, Tecupi, Cullenland, Vrigny, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, JessMel, Smedina, Sully YM, Maryluna, torrespera172, Mafer, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Rosy Canul, glow0718, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Liz Vidal, Say's, rjnavajas, dushakis, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, patymdn, myaenriquez02, injoa, cavendano13 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

Bella sacó su móvil de su bolso y llamó a su padre. Él contestó rápidamente ya que Bella normalmente no le llamaba al trabajo, así que sabía que no sería una llamada social y que probablemente era urgente.

"Hola, Bells, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hola, papá, no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar. ¿Conoces a los Whitlock que viven en el bosque?

"Sí, claro, Bella; aunque no muy bien. Son muy reservados y no pasan mucho tiempo ahí. Una pareja agradable. Muy jóvenes para ser dueños de una casa como esa, así que han de ser ricos. Todavía no tienen niños. Conducen coches veloces, pero no cuando yo estoy cerca." Charlie se río de su propia broma. "No vienen mucho al pueblo y deben hacer sus compras en Seattle, ya que nadie los ha visto nunca en la tienda. Además de eso, completamente normales. ¿Por qué?"

"Su negocio está en la misma calle donde Jacob murió. Solo estamos revisando todos los negocios y noté que ellos tenían una casa cerca de Forks."

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, avísame si necesitas más información y veré qué puedo averiguar. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a vernos a Sue y a mí, Bells?"

"Pronto, papá. Iré tan pronto como pueda. Estoy muy ocupada por el momento, como puedes darte cuenta."

"De acuerdo, cielo, me alegra haber sido de ayuda."

Él colgó y Bella le sonrió a Seth que la miraba con un poco de incredulidad.

"Mi papá es el jefe de policía en Forks," explicó.

"Eso es útil," dijo y sonrió. Empezaba a gustarle más y más Bella, pero no haría su movimiento, no por unos cuantos meses más.

"Entonces, ¿el plan es vigilancia?" Bella declaró. "¿También puedes monitorear sus llamadas de teléfono y sus computadoras?"

"Las llamadas, probablemente. No estoy muy seguro sobre las computadoras. Haremos lo mejor que podamos, yo organizaré todo eso, así que déjamelo a mí. Haré que revisen su casa en Forks, pero voy a usar a nuestros chicos porque estoy seguro que reconocerían a tu papá o a sus colegas."

Bella asintió. "¿Vas a vigilar su edificio 24/7?"

"Sip. Haré todos los arreglos para una vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Te mantendré informada si vemos o averiguamos algo útil."

Bella se levantó para irse. "Gracias Seth; somos un buen equipo, ¿verdad?"

Seth se echó a reír y de algún modo se sintió alentado. "Espera tu momento, muchacho, espera tu momento" pensó para sí al acompañarla fuera de la oficina, junto con gritos y silbidos. "Lo siento," le susurró a Bella que intentaba sentirse molesta de una forma feminista, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse bastante engreída.

Edward llegó a la universidad y fue acompañado innecesariamente al laboratorio de Rosalie por una de las recepcionistas, que lo recordaba de su anterior visita.

"Tienes buena memoria," comentó Edward, elogiándola por sus extraordinarios poderes de reconocimiento, ya que cientos de personas deben haber entrado y salido de ese edificio desde entonces. Él no sabía que había numerosas fotos de él en cajones de escritorio, casilleros y por supuesto, almacenadas en teléfonos móviles y _laptops_ , porque se había corrido el rumor entre el personal femenino la semana pasada que el caliente doctor Masen estaba haciendo una gira por el edificio, y las cámaras de teléfonos habían estado tomando fotos sin parar mientras él estaba completamente ajeno al furor que estaba provocando.

Rosalie levantó la vista cuando entró y le dio todo el poder de su sonrisa. Secretamente ella deseó que Bella le hubiera avisado de su llegada con un poco más de tiempo, ya que pudo haber corrido a casa a cambiarse de atuendo, aunque aún estaría mayormente cubierta por la bata de laboratorio. Sin embargo, se aseguró que un poco de escote estuviera expuesto y consiguió reaplicar el maquillaje que se puso de prisa a las 7:30 esta mañana cuando todavía no sabía que él iba a venir hoy al laboratorio.

El radar personal de Edward detectó a una 'devoradora de hombres dentro del rango', pero hoy necesitaba la ayuda de Rosalie de modo que no quería contrariarla al ser descortés. No podía decirle que estaba con Bella, ya que todavía era muy pronto en la mente de la gente para que Bella saliera con alguien después de perder a Jacob de una forma tan trágica, no que fuera de su incumbencia, pero no quería avergonzar a Bella cuando ella tenía que trabajar con Rosalie en el futuro.

Se acercó a la mesa en la que había trabajado antes y alineó las muestras frente a él. No se iba a molestar en hacer pruebas de ascendencia ya que había sido en vano cuando intentó hacerlas en Connecticut. Lo primero en su 'lista de tareas pendientes' era preparar una prueba de ADN utilizando los vellos y folículos. Eso le tomó aproximadamente media hora, entonces dirigió su atención a la muestra de piel. Esperaba descubrir si había alguna característica inusual que no se encontraría en la piel humana normal y entonces investigaría más eso. Había equipo en el laboratorio que haría la mayoría del trabajo por él; solo tendría que preparar la máquina e insertar la muestra, luego dejaría que la estudiara y los resultados se mostrarían en su computadora tan pronto como terminara las pruebas.

Cuando eso había sido preparado a su satisfacción, pasó al frasco que contenía la sustancia parecida a piedra. Después de examinarla otra vez a simple vista, esparció una pequeña porción sobre el portaobjetos en el microscopio y miró a través del ocular la estructura del material, que, al ser ampliada a una alta resolución, se parecía al poliestireno o la espuma en la cima de un café. Después de observar la muestra por unos minutos pudo ver las pequeñas burbujas dentro de la sustancia gris pálido de modo que lentamente elevó el aumento a su nivel más alto. Mientras que antes podía ver solo los colores gris o blanco cremoso, ahora podía ver un minúsculo punto rojo dentro de una de las burbujas. Esto lo fascinó y quería ver mejor qué era eso, pero el microscopio estaba a su límite.

Llamó a Rosalie, que de casualidad estaba inclinada hacia adelante sobre su mesa de trabajo para que él recibiera un buen vistazo de su escote.

"Rosalie, ¿tiene el laboratorio un microscopio con un mayor aumento que pueda utilizar?"

"Sí," respondió. "Hay un microscopio electrónico por allá; inténtalo con ese." Agitó su mano en dirección a otra mesa, de modo que Edward tomó su portaobjetos y se sentó. Después de hacer unos ajustes en el instrumento por unos minutos, la imagen mejorada de la sustancia quedó clara a la vista. El material rojo, fuera lo que fuera, ahora podía verse claramente y pequeñas pizcas de él estaban presentes en prácticamente todas las burbujas. Tenía que averiguar qué era, así que regresó a su mesa de trabajo y puso un pequeño pedazo de piedra sobre una placa Petri y vertió una solución sobre él. Lo dejó unos minutos y fue a revisar sus otros experimentos, luego volvió con la placa. Podía ver sin aumento que la sustancia roja se estaba filtrando en la solución, por lo que recolectó una pequeña muestra del fluido y la puso en un tubo que normalmente se usaba para los exámenes de sangre.

Se le quedó mirando a la muestra tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella. "Me pregunto," dijo en voz alta. Llevó la muestra a la máquina de alta tecnología que analizaba el tipo de sangre tanto humana como animal, además de informar si existía alguna enfermedad conocida de la sangre. Después de insertar la muestra, esperó por unos largos minutos mientras se realizaba la prueba y tuvo que contenerse de agarrar la lectura cuando la máquina se detuvo.

Puso el informe sobre la mesa de trabajo y lo leyó con cuidado. Confirmó que estaba presente sangre humana tipo A y que el propietario tenía la afección llamada hemofilia. Edward estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba encontrar sangre humana en ninguna parte, de modo que eso lo hizo reconsiderar los exámenes que iba a realizar hoy. Como todos los buenos científicos, decidió repetir la prueba para asegurarse que conseguía el mismo resultado, por lo que tomó otro pequeño pedazo de piedra, lo empapó con solución en una placa Petri y luego transfirió el fluido a la máquina de diagnóstico. En cuestión de minutos, recibió la confirmación de los resultados de la primera prueba.

Todavía no podía creer que era sangre humana, lo que lo desconcertó totalmente, así que solo para estar completamente seguro, tomó un gran pedazo de la sustancia y la empapó en solución y la metió en la máquina. El informe volvió, pero esta vez la máquina confirmó que era sangre tipo O y no había presente ninguna enfermedad de la sangre.

Edward se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar los contradictorios informes, que ahora decían que la sustancia como piedra contenía dos tipos diferentes de sangre humana, lo que era imposible. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño, pensó.

Guardando unos cuantos pedazos de la piedra para otros experimentos, examinó todas las piezas más pequeñas que Bella había recolectado en busca de vestigios de sangre, y los resultados fueron 4 principalmente tip principalmente tipo O. Los exámenes de las muestras de vello estaban completas y no mostraban vestigios de alcohol o drogas en los folículos, pero pudo extraer una huella de ADN que le permitiría a Bella hacer una verificación en la base de datos de la policía. Si este tipo había cometido un crimen recientemente, su identidad aparecería en sus registros.

Llevó uno de los pedazos de piedra a un equipo que podría analizar elementos encontrados en muestras de roca y tierra. Insertó el pedazo y programó la máquina para llevar a cabo las pruebas, lo que se llevaría algo de tiempo y luego volvió a su mesa de trabajo para ordenarla.

La prueba de la muestra de piel todavía estaba en marcha y no estaría completa hasta mañana, de modo que despejó su mesa de trabajo y reunió los frascos de muestra y se despidió de Rosalie, confirmando que volvería en la mañana para recoger los resultados.

Las llaves para un coche alquilado estaban esperándolo en la recepción y al salir hacia estacionamiento para encontrar un Volvo plateado, le llamó a Bella para ver cómo le iba. Ella estaba por dejar su laboratorio, de modo que quedaron en encontrarse para cenar temprano en un restaurante cerca del departamento. Edward encontró el coche alquilado y colocó las muestras que quedaban en el maletero, condujo rápidamente hacia el departamento de Bella y se cambió. Puso los frascos de muestras en el refrigerador, alimentó a Molly, que ahora lo trataba como su mejor amigo, y se fue corriendo al restaurante. Llegó ahí justo cuando Bella estaba deteniendo su camioneta.

Él abrió la puerta y la besó antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de salir.

"¿Tuviste un buen día en la oficina, querida?" Dijo y se echó a reír. Ella se bajó de un salto y se abrazaron, entonces entraron al restaurante de la mano.

Después de ordenar, los dos querían saber cómo le había ido al otro.

"Tú primero," sugirió Edward, así que Bella le contó sobre su reunión con Seth y que él había descubierto que los Whitlock estaban en el Programa de Protección a Testigos, pero que ninguna otra información de ellos estaba disponible antes del 2003. Luego le dijo que no vivían lejos de Forks en una hermosa casa en el bosque, y se habían mudado ahí hace unos diez años.

Edward de repente agarró la mano de Bella. "La casa en Forks; ¿dónde está?"

"Está justo a un lado de Elk Creek Ridge Road, Edward. ¿Por qué?"

"Mi papá vendió su casa en Forks hace diez años, justo después que me fui a la universidad. ¿Cómo llaman a la casa y cómo se ve?"

"La llaman la Casa Cullen y es moderna; todo en madera y vidrio, y está junto a un pequeño río."

"Jesús, esa era la casa de mi papá. Espera, Bella, voy a llamarlo."

Edward se levantó de un salto de la mesa y salió a la acera dejando a Bella sentada sola. Una de las cosas que Edward odiaba era a las personas usando sus teléfonos en los restaurantes, lo que realmente le molestaba.

"Papá, soy Edward."

"Hola, hijo, ¿ya tienes noticias?"

"Sí, algunas, ¿pero puedo preguntarte sobre nuestra vieja casa en Forks? ¿Cómo la vendiste?"

"Oh demonios. Recuerdo que era una pareja joven. No los conocí; el agente de bienes raíces se las mostró. Espera, su apellido era algo como Whitworth, Whitchurch."

"¿Era Whitlock, papá?"

"Sí, ese era, ¿por qué?"

"No puedo decirte mucho por el momento, pero, ¿puedes recordar algo sobre ellos?"

"Sé que pagaron en efectivo por la casa, no involucró hipoteca. En ese entonces la casa valía un cuarto de millón de dólares, que era una suma considerable para una joven pareja, pero ellos ni siquiera quisieron regatear el precio. Me dieron el precio de venta antes de que saliera propiamente al mercado. El agente de bienes raíces dijo que querían un sitio tranquilo y apartado. Fue la venta más sencilla que hizo en todo el año."

"Gracias, papá, eso fue realmente útil. Te llamaré mañana y te informaré lo que he averiguado."

"De acuerdo, Edward, hablaremos entonces."

Edward apagó el teléfono y regresó a su mesa perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Los Whitlock viven en mi vieja casa, Bella. Mi papá se las vendió hace diez años, de modo que si Alice se ve ahora de solo de unos veintiuno, entonces eso querría decir que tenía unos once años cuando compró una casa con un valor de un cuarto de millón de dólares, lo que es muy improbable. Tiene que tener mucho más que veintiuno."

"Tal vez el dinero fue una recompensa de la policía," sugirió Bella.

"Lo dudo, pero como sea es una extraña coincidencia. Adoraba esa casa; era muy iluminada y abierta. Me encantaría volver ahí un día."

Los primeros recuerdos de Edward eran jugando con su madre junto al río o en su jardín, pero también podía recordar a su padre buscando frenéticamente a su madre en el bosque cuando volvía a casa del hospital para encontrar a Edward solo en la casa. Volver ahí desencadenaría muchas diferentes emociones en él y pensó que tal vez no sería tan buena idea regresar.

Bella pudo percibir que Edward estaba reflexionando en su triste infancia, así que tomó su mano al otro lado de la mesa y le dio un apretón.

"Oye, Edward, ¿vas a contarme lo que descubriste hoy?"

Edward estaba por hablar de su descubrimiento de sangre en las muestras cuando llegó su comida.

"Creo que será mejor que espere hasta después de la cena, Bella. No es buena idea hablar de fluidos corporales mientras comemos."

Mientras comían, Edward le contó a Bella que creía que había llamado la atención Rosalie. Bella se echó a reír y le contó que su colega, Emmett McCarty, estaba completamente loco por ella, pero ella no estaba respondiendo a sus avances; de hecho, nunca le había conocido un novio formal aunque era muy hermosa.

Bella le preguntó sobre Annabel y si él sabía si ella estaba bien, pero Edward solo asintió y dijo que en realidad no quería hablar de ello pero estaba feliz de que estuviera quedándose con sus padres

Cuando el camarero se llevó sus platos y estaban bebiendo sus cafés, Edward le contó a Bella sobre encontrar sangre en la sustancia como piedra y también que había dos tipos diferentes, lo que era completamente inexplicable. Bella estaba igual de confundida pero encantada de que hubiera conseguido una huella de ADN y dijo que mañana revisaría eso en la base de datos para ver si encontraba algo.

Bebieron sus cafés, dejando el restaurante y caminando hacia la camioneta de Bella. Edward entró renuente después que Bella prometió no aterrorizarlo con su modo de conducir.

Mientras viajaban la corta distancia al departamento de Bella, Edward soltó, "Olvidé mencionar que una de las muestras de sangre tenía hemofilia."

Bella pisó el freno con fuerza, y si Edward no hubiese tenido el cinturón puesto habría sido catapultado por el parabrisas y estaría en el capó.

"¡Qué demonios!" Gritó al estrellarse hacia atrás en su asiento.

Bella detuvo la camioneta a un lado de la carretera. "¿Estás completamente seguro sobre la hemofilia, Edward?"

"¡Sí!" Edward respondió molesto mientras frotaba su cuello donde el cinturón lo había lastimado. "Hice las pruebas y apareció cuatro veces. ¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"Porque una de las víctimas del asesino serial tenía hemofilia. El asesino solo tomó una pequeña porción de su sangre."

"Mierda. ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que este tipo es o era el asesino serial?"

Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y Edward pudo escuchar, "Mierda, mierda, mierda" bajo su aliento. Él desabrochó su cinturón y salió de un salto de la camioneta y rodeó hacia su puerta.

"Muévete, Bella, yo nos llevaré a casa."

Bella se deslizó hacia el asiento del pasajero y Edward subió. Después de unos tres intentos, consiguió meter la velocidad correcta y alejó la camioneta con cautela de la acera, murmurando bajo su aliento, "Este trozo de metal es un pedazo de mierda."

Cuando regresaron al departamento, Edward hizo que Bella se sentara en el sofá mientras él les servía a ambos un brandy. Después de las revelaciones de esta tarde, él necesitaba un trago y estaba seguro que Bella sentía lo mismo.

Bella miraba a la nada mientras asimilaba las implicaciones de la información de Edward.

"Edward, no sé qué hacer. Debería estar al teléfono en este momento diciéndole a Victoria que puede que hayamos descubierto quién podría ser el asesino serial, y también lo que hemos descubierto, pero eso significaría que tendría que contarle sobre los experimentos que hemos estado haciendo en el brazo. También, ella querrá saber por qué le he estado ocultando que es posible que el brazo no sea humano, o tal vez no de este mundo, y entonces querrá saber por qué te he involucrado, lo que es totalmente contra las normas."

"Bella, todavía no sabemos nada. No podemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones, y lo sabes. Vamos a pensar esto con lógica. ¿Se han llevado a cabo más asesinatos o alguien ha sido reportado desaparecido desde que encontraste el brazo?"

"No, lo que significa que probablemente él era el asesino, Edward."

"Posiblemente no probablemente. Pero eso también significa que el asesino probablemente está muerto, o en el peor de los casos que ahora anda por ahí merodeando con un solo brazo, lo que de algún modo lo limitaría."

"Es cierto, ¿pero qué pasó con el resto de él? Si murió o fue asesinado cerca de Forks, ¿dónde está el resto de su cuerpo? Si era de la misma estructura que la de su brazo, no se deterioraría."

"No lo sé, Bella. ¿Estás segura que tu papá y su equipo hicieron una búsqueda minuciosa?"

"Sí, y tenían un helicóptero con cámaras sensibles al calor."

"¡Ah!" Edward frunció el rostro y sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que el cuerpo de este tipo aparezca en esa clase de equipo. Recuerda, su interior era como piedra, de modo que probablemente siempre estaba frío al tacto. Si un helicóptero voló sobre el resto de su cuerpo, estaría a la misma temperatura que las piedras cercanas."

"Entonces, tenemos que volver ahí para ver si podemos encontrar más pedazos de él. Tal vez fue atacado por animales después de asesinar al excursionista y fue hecho pedazos. Si podemos encontrar el resto de su cuerpo, podríamos ver su rostro y con suerte entonces podremos identificarlo."

"Esa es una gran posibilidad, nunca había pensado en un ataque de animal. De acuerdo, iremos a Forks y echaremos un vistazo. ¿Por qué no lo haces coincidir con una visita a tu papá? Solo dile que estoy trabajando en el caso; no necesita saber que somos pareja."

"¿Somos una pareja, Edward?"

"¿Qué crees que somos?"

"Bueno, como todavía no me has invitado a otra cita, y he estado esperando por al menos diez años desde la graduación, supuse que solo éramos follamigos."

Edward estalló en carcajadas, y entonces tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas.

"Sinceramente me disculpo por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, ¿pero me harías el honor de ser mi novia, Bella?"

Bella levantó la barbilla y no le respondió.

"¿Me estás ignorando, Bella?"

"Sí," respondió, con altivez.

"¿Eso significa que 'sí' me estás ignorando, o que 'sí' vas a ser mi novia?"

Entonces, los dos estallaron en carcajadas, recordando una conversación similar en la biblioteca de la escuela cuando los dos eran adolescentes.

Bella puso las manos en él rostro de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "De hecho, me gustaría ser las dos cosas."

"¿Las dos?" Edward estaba confundido.

"Sí, Edward, me gustaría ser tu novia, y tu follamiga."

"¡Bueno!" Edward respondió, al poner a Bella de pie, pasó su brazo bajo sus piernas y la cargó, "Creo que si vas a aplicar para ambas posiciones, tendremos que hacerte pasar por una minuciosa entrevista, comenzando con un prueba de resistencia física. ¿Está preparada para eso, señorita Swan?"

"Oh sí, señor, solo dígame qué le gustaría que hiciera."

"Jovencita, debería decirle que anticipar todas mis necesidades es el requisito principal en la especificación del personal."

Bella soltó una risita cuando Edward la arrojaba sobre la cama, y una hora después había pasado la entrevista con éxito.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos ya definieron su relación, novios y follamigos jejeje. Como diría mi querida Eri, la respuesta la tienen enfrente, pero siendo científicos tiene que estar seguros antes de llegar a una conclusión y lo obvio para nosotros no sería lo primero en lo que pensaran no es así. Al menos ya van por el camino correcto, y por lo que hablaron al final, tal parece que tienen una próxima visita a Forks. ¿Se toparán con los Whitlock? Mmmm… ya lo veremos, y qué más averiguarán ahí. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa por saber su opinión y qué esperan que suceda en esa visita a Forks en un review. No olviden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotras, nos alientan a seguir con la traducción y a las autoras originales, que también están al pendiente de ellos, las animan a seguir otorgando permisos de traducción. Además de que con sus reviews marcan el ritmo de actualización. De USTEDES DEPENDE que haya otra actualización, pronto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tereyasha Mooz, paupau1, mayerlinglopezj, Vrigny, SharOn, freedom2604, Esal, Smedina, mony17, liduvina, PRISOL, DenniChavez, glow0718, beakis, JessMel, Adriu, MelACS, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, Manligrez, lagie, aliceforever85, Pam Malfoy Black, dushakis, Melina, kaja0507, carolaap, Sully YM, Yessy VL13, miop, lkdv, Gabriela Cullen, Labluegirl, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, injoa, Bertlin, Yoliki, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Nanny Swan, tulgarita, Mafer, piligm, patymdn, torrespera172, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, myaenriquez02, cavendano13, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Carlisle caminó por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio de su hermano sintiéndose aprensivo, pero de todos modos se tomó la molestia de saludar a Jane y a otros miembros del personal al pasar por el ajetreado laboratorio. Tocó dos veces en la puerta de vidrio y, como Edward, no recibió respuesta.

"Anthony, soy Carlisle," gritó y tocó otra vez. Seguía sin responder.

"Anthony, necesito hablar contigo. Si quieres te esperaré en el lago. En este momento voy a caminar hacia allá y esperaré media hora. Tengo que decirte algo importante; algo personal."

Regresó por el pasillo hacia una de las oficinas y salió por una puerta de salida de incendios hacia el césped en una pendiente que se extendía hasta la orilla del lago. Era otro día cálido y soleado, y el escenario frente a él era idílico. El lago estaba centelleando bajo la luz del sol y su superficie como espejo estaba ocupada por patos, gansos y el ave zancuda ocasional de la que no conocía el nombre. Desde que recibió las noticias que su tiempo en la tierra era limitado, notaba más sus alrededores y apreciaba la belleza del mundo a su alrededor, y Connecticut era un hermoso lugar para vivir.

Había esperado unos veinte minutos cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del laboratorio de Anthony y se volvió para ver a un anciano desaliñado arrastrando los pies con cuidado por la cuesta. Si no esperara a su hermano no lo reconocería; el cambio en los rasgos faciales y la postura de Anthony era sorprendente. No parecía tener sesenta y dos, más bien ochenta y dos, y eso siendo generoso. Su cabello estaba despeinado; no se había afeitado por al menos tres días y su ropa lucía como si hubiera dormido en ella, lo que probablemente era así. Sus mejillas estaban sumidas y Carlisle se preguntó si había comido algo desde que se encarceló en su laboratorio. Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia él y le tendió su brazo para que Anthony lo tomara ya que evidentemente estaba teniendo problemas para caminar, pero él apartó el brazo que le ofrecía e hizo un gesto hacia la banca de madera.

Los dos se sentaron y no dijeron nada hasta que Anthony recuperó el aliento. Carlisle finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Odio decirlo, Anthony, pero te ves y hueles como mierda."

"¡Gracias, Carlisle, también te amo! Supongo que esta no es una visita social."

"Sí y no."

Anthony levantó una ceja. "Supongo que Edward ha ido con el chisme."

"Si me estás preguntando si mi hijo me ha contactado para expresar su preocupación por tu comportamiento totalmente fuera de lo normal, entonces sí, Edward me ha ido con el chisme, como esperaría que cualquier buen hijo o sobrino haría. ¿Qué harías tú en su posición?"

Anthony sacudió su cabeza para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

"Carlisle, no sabes en el dilema en el que estoy, así que por favor, no me hagas preguntas por el momento. Solo dame unos cuantos días más."

"Edward me contó lo que la señorita Swan encontró en el bosque, y que has monopolizado por completo la investigación. Dijo que lo has excluido y te niegas a permitir cualquier aporte o participación de su parte en tus experimentos. Está muy ofendido, Anthony, profesional y emocionalmente. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta a eso?"

"Te lo dije, Carlisle, solo dame unos días más y entonces hablaré contigo sobre lo que he descubierto, de científico a científico. Te prometo que eventualmente Edward sabrá todo. ¿Harías eso por mí?"

"De acuerdo, Anthony. Te daré unos días más, pero volveré el fin de semana y entonces espero recibir algunas respuestas. Puede que seas el jefe de mi hijo, pero _no_ te permito pisotearlo de esa forma. Somos familia, y harías bien en recordarlo."

Anthony asintió de acuerdo, aun cuando no tenía intenciones de involucrar a Edward en su investigación hasta que hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

"Dijiste que tenías algo personal de que hablar. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Esta vez es sobre mí, y no son buenas noticias. He sido diagnosticado con cáncer pancreático avanzado. Rechacé el tratamiento ya que solo me daría unos cuantos meses o semanas más de vida, así que por el momento solo me las estoy arreglando con incrementar gradualmente los alivios para el dolor. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Edward ya que no es el tipo de cosas de las que hablas por teléfono, pero es importante para mí que ustedes resuelvan sus diferencias antes de que yo muera. Tú serás su única familia cuando yo ya no esté, y él necesitará aún más apoyo cuando finalmente su madre fallezca."

Anthony lo miraba en _shock_. Carlisle era antes que nada su hermano pequeño, y han pasado por muchas cosas juntos a través de los años. Aunque él era un científico premiado, Anthony siempre había considerado que Carlisle tenía el más alto intelecto y habría hecho increíbles descubrimientos si no hubiese cambiado de carrera. Además, Carlisle no había pedido reconocimiento por la cantidad de aportaciones que le había dado con su artículo sobre genética que le había hecho ganar el Premio Nobel. Permitió que Anthony se quedara con todo el crédito por lo que en realidad fue un esfuerzo conjunto, pero la comunidad científica no lo sabía y ahora Carlisle se llevaría esa información a la tumba.

Anthony no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué puedes decir cuando la persona más cercana a ti te dice que está muriendo? Su mente recordó los experimentos que estaba haciendo en su laboratorio, y se le ocurrió que si podía averiguar cómo replicar lo que le estaba pasando a esas células, podría revertir la condición de Carlisle, o al menos detener su progreso a la etapa donde se volvía fatal. Estaba desesperado por volver al laboratorio y continuar con su trabajo, sin embargo, estaba genuinamente afectado por las noticias de su hermano.

"Carlisle, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás seguro del diagnóstico?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí. He visto los resultados de los exámenes y escaneos; no hay dudas. El pronóstico es de tres meses como mucho. He decidido quitarme la vida cuando el dolor sea demasiado, pero no voy a decirle eso a Edward."

"¡Oh Dios!" Dijo Anthony. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo."

"Todo lo que quiero es que tú y Edward resuelvan esto. Puedes confiar en él, lo sabes, Anthony."

"Lo sé, pero en el trabajo que estoy haciendo no puedo tener ninguna distracción. Tengo que pensar las cosas detenidamente por mi cuenta y solo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

"De acuerdo, te dejaré para que continúes, pero me permitirás ayudarte a volver a subir a tu laboratorio y al menos conseguirte un cambio de ropa y algo de comida. Odio decir esto Anthony, ¡pero de verdad apestas!"

Los dos se rieron y Anthony le permitió a Carlisle ayudarlo a subir la cuesta pero no lo dejó ir más allá.

"Dejaré algo de ropa limpia y comida afuera de la puerta del laboratorio, luego te tocaré tres veces y saldré corriendo," Carlisle dijo en broma, para luego rodear a su hermano con sus brazos y abrazarlo. "La familia es más importante que cualquier experimento, Anthony."

"Este no," respondió Anthony a la defensiva, y volvió a entrar en su laboratorio y cerró la puerta con llave.

* * *

Edward condujo a la universidad y se dirigió al laboratorio de Rosalie. Estaba ansioso por descubrir los resultados de las pruebas que había realizado de las muestras de piel y piedra del día anterior, lo que con suerte le daría una idea clara de qué elementos estaban hechos. Rosalie ya estaba en su mesa de trabajo y él hizo una mueca cuando la vio, ya que era obvio que ayer, cuando dejó el laboratorio, le habían hecho reflejos en el cabello, sus cejas habían sido depiladas, su piel estaba ahora ligeramente bronceada cuando ayer era pálida y cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella casi lo asfixia el aroma a Chanel No. 5.

Él le dio una sonrisa saludando con su mano y tomó el camino largo rodeando para llegar a su mesa de trabajo, solo por si acaso ella se le lanzaba. Después de ponerse su bata blanca, se acercó al equipo que había estado examinando sus muestras durante la noche y pudo leer en la pequeña pantalla LED que el reporte había sido envidado a su computadora. Encendió la pantalla y abrió el programa correcto que mostró primero el reporte de la piel. No era un experto en dermatología, pero los resultados le decían que la muerta era relativamente normal. La única diferencia que mostraba este equipo, era que había una proporción de colágeno mucho más alta de lo normal en la epidermis.

Volvió su atención a la muestra de piedra y se quedó atónito cuando leyó el reporte. La sustancia era casi ciento por ciento silicón, la que sabía era una sustancia que estaba presente en el cuerpo de un humano pero solo en cantidades mínimas. De algún modo, el porcentaje de silicón de este hombre se había multiplicado miles de veces y se había convertido en su elemento principal, en vez del oxígeno, carbono o hidrógeno.

Edward se sentó en su banco y se quedó mirando a los resultados, tratando de encontrarle sentido a su descubrimiento. Estos resultados todavía no explicaban por qué técnicamente el tejido seguía vivo, de modo que tendría que hacer más experimentos, pero francamente no sabía dónde comenzar. Una vez más se preguntó qué habría descubierto su tío tan rápido para volverlo tan protector de sus investigaciones, y qué uso podría darle a cualquier descubrimiento que hizo.

Decidió hacer más pruebas con la muestra de piel solo para probar un punto. El brazo ya había estado desprendido por al menos una semana, posiblemente más, y por lo que podía ver la piel no mostraba signos de deterioro ya que sus células seguían reproduciendo y muriendo frente a él. Edward decidió que iba a intentar detener el ciclo y tratar de matar eficazmente las células en un pedazo de la piel.

Comenzó por verter todo tipo de diferentes fluidos sobre una muestra pero eso no tuvo efecto. Lo intentó al golpear un pedazo con un pequeño mazo, pero cuando puso los restos empapados o aplastados bajo el microscopio siempre seguía habiendo señales de vida ahí. Al final simplemente arrojó una muestra en una placa, encendió un cerillo y le prendió fuego solo para ver qué pasaba y vio con satisfacción que la piel se achicharraba velozmente desapareciendo sin rastro. Cogió uno de los pedazos restantes de piedra y lo colocó en una placa y lo encendió, luego observó cómo se desmoronaba y en cuestión de segundos desapareció. "Interesante," pensó y se rascó la cabeza.

Mientras deliberaba los resultados, su móvil sonó y vio que era su padre el que llamaba. Contestó y se alejó de la mesa de trabajo lejos del alcance auditivo de Rosalie.

"Hola, papá, estoy en el laboratorio."

"Hola, hijo, pensé que estarías ahí. ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones?"

Edward le contó a su padre sobre sus descubrimientos hasta ahora y él estaba fascinado cuando Edward le contó sobre encontrar sangre humana y que el cuerpo estaba hecho de silicón. Luego le dijo que iba a ir con la señorita Swan a visitar el lugar donde había sido descubierto el brazo para ver si podían encontrar el resto del cuerpo.

Carlisle se echó a reír. "Edward, puedes dejar de llamar a Bella, 'señorita Swan'. Intuyo que es la misma chica por la que suspirabas cuando dejaste Forks para ir a Yale. Puede que hayan pasado diez años, pero recuerdo que tenías una cara de pocos amigos cuando te llevé al aeropuerto después de tu graduación, y recuerdo que tu cita de la noche anterior fue con cierta señorita Bella Swan, que estaba por irse a Seattle para hacer una licenciatura en medicina forense. Entonces, ¿ella es la chica por la que sientes algo?"

"Sí, papá; entonces me descubriste." Edward hizo una mueca ya que su padre le había leído la mente una vez más.

"¿Te hace feliz, Edward?"

"Creo que la amo, papá. De hecho, creo que siempre la he amado."

"Entonces, estoy feliz por ti y aliviado."

"¿Por qué aliviado?"

"Quiero que te cases por amor, Edward. Todavía amo muchísimo a tu madre y solo quiero que tengas lo que tuve, pero espero que por mucho más tiempo."

"Todavía es pronto para eso, así que tal vez tengas que esperar un tiempo para la boda." Edward se rio.

"No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, hijo."

Edward empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo por la conversación. Nunca antes había hablado de su vida amorosa con su padre, y recordó su anterior conversación cuando su padre le dijo que lo amaba. Algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué.

"Papá, ¿has pensado en lo que pasó en el laboratorio de Anthony?"

"He ido a verlo, Edward, y prometió informarme el fin de semana lo que estaba ocurriendo y prometió que pronto te contaría todo. Dice que necesita estar solo para poder concentrarse en sus experimentos."

"Esas son pendejadas y lo sabes," respondió Edward. "No quiere compartir."

"Tal vez, hijo, pero vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda por unos días más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien."

"¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa, Edward?"

"No sé, ¿por qué?"

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Cosas de las que preferiría no hablar por teléfono."

"Intentaré volver a casa después del fin de semana, papá; ¿puede esperar?"

"Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo."

"De acuerdo, te llamaré cuando vuelva de Forks."

"Muy bien, hijo, que tengas buen viaje."

Edward colgó. Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo con su papá, pero no estaba seguro qué era.

* * *

Jasper miró por la ventana con vista a la acera. Con su vista de alta definición pudo ver dentro de las ventanas de la van que había estado estacionada a unos 100 metros de distancia durante los últimos dos días. Comenzaba a reconocer a los ocupantes y a calcular su rotación; cuatro equipos con turnos de tres horas dos veces al día. Cada visitante a su oficina era registrado y fotografiado y cada vez que cualquiera de ellos dejaba el edificio los seguían. No sabía si eran policías ordinarios o FBI, pero eran ineficaces en vigilancia. Estaba seguro de que los habría visto, incluso sin el beneficio de su oído y vista súper sensibles.

"¿Qué están haciendo ahora?" Alice preguntó pero se escuchó totalmente desinteresada.

"Solo cambiando de turno otra vez. Es el tipo pelirrojo y la rubia esta vez. Me pregunto si su esposa sabe lo que sucede cuando está en vigilancia." Jasper se rio.

"¿Crees que reciba más que una mamada en este turno?"

"Tendremos que esperar para ver. ¿Te gustaría salir corriendo cuando esté a punto de explotar?"

"Eso sería divertido," respondió Alice con sarcasmo.

Jasper regresó a su escritorio y movió unos papeles. Aunque tomaba a la ligera la situación él estaba genuinamente preocupado porque los vigilaran día y noche. Ahora eran sospechosos de un caso de asesinato, y eso podía causar problemas si cualquiera de estos oficiales era lo bastante competente para buscar en los lugares correctos en sus antecedentes. Todavía le desconcertaba por qué estaban siendo vigilados a menos que hubiera algo en su cinta de seguridad de lo que ellos no estaban conscientes, en cuyo caso alguien con más de una neurona debía estar involucrado en la investigación.

Cuando la policía les había llamado por sus cintas de respaldo, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlas antes de entregarlas y estaba enojado consigo mismo por no encargarse de eso de antemano. Sin duda, no había nada de interés en la segunda cinta tomada después del asesinato de Jacob Black; se había asegurado de eso.

Habían cubierto sus huellas de manera eficiente en lo que a él respecta y no habían dejado evidencia de sus recientes acciones, y mientras Alice no pudiera prever ningún problema en el futuro entonces continuarían con sus vidas como acostumbraban. Si veía que un problema se avecinaba, entonces desaparecerían y volverían a aparecer dentro de diez años. Lo habían hecho antes, pero por lo general era una salida planeada. Aunque, le entristecería dejar Seattle, porque tenían una buena vida aquí. Habían construido un negocio legítimo y le encantaba la casa en Forks y lamentaría tener que renunciar a eso.

Afortunadamente, Aro y sus compinches no han estado en comunicación últimamente. Jasper estaba más preocupado por la reacción de los Volturi sobre lo que recientemente había estado pasado en el vecindario que por las repercusiones si eran arrestados por la policía. No habían inventado una prisión que pudiera retener a cualquiera de ellos por mucho tiempo, pero Aro no se detendría a hacer preguntas; simplemente se desharía del problema si creía que había uno. Supuso que los Volturi estaban al tanto de los asesinatos en Seattle, pero la policía no había hecho público cómo habían muerto las víctimas y no hubo nuevas víctimas en las últimas tres semanas, tenía la esperanza de que eso convencería a Aro y a la guardia de que no había necesidad de presentarse en su puerta.

Los dos tenían que regresar a Forks para cazar, pero si se iban ahora los seguirían por lo que tenían que escabullirse del equipo de vigilancia, lo que no sería muy difícil, pensó. Tendría que crear una distracción; solo necesitarían un par de segundos y se irían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente. Tendría que pensar detenidamente para ver qué se le ocurría.

Hasta entonces, se quedarían sentados a esperar hasta que sus observadores se hartaran de vigilarlos.

* * *

Como prometió, Seth le envió a Bella los reportes de vigilancia incluyendo videos y fotografías de los visitantes a la oficina de los Whitlock. Bella estaba viendo una de las grabaciones en su computadora cuando Victoria asomó su cabeza alrededor de la puerta.

"Algún progreso," preguntó, luego entró para ver lo que Bella estaba viendo.

"No, en realidad no. Las normales entradas y salidas pero deben dormir ahí durante la semana ya que no se han ido a casa desde que los hemos estado vigilando."

"Entonces, ¿nada inusual?"

"Bueno, lo único que es un poco raro es que no han salido por comida o traído nada para comer por lo que podemos ver. Cuando registramos el lugar no tenía una cocina, solo una tetera y algo de té y café para los visitantes. No vi ningunas galletas o comida por ahí, pero pueden haber tenido alacenas o cajones."

"Concuerdo en que eso es un poco extraño," respondió Victoria, pero ella no estaba tan convencida como Bella que los Whitlock tenían algo que ver con el caso del asesino serial, pero como no tenían otras pistas al menos podía decirles a sus superiores que su departamento estaba siguiendo una línea de investigación. Afortunadamente no hubo otros asesinatos o desapariciones desde el excursionista, pero ella y Seth todavía estaban bajo mucha presión para atrapar a la persona responsable.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en tus días libres, Bella? Parece que va a haber un clima muy agradable."

"El viernes me voy a ir a Forks a ver a mi papá. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien con él desde el funeral y sé que está preocupado por mí, así que mañana voy para allá a tranquilizarlo un poco."

"Eso es bueno, dale mis mejores deseos, ¿quieres?"

"Lo haré, gracias."

Bella se sintió aliviada de que Victoria no le hiciera más preguntas. Odiaba ocultarle información, pero sabía que era lo mejor en este momento. Se preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Edward en el laboratorio, luego se rio para sus adentros cuando lo imaginó tratando de repeler las insinuaciones de Rosalie. Bella sabía cómo era Rosalie y sospechaba que haría todo lo posible por atraparlo, pero Bella no estaba preocupada.

Anoche en la cama ella sintió que su conexión se había vuelto aún más profunda y significativa cuando se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando cada caricia mientras se susurraban palabras de amor y aliento entre ellos. Cada vez que hacían el amor se trasladaban a otro nivel de intimidad, y comprendió que sus relaciones sexuales no era sobre orgasmos y clímax, lo emocionante era estar juntos; una sensación de honestidad y unidad que ella sabía nunca podría sentir con nadie más. Aún le encantaba que Edward tuviera el control en la cama, pero comparaba la experiencia a bailar Tango. El hombre tomaba la delantera, pero estaba completamente concentrado en cada movimiento de su pareja. Él podía delicado cuando la sostenía, sus manos apenas la tocaban, rozando ligeramente su cuerpo, haciendo hormiguear su piel, pero luego la pasión se apoderaba de él y se perdía en ella y le encantaba verlo y sentirlo recibir tanta pasión de ella, que era lo que la excitaba más que nada.

De mala gana se forzó dejar de soñar despierta y volvió su atención nuevamente hacia los Whitlock. Ahora que estaba convencida que el brazo le pertenecía al asesino serial, no podía pensar en alguna razón por la que deberían ser observados por un equipo de vigilancia, además de su corazonada que de algún modo estaban involucrados. Había demasiadas coincidencias; la víctima número 8 trabajaba cerca de su oficina, el que Jacob fuera asesinado a solo unos metros de distancia de su puerta, el tipo saltando de su techo o de una de sus ventanas, que el brazo fuera encontrado cerca de su casa y también el excursionista en las proximidades, además, por supuesto, de sus antecedentes misteriosos y el hecho que ninguno de ellos parecía haber envejecido en diez años. Edward había sugerido que tal vez algo supernatural podría estar pasando en Seattle, pero ella todavía no creía eso.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica, ¿pero qué era lo que se le estaba escapando?

* * *

 _ **Y se sigue resistiendo a creer que algo sobrenatural está ocurriendo en Seattle. Pero cada vez se acercan más, y al parecer Jasper lo sospecha y no, Alice no ha visto nada peligroso, hasta ahora. Veremos qué pasa con esa visita de los chicos a Forks. Y el tío sigue igual de terco en no querer compartir su investigación y bueno, ya vimos que no es la primera vez que se adjudica un trabajo conjunto así que no debe extrañarnos. El trabajo que le ganó el premio Nobel fue algo que Carlisle y él hicieron juntos, que pend**** nos salió el tío Anthony. Pero considerando los experimentos que está haciendo, ahora qué ya sabemos a qué ser podría pertenecerle ese brazo, ¿qué descubrimiento podría hacer Anthony? Me encantaría saber sus teorías al respecto con un review, recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias con ustedes. Y no olviden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. No les cuesta nada escribir un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, Marie Sellory, nydiac10, Smedina, carlita16, Lissette, lkdv, Jessmel, paupau1, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, Bertlin, Tecupi, YessyVL13, Tereyasha Mooz, Say's, freedom2604, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, Chonis22, tulgarita, Adriu, miop, mony17, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, SharOn, PRISOL, Vanina Iliana, injoa, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, piligm, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, monze urie, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, patymdn, Rosy Canul, Yoliki, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Bella le dio a Seth una llamada a su móvil y le mencionó que había notado que no habían salido a comer, y si podía pedirle a su equipo que le informara si compraron alguna comida. Seth pensó que estaba loca pero ella insistió, por lo que él cedió. Ella le dijo que el viernes iba a ir a Forks por dos días para ver a su papá y le pidió que le llamara si algo de importancia ocurría durante la vigilancia.

A continuación llamó a Charlie pero él no contestó, así que llamó a su casa y contestó Sue. Charlie estaba de pesca, así que le dijo a Sue que iría a quedarse con ellos y llevaría a un colega masculino con ella ya que planeaban revisar una pista relacionada con el brazo que encontraron. Sue le dijo que estaba ansiosa por verla y que prepararía la habitación de huéspedes. Bella se rio entre dientes y pensó que eso no le gustaría mucho a Edward, pero era la casa de su padre y tendría que comportarse.

Esperó hasta que todos los demás dejaran el laboratorio, entonces cargó su camioneta con una caja de instrumentos y unas cajas de evidencia plegables solo por si a acaso encontraban algunas partes del cuerpo extra. Condujo a casa y llevó su kit a su departamento y justo estaba hablando con su vecino al otro lado del pasillo para pedirle que cuidara de Molly mientras ella no estaba, cuando Edward regresó con comida india para llevar.

Después de una ducha caliente y un curry muy picoso, se acurrucaron en el sofá y hablaron de su día y su viaje de mañana. Edward insistió en conducir ya que no creía que la camioneta de Bella lograra llegar a Seattle, mucho menos todo el camino a Forks. Había cambiado el Volvo por una SUV solo en caso de que necesitaran salir del camino, y también compró unos mapas, en caso de que el sistema de navegación no pudiera captar una señal. Bella señaló que solo iban a ir a Forks, no a mitad de Yukon.

Edward le contó a Bella sobre su más reciente llamada telefónica con su padre.

"No se escucha como él, Bella; definitivamente algo le molesta."

"¿Crees que es algo que tenga que ver con Anthony?"

"No, comenzó a actuar extraño antes de que eso pasara."

"¿Tal vez tiene que ver con tu madre?"

"Posiblemente, no la he visto en un tiempo. Tal vez ha empeorado."

"No te preocupes por el momento, Edward. Él te habría dicho si ocurriera algo serio. Lo verás pronto."

Bella pasó los dedos por su cabello y lo beso con gentileza en los labios. Necesitaba una distracción para lo que sea que lo estaba molestando así que ella se puso de pie frente a él y poco a poco se quitó la bata de baño dejándola caer al suelo. Se inclinó hacia él y abrió su bata de baño y como ella, él estaba desnudo debajo, de modo que pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su pecho, luego delicadamente sobre su estómago y a lo largo de sus muslos.

Separó sus piernas y se arrodilló en el suelo entre ellas. Edward imaginó lo que quería hacer, así que se enderezó y permitió que Bella tomara su polla en sus manos y la masajeara mientras crecía en tamaño. Bella se movió hacia adelante y la lamió de la base hasta la punta, lenta y cuidadosamente pasó su lengua sobre la suave piel hasta que había cubierto cada centímetro de ella, luego envolvió sus labios en la punta y chupó suavemente la cabeza. Cuando estuvo satisfecha porque la polla de Edward estaba completamente erecta, bajó su boca de manera que la cabeza tocara la parte de atrás de su garganta, luego chupó con tanta fuerza como pudo y volvió a subir su boca lentamente hasta la punta.

Edward gimió por el placer y sostuvo la cabeza de Bella en sus manos mientras ella besaba, chupaba y lamía su polla, entonces tomó en su boca tanto de él como le fue posible. Él estaba tan excitado que sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, y no quería forzarla a tragar, quitó las manos de su cabeza, dejándola libre para apartarse si quería.

"Voy a correrme, Bella," le advirtió, y comenzó a penetrar lentamente su boca.

Bella lo miró con ojos amplios y lascivos, y eso, junto con la imagen de su polla casi completamente en su boca, lo llevó a la cima y explotó en su garganta. Después de su espasmo final lloriqueó, "eso fue jodidamente increíble," ya que Bella había tragado cada gota, luego lo lamió y lo chupó hasta dejarlo limpio como si fuera el sabor más exquisito del mundo, lamiendo sus labios después que se apartó, luego se echó hacia atrás para admirar su obra.

Edward se había derrumbado en el sofá en un estado de puro éxtasis, pero Bella todavía no había terminado con él. Volvió a unir sus rodillas luego subió al sofá y se puso a horcajadas sobre él de manera que ahora masajeaba su polla semi erecta con su clítoris. Mientras hacía eso, tomó las manos de Edward y las colocó en sus pechos. "Apriétalos con fuerza," le ordenó y Edward obedeció, aunque todavía no se recuperaba de su orgasmo. Él los masajeó y tiró de ellos con brusquedad, rodando sus pezones hasta que eran como unas piedrecillas.

Edward presintió que esta noche no era para hacer el amor. Bella lo estaba invitando a ser un poco más inventivo, de modo que se quitó su bata, luego la levantó a ella con sus fuertes brazos y la bajó sobre su pene ahora completamente erecto y duro como la roca, embistiendo hacia arriba al empalarla. Bella gritó por el placer cuando la llenó por completo y entonces la bestia en él regresó y la penetró con tanta fuerza como pudo, una y otra vez, mientras Bella giraba sus caderas incrementando la sensación.

Él no quería que lo hiciera, él quería estar en completo control del orgasmo de ella, de modo que cerró sus brazos en torno a ella con fuerza de manera que no pudiera moverse, entonces la penetró desde abajo. Bella gritaba por el placer después de cada estocada, porque el calor entre sus piernas ardía y la polla de Edward era el atizador al rojo vivo que avivaba las llamas. Porque él ya se había corrido una vez, pudo contenerse de correrse demasiado rápido, así que Bella estaba recibiendo la follada de su vida.

Edward casi estaba en un trance por estar completamente consumido con las sensaciones de tener a Bella tan cerca y bajo su control. Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el suyo y podía sentir sus duros pezones rozándose contra su piel cada vez que ella era forzada a subir por sus estocadas. Enterró su rostro en su cabello y chupó dejando una marca en su cuello, luego llevó sus labios a su rostro, bañando de besos su boca y sus mejillas que estaban húmedas con lágrimas.

"Córrete conmigo, Bella," le ordenó. "Tu cuerpo y alma son míos, y quiero que te corras—¡ahora!" La apretó en su abrazo al mismo tiempo que embestía su polla con tanta fuerza como pudo, y después de unas estocadas más su esperma explotó dentro de ella, rugiendo como un león mientras Bella se derrumbaba en sus brazos. Él agarró su cabello con una mano y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, luego cubrió su boca con la suya y forzó su lengua dentro de su boca. Mientras seguía penetrándola hasta quedar vacío, gimió satisfecho cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella seguía estremeciéndose por su orgasmo, luego quedó flácida y débil por el agotamiento.

Con sus brazos sujetándola con firmeza, su polla enterrada muy dentro de ella y su lengua invadiendo su boca, no podía estar más unido a Bella de lo estaba en ese instante, y casi lloró de la alegría. Él también estaba completamente agotado, pero se sentía como un rey. Le había ordenado a Bella que se corriera y ella había respondido al instante. El cuerpo de Bella estaba bajo su hechizo, pero él sabía que era dueña de su mente y él siempre respetaría eso.

Edward se relajó poco a poco y se recostó en el sofá donde se quedaron unidos íntimamente y aferrándose el uno al otro por varios minutos. Bella empezó a temblar cuando el sudor en su espalda se heló con el aire frío, de modo que Edward sacó su bata por detrás de él y la colocó sobre la espalda de ella para mantenerla caliente. Después de un rato ella levantó su cabeza que había estado descansando en el pecho de él, lo miró, le sonrió y luego lo besó gentilmente en los labios.

"Te amo, Edward Masen."

"También te amo, Bella Swan."

Él la sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos y miró hacia abajo a Molly, que se había quedado acurrucada en el sofá junto a él todo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron en sus momentos de pasión, y él pensó que si fuera un gato, estaría ronroneando satisfecho justo ahora.

* * *

Jasper cogió su móvil y marcó el número de la pizzería local. Hizo su pedido y luego colgó. Alice hizo lo mismo usando su móvil y ordenó otra pizza de una pizzería diferente, dio la dirección y colgó. Jasper llamó a una tercera pizzería, hizo su pedido y luego ambos se sentaron a esperar junto a la entrada de su oficina.

Quince minutos después vieron cuando dos de los repartidores se presentaron simultáneamente y golpearon en la puerta de la van de vigilancia. Jasper y Alice se rieron divertidos mientras estallaba un argumento entre sus vigilantes y los repartidores. Cuando llegó la tercera pizza y se desató el infierno y blandieron tarjetas de identificación, Jasper y Alice hicieron su escapada. Se movieron con tanta velocidad que solo una persona mirando directamente a la puerta de su oficina la habría visto abrirse por una milésima de segundo, entonces podrían haber visto un destello de movimiento. En cuestión de segundos los fugitivos se detuvieron en un tranquilo callejón cercano, para luego salir hacia la noche y caminar como si nada por la calle donde estaba estacionado su coche en un garaje rentado cercano.

Alice le sonrió a Jasper mientras viajaban con dirección al oeste hacia Forks y los bosques donde cazaban. "Como quitarle un dulce a un niño" dijo ella y se rio, pero Jasper seguía preocupado de que estuvieran bajo vigilancia, y en su cabeza ya estaba haciendo planes para desaparecer y posiblemente irse a Canadá, o tal vez un poco más lejos, a Escocia o Irlanda.

Miró a su esposa que estaba viendo por la ventana y se preguntó cómo hubieran sido sus vidas de haber sido una pareja normal, pero por supuesto, los dos ya estarían muertos y más importante aún, nunca se hubieran conocido, ya que él era más de cien años mayor que Alice. Extendió su mano libre y tomó una de ella y la llevó a su boca y la besó, felicitándose a sí mismo por tener una vida tan extraordinaria, luego volvió su atención nuevamente al viaje que lo llevaría a través del estrecho de Puget, a lo largo de la carretera nacional Olympic y a través del parque nacional hacia su zona de caza cerca de Forks.

* * *

Bella le dio a Molly un abrazo y le dijo que fuera una buena gata para el señor Banner que cuidaría de ella durante las noches. Edward estaba cargando todo el equipo a la SUV y mientras ella cerraba la puerta de afuera, lo observó mientras él aseguraba con cuidado todas las cajas diferentes de equipo dentro del maletero para que no se cayeran durante el viaje.

Habían hecho el amor una vez más por la mañana, pero esta vez fue lento y gentil. Las tiernas caricias de Edward la afectaban con igual intensidad como el asalto desenfrenado de anoche y se sentía totalmente satisfecha. Le había dicho nuevamente que la amaba y ella le había respondido de la misma forma. Con solo mirarlo sentía un nudo en su estómago ya que él era todo lo que ella quería en un hombre, y no solo era el sexo asombroso. Ciertamente, no se daba aires de superioridad, reflexionó. Era un hombre maravilloso, honesto, divertido y _sexy_ que sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba enamorado de ella. Era tan feliz que podría haber llorado justo ahí porque todavía sentía que no se merecía esa felicidad, no después de lo que le hizo a Jacob.

"Vamos, tortuga," gritó Edward, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara en el coche. "Nos espera un viaje de cuatro horas y quiero ver dónde encontraste el brazo; ¡hoy y a la luz del día si es posible!"

Bella bajó de un salto el escalón, se subió a la SUV y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. "Muy bien, Masen, mantén la calma," le dijo y se echó a reír. Edward encendió el motor y pronto estaban en camino, ignorando que seguían el rastro de Jasper y Alice.

Una vez que cruzaron el estrecho de Puget usando el ferry a Brainbridge Island luego sobre el puente hacia la península de Olympic, el viaje por la 101 hacia Port Angeles estuvo relativamente libre de tráfico. Vistazos del parque nacional podían verse a su izquierda y el mar quedó a la vista varias veces a su derecha mientras seguían la costa que conducía al Pacífico. Se detuvieron en Port Angeles por café y para usar el baño, luego se dirigieron hacia el sur por la carretera Olympic hacia Forks. Aquí el camino se abría paso a través del bosque y Bella abrió la ventana para oler el familiar aroma de pino mientras aceleraban hacia su destino.

Edward sabía más o menos a dónde se dirigía ya que había pasado muchos días solitarios como adolescente caminando por el bosque cuando Carlisle estaba en el trabajo. Había disfrutado la soledad, pero algunas veces era demasiado y asociaba estos árboles con una sensación de aislamiento e infelicidad. Habían pasado diez años desde que deambuló por el bosque y al internarse más allá se preguntó si esa sensación resurgiría. Pero ahora tenía a Bella con él, de modo que esperaba que el bosque se convirtiera en un recuerdo más feliz para él después de la aventura de hoy.

Cuando apareció el primer letrero de Forks él bajó la velocidad ya que estaba atento en busca del camino que los llevaría a menos de un kilómetro de donde habían encontrado el brazo. Supuso que el papá de Bella habría estacionado su patrulla ahí ese día para luego cubrir el resto de la distancia a pie. Condujo otro kilómetro o algo así y luego se desvió rápidamente hacia un camino de piedra a su izquierda que solo tenía espacio para el ancho de un coche. Se abrió paso cuidadosamente entre los árboles por aproximadamente un kilómetro y llegó a un pequeño claro con una superficie semidura que había sido creada como un lugar seguro para que los excursionistas estacionaran sus coches antes de ponerse en marcha hacia los senderos. El claro hoy estaba desierto, probablemente debido al hecho que a solo unos ocho kilómetros de distancia se encontró el cuerpo del excursionista y el culpable todavía estaba en libertad.

Edward salió y abrió el maletero mientras Bella se puso un par de resistentes botas de montaña que no habían visto la luz del día por unos tres años. Edward sacó dos mochilas que contenían lo esencial para ir de excursión, además de algunos instrumentos básicos como escalpelos y pinzas, una cámara y algunas bolsas de plástico para evidencia. Eligió la mochila más pesada para él luego ayudó a Bella con la suya, tomándose tiempo para ajustar las correas de manera que estuviera colocada apropiadamente en su espalda. Mientras estaba ajustando la última correa y tirando de ella con firmeza, le dio a Bella un guiño. Ella sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando por su mente y le dio un golpe a su mano. "Ni siquiera lo pienses," le dijo, sonriendo.

Se pusieron en marcha bajando por un sendero muy usado que los condujo a un área densa de árboles y hacia la dirección dónde fue encontrado el brazo. Edward tenía una aplicación de una brújula en su teléfono pero había traído una real solo por si acaso perdieran la cobertura del satélite. Habían estado caminando por unos diez minutos sobre la superficie irregular, cuando los árboles empezaron a mermar gradualmente y más luz del sol pudo atravesar el follaje. Después de otros cinco minutos de placentera caminata, los árboles terminaron abruptamente y salieron hacia un claro bañado de sol rodeado por tres lados por árboles. En el borde más lejano, el terreno caía gradualmente en una pendiente hacia un lado de una pequeña colina, que era el inicio de una cadena con otras mucho más altas que llenaba completamente su vista hacia adelante.

Bella reconoció el claro de inmediato. El helicóptero había aterrizado cerca de la base de las laderas como a un kilómetro de distancia o algo así, por lo que Quil y ella se acercaron a él en diferente dirección. Sujetó la mano de Edward y lo llevó al lugar donde habían montado la tienda sobre el brazo.

"Aquí lo encontraron," le dijo, señalando al suelo. El césped no mostraba indicios de que algo desafortunado hubiese ocurrido ahí, de modo que Edward miró alrededor del terreno para ver si había algo de interés, pero todo lo que había eran flores silvestres, césped de diferentes tamaños, además de unos cuantos arbolitos aquí y allá.

"¿Tu papá encontró algo que valiera la pena notar cuando estuvo aquí?" Preguntó. Tenía intenciones de empezar a buscar alrededor de la línea de los árboles pero necesitaba que le apuntaran en la dirección correcta si Charlie había visto algo lo bastante importante como para tomar registro.

"No, nada. Lo único que dijo en su reporte fue que el claro estaba desierto cuando llegó aquí además de los excursionistas, pero que alguien había acampado recientemente o tenido una parrillada ya que un área del césped estaba recién quemada."

Eso era nuevo para Edward y estaba interesado en esa información debido a su experimento con fuego en el laboratorio.

"Entonces, vamos a echar un vistazo para ver dónde hicieron el fuego," y comenzó a buscar en el suelo por césped calcinado.

"Creo que estaba por allá," dijo Bella, y caminó hacia el lado opuesto del terreno. Edward la siguió, todavía buscando en el suelo evidencia hasta que ella llegó al lugar que evidentemente era donde había estado el fuego.

Edward se puso a gatas y empezó a buscar en el césped dañado. No sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero francamente solo estaba buscando cualquier cosa que no debería estar en un claro en el bosque. Bella lo observó por un momento para luego quitarse la mochila y unirse a él en el suelo al buscar en el área con las puntas de sus dedos.

Después de unos diez minutos, Bella escuchó que Edward hizo un ruido entre un jadeo y un chillido. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a donde él casi tenía la nariz en el césped. "Dame unas pinzas, Bella," le ordenó, mientras él separaba despacio las pequeñas hojas descubriendo la tierra debajo. Bella buscó en su mochila unas pinzas para luego dárselas a Edward que cogió con cuidado un pequeño pedazo de material que había estado en el césped. Bella abrió su libreta y Edward dejó caer el diminuto fragmento en la superficie blanca y lo examinó con atención.

"¿Qué te parece eso, Bella?"

"Parece un pedazo de material marrón," respondió, declarando lo obvio.

"Velo más de cerca."

Bella acercó su rostro a la tela y se le quedó mirando por un rato, luego jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

"Es cuero marrón."

"Sí, el mismo que el que cubre el brazo. Obviamente, el cuerpo fue quemado aquí, pero a quien lo haya hecho le faltó un pedazo."

"¡Oh Dios mío! Eso significa que definitivamente está muerto."

"Bueno, el 80% de él lo está."

"No bromees, Edward. Eso significa que nunca sabremos cómo se veía a menos que la huella de ADN encuentre algo."

Edward se estaba riendo, pero entonces se puso serio otra vez.

"Vamos a buscar bien en el césped para ver si podemos encontrar algo más, pero dudo que encontremos más extremidades."

Los dos buscaron cuidadosamente en el suelo, apartando las hojas del césped y hurgando entre los restos achicharrados del fuego, pero además de unos cuantos fragmentos más de material que obviamente habían sido lanzados al aire y alejados del fuego, no encontraron nada más y decidieron terminar su día. Podría decirse que encontraron lo que buscaban, que era otra pieza del rompecabezas, pero no sabían qué hacer ahora en lo que a identificación se refería. Solo quedaba la huella de ADN como posible fuente de respuestas.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso a donde el coche estaba estacionado; los dos pensando en silencio en las implicaciones de lo que habían descubierto. Guardaron sus mochilas en el maletero y se quitaron sus botas antes de entrar de nuevo al coche, entonces Edward dio un giro completo en el claro y se dirigió al camino que los llevaba de regreso a la carretera principal. Acababan de entrar al túnel de árboles cuando varios ciervos atravesaron el camino a velocidad vertiginosa solo un poco más adelante.

"Oh, mira eso," Bella gritó cuando sus ojos siguieron la manada, pero Edward siguió viendo hacia el frente ya que estaba concentrado conduciendo por el camino estrecho.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Edward gritó cuando vio un destello de movimiento directamente frente al coche. Pisó el freno y el coche se sacudió hasta detenerse.

"Jesús, Edward, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Bella masajeó su cuello donde el cinturón la había cortado un poco, pero no podía quejarse muy ruidosamente porque ella le había hecho lo mismo a Edward cuando le dijo la palabra 'hemofilia' hace dos días.

"¿Viste eso?" Dijo Edward, agitando su mano frenéticamente hacia el camino frente a él.

"Sí, vi los ciervos, pero estaban más delante de nosotros."

"No, no los ciervos; ¿visto lo que corrió frente al coche? Se vio como una persona o dos, pero se movían demasiado rápido. Desaparecieron en un instante, literalmente, como un destello."

Cuando él dijo la palabra destello, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se miraron con los ojos amplios.

"¡Oh mierda!"

"Edward, ¿crees…?"

"No sé qué pensar, pero algo extraño está pasando aquí. Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí y llegar a la casa de tu papá para pensar esto detenidamente."

"De acuerdo, Edward, pongámonos en marcha," Bella concordó mientras miraba ansiosa a su alrededor. Empezó a sentirse incluso más perturbada cuando Edward presionó el botón central para los seguros de las puertas, puso el coche en marcha y pisó el acelerador, avanzando por el camino a toda velocidad antes de prácticamente quedar en dos llantas al virar a la izquierda sobre la carretera.

Sin molestarse por ser atrapado por violaciones de tráfico, no bajó la velocidad o se detuvo para nada hasta que se detuvo frente a la casa que no había visto desde que cobardemente empujó su carta bajo la puerta hace casi diez años. Edward se relajó cuando vio la patrulla de Charlie en la entrada, porque sabía que cuando entrara a la casa, lo primero que vería además de Charlie por supuesto, sería su rifle, y a diferencia de la noche del baile de graduación, ¡eso lo haría sentir mucho más seguro!

* * *

 _ **Ahora sí está feliz de ver a Charlie y su rifle jajajaja. Que buen susto se llevaron, y parece que poco a poco se acercan a la verdad. Ahora ya están seguros que el dueño del brazo está muerto y como vimos en el capítulo pasado, ellos lo relacionan con el asesino por los diferentes tipos de sangre que salieron del brazo, incluyendo una con hemofilia como una de las víctimas. La pregunta es, ¿quién era? ¿Y quién lo mató? Ustedes qué creen. ¿Y qué tienen que ver Jasper y Alice en esto? Bueno, muchas prácticamente ya lo tienen resuelto y si es así, ¿por qué no lo comparten con la clase? Me encantaría saber sus teorías. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan ahora que suceda. Si se dan cuenta este capi salió mucho más rápido, recuerden que son sus reviews los que marcan los ritmos de actualización. Con ellos nos animan a autoras y traductoras a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, me conformo con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, injoa, beakis, freedom2604, SharOn, Adriu, PRISOL, JessMel, liduvina, Tereyasha Mooz, Vrigny, YessyVL13, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, myaenriquez02, lkdv, Mafer, torrespera172, Mafer, piligm, Labluegirl, glow0718, bbluelilas, Maryluna, rjnavajas, paupau1, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Marie Sellory, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, miop, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Sully YM, Bertlin, cavendano13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, mony17, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_

 _ **PD. lkdv con respecto a lo que preguntas sobre los reviews, cuando digo que depende de ustedes es porque en cada capítulo hay cientos de lectoras y solo unas cuantas dejan review, así que hice un trato con mis lectoras de apurarme a traducir y publicar más pronto si cada vez más lectoras silenciosas dejaban las sombras y se animaban a dejar un review. No cuesta nada, si acaso un minuto de su tiempo y sí nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto, dedicar tiempo a su diversión ;)**_


	19. Capítulo 19

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

Unas cuantas horas después, Edward y Bella estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de comedor de Charlie comiendo salmón que Charlie había atrapado ayer. Sue ya era experta para cocinar pescado así que la comida fue muy placentera, sobre todo porque Edward trajo un vino de buena calidad que sentó de maravilla.

"Así que, creíste que no te reconocería, ¿verdad, Edward?"

Charlie le dio a Edward una palmada en la espalda y tomó otro gran trago de vino, olvidando que debería beberse de forma elegante y no tomarla de un trago como la Vitamin R. Charlie había reconocido a Edward al instante que atravesó la puerta y le estrechó la mano con firmeza, justo como antes.

"No pensé que me recordaría, señor. Fue hace diez años."

"Tal vez sean diez años, Edward, pero nunca olvido un rostro, en especial uno que se presenta en un ostentoso traje y se lleva a mi hija en un Mercedes aún más ostentoso, ¡luego se besuquea con ella en el sofá y cree que no me he dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasado cuando vuelvo un poco más temprano, eh!"

"¡Papá!" Bella se atragantó y se puso de un vivo color carmesí. Edward la miró avergonzado y Charlie estalló en carcajadas, y en cuestión de segundos todos se estaban riendo juntos.

"Es bueno verte reír otra vez, Bells. Creí que esto no pasaría en un largo tiempo."

"Estoy bien, papá. Realmente estoy ocupada en el trabajo, lo que me ha ayudado a no pensar en lo que le pasó a Jacob, y ha sido genial encontrarme de nuevo con Edward. Él ha sido una gran ayuda para el departamento de policía, y para mí."

"Estoy seguro que sí," Charlie respondió y sonrió. No estaba ciego, ni era estúpido, ya que tanto él como Sue habían notado el lenguaje corporal entre su hija y Edward. Podía darse cuenta que Edward estaba loco por su hija, y tenía la esperanza que ayudara a Bella sobreponerse de su pérdida. Edward era un joven excelente y Bella no podría haber elegido mejor, pensó.

"¿Cómo está tu padre, Edward? ¿Aún realizando milagros en el quirófano?"

"Sí, pero no por mucho más tiempo. Está planeando en retirarse muy pronto. Tal vez haga investigación ocasional con mi tío para mantenerse al día, pero está deseando su retiro."

"Bueno, dale mis mejores deseos. Era un excelente médico y lamentamos perderlo. Por cierto, ¿por qué preguntabas por los Whitlock? No parecen del tipo que se involucra en cosas turbias."

Edward le echó un vistazo a Bella ya que era su caso del que hablaban, así que ella habló.

"Una de las víctimas del asesino serial fue secuestrado afuera de su oficina en Seattle y la última víctima fue encontrada no lejos de su casa. Además, Jacob también fue atacado cerca de su oficina. Parece una extraña coincidencia, así que los hemos estado investigando junto con otras personas."

"¿Salieron bien en la investigación?"

"Bueno, en cierto modo. Están en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, por lo que no podemos retroceder mucho en su historial lo que es algo molesto."

Charlie levantó una ceja y silbó entre sus dientes.

"Bueno, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?" Dijo, luego frotó su barbilla pensativo. "Aunque eso es extraño, porque el procedimiento habitual es que la policía local sea informada si alguien en nuestra jurisdicción está dentro del programa. Por lo que sé, no se nos informó cuando se mudaron a tu vieja casa, Edward. Tendré que revisar eso."

Sue se levantó y recogió los platos de la cena, luego volvió cinco minutos después con un enorme _cheescake_.

"¿Ese _cheescake_ no tiene sabor a salmón?" Bella bromeó, ya que le había advertido a Edward que Charlie tenía pescado para un año en los congeladores.

"No, Bella, es trucha," Charlie respondió con ironía, y todos se echaron a reír otra vez.

* * *

Después de un desayuno relajado cargaron el coche, abrazaron y besaron a Charlie y a Sue de despedida y se marcharon a Seattle. Habían pasado unos cinco minutos de viaje cuando Edward se salió de la carretera en el bosque sin advertencia, y codujo por un camino bien formado de un solo carril que desaparecía entre los árboles.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Bella preguntó ya que nunca había entrado por ahí.

"Me gustaría ver mi vieja casa otra vez. No lo tenía planeado, pero ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Te importa?"

"No, claro que no," respondió ella ya que también tenía curiosidad por ver dónde había vivido Edward.

Edward siguió el camino de manera experta porque podía recordar cada giro y vuelta del sinuoso sendero y finalmente, en un gran claro como de un acre, una hermosa casa moderna apareció frente a ellos. Estaba situada audazmente en medio de un césped bien cortado que desde luego se veía ligeramente fuera de lugar en medio del bosque. El exterior revestido de madera color bronce se integraba con el entorno, y las ventanas tintadas reflejaban los colores y formas de los árboles de modo que la casa parecía haber crecido del suelo. La ventanilla del coche del lado de Bella estaba ligeramente abierta y escuchó el sonido de agua corriendo cerca, por lo que miró alrededor en busca de la fuente. En la parte más baja del terreno en declive vio un arroyo amplio y cristalino pasando sobre obstáculos de piedras y peñascos, que luego fluía bajo un pintoresco puente antes de desaparecer de la vista dentro del bosque.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward, que casa tan fabulosa," fue la reacción instantánea de Bella. Se volvió para mirar a Edward cuando no respondió pero podía ver que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y no quiso molestarlo más. Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos mirando la tranquila escena, entonces Edward iba a encender el coche.

"Solo quería verla otra vez, Bella. Amaba esta casa, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía solitario e infeliz aquí."

"Lo siento mucho," Bella susurró y posó su mano sobre el brazo de él y le dio un suave apretón.

Cuando giró la marcha, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y Alice Whitlock salió al escalón y les saludó con la mano.

"Mierda," exclamó Edward. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Devolverle el saludo e irnos?" Bella sugirió.

"No podemos, sería descortés."

"¿Entonces, qué sugieres?" Bella respondió inútilmente, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer y se estaba sintiendo avergonzada.

Alice bajó los escalones hacia el coche justo cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta. Bella presionó el botón para hacer que la ventana bajara un poco más y sonrió nerviosa.

"Hola, señorita Swan, ¿podemos ayudarla?"

"Err. Hola, señora Whitlock. Ummm, esta es una coincidencia. Mi amigo Edward aquí presente… solía vivir en esta casa hace diez años, y quería ver su antiguo hogar."

"En serio, qué fascinante. Entonces, ¿su apellido es Masen?"

"Sí, señora. Soy el único hijo del doctor Masen. Viví aquí casi hasta que cumplí los diecinueve años."

"Le gustaría entrar y echar un vistazo. Sería bienvenido."

"No quisiera causarle molestias."

"No sería ninguna molestia en absoluto. Por favor, entren. Aquí apenas si recibimos visitas, que es la razón por la que nos gusta, de hecho."

Edward miró a Bella y se encogió de hombros. Los dos salieron del coche y siguieron a Alice subiendo los escalones hacia la casa.

"¿Cómo conoce a Bella, err a la señorita Swan?" Edward preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh, somos sospechosos en un caso de asesinato, ¿no es así?"

Edward tosió. "En serio, qué fascinante. Asumo que ya los han declarado inocentes, ¿o deberíamos estar corriendo por nuestras vidas?"

Alice sonrió al escuchar la broma. "Bueno, todavía no sabemos. Registraron nuestro negocio y hemos estado bajo vigilancia desde entonces, pero aceptamos que los mejores de Seattle están haciendo su trabajo y Jasper y yo no tenemos problema con ello en lo absoluto. Suban."

Siguieron a Alice por una escalera que los llevó a una sala de estar de espacio abierto con enormes ventanales con vista al río y la copa de los árboles. A la distancia podían ver las cimas más altas de las cumbres en la cordillera de Olympic reluciendo con la luz del sol y Bella no pudo evitar un jadeo.

"Qué hermosa vista," dijo y entonces miró con envidia a la sala inmaculada que estaba amueblada con moderno mobiliario elegante. Edward estaba callado en medio de la habitación mientras los recuerdos, buenos y malos, inundaban su mente.

"Es bienvenido a echar un vistazo a su antigua recámara si gusta." Ofreció Alice e hizo un gesto hacia la escalera.

"Te esperaré aquí," Bella sugirió ya que podía percibir que Edward necesitaba tiempo a solas.

"Venga a sentarse." Alice le hizo un gesto a Bella al caminar hacia un ostentoso sofá de cuero. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero Bella estaba observando a Edward caminar lentamente hacia la escalera. Subió y bajó su mano por la barandilla antes de ascender, como si tocarla hiciera resurgir más recuerdos distantes.

"No tardaré mucho," susurró bajo su aliento al subir los escalones al lugar donde había pasado muchas horas solitarias como niño y adolescente.

"Gracias por permitirle hacer esto," dijo Bella, "sobre todo después de… ya sabe."

"Oh, se refiere a la orden de registro de nuestras instalaciones." Alice sujetó sus manos y miró a Bella con seriedad por debajo de sus largas pestañas. "Anticipábamos su visita ya que sabíamos que la policía con el tiempo relacionaría la desaparición de una de las víctimas afuera de nuestra oficina y el que una fuera encontrada cerca de nuestro hogar, además, por supuesto, de la trágica pérdida de su colega que era su prometido según entendí por los reportes de noticias. Habría sido muy incompetente el que la policía no sospechara de nosotros."

Bella asintió. Podía darse cuenta que Alice estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, y estaba teniendo éxito, pero tenía que estar alerta porque tenía el presentimiento que estos dos todavía tenían algo que ocultar.

"Supongo que también han descubierto que estamos en el Programa de Protección a Testigos, y sospecho que se pregunta por qué encontraron un muro de ladrillo al tratar de averiguar más sobre nosotros. Solo puedo revelar que Jasper y yo estamos siendo protegidos por la CIA, y lo siento pero no tenemos libertad de hablar con nadie, o dar información sobre la razón por la que tenemos nuevas identidades que inventaron para nosotros. El gobierno también nos compró esta casa, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirle."

Bella le sonrió pero no estaba convencida. La historia era demasiado conveniente. Alice le estaba diciendo eficazmente 'retrocede', y ella aún no estaba preparada para hacer eso.

"¿Cómo se las arreglaron para escapar de su oficina sin ser vistos?" Bella preguntó. Ayer había recibido un mensaje de texto de Seth que decía que los Whitlock aún no habían dejado sus instalaciones, y aquí estaba ella, sentada en compañía de Alice en su sofá.

Alice soltó una risita. "Verá, realmente lamentamos haber hecho eso, pero queríamos un par de días para nosotros sin ser vigilados 24/7."

Alice entonces le contó a Bella sobre las tres entregas de pizzas actuando como distracción, y dijo que habían robado la idea de una película de acción, pero no podía recordar de cuál. Bella pensó que era divertidísimo y estaba ansiosa por contarle a Seth que su equipo había sido engañado muy fácilmente.

Escuchó a Edward bajar las escaleras y se volvió para mirarlo. Podía ver que estaba afectado, así que se levantó y le tendió la mano a Alice para estrechar la suya.

Alice se acercó y en vez de eso le dio un abrazo, lo que la sorprendió.

"De verdad, disfruté de tu visita, Bella. Por favor, ven de nuevo si alguna vez estas en el área; serás bienvenida. Claro que eso depende de que Jasper y yo no estemos cumpliendo una condena en la cárcel local."

Alice se rio entre dientes de su propia broma y los acompañó a la puerta. Jasper no estaba a la vista ya que había desaparecido en alguna parte dentro de la casa cuando Alice los hizo pasar. Edward estaba callado, así que Bella le agradeció a Alice una vez más y salió con Edward hacia el coche. Ella miró hacia atrás y Alice se despidió de ellos con la mano, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente en la casa, un rayo de sol brilló a través de las nubes y destelló sobre un lado de su rostro y cuello. A los ojos de Bella su piel parecía estar brillando, pero luego pensó que ese efecto pudo haber sido causado por el reflejo que emitían los ventanales a cada lado de la puerta. "¡Extraño!" Pensó.

Edward subió al coche y se sentó con las manos en el volante por unos momentos mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. No había estado preparado para cómo se sentiría volver a estar dentro de la casa y las muchas emociones intensas y recuerdos dolorosos que desencadenaría. No había entrado en ninguna otra habitación más que a su recámara, la que supuso ahora usaban como habitación de huéspedes ya que estaba vacía además de una cama deshecha y una cómoda con cajones. Su baño estaba como lo había dejado, y la vista a través de la cima de los árboles apenas había cambiado desde que salió de su habitación de camino a Yale hace diez años, por lo que cuando entró en la habitación fue como si los últimos diez años no hubiesen transcurrido.

Recuerdos de su madre volvieron a emerger, pero la mayoría de ellos eran de los que preferiría olvidar, como cuando su madre trató de lavar su cabello con pasta de dientes, o cuando ponía comida sin cocinar frente a él para la cena. Recordó el día en que llevaron a su madre al hospital; 'para un breve descanso' le dijeron al principio, pero en realidad la llevaban a una clínica en la que cuidarían de ella permanentemente. Cuando finalmente confrontó a su padre para preguntarle cuándo volvería ella a casa, su padre intentó convencerlo que era lo mejor, sin embargo, él no pudo aceptar que su madre ya no estaba, pero entonces él solo tenía diez años.

Sus años de adolescencia pasaron muy rápido. Fue a la escuela, volvía a casa, estudiaba, se iba a dormir. Nada rompió ese ciclo hasta hace once años cuando él tenía diecisiete, y su tío ganó el Premio Nobel. Viajó a Suiza para la ceremonia y fue ahí que decidió lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Lo que le había pasado a su madre, y de hecho, a él, estaba mal. Tenía que haber una forma de evitar que el cerebro se degenerara de forma anormal, y estaba determinado a descubrirlo. Se metió de lleno en sus estudios y solicitó entrar a Yale para los cursos que serían la mejor trayectoria para dedicar su carrera a esa área de investigación. Por supuesto, su tío educado en Yale ya era un experto en genética de renombre mundial por lo que como estudiante con legado ya estaba a medio camino dentro. Pero aun así se resolvió a esforzarse el doble que sus compañeros estudiantes cuando llegara ahí, lo que hizo, y continuó haciendo cuando dejó la universidad y se unió al laboratorio de su tío.

Giró la llave en la marcha y el vehículo cobró vida. Recorrió el familiar círculo para dar vuelta frente a la casa y condujo despacio por el camino de regreso a la carretera principal. Algo de lo que pensó en ese momento lo inquietó pero no pudo determinar qué sacándolo de las profundidades de su subconsciente. Sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de reajustar sus neuronas pero no tuvo suerte; lo que sea que haya sido se había introducido en los oscuros recovecos de su mente para que se concentrara en conducir y salió a la carretera pisando entonces el acelerador.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bella.

"Sí, estoy bien ahora. Solo pensando en algo. Tengo mucho en mente en este momento, Bella; me darías unos momentos de silencio."

Bella le sonrió y se puso cómoda en su asiento. Entendía cuando alguien necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Edward reflexionaba en lo que sea que estaba perturbando su mente.

Su mente recordó la última vez que estuvo en su recámara de adolescente, en especial el recuerdo de la noche que abandonó a Bella que aún era muy claro. No podía regresar el tiempo, pero ahora estaba agradecido de no haber continuado la relación después del baile de graduación ya que no habría podido estudiar tan diligentemente de haber estado añorando volver a Forks o Seattle cada cinco minutos. Lo que tenían ahora había valido la pena la espera, así que estaba contento por cómo había resultado su vida personal. Además, se había convertido en un científico muy prestigioso que podría ir a vivir y trabajar a cualquier parte del mundo si quisiera, aunque estaba feliz en Connecticut.

Necesitaba volver al verdadero trabajo. Antes de ir a Seattle, había estado experimentando con tejido cerebral como parte de su investigación para detener la degeneración del cerebro después de haberse diagnosticado la demencia. Su objetivo era utilizar la terapia genética para prolongar la vida de las neuronas restantes y mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas que sufrían de cualquier tipo de demencia. Sabía que su teoría era sólida; encontrar el tratamiento correcto era lo que tomaría tiempo.

"¡Demonios, Bells!" Pensó. "¿Qué demonios estoy pasando por alto?"

Golpeó el volante con su mano lo que sobresaltó a Bella. "Lo siento," se disculpó, y volvió su atención nuevamente a la carretera.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron en seguida a su padre y su tío, que estaban actuando de manera extraña.

"Debo reservar un boleto de avión," se dijo, ya que había prometido volver al Este después del fin de semana. Con suerte su padre hablaría hoy con su tío, o tal vez mañana, con lo que pronto averiguaría lo que su tío había descubierto o en lo que seguía trabajando. Todavía estaba enojado porque no se le mantuviera informado, pero al menos su tío no sabía que el brazo estaba hecho de silicón y que había encontrado sangre humana en el tejido parecido a piedra, lo que significaba que estaba más informado que su tío. Entonces se preguntó si la primera muestra de piel en posesión de su tío seguía regenerándose o si ya había muerto.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, después que el silencio predominó en el coche desde que dejaron a Alice y Jasper, se acercaban a los alrededores de Port Angeles cuando Edward dejó escapar un grito estrangulado lo que provocó que Bella chillara por la sorpresa.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó para luego pisar el acelerador cuando vio un estacionamiento delante de ellos. Entró a toda velocidad y metió el coche en el primer lugar vacío disponible para luego estirar su mano hacia el asiento trasero y agarrar su mochila, pasándola sobre la cabeza de una sorprendida Bella. Él empezó a sacar su contenido frenéticamente, buscando su móvil.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?" Bella gritó mirándolo con horror cuando vio su rostro retorcido por la ira.

"El maldito idiota," escupió. "Sé lo que está haciendo, Bella."

"¿Qué, Edward?"

"Mi tío."

"¿Qué está haciendo? Dime."

"Los experimentos, Bella; es peor que Frankenstein. Debo llamar a mi padre."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"El tejido que no muere, Bella. Está tratando de descubrir por qué no muere el tejido."

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Creí que averiguar el por qué era todo el propósito de los experimentos."

"Si él descifra por qué no está muriendo, y puede replicar el proceso… ¡Oh Dios Mío!"

"¿Qué pasa, Edward? Debes decirme."

Edward sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro como si tratara de negar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Si tiene éxito, Bella; si puede evitar que las células mueran, o se degeneren; ¡Oh Jesús!"

Edward casi estaba gritando en pánico. Sujetó a Bella con sus manos en sus antebrazos.

"Con ese tipo de información, tendrá la capacidad de decidir quién vive o muere. ¡Con ese tipo de poder, Bella, mi tío se convierte, de hecho, en Dios!"

Bella chilló y tapó su boca con sus manos cuando la atroz verdad la golpeó.

Edward encontró su móvil y con manos temblorosas presionó la marcación rápida para su padre que contestó al sexto timbrazo. Sin esperar que Carlisle dijera "hola", gritó en el teléfono…

"Papá, tienes que detener a Anthony. Está tratando de descubrir cómo evitar que la gente muera."

"Lo sé, hijo. Justo ahora estoy sentado en su laboratorio, y tu tío tiene un arma apuntándome."

 _ **Creo que ya había quedado establecido que Anthony estaba loco, pero por si tenían alguna duda, ¿qué tal ahora? ¡Llegar al grado de querer matar a su hermano! Ya veremos por qué en el próximo capítulo. Mientras tanto al fin podemos decir que ya sabemos qué está buscando Anthony y concordamos con Edward en que es una locura. Pero, ¿podrá detenerlo? ¿Matará Anthony a Carlisle? ¿Ustedes que creen? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció el capítulo y sus teorías. Si no saben qué escribir, recuerden que con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente, solo déjenme saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Sus palabras son el incentivo para continuar haciendo esto para su diversión, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: toni ros, Adriu, PRISOL, Nanny Swan, Tereyasha Mooz, Smedina, alejandra1987, Vrigny, miop, Adriana Molina, JessMel, beakis, paupau1, Bertlin, freedom2604, YessyVL13, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Manligrez, Yoliki, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, ludwikacullen, Tecupi, torrespera172, Katie DB, Marie Sellory, aliceforever85, yese, injoa, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Sully YM, tulgarita, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, carlita16, patymdn, saraipineda44, Say's, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl, atenea-ecrivain, Liz Vidal, mony17, glow0718, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, MoonyPK, piligm, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	20. Capítulo 20

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

Ese día más temprano:

Carlisle había decidido que no iba a esperar más por respuestas de su hermano; el tiempo no estaba de su lado y ayer había sido un mal día.

Desde su diagnosis ha estado dominando el dolor con tabletas basadas en codeína, pero ayer, por primera vez, había tenido que recurrir a una droga más fuerte basada en morfina porque el dolor era más intenso. También había notado que su piel se había tornado amarilla y esa era una señal de que su salud se estaba deteriorando más rápidamente de lo previsto. Su pronóstico inicial fue de tres meses pero ahora sospechaba que su doctor había sido muy optimista.

Todavía tenía intención de cometer suicidio cuando el dolor fuera demasiado. Ya estaba preparado para ese día; las drogas, el alcohol y su música favorita estaban listos y sus mensajes de despedida a su familia, amigos y colegas habían sido escritos y depositados con su abogado junto con su testamento. Visitaría a su esposa, hablaría con su hijo, pondría a Ella Fitzgrald en su estéreo de alta fidelidad, se fumaría un enorme porro, se pondría completamente borracho con champán, arrojaría una copiosa cantidad de morfina y otras drogas que tenía disponibles por su garganta, pasándolas con una botella de su brandy favorito. Luego se recostaría en el sofá y esperaría por la luz blanca del cielo o las brasas ardientes del infierno, lo que se haya elegido para él.

Pero antes de ese día tenía que resolver el problema con su hermano. Supuso que había descubierto algo trascendental en las extrañas muestras que Edward le llevó, pero esa no era toda la historia. Antes había visto a su hermano estar totalmente concentrado en un proyecto en perjuicio de todo lo demás, pero esto era diferente. Esta vez tenía una mirada maniática. Edward había dicho que actuó como una caricatura de un Profesor loco y tenía razón, lo hizo.

Carlisle condujo despacio y con cuidado al laboratorio y estacionó en su lugar acostumbrado junto al lago. Tristemente aceptó que pronto tendría que dejar de conducir ya que la morfina de alguna forma estaba haciendo sus reacciones más lentas, pero estaba reacio a renunciar a su independencia. Entró al edificio y saludó a Jane y luego caminó por el largo pasillo hacia el laboratorio de Anthony. Tocó en la puerta varias veces y llamó a su hermano por su nombre y finalmente pudo escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la puerta. Las persianas se levantaron y el rostro de Anthony apareció del otro lado del vidrio. Entonces para su sorpresa, ya que había esperado resistencia de algún tipo, Carlisle lo escuchó quitar los seguros desde adentro.

Anthony abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Carlisle para que entrara. Pasó junto a Anthony y vio el caos en el laboratorio normalmente prístino. Había papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo, libros de referencia y revistas científicas estaban sobre las bancas y alimentos de microondas a medio comer sobre el escritorio, en el suelo e incluso en un cajón abierto. El aire olía a rancio, igual que Anthony, por lo que Carlisle fue hacia las puertas de cristal con vista al lago y las abrió.

"Querido Dios," dijo. "¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?"

Anthony sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en su banco junto a la mesa de trabajo. Puso su cabeza en sus manos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Estoy cerca, Carlisle. Estoy cerca."

"¿De qué estás hablando Anthony? Vas a tener que empezar desde el principio. No tengo idea de lo que estás investigando."

"¿No? ¿No has pensado en esto hasta su conclusión lógica, Carlisle? Y creí que tú eras el del cerebro superior." Anthony se rio amargamente, cogió un montón de papeles y los arrojó al otro lado del laboratorio.

"No, obviamente no lo he hecho porque estoy totalmente en la oscuridad," respondió Carlisle enojado al arrastrar otro banco por el suelo y sentarse frente a su hermano.

"Anthony, tú y yo siempre pensamos diferente. Siempre estás muy por delante de mí con tus ideas; yo solo tengo un poco más de habilidad llevándolas a la práctica. Trabajábamos bien juntos como hermanos deberían hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podemos trabajar juntos ahora? Si has descubierto algo nuevo y emocionante, entonces deberíamos trabajar unidos como una familia; no deberías alejarnos. Edward tiene una mente brillante joven y él continuará por nosotros cuando estemos muertos y enterrados. Para mí eso probablemente sea en unas semanas; para ti, bueno, por cómo vas no estarás muy lejos de mí."

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, Anthony miraba fijamente a la pantalla frente a él que aún presentaba la muestra de las células de la piel reproduciéndose frente a sus ojos. Pero había notado que el ritmo de reproducción ya estaba disminuyendo notablemente; muy probablemente porque la ausencia de sustento de su anfitrión original finalmente estaba haciendo mella. Supuso que una vez que se detuviera la reproducción la piel empezaría a descomponerse como la normal, de modo que su tiempo trabajando con la muestra era limitado.

Con su equipo de última generación en su laboratorio había podido investigar las sutiles diferencias entre la piel alienígena y la piel humana normal. Las diferencias eran mínimas pero estaban ahí, y tan solo la fracción más diminuta de diferencia para un científico significaba que la piel no era humana o había sido humana pero experimentó un cambio radical y ahora podía ser clasificada como una nueva especie.

Anthony también había estado indagando en internet y en su biblioteca personal, buscando inspiración de investigaciones previas, concentrándose principalmente en los resultados de experimentos realizados por otros científicos en organismos encontrados en la naturaleza que tenían vidas extraordinariamente largas. Su investigación ha sido publicada en revistas científicas, y había leído incontables reportes buscando similitudes a las pruebas que él había realizado. Se había burlado al ver sus conclusiones ya que la mayoría de su investigación estaba dirigida a producir productos de belleza que desafiaran la edad en vez de avances médicos. Si él tenía éxito en producir una droga que detuviera el proceso de envejecimiento, imaginaba que pronto Max Factor tendría a un asesino a sueldo tras de él, y esa idea lo hizo reír entre dientes.

Le echó un vistazo a su hermano sentado frente a él y notó que su piel estaba ligeramente amarilla, además, lo blanco en sus ojos se veía apagado. Su hermano estaba muriendo, podía ver la evidencia frente a él, pero si pudiera usar el cerebro de su hermano mientras todavía funcionara, entonces tal vez podría ayudarlo a saltar el último obstáculo para inventar la terapia que podría salvar su vida. Si era demasiado tarde para Carlisle, entonces al menos él podría detener su propio proceso de envejecimiento y curar sus enfermedades. Sospechaba que estaba en las etapas tempranas de la osteoartritis que había sufrido su madre, y la idea de quedar poco a poco incapacitado lo horrorizaba.

En uno de sus experimentos dañó deliberadamente un grupo de células de la piel para luego observarlas sanarse a sí mismas rápidamente bajo el microscopio, y luego siguieron multiplicándose normalmente. Por ese simple experimento había concluido que estas células no solo eran imposibles de destruir y por lo tanto, eran técnicamente inmortales, sino que también tenían extraordinarios poderes de curación, por lo que está persona, quien sea que fuera, probablemente no había sufrido ningún padecimiento.

Anthony tenía la esperanza que el tratamiento sanara su cuerpo, además de darle una vida más larga, ya que las coyunturas de sus caderas y su rodilla izquierda le estaban provocando un dolor intenso, sobre todo cuando se levantaba por la mañana. La última vez que condujo su Porsche había tenido gran dificultad para entrar y salir de él, y solo eso era una tragedia ante sus ojos.

Carlisle se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, así que tenía una decisión que tomar. Quería mantener esta investigación solo para él hasta que encontrara la solución, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionado adecuadamente. Había estado cometiendo errores al registrar sus resultados, probablemente debido a la falta de sueño combinado con los efectos secundarios del cóctel de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios que estaba tomando. Por lo tanto, su proceso analítico no funcionaba como debería. Necesitaba alejarse y descansar, entonces volver y ver sus hallazgos con nuevos ojos y entonces, con suerte, la solución saltaría de la computadora a su libreta de notas, pero el tiempo era esencial y se estaba quedando sin él.

Todavía imaginaba que estaba en una carrera y que había otro laboratorio en alguna parte trabajando en esto, ya que el brazo no había caído del cielo. Debe haber sido creado en alguna parte, y aún creía que el dueño del brazo probablemente era la víctima de una droga de prueba que resultó catastróficamente mal. Era vital para él ser el primero en patentar la terapia antienvejecimiento para que su laboratorio pudiera cosechar las ganancias para financiar más investigaciones, y lo único que le daba un poco de satisfacción era que estaba seguro que el otro laboratorio no sabía que tenía competencia.

Podía vislumbrar a su compañía volviéndose más poderosa que Apple y Microsoft. Sería capaz de atraer a todos los mejores científicos a su equipo, y podría financiar a los estudiantes más brillantes durante sus estudios universitarios. Incluso había imaginado crear su propia universidad que sería el equivalente científico de MIT **(1)**. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, siempre y cuando llegara ahí primero.

A su pesar, aceptó que tenía que confiar en su hermano y recordó su trabajo con el genoma humano. Carlisle había sentado la base de esa investigación y luego la dejó para irse a la escuela de medicina, dejando que él continuara independientemente y que con el tiempo ganara el Premio Nobel. Carlisle nunca había pedido ser acreditado por su contribución, y tal vez sería igual en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, todavía estaba reacio a incluir a Edward. Él era ambicioso y tenía toda su vida y carrera frente a él. No, no quería involucrar a Edward, pero confiaría en Carlisle, y con suerte él podría darle la llave para abrir la puerta final a la iluminación.

Carlisle esperaba pacientemente, observando las expresiones faciales de Anthony mientras consideraba su oferta de ayuda. No quería presionarlo ya que sabía lo obstinado que podía ser, así que se mantuvo callado mientras los engranes daban vueltas en el cerebro de su hermano. Anthony se levantó de la banca y se acercó al refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Le ofreció uno a Carlisle pero declinó así que volvió a su banco aún absorto en sus pensamientos. Entonces, después de unos momentos más de deliberación, tomó la decisión de decirle a Carlisle lo que estaba buscando y aceptar su oferta de ayuda, de modo que se giró en su banco para quedar frente a su hermano.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme, como en los viejos tiempos?"

"Sí, pero tendrás que decirme lo que estás buscando."

"Estoy buscando el secreto de la vida y la muerte, Carlisle. Esta muestra tiene la clave." Señaló la pantalla que presentaba la muestra de piel ampliada miles de veces.

"En esta pantalla puedes ver una muestra de tejido alienígena o humano que no muere. Aun cuando ha sido desprendido de su anfitrión y no se le está proporcionando sangre o cualquier otra sustancia, todavía está reproduciendo sus células."

"¿Y?" Carlisle dijo, todavía ignorante.

"Si puedo replicar ese fenómeno y producir un proceso de tratamiento en términos de terapia genética, podré detener el proceso de envejecimiento. Si tengo éxito, un ser humano podría vivir eficazmente para siempre."

Los ojos de Carlisle se ampliaron y se levantó de su banco, luego se alejó de Anthony como si su hermano le hubiese dicho que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa.

"¡No!" Gritó, completamente horrorizado por las intenciones de Anthony. "Eso está muy mal; no puedes hacerlo. Piensa en las consecuencias."

"Lo hice, Carlisle. Si puedo patentar esto, mi laboratorio llegará a la estratosfera financiera. Tendremos muchísimo dinero para investigación; lideraremos al mundo en todo tipo de avances. Piénsalo, Carlisle. Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer en no solo una, sino en dos, tres o cuatro vidas."

"No, absolutamente no, no, no. Esto es completamente inmoral y contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Por amor de Dios, Anthony, ¿has perdido la cordura?"

Carlisle no podía creer que esto era en lo que su hermano había estado trabajando, y sabía que tenía que convencerlo de detenerse. De repente se sintió mareado y volvió a su banco y se sentó otra vez, sin saber si se debía a su enfermedad o al _shock_ de enterarse cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermano.

"Anthony, nosotros nacemos, vivimos y morimos para dar paso la siguiente generación. No puedes alterar ese factor fundamental de la vida. No voy a ser parte de esto y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para impedir que sigas con esta investigación."

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?" Anthony preguntó al levantarse y cruzar la habitación abriendo un cajón.

"Contándole a Edward lo que estás haciendo. Al asegurarme que el brazo en Seattle sea destruido, y si es necesario, internarte en una institución mental hasta que recuperes el juicio. Tienes que detener tus investigaciones en este momento."

"No puedo hacer eso, Carlisle. Voy a continuar con esto hasta que tenga éxito. Tal vez _tú_ seas capaz de aceptar que estás muriendo, pero yo no puedo. Si hay una oportunidad que pueda vivir para siempre, entonces voy a tomarla. Cuando mi trabajo esté completo, voy a probarlo en mí. Seré el primer conejillo de indias humano, y si me mata, que así sea. No vas a detenerme; hay mucho en juego."

Carlisle se levantó y se lanzó sobre la mesa de trabajo, arrastrado el microscopio de Anthony hacia él, luego hizo el intento de quitar la muestra del vidrio. Anthony agarró su chaqueta y lo empujó y puso un arma bajo su barbilla.

"Aléjate, Carlisle, o usaré esto en ti. No creas que no lo haré," siseó. Carlisle escuchó que el arma hizo clic y supo que hablaba en serio.

"Estás loco, Anthony. Has perdido la cabeza por completo. Si me matas te arrestarán por asesinato."

"No lo creo, Carlisle. Recuerda, estás muriendo de cáncer. Le diré a la policía que entraste al laboratorio para despedirte y que te disparaste frente a mí. Ahora, siéntate."

Carlisle se dejó caer en su banco, derrotado. Sabía que había perdido ese _round_ , pero su mente estaba trabajando en cómo detener a su hermano que se había convertido en un demente. El miedo a la muerte y el viejo sueño imposible de desafiarla se le había subido a la cabeza y había enviado a Anthony a la locura, y no sabía qué hacer.

Por lo que sabía, Edward todavía estaba ajeno a su objetivo, y por el momento deseaba que siguiera siendo así, ya que temía por su seguridad. Afortunadamente, estaba al otro lado del país lejos del peligro, de modo que sabía que dependía de él resolver esta situación antes que se convirtiera en una catástrofe; pero, ¿cómo?

Justo en ese momento su móvil sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo debajo de la mirada vigilante de Anthony. "Es Edward," le dijo. "Se preocupará si no contesto."

Anthony asintió con su consentimiento. "No digas nada," lo amenazó y apuntó el arma a su pecho.

Carlisle contestó la llamada, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, escuchó la voz preocupada de Edward decir "Papá," y al instante supo que Edward lo había descubierto él solo.

 _"Papá, tienes que detener a Anthony. Está tratando de descubrir cómo evitar que la gente muera."_

Carlisle sabía que no tenía opción más que responder diciendo…

 _"Lo sé, hijo. Justo ahora estoy sentado en su laboratorio, y tu tío tiene un arma apuntándome."_

Alice acomodó los almohadones del sofá donde Bella había estado sentada y se acercó a Jasper que acababa de entrar del jardín. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego hizo que se sentara en el sofá para poder acurrucarse a él en su regazo.

"Me agrada Bella," dijo ella. "Creo que podría ser su amiga. Es muy inteligente y no frívola como la mayoría de las mujeres humanas. Algunas veces lamento no tener amigas con las que ir de compras o hacer otras cosas de chicas. Te amo, Jasper, pero simplemente no eres una chica."

Jasper se rio. Comprendía de qué hablaba Alice. Estaban aislados aquí y en la ciudad, pero tomaron la decisión de vivir como humanos normales por lo que se habían alejado de su vida en un clan. De vez en cuando habían dejado Seattle para visitar a Peter y a Charlotte, o visitar a sus 'primas' que estaban bastante cerca en el parque nacional Denali en Alaska, pero solo habían hecho ese viaje una vez en los últimos diez años. En su última visita, Jasper se había dado cuenta que uno de sus invitados hombres codiciaba a Alice, por lo que habían interrumpido su visita y regresado a casa después de solo unos cuantos días, decidiendo no volver hasta que ese individuo en particular se hubiera ido.

Había otros clanes cerca, pero además de un gran clan en Nueva York que Jasper visitaba siempre que estaba en esa parte del país, no tenían contacto con ninguno de los otros. Ellos residían principalmente en el sur del país, lo que siempre desconcertaba a Jasper porque estaba caliente y soleado en los estados sureños, lo que por supuesto provocaba problemas ya que no podían salir bajo la directa luz sol. No obstante, ese leve problema era un pequeño precio a pagar por la conveniencia de tener una abundante fuente de alimento a la mano, ya que esos clanes se alimentaban principalmente de inmigrantes ilegales entrando al país desde México u ocasionalmente desde Cuba, conscientes que su desaparición pocas veces era reportada.

Jasper siempre tenía planeada una ruta de escape si se descubría su identidad falsa, y estaba tentado a establecerse la próxima vez ya sea al norte de Canadá, Escocia o en Irlanda. Sabía que el clima era bastante extremo en esos países, así que sería ideal. No se había enterado de algún clan en Escocia, pero sabía de al menos dos en Irlanda y uno en Canadá, y vivían como ellos, integrándose con la población general y alimentándose solo de animales. Miró a su alrededor y sabía que eventualmente tendrían que dejar esta casa y el hermoso bosque que la rodeaba, y no era un día que anhelara.

"Vamos, Alice," dijo. "Será mejor que regresemos a Seattle. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y también estoy seguro que la señorita Swan ya le contó a sus colegas que estamos aquí, así que si nos ponemos en marcha ahora podemos saludar a las van de vigilancia cuando las pasemos en la 101 yendo en la dirección opuesta."

Alice soltó una risita. "Solo están haciendo su trabajo, Jasper. ¡Como sea, espero que Bella les diga que se retiren, ahora que ha visto que somos una pareja completamente normal!"

"No lo creo, querida; todavía no han encontrado al asesino serial, y por supuesto, nosotros sabemos que nunca van a encontrarlo, de modo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ser vigilados porque dudo que tengan alguna otra pista que seguir."

Alice se bajó de su regazo y recogió todas las bolsas que se iba a llevar de regreso a Seattle. "De acuerdo, vámonos," dijo y bajó de un salto el tramo de escaleras que conducía a la puerta principal, para luego saltar de nuevo al coche mientras Jasper cerraba con seguro.

"¿Sabes? Si corriéramos hasta Seattle, sería más rápido que ir en coche," dijo ella al arrojar sus bolsas en el maletero.

"Cierto," respondió Jasper desde la cima de las escaleras, "pero me gusta conducir con mi mano debajo de tu falda y no puedo hacer eso cuando corro, ¿o sí?"

Alice chilló de la risa mientras Jasper saltaba del primer escalón a quedar junto a ella.

"¿Hay tiempo para un polvete en el bosque?" Dijo él y meneó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Alice inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como si lo pensara bien. "¿Por qué no?" Respondió, así que Jasper la cargó en sus brazos y con una breve carrera, saltó sobre el río a un lugar junto a la cascada que era uno de sus lugares favoritos para hacer el amor, y su viaje a casa a Seattle tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se fueron?"

Seth estaba furioso. Había recibido un reporte de uno de los equipos de vigilancia que los Whitlock habían conseguido salir sin ser vistos. Ya que no hubo señales de vida o visitantes en el edificio en los últimos dos días, el actual equipo de vigilancia había hecho que un colega se disfrazara de repartidor de UPS y llamara a la oficina con el pretexto de comprobar una dirección. No hubo respuesta a varios intentos durante más de dos horas, por lo que asumieron que se habían escapado. Seth tenía equipos vigilando el frente y la parte de atrás del edificio de día y de noche, y ahora era obvio que uno de sus equipos había metido la pata, pero desde luego, él no sabía cuál así que no sabía a quién reprender verbalmente.

"¿Quiere que detengamos la vigilancia, jefe?"

"No. Joder, quédense ahí hasta que regresen, y avísenme cuando eso suceda."

Seth estrelló su teléfono sobre el escritorio, se recargó en su silla y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. "Malditos imbéciles," gruñó hacia el techo.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono, asombrado de que siguiera funcionando después del abuso que había sufrido, y presionó el marcado rápido para el número de Bella. Ella respondió en seguida.

"Seth, puedo devolverte la llamada. Estoy en medio de una crisis aquí."

"Está bien, Bella. Solo te llamaba para decirte que los Whitlock se escaparon y no sabemos dónde están."

"Lo sé. Acabo de dejar la casa de Alice. Están en Forks. Te llamaré pronto, Seth," y la línea se cortó.

Seth se rascó la cabeza y miró a su teléfono. 'Este caso se pone cada vez más extraño' pensó, luego puso sus pies sobre su escritorio y esperó la llamada de Bella.

* * *

 **(1) Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts - es una universidad privada localizada en Cambridge, Massachusetts (Estados Unidos). Fundada en 1861 en respuesta a la creciente industrialización de los Estados Unidos, utilizó el modelo de universidades politécnicas e hizo hincapié en la instrucción de laboratorio. El énfasis inicial de MIT, en la tecnología aplicada en los niveles de grado y posgrado, condujo a una estrecha cooperación con la industria.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya vimos cómo terminó Carlisle con una pistola apuntándole, y ahora quedó más claro que es lo que ha pasado por la mente de Anthony, qué es lo que quiere lograr y por supuesto, como lo dijo Carlisle, es algo inmoral, poco ético y que podría traer graves consecuencias. Anthony solo está pensando egoístamente en él, en sanarse, no morir y lograr prestigio y dinero para su laboratorio. ¿Podrá lograr su objetivo? ¿Realmente podrá replicar el proceso de regeneración del tejido del brazo? Pero si es así, ¿qué efecto tendrá en un humano? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. Todavía falta por ver que hará Edward para ayudar a su papá, si es que puede ayudarlo estando tan lejos. Y Seth ya se enteró de la escapada de los Whitlock, ¿qué efecto tendrá eso en su investigación? Ya lo veremos… Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que autoras y traductoras recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras, un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz, y si me cuentan sus teorías mucho mejor. Si eres lectora silenciosa, anímate a decir hola, y gracias, contribuye a mantener vivo el fandom.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, MariePrewettMellark, miop, kaja0507, liduvina, dushakis, Yoliki, Vrigny, bealnum, JessMel, beakis (me hiciste reír con tu review ;) ) Adriu, Smedina, Tereyasha Mooz, Tata XOXO, freedom 2604, toy, injoa, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, torrespera172, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Cullenland, rosy canul, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, glow0718, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, myaenriquez02, piligm, Sully YM, tulgarita, Nanny Swan, YessyVL13, Say's, Gabriela Cullen, paupau1, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl, patymdn, Katie D.B, saraipineda44, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes, no lo olviden.**_


	21. Capítulo 21

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está apuntándote con un arma, papá; se ha vuelto loco?"

"Sí, sospecho que sí, Edward, pero creo que sería mejor que hablaras con él."

Carlisle le entregó el teléfono a su hermano, que lo tomó de forma extraña con su mano izquierda mientras su derecha sostenía el arma.

"Tío, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"

"No maldigas, Edward."

"¿Estás apuntando con un arma a mi padre y me dices que no maldiga? ¡Eres un puto pendejo!"

"Estoy haciendo esto por tu padre, Edward. Si él accede a ayudarme con mi investigación, podría salvarlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con salvarlo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Anthony miró a Carlisle que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, suplicándole con los ojos que no dijera nada más.

"Tu padre está muriendo, Edward. Tiene cáncer de páncreas. Si me ayudas a encontrar lo que estoy buscando, puedo salvar su vida. Te gustaría que hiciera eso, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, Jesús!" Edward gritó, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando el significado de las extrañas llamadas telefónicas de su padre en los últimos días de pronto quedó claro. Bella solo podía escuchar media conversación así que se había perdido la parte sobre el cáncer y no sabía qué estaba pasando. Había escuchado a Edward decir la palabra 'arma', pero no había escuchado un disparo.

"Adivinaste lo que estoy buscando, ¿no es así? Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo. Aunque estoy cerca, Edward, casi lo descifro, y cuando lo haga mi descubrimiento cambiará al mundo. Ya no habrá enfermedad, no más muerte, a menos que sea por un accidente. ¿Puedes imaginar un mundo así, Edward?"

"Puedo, tío, pero no sería un mundo en el que me gustaría vivir. No creo que hayas pensado esto detenidamente."

"No hay nada que pensar. Estoy envejeciendo, Edward. Ya no quiero estar enfermo y aún no estoy listo para morir. Tampoco quiero que muera tu padre. Necesito su ayuda y puede que también necesite la tuya, pero primero que nada quiero que tú y la señorita Swan me traigan el brazo al laboratorio. Nadie más debe saber de él, ¿me escuchas?"

"No voy a hacer eso, tú, idiota. No estoy preparado para ayudarte a interferir con la vida como la conocemos. Estás malditamente loco si piensas que voy a ayudarte a desafiar a la naturaleza. Quiero hablar con mi padre. Ponlo de vuelta al teléfono."

Anthony le devolvió el teléfono a Carlisle que estaba angustiado. "Será mejor que lo convenzas," le dijo con veneno en su voz.

Carlisle tomó una respiración profunda y se serenó, luego llevó el teléfono a su oído.

"Lo siento, hijo. Iba a contarte sobre mi enfermedad en persona cuando vinieras a casa la próxima semana. No tiene mucho que me dieron el diagnóstico, así que no te he estado ocultando a propósito las noticias."

"¿Cuándo lo supiste, papá?"

"El día antes que rompieras con Annabel. No quise decir nada entonces porque tu vida ya estaba en crisis. ¿Me perdonarás?"

"Claro que te perdono, y quiero estar ahí contigo, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que acceda a los deseos de Anthony?"

"¡De ninguna manera, hijo! Y si Anthony me dispara ahora solo perderé unas cuantas semanas de vida, las que van a ser dolorosas, por lo que en realidad me estaría haciendo un favor. Así que, si esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de hablar contigo, te repito que te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estate al pendiente de tu madre tanto como puedas."

Edward ya estaba sollozando. "Lo haré papá. _Por favor_ , trata de convencer a Anthony que deje de hacer lo que ha estado haciendo. No ha pensado en las consecuencias. Por favor, habla con él."

"Lo intentaré, hijo, lo intentaré."

Anthony le arrebató el teléfono a Carlisle.

"¿Me vas a traer el brazo, Edward?"

"No. Te puedes ir al infierno, tú, jodido cretino estúpido. Y si dañas un cabello de la cabeza de mi padre, ninguna cantidad de drogas que desafíen a la muerte te salvará, porque sé cómo destruir el tejido y créeme, tío, arderás en esta tierra lenta y dolorosamente antes de arder en el infierno."

* * *

Edward desconectó la llamada y cayó en los brazos de Bella. Ella lo abrazó mientras lloraba y sintió su cuerpo temblar por una combinación del _shock_ y la pena. No sabía qué hacer o decir ya que no había escuchado toda la conversación, pero podía adivinar parte de ella. Mientras lo estaba consolando su móvil sonó y vio que era Seth. Después de una breve conversación ella puso su teléfono en silencio ya que no quería más interrupciones.

Los sollozos de Edward se calmaron y Bella secó su rostro con unos pañuelos que tenía en su mochila. Cuando él se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar, le contó cómo fue la conversación y Bella estaba horrorizada porque tuviera que enterarse de esta forma que su padre tenía una enfermedad terminal, y también que sus temores sobre las intenciones de Anthony habían sido confirmadas.

"No puedo creerlo, Edward. ¿Honestamente crees que podría crear una droga que pueda mantener a los humanos con vida para siempre?"

"No lo sé, pero si alguien puede hacerlo será él. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo encontraría una forma de retrasar la degeneración de las células para que un humano pueda vivir cientos de años, pero es incorrecto; no puedes meterte con la naturaleza."

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con el brazo ahora?"

"¡Quemarlo! Tenemos que volver a Seattle y quemarlo, Bella, para que nadie más se vea tentado a hacer eso. El resto del cuerpo ha sido quemado y el brazo nunca debió haber caído en nuestras manos. Me culpo por llevarle partes de él a mi tío; fui muy estúpido."

"No, no lo fuiste. Tus intenciones eran totalmente lógicas. Fuiste inquisitivo, y así son los buenos científicos. Nada nuevo sería descubierto si los científicos en el pasado no se hubiesen preguntado '¿por qué sucede eso?'. Como la penicilina, por ejemplo; si Fleming no hubiese sentido curiosidad por ese poco de moho en la placa de Petri, nunca habría descubierto un tratamiento que ha salvado millones de vidas. Le diste las muestras a tu tío por las razones correctas, así que no lo olvides."

Edward asintió, luego empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Mi padre está muriendo, Bella. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él."

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. Te ayudaré a superar esto, te lo prometo."

Bella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba nuevamente por su padre, pero si Bella hubiese estado mirando al camino frente a ellos, habría visto a Jasper y Alice pasar en su camino de regreso a Seattle, pero no los vio porque estaba concentrada en el hombre que amaba que se desmoronaba en sus brazos.

* * *

"Así que, Anthony, ¿vas a dispararme?"

"No lo sé, Carlisle. ¿Vas a traicionarme?"

"Eso depende de lo que hagas ahora. Por qué no bajas el arma por un momento. No voy a destruir tus experimentos o correr al gobierno, o siquiera comprometerte. Puedes relajarte y discutiremos esto con calma."

Anthony consideró esto en su mente para luego arrojar el arma sobre la mesa de trabajo donde se detuvo junto a una bandeja de archivos. El momento de locura había pasado y enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

"Vamos a dar un paseo al lago, Anthony. Es mejor hablar ahí que aquí rodeados por todo este desastre."

Anthony asintió para luego ponerse de pie lentamente y con la ayuda de Carlisle, atravesar con cuidado las puertas de cristal hacia la luz del sol y el aire fresco. Después del hedor rancio que los rodeaba en el laboratorio, el aroma a césped recién cortado era como perfume francés a sus sentidos y los dos respiraron profundamente el aire limpio al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle ayudó a Anthony por la cuesta hacia la banca. "Necesitas un bastón" sugirió, pero Anthony dijo "Pffft" y agitó su mano en el aire sin darle importancia. Llegaron a la banca y se sentaron en un silencio reflexivo por unos momentos, contemplando la tranquila agua del lago que solo se agitaba por los patos y gansos que estaban disfrutando del sol de las primeras horas de la tarde.

"Entonces, supongo que vas a tratar de disuadirme de continuar."

"No, no lo haré, porque cualquier cosa que diga caerá en oídos sordos, ¿no es así? Solo quiero que te detengas por un momento y pienses en las consecuencias de lo que puede pasar si tienes éxito en descubrir lo que sea que esté retrasando la degeneración de esas células."

"Qué es lo que hay que pensar; la gente vivirá más tiempo. Si lo desean podrían vivir para siempre."

"¿Pero no has pensado en las repercusiones para nuestro mundo, Anthony? El sueño imposible de la vida eterna te ha cegado a la realidad de cómo existe nuestra sociedad en este pequeño y superpoblado planeta."

Anthony lo pensó por un momento pero luego se volvió para responderle a Carlisle con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

"Dime, Carlisle, ¿qué hay de malo en que los humanos tengan vidas largas y saludables? Hace solo unos mil años, la expectativa de vida humana era de menos de treinta años. Ahora podemos esperar vivir hasta los ochenta, noventa e incluso más de cien si tenemos suerte. Una mejora a las condiciones de vida y la medicina ha permitido eso, así que, ¿qué hay de malo en dar el siguiente paso en nuestra evolución? ¿Puedes explicarme eso, Carlisle?"

"Las razones por las que es malo son innumerables, Anthony. Qué hay de los trabajos, por ejemplo. ¿Has pensando en los trabajos de la gente?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Cuáles trabajos, los trabajos de quién?"

"Bueno, si la gente empieza a vivir cientos de años, tendrás generaciones de personas sin empleo. Hay millones de personas buscando trabajo hoy en Estados Unidos, ahora, en este minuto. ¿Qué pasaría si fueras lo bastante afortunado para tener un trabajo, pero no tuvieras permitido retirarte hasta que tuvieras, digamos, quinientos años, y entonces después de eso, cuánto durará tu retiro, y quién pagará por ello? Pensándolo bien, ¿serías feliz de ser un minero por varias vidas, o un barrendero, o incluso un doctor?"

"Bueno, la gente podría cambiar carreras."

"Pero no habría trabajos, Anthony. Nadie se enfermaría o moriría, ¿recuerdas? Pensemos más allá, qué hay de las relaciones y el matrimonio. ¿Querrías estar casado con la misma persona para siempre?"

"Podrías divorciarte."

"Y si eres religioso, y te casaste por la iglesia frente a Dios. ¿Prometiste se fiel, pero solo por cien años?"

"Eso es una estupidez, Carlisle."

"No, es ser realista. Toda la estructura de nuestra vida tendría que ser evaluada y reescrita, incluso para las personas que reciben cadenas perpetuas en prisión. ¿La vida realmente significaría vida, y los asesinos en masa también serían elegibles para ese tratamiento?"

Anthony no tenía una respuesta a eso y permaneció callado.

"De acuerdo, Anthony, ¿qué hay de la medicina? Doctores y enfermeras y todas las compañías farmacéuticas y negocios relacionados con mantenernos con vida. Toda esa gente de pronto se quedaría sin trabajo, al margen de aquellos involucrados en la obstetricia. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos hijos podría tener una mujer durante una vida prolongada, cinco, diez, cien? Seguros médicos, seguros de vida, miles de compañías caerían en bancarrota si Anthony Masen descubre el secreto de una vida larga o eterna."

Anthony se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, pero Carlisle todavía no había terminado. Podía ver que Anthony se quedó sin palabras cuando se dio cuenta que no había pensado detenidamente en eso.

"Entonces, dime, ¿a quién vas a dárselo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, no puedes dárselo a todos."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya hay siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, Anthony. ¿Qué va a pasar con la población si todos empiezan a vivir cientos de años? No podemos alimentar a la población mundial ahora, así que, ¿qué demonios crees que pasará cuando la población de repente aumente?"

Anthony lo pensó por unos momentos.

"Bueno, podríamos dárselo a unas cuantas personas elegidas, entonces al menos todavía necesitaríamos hospitales y seguros."

"De acuerdo, vamos a considerar ese escenario. Tú anuncias al mundo que puedes prolongar la vida indefinidamente para que puedas recibir tu Premio Nobel, pero que solo unos pocos elegidos van a tener este beneficio. ¿Quién decide quién recibe el tratamiento y por lo tanto vive mucho más tiempo? ¿Lo harías tú, o la decisión la tomaría un comité?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, de hecho, estarías creando una raza superior. Aquellos elegidos estarán fuertes y en forma y vivirán cientos de años, y aquellos que no, vivirán una vida corta y enfermiza. ¿Puedes imaginar el resentimiento que eso provocará?"

Anthony se quedó mudo.

Carlisle ya estaba inspirado y no iba a detenerse. Esta era su única oportunidad para hacer entrar en razón a Anthony y detener lo que estaba haciendo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que jugar su mejor carta ahora.

"¿Se lo darías solo a los americanos, o los rusos y los chinos también lo recibirán?"

"No lo sé. No le he pensado."

"No, no lo has hecho, Anthony. Si potencias extranjeras de pronto se dan cuenta que el buen y grandioso Estados Unidos repentinamente vive más al llegar a la vejez, querrán saber qué demonios está pasando. Piensa en todos los dictadores que el mundo ha visto en los últimos siglos, y hay unos cuantos en el mundo hoy. ¿Crees honestamente que no iniciarán una guerra para tratar de apoderase de ello?

Anthony puso su cabeza en sus manos y apretó sus sienes en exasperación.

"Solo quiero ayudar a la gente, Carlisle. Toda mi vida ha estado dedicada a ese fin, y cuando vi lo que estaba frente a mí, solo quería usar este descubrimiento para el bien. Con el dinero que pudiera ganar el laboratorio podría pagar más investigaciones; las posibilidades eran ilimitadas."

"Lo sé, Anthony. Entiendo tu dilema, pero ahora sabes que ya no deberías continuar con tus experimentos; es mucho lo que está en riesgo."

Anthony asintió y Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano mientras se quedan en silencio viendo a los patos nadar por el lago, ajenos a la discusión que acababa de tener lugar que podría haber cambiado al mundo para siempre.

Anthony finalmente se puso de pie. "De verdad, tengo que irme a limpiar mi laboratorio."

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Carlisle le ofreció.

"No, estaré bien. Creo que tienes que irte y hablar con tu hijo, tranquilizarlo y entonces ayudarlo a asimilar tu condición."

"Tienes razón. Lo llamaré tan pronto me vaya. Pero déjame ayudarte en la pendiente."

Anthony se apoyó en el brazo de Carlisle y los dos subieron con dificultad la pendiente hacia las puertas del laboratorio. Una vez dentro, Anthony cerró la puerta y le puso seguro por dentro.

"Deberías dejar esa abierta; huele un poco rancio aquí," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

Anthony se rio, "Creo que soy yo el que huele a rancio. Ahora vete y llama a mi sobrino. Debe estar enfermo de la preocupación."

Carlisle abrazó a su hermano. "Me alegra que hayamos podido resolver esto. Tienes una reputación inmaculada en el mundo de la ciencia; deberías dejar el mundo sin mancha en ella."

Anthony asintió y prácticamente empujó a Carlisle por la puerta. "Vamos, fuera" dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Carlisle empezó a caminar por el pasillo y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por completo, escuchó un clic. ¿De nuevo estaba cerrando la puerta del laboratorio con seguro? Tal vez lo imaginó, así que siguió caminando, pensando en la difícil conversación telefónica que pronto tendría con Edward.

* * *

Anthony cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Cogió unos papeles que estaban esparcidos en su teclado y los acomodó en una pila. Retiró su arma de la mesa y la colocó de vuelta en el cajón para luego guiar al ratón sobre la almohadilla, lo que volvió a dejar la imagen de la muestra de piel en la pantalla frente a él. Se sentó por varios minutos observando una célula en particular dividiéndose lentamente en dos entes separadas, luego volvió su atención nuevamente a sus libretas detallando sus resultados hasta ahora.

Su rodilla izquierda le palpitaba dolorosamente solo por esa corta caminata de ida y vuelta del lago, y podía ver que estaba hinchada sin levantar la pierna de su pantalón. Su otra rodilla también le dolía hoy y las articulaciones de sus dedos estaban rígidas y adoloridas, parcialmente debido a la artritis, pero también porque había estado escribiendo mucho en los últimos días. Pensó en la sugerencia de Carlisle de conseguirse un bastón y se burló.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y sacó otra libreta por debajo de algunos archivos y una vez más estudió los cálculos. Estaba muy cerca; solo necesitaba esa pizca de inspiración y tendría los resultados que estaba buscando.

Pensó en lo que Carlisle le había dicho y tenía completo sentido. El planeta no podría soportar más de miles de millones de gente, y dárselo a solo unos cuantos elegidos causaría amargura y resentimiento, y sí, podría iniciar guerras, pero eso no lo detendría de seguir con su investigación. Lo quería para él. No se iba a quedar sentado en su silla a deteriorarse cuando tenía la solución para la buena salud y una larga vida en sus manos. Quería más de los setenta u ochenta años que ese Dios ficticio le había prometido; quería al menos el doble de eso, y más si era posible.

"Váyanse al carajo, Carlisle y Edward," dijo al aire. "Lo que no saben no puede hacerles daño."

Así que Anthony volvió su atención nuevamente hacia sus experimentos, y los ángeles contuvieron el aliento cuando la Tierra se tambaleó sobre su eje una vez más.

* * *

Habían estado sentados en su coche por más de una hora. Edward seguía destrozado y Bella no sabía qué decirle. Lo abrazó, lo besó, le susurró palabras de apoyo y amor, pero aún no podía controlarse por más de unos cuantos minutos y entonces se hundía en otra oleada de desesperación. Se había quedado sin pañuelos y Edward tenía su cabeza enterrada en una de sus sudaderas que ya estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

Sostenía el teléfono de Edward cuando sonó, y vio en la pantalla que era Carlisle.

"Es tu papá" gritó y sacudió el brazo de Edward.

"¡Papá!" Dijo con voz entrecortada cuando agarró el teléfono. "Imaginé que estabas muerto."

"Aún no, hijo; aún no."

"¿Todavía estás con Anthony?"

"No, estoy en mi coche. Tuvimos una larga conversación y él accedió a detener su investigación."

"Gracias a Dios, ¿pero cómo lograste eso?"

"Hablamos sobre las repercusiones que tendría para el mundo y finalmente entró en razón."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio aunque en primera instancia, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"Voy a ir a casa, papá."

"Está bien, hijo, cuando puedas pero no te apresures. No voy a morir mañana, de modo que no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Tengo cosas que hacer en los próximos días, personas y lugares que ver, así que espera un tiempo. Recuerda que podemos hablar por teléfono en cualquier momento. Como sea, creo que los dos estamos demasiado emocionales para una conversación racional en este momento."

Edward se rio con tristeza. "De acuerdo, papá, pero iré a casa antes del próximo fin de semana. Vamos en camino de regreso a Seattle desde Forks en este momento y tengo mucho que contarte."

"Oh, está bien, bueno, estoy ansioso por escucharlo. Adiós, hijo."

"Adiós, papá. Te amo."

Edward apagó su teléfono y se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cuántas conversaciones más le quedaban con su padre. Antes había estado muy despreocupado sobre mantenerse en contacto con él hasta hace poco, y ahora apreciaba cada precioso segundo en el que pudiera escuchar su voz. Recordó la letra de una vieja canción; _#you don't know what you've got till it's gone#_ **(1),** pero todavía no había perdido a su padre, y al menos podría pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con él antes del final, y por eso estaba agradecido ya que mucha gente no tenía ese lujo.

Se frotó el rostro con una parte seca de la sudadera de Bella para luego girar la marcha y salir del espacio del estacionamiento.

"Vamos a casa" dijo al sacar la SUV del estacionamiento, luego pisó el acelerador y corrió a toda velocidad por la carretera bordeada de árboles, ansioso por alejarse del bosque circundante que contenía un peligroso secreto, y llevar a Bella de regreso a Seattle y a la relativa seguridad de la ciudad.

* * *

 **(1) Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos Carlisle está fuera de peligro, por ahora. Pero Anthony está resuelto a seguir con su investigación, que como dijo Edward va en contra de la naturaleza y como Carlisle le hizo ver, repercutiría grandemente en la vida en nuestro planeta. ¿Logrará su cometido? ¿Y qué efecto tendrá? Ya nos acercamos a esa parte de la historia. Y todavía falta ver la reacción de Alice y Jasper cuando se enteren, si se enteran. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión. No les cuesta nada tomarse solo unos minutos para decir gracias, dar un saludo o enviar una carita feliz. Y si me dicen qué les pareció el capi y sus teorías, mucho mejor ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, Maryluna, beakis, Say's, aliceforever85, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Smedina, JessMel, paupau1, liduvina, Labluegirl, Yoliki, Manligrez, mony17, Esal, YessyVL13, glow0718, Antonia, myaenriquez, injoa, PRISOL, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lauritacullenswan, Adriu, Mafer, Vrigny, Sully YM, miop, patymdn, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Pili, Katie D.B, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Bertlin, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Recuerden que DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

Jasper estacionó el coche en su garaje alquilado luego vació el maletero de todas las pertenencias que habían traído de la casa, que en su mayoría eran bolsas con ropa de Alice. Caminaron la corta distancia a su oficina y cuando Jasper quitó el seguro de la puerta, se dieron la vuelta y saludaron con la mano al equipo de vigilancia en la van.

Una vez dentro, depositaron las bolsas en su sala privada y se pusieron cómodos para trabajar un poco. Alice estaba manejando las inversiones de varias organizaciones benéficas por el momento y encendió su computadora para ver qué había estado ocurriendo en la bolsa mientras no estuvieron. Claro que ella ya lo sabía, dado que su habilidad para ver el futuro era de gran ayuda al invertir dinero, pero era muy cuidadosa para no atraer la atención a su persona, eligiendo hacer una mala inversión de vez en cuando pero solo con pequeñas cantidades de su propio capital. Sabía que varios gestores de cuentas en Nueva York habían vigilado sus inversiones y las habían imitado, razón por la cual ocasionalmente, pasaba deliberadamente por una mala racha y ellos perdían el interés.

Jasper se encargaba de toda la documentación, incluyendo las devoluciones del Servicio de Recaudación de Impuestos correspondientes a las inversiones. Era una época tranquila del año, ya que no muchas empresas terminaban su año financiero en el verano, así que estaba al día con todo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para revisar sus propios activos, que eran substanciales debido a la oportuna inversión de Alice en compañías que les estaba yendo muy bien, incluso en esta deteriorada economía.

Estaba eliminando unos correos basura de su bandeja de entrada cuando Alice de pronto dio un brinco alejándose de su computadora y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Jasper salió disparado por detrás de su escritorio y estaba a su lado en un parpadeo.

"Alice, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No sé. Tengo una visión muy intensa; déjame concentrarme por un momento."

Llevó a Alice de vuelta a su asiento y se puso de cuclillas a su lado mientras ella masajeaba un lado de su cabeza y abría y cerraba los ojos a medida que la visión se hacía más clara.

"¿Qué viste, querida?"

"La bolsa; se va a desplomar, igual que pasó en 1929, ¿lo recuerdas? Miles de empresas caerán en bancarrota y millones de personas se quedarán sin trabajo."

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé. No puedo ver nada evidente que pudiera provocar una crisis como esa."

Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se quedó completamente inmóvil por unos diez minutos mientras numerosas imágenes pasaban por su mente. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la pantalla de su computadora.

"No lo entiendo. Son las empresas más seguras en Estados Unidos."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Las compañías farmacéuticas, instituciones de investigación médica, hospitales privados; pronto ninguno valdrá nada y no sé por qué."

"¿Qué tan pronto?"

"En semanas, creo."

"Eso te dará tiempo de retirar tus inversiones."

"No puedo, y ese no es el punto, Jasper. Si traslado todo el dinero y luego ocurre el desplome, sospecharán que hemos recibido información privilegiada, y aún con los poderes, no podremos probar nada si fuéramos investigados, y no queremos ser investigados, ¿no es así?"

"No, supongo que no, ¿pero qué podemos hacer, entonces?"

"Si millones de personas se quedan sin trabajo, todos los demás negocios sufrirán, por lo que sus acciones tampoco valdrán nada. Nos dirigimos hacia un desastre y no sé por qué."

"¿Estás segura que es correcto, Alice?"

"Oh sí, las visiones son terribles. 1929 parecerá cosa de niños comparado con esto."

Jasper estaba preocupado. Alice siempre tenía razón y al parecer se dirigían a una catástrofe nacional, ¿pero de qué tipo? Necesitaban saberlo para poder estar preparados.

"Ve a recostarte y piensa, Alice. Esto es importante, y necesitamos saber con qué estamos lidiando. Voy a cerrar la oficina por el día mientras piensas esto cuidadosamente."

Alice subió a la habitación con la cama y se recostó cerrando los ojos para ayudar a su concentración. A través de los años había entrenado su cerebro a desechar las visiones sin valor que daban vueltas en su mente. Cuando trató de explicarle su don a Jasper, dijo que era similar a escuchar a cientos de personas hablando al mismo tiempo pero aun así poder escuchar a la persona que menciona tu nombre o te habla a ti.

Tenía una buena idea por dónde empezar. Obviamente el desplome estaba relacionado con la salud ya que los primeros negocios en quebrar eran las compañías de seguros de vida y médicos que se desplomarían simultáneamente durante el transcurso de una sola noche, entonces le seguirían las compañías farmacéuticas; sus acciones colapsando como una castillo de naipes. "¿Qué podría causar este tipo de efecto?" Pensó. Si fuera una epidemia, las compañías farmacéuticas valdrían una fortuna. Debía ser algo más. La única respuesta en la que podía pensar era una droga milagrosa, como una cura para el cáncer. Eso definitivamente alteraría el mercado, pero no a esta magnitud. Tenía que concentrarse más.

Se quedó ahí completamente inmóvil por aproximadamente una hora mientras filtraba poco a poco las imágenes que destellaban en su mente como guías. Finalmente, una imagen comenzó a aparecer frecuentemente, y al esclarecerse poco a poco ella pudo descifrar el subsiguiente titular en un periódico con fecha del 4 de agosto, que era en aproximadamente seis semanas:

 **SE DESCUBRE UNA DROGA MILAGROSA**

Seguido de un artículo descriptivo. No podía leer cada palabra pero en síntesis decía así:

 **El profesor Anthony Masen, científico renombrado ganador del Premio Nobel por su trabajo en genética, no ha negado los informes sobre que su laboratorio ha producido una droga que prevendrá la enfermedad, retrasará el proceso de envejecimiento y por lo tanto, extenderá nuestra vida a cientos de años.**

 **Detalles de su descubrimiento fueron filtrados a este periódico por un miembro de su personal de tecnología, a cambio de su anonimato y una recompensa financiera personal. Los descubrimientos del profesor Masen se han pasado a un equipo independiente de científicos para verificación, y los resultados serán publicados aquí dentro de poco. A este periódico le gustaría hacer hincapié que los descubrimientos del profesor Masen no se divulgarán a terceros para obtener ganancias financieras.**

 **Tenemos entendido que el profesor Masen ha aplicado para patentar su descubrimiento por lo que su laboratorio, con base en Hartford Connectictut, tendrá el control absoluto de su producción. Se entiende que el profesor Masen está oculto, y la seguridad en su laboratorio se ha triplicado. Más detalles sobre este asombroso descubrimiento y sus implicaciones para la salud de la nación se les brindarán tan pronto como estén disponibles.**

Alice se sentó de golpe en la cama. Su cerebro estaba haciendo volteretas y saltos mortales a medida que los eventos y las coincidencias de los últimos días empezaron a encajar, sobre todo la palabra 'Masen'. Habló en voz alta para sí misma:

" _El profesor Masen es un científico. Edward Masen es un científico. Deben estar relacionados._

 _Bella Swan está en el cuerpo de policía—ella está con Edward. Tienen sospechas que estamos involucrados en el caso de asesinatos en serie, lo que técnicamente es cierto._

 _Edward y Bella estuvieron en el claro hace dos días. Vi su coche cuando perseguíamos a la manada. Fuimos al claro después de alimentarnos y el aroma de Bella estaba cerca del sitio del fuego. Lo reconocí de cuando registraron nuestras oficinas."_

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama perdida en sus pensamientos y finalmente sumó dos más dos y la iluminación llegó como un rayo.

" _¡Oh Dios, no!"_

"¡Jasper!" Gritó, y bajó velozmente los escalones a la oficina y fue directamente a su computadora.

Hizo clic en el icono de Google y tecleó hasta que apareció el sitio web 'Peninsula Daily News' en su pantalla. Comenzó en una fecha de hace un poco más de tres semanas y empezó a revisar las noticias presentadas por la fuerza de policía local en Port Angeles, Sequim y Forks a partir de entonces. Cambió de sitios hasta que encontró el artículo que había estado temiendo y entonces dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Jasper había estado detrás de ella y no sabía qué estaba buscando, pero cuando vio el titular gimió cuando se dio cuenta que habían cometido un error garrafal, cuyas implicaciones eran imposibles de imaginar.

 **PERTURBADOR DESCUBRIMIENTO EN FORKS**

 **El jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, ha reportado que un brazo humano fue descubierto por los excursionistas Tom y Mary Bailey en el claro de un bosque cerca de Forks. Después de inspeccionar el sitio, se llevó el brazo a Seattle para analizarlo y permanecerá ahí hasta que el resto del cuerpo sea recuperado. En este punto de la investigación, la policía no puede confirmar si el hallazgo está relacionado con el asesino serial que actualmente está aterrorizando a los habitantes de Seattle.**

Luego buscó 'Edward Masen' en Google, y apareció la breve entrada de Edward en Wikipedia, lo que confirmó que era un científico de investigación médica y el sobrino del 'Ganador del Premio Nobel el profesor Anthony Masen'. "Lo sabía" murmuró.

Alice le contó rápidamente a Jasper lo que había vislumbrado que ocurriría en agosto, y que había intuido la relación entre Edward y el profesor Masen. Que había reconocido el aroma de Bella en el claro cerca del sitio del fuego pero no le prestó atención hasta que leyó el reporte del periódico que no sería publicado hasta dentro de seis semanas. Era obvio que el profesor Masen se había apoderado de todo o parte del brazo, probablemente porque Bella le pidió a Edward que lo examinara porque ella no sabía qué hacer con él, o no tenía la habilidad para descubrir más sobre él, y Edward debe habérselo pasado a su tío, que evidentemente había experimentado con él con desastrosas consecuencias.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jasper?" Alice dijo. Sus visiones le estaban fallando y empezaba a sentir pánico ya que las repercusiones eran demasiado atroces para considerar.

"Tenemos que resolver esto antes que Aro se entere. Él no se detendrá a pedir explicaciones."

"Tenemos que recuperar el brazo y quemarlo, luego buscar al doctor Masen y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Todavía podemos impedir que esto suceda."

"Sí, tenemos que hacer eso, pero no lo olvides, nos están vigilando. No va a ser fácil."

"Jasper, abrázame, tengo miedo."

"Resolveremos esto, Alice, no te preocupes." Arrojó sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó con fuerza. Si Alice hubiese podido llorar habría estado sollozando en ese momento.

Edward y Bella llegaron a su departamento justo cuando empezaba a oscurecer y Bella insistió en que Edward debía recostarse y dormir mientras ella preparaba la cena. El viaje de vuelta les había llevado más tiempo del acostumbrado por el pesado tráfico de fin de semana, además que Edward estaba mentalmente exhausto, por lo que no discutió sino que se fue a la recámara en silencio y cerró la puerta. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para devolverle la llamada a Seth y lo escuchó ladrar, "Clearwater" cuando contestó el teléfono, obviamente sin revisar primero quién lo estaba llamando.

"Hola Seth, soy Bella. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en devolverte la llamada."

"Está bien, Bella. Te escuchas muy estresada. ¿Resolviste tu crisis?"

"Sí y no, es un problema personal. ¿Podemos dejarlo solo así?"

"Está bien, si puedo ayudar en algo, solo dímelo. Entonces, viste a los Whitlock, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, estaban en su casa en Forks."

"¿Por qué estabas tú ahí?"

"Ummm… me encontré con un tipo de la escuela que solía vivir en esa casa y fuimos a echarle un vistazo. No creímos que fueran a estar ahí porque se supone que ustedes los estaban vigilando. Alice nos vio estacionados en su entrada y nos invitó a pasar."

"¿Entraste a su casa?" Seth exclamó. "Eso fue muy peligroso, Bella, podrían haber estado armados."

"Estaba con mi amigo, y en realidad no podíamos decir que no, ya que teníamos que decirles que era la antigua casa de él como excusa para estar ahí."

Bella le relató la conversación que había tenido con Alice y que ella aseguraba que la CIA había dispuesto sus nuevas identidades. Seth no lo creía y Bella concordó con él.

"¿Todavía crees que están involucrados con los asesinatos, Bella?"

"No sé. Mi instinto me dice que no tienen nada que ver con los asesinatos, pero que probablemente, tal vez, el asesino es o era un conocido de ellos."

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Es solo que hay demasiadas coincidencias y también porque son extraños. Hay algo en ellos que no está bien y me pone los pelos de punta, no de una forma pervertida, más bien que encaja con la forma extraña en que las víctimas fueron asesinadas y abandonadas. Aún no podemos explicar cómo ocurrió."

"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero en este momento no puedo encontrar una razón para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia, ¿o tú sí?"

"No, sobre todo porque ellos saben que están ahí, así que difícilmente harán algo que nos haga sospechar más."

"De acuerdo, entonces nos retiraremos y los dejaremos en paz por un tiempo. Afortunadamente, el asesino parece haberse trasladado a otro lugar ya que han pasado tres semanas desde que fue asesinado el excursionista."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero cada vez es más probable que nunca sabremos quién cometió los asesinatos, y que el asesino se ha salido con la suya, lo que no le gustará mucho al público o a los políticos de Seattle."

Bella colgó después de prometerle a Seth mantenerlo al día con cualquier información que le llegara.

Edward despertó sintiéndose renovado por solo unos momentos, luego el recuerdo de su conversación con su padre cayó sobre él como un tsunami. Se quedó acostado de espaldas con las manos en su rostro, tratando de sofocar el ataque de lágrimas cuando la terrible verdad lo golpeó de nuevo, que su padre estaba muriendo. Finalmente, se levantó y entró al baño y lavó su rostro antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde podía escuchar a Bella traqueteando ollas y sartenes.

"Hola," dijo ella y luego vio sus ojos rojos, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo abrazó. "Estaré aquí para ti, Edward; te ayudaré a superar esto."

Edward besó la parte superior de su cabeza y se quedaron ahí por unos momentos, solo sosteniéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

Finalmente se separaron y Bella volvió a la preparación de lasaña y pan de ajo que eran su especialidad. Cuando Edward se sentó a la mesa, ella abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de _Frascati_ y le sirvió una copa grande. "Bebe" le ordenó, lo que él hizo sin discutir.

Durante la cena conversaron sobre cómo iban a deshacerse del brazo, que era un tema inusual para la mesa. No podían encenderle fuego en el laboratorio ya que eso encendería los rociadores y las alarmas contra fuego, así que tendrían que sacarlo del edificio y quemarlo en algún terreno baldío en alguna parte, preferiblemente sin ser notados. Decidieron ir mañana al laboratorio, que era domingo, cuando el edificio estaría más tranquilo de lo acostumbrado, para luego sacar la caja de evidencia de contrabando y tratar de encontrar un lugar conveniente para quemarlo donde no hubiera testigos. Ella tendría que pensar en una historia para contarle a Victoria cuando se 'descubriera' que el brazo había desaparecido del cuarto frío de almacenamiento.

Bella le contó sobre su reciente conversación telefónica con Seth y que él había decidido retirar los equipos de vigilancia de los Whitlock. A Edward le sorprendió esto, ya que, como Bella, sospechaba que estaban involucrados de alguna forma.

Se habían trasladado al sofá y los dos estaban recostados a lo largo con sus pies levantados cuando Edward dijo de pronto, "Vamos a revisar lo que sabemos y ver si podemos hallarle algo de sentido."

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?"

"Piénsalo. Estamos seguros que el asesino serial era el tipo con el brazo, por la evidencia de la sangre con hemofilia."

"Sí," Bella concordó.

"Pero también sabemos que ese tipo no era humano, o que había sido humano y algo le pasó para cambiar la estructura de su cuerpo."

"Sí."

"Entonces, tal vez lo que le ocurrió hizo que instintivamente quisiera matar gente y vivir de su sangre."

"¿Quieres decir como un vampiro?"

"Sí, pero obviamente no era un vampiro, sino que los cambios fundamentales en su cuerpo hicieron que actuara como uno. Tal vez era la única forma de alimentarse ya que su sistema digestivo pudo haber sido alterado radicalmente."

Bella consideró eso y concordó en que era un escenario plausible.

"Es cierto, ¿pero qué hay de los Whitlock? ¿Cómo están ellos involucrados?"

"Bueno, quizás conocen a la gente que está haciendo los experimentos. Estoy muy seguro que este tipo fue el producto de un ensayo clínico que resultó catastróficamente mal, como la talidomida, pero la droga tuvo efectos tanto positivos como negativos, supongo que algo como Spiderman, o el doctor Jekyll."

"Posiblemente, o tal vez el tipo conocía a los Whitlock antes de que cambiara, y volvió a ellos por ayuda, pero no pudieron hacer nada por él."

"Eso parece más viable. Los Whitlock no me parecen científicos, así que no puedo imaginar que conozcan al tipo de personas que harían experimentos en humanos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez lo estaban protegiendo, o posiblemente confinándolo en su edificio, y tal vez él estaba escapando cuando saltó por la ventana y luego atacó al hombre con el abrigo."

"¿Pero crees que los Whitlock se habrían quedado sin hacer nada y permitirle asesinar a tres víctimas más antes de matarlo?"

"Quizás no sabían de las víctimas número nueve y diez y fueron tras él después que el excursionista fue asesinado, aunque seguramente habrían sabido sobre Jacob."

Bella asintió y pensó en eso.

"Entonces, después que Jacob fue asesinado, el área estaba saturada de policías. Probablemente dejó a los Whitlock entonces, mató a dos personas más y al excursionista, entonces lo atraparon y lo eliminaron."

Edward asintió de acuerdo. "Por supuesto, son solo conjeturas, podríamos estar totalmente errados."

"Lo sé, pero nos está haciendo pensar lógicamente sobre lo que pudiera o no haber pasado."

Se quedaron acostados en silencio unos minutos más pensando sobre diferentes aspectos del caso y todas las diferentes preguntas que aún no se respondían.

Edward rompió el silencio primero. "Si fue una prueba de medicamentos que salió mal, además de que sus células no se degeneran también le dio poderes súper humanos. Piensa en lo que él podía hacer. Podía saltar de edificios altos, levantar cuerpos pesados y moverse a la velocidad de la luz."

"Me pregunto si también usaba su ropa interior por fuera de sus pantalones," Bella bromeó y soltó una risita.

Edward se sentó en el sofá tan repentinamente como una idea terrible surgió en su mente.

"Bella, si era así de fuerte, así de rápido y virtualmente indestructible, ¿cómo consiguieron atraparlo y asesinarlo los Whitlock?"

"Deben haberle tendido una trampa."

"No, Bella, piensa con lógica. Piensa en los Whitlock por un momento."

Edward se levantó y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación cuando una pieza del rompecabezas finalmente encontró su lugar correcto.

"¿De qué edad se ve Alice?"

"Oh mierda."

"No están envejeciendo, Bella. Deben tener el mismo tipo de estructura corporal que el asesino. Dijiste que Alice no ha envejecido en los últimos diez años y que había algo extraño en ella. Cuando estuviste con ella, ¿la tocaste?"

"No su piel, le ofrecí mi mano para estrecharla, pero en vez de eso ella me abrazó, lo que pensé era un poco extraño."

"¿Recuerdas que cuando nos alejábamos del claro vimos un destello? Deben haber sido ellos. También deben ser súper humanos."

"Oh Jesús. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?"

"No sé, voy a tener que pensar esto detenidamente. Solo dame un momento."

Edward se sentó y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, para luego recostarse en el sofá. Empezaba a sentir un poco de pánico porque esto realmente lo superaba. Además, saber eso podría ponerlos en peligro si los Whitlock se enteraban que habían descubierto que no eran completamente humanos. Pero primero lo primero. Tenían que deshacerse de lo que estaba en el cuarto frío de almacenamiento antes de que alguien más lo encontrara y empezara a hacer preguntas, lo que implicaría a Bella en conspiración para retener información.

"Tenemos que deshacernos del brazo, y creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora."

"Pero son las diez de la noche, Edward."

"Entonces, el laboratorio estará desierto, así que podemos entrar y salir sin problema."

"Está bien," dijo Bella y se bajó de un salto del sofá y se puso unos zapatos.

Edward agarró las llaves de la SUV y salieron por la puerta en cuestión de minutos.

Al acelerar su coche por las calles de Seattle hacia el laboratorio, no tenían idea que en primer lugar, los estaban siguiendo, y en segundo, que este viaje era el inicio de lo que iba a ser la noche más larga de sus vidas; una noche que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Uyyyy, ¿quién los estará siguiendo? Poco a poco se ha ido esclareciendo todo, ya sabemos que el asesino serial era igual que Alice y Jasper, un vampiro, por lo que es obvio que los descubrimientos del profesor Masen podrían ocasionar la muerte de muchos si los Volturi se enteran. Ahora Alice y Jasper ya saben lo que pasa y quieren resolverlo, ¿cómo lo harán? Bueno, ya lo veremos, el problema es que también Edward y Bella conocen ya su secreto, aunque todavía no los identifican como vampiros, sí saben que son diferentes, y ellos también están resueltos a destruir toda la evidencia. ¿Ustedes qué creen que pasará? Recuerden que me encanta leer sus teorías y saber qué les ha parecido la historia. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saberlo, y por supuesto, con ellos me animan a seguir traduciendo para ustedes. Esta semana he tenido poco tiempo para traducir pero estoy intentando recuperar el paso ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MelACS, miop, nydiac10, Nelva Robsten, Tecupi, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Shikara65, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, liduvina, PRISOL, beakis, Adriu, Smedina, Vanina Iliana, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Manligrez, JessMel, paupau1, Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, kaja0507, injoa, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, Say's, ludwickacullen, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, mayerlinglopezj, Vrigny, cavendano13, Esal, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, patymdn, Mafer, Pili, Liz Vidal, mony17, Katie D.B, Bertlin, glow0718, Yoliki, saraipineda44, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que sea muy pronto.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES**

El edificio donde estaba el laboratorio de Bella estaba desierto aparte del personal de seguridad. Era tarde la noche del sábado y la mayoría del personal diurno se había ido por la tarde y probablemente estaban en bares y restaurantes por la ciudad, celebrando otra larga semana de seis días de trabajo. Ya que no hubo desapariciones o asesinatos en al menos tres semanas, la vida en Seattle regresaba a la normalidad y los residentes de la ciudad una vez más se aventuraban a salir para disfrutar al máximo de las largas noches de verano en la ciudad.

A pesar de la imagen presentada en programas de televisión como CSI o NCIS, los laboratorios de Seattle no estaban atendidos las veinticuatro horas del día ya que las finanzas públicas no podrían pagar esa cantidad de personal. Por lo general, había un personal mínimo de guardia por las noches los fines de semana, que podían presentarse inmediatamente para emergencias, pero el sábado todos en el edificio recogían sus cosas a las seis, aparte de los guardias de seguridad que monitoreaban el edificio desde un punto central en recepción.

Bella insistió en comprobar que estuvieran solos cuando salieron del ascensor en su piso, así es que se adelantó atravesando el laboratorio espeluznantemente silencioso que estaba encendido solo por las luces de emergencia y una lámpara de escritorio que inadvertidamente habían dejado encendida. Era pleno verano en Seattle y el sol de la tarde se había puesto hace una hora, pero una pequeña cantidad de luz natural aún seguía filtrándose por las ventanas. Bella estaba acostumbrada a ver su lugar de trabajo bañado con una brillante luz artificial, por lo que la atmosfera en el silencioso laboratorio era un poco escalofriante.

Ninguno de ellos tenía un plan claro para eliminar el brazo y ambos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Tenían que sacar la caja, y su contenido, del edificio sin ser detenidos por seguridad, pero se preocuparían por cómo hacer eso cuando volvieran a bajar a recepción. Una vez que volvieran al coche de Edward, tendrían que encontrar algún lugar desierto para quemar el brazo, lo que probablemente significaría que tendrían que conducir fuera de la ciudad a una de las zonas arboladas circundantes y encontrar un lugar aislado donde hacerlo.

Al sacar ella las llaves de su bolso, le hizo una señal a Edward para que la siguiera y juntos bajaron las escaleras internas al cuarto frío de almacenamiento. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y al girar la manija y empezar a empujar la pesada puerta, los dos sintieron que el aire se arremolinó a su alrededor y Edward gritó, "¡Qué fue eso!" Al darse la vuelta para ver qué había pasado velozmente junto a él.

Bella se aferró al brazo de Edward por el terror cuando abrieron la puerta por completo, para luego dejar escapar un grito antes de acallarlo con su mano. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente antes de levantar la vista, directamente a los ojos de Jasper y Alice Whitlock que estaban de pie frente a ellos dentro de la habitación.

"Hola," Edward balbuceó, tratando de sonar calmado sin tener éxito. Podía sentir a Bella temblando por el miedo, pero él sabía que tenía que mantenerse en calma los próximos minutos. Si los Whitlock querían lo que estaba en el cajón él no iba a discutir; podían quedarse con él. Problema resuelto.

Edward aclaró su garganta y dijo con la voz más controlada que pudo, "Creo que tenemos algo suyo, y supongo que han venido a recogerlo," luego se lanzó hacia adelante para atrapar a Bella que se había desmayado mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Alice se apresuró hacia ellos y ayudó a Edward moviendo a Bella a la única silla en el lugar.

"¿Deberíamos traerle agua para beber?" Jasper ofreció. Edward asintió sosteniendo el cuerpo laxo de Bella mientras volvía a la tierra de los vivos.

Alice y Jasper retrocedieron mientras Edward sostenía el vaso en la boca de Bella, consiguiendo que bebiera unos cuantos sorbos antes de que apartara el vaso con su mano. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él y Bella asintió, pero aún no podía unir dos palabras juntas o mirar a Jasper y Alice que estaban de pie a solo unos metros de distancia.

Cuando Edward estuvo convencido que Bella se estaba recuperando, se enderezó y le tendió su mano a Jasper para que la estrechara. Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Edward sosteniéndola por unos segundos más de lo necesario y en ese momento Edward supo que su teoría era correcta. La mano de Jasper estaba muy fría… como una piedra. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando la comprensión mutua destelló entre ellos, luego sus manos se soltaron.

"Lo que quieren está en ese cajón de ahí," dijo Edward, señalando hacia la pared de cajones de metal. "He utilizado o destruido todas las muestras que tomamos del brazo, y todos los resultados de mis pruebas están en el departamento de Bella, así que las únicas piezas restantes de tejido y evidencia de su composición corporal y la de su amigo están o en el refrigerador de Bella o en un laboratorio en Connecticut."

"Entonces, ¿adivinaste lo que somos?" Jasper preguntó con calma.

"No, no lo hemos hecho, y sé que no tenemos derecho a una explicación, pero los dos somos científicos y nos gustaría una para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad."

Jasper y Alice se miraron el uno al otro y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo, se los diremos, pero deben ayudarnos a destruir la investigación de tu tío antes de que descubra nuestra secreto."

Edward estaba asombrado cuando Jasper mencionó a su tío y se preguntó cómo habían averiguado que él estaba involucrado, pero decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta. Quería que este drama terminara, que Jasper y Alice desaparecieran, y que Bella estuviera a salvo.

"Si ya saben de mi tío y su trabajo, les agradará saber que hoy accedió a detener su investigación, de modo que eso no será necesario."

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Me temo que has sido mal informado, Edward. Tu tío sigue con sus experimentos y muy pronto hará el descubrimiento que en papel parecerá que ha encontrado la forma de detener la degeneración del cuerpo humano. Desafortunadamente, sus hallazgos serán robados por uno de sus colegas en el departamento de informática, probablemente al _hackear_ su computadora, entonces su investigación se transmitirá a un periódico que luego comisionará a un equipo de científicos para verificar sus hallazgos."

Jasper hizo una pausa para permitir que Edward y Bella asimilaran la información antes de continuar.

"El profesor Masen averiguará que el periódico se ha apoderado de su investigación y entonces él se apresurará a patentar su descubrimiento en un intento por mantener el control de su producción. Mientras esto ocurre, aparecerá un artículo en el periódico, anunciando irresponsablemente que ha sido fabricada una milagrosa droga antienvejecimiento y que desafía a la muerte. Una vez que sus hallazgos hayan sido verificados por sus científicos y confirmados de forma impresa el día siguiente, esto culminará en el derrumbe del mercado de valores, las compañías de seguros y relacionadas con la salud quebrarán y los trabajos de millones de personas en el mundo estarán bajo riesgo."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?" Edward preguntó con incredulidad.

Alice habló por primera vez. "Puedo tener visiones del futuro, Edward, y te aseguro que lo he visto ocurrir. Sin embargo, no todo está grabado en piedra; el futuro no es definitivo. Podemos evitar que esto ocurra si actuamos ahora. ¡Si _no_ actuamos, es probable que otros de nuestra especie lo detengan cuando averigüen lo que ha descubierto y el escenario es demasiado aterrador para considerarlo!" Alice sujetó la mano de Jasper al decir esto y él la apretó en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Alice continuó. "Recordé tu nombre de cuando nos visitaron en nuestra casa, y sabíamos que los dos habían estado en el prado. Luego conecté tu nombre con el del profesor Masen y supuse que él tenía el brazo en sus manos o parte de él. Si tu tío no es detenido a tiempo por nosotros u otros de nuestra especie, se le acreditará el descubrimiento. Cuando la investigación sea confirmada como válida por los científicos independientes habrá un colapso financiero, incluso antes de que sea probado en un humano."

"Dijiste que en papel parecerá que ha descubierto cómo prolongar la vida; ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Su tratamiento no funcionará?" Edward estaba confundido ahora.

Jasper continuó. "Dije que 'en papel' porque en papel su investigación y conclusiones serán sólidas. Habrá descubierto cómo reproducir las propiedades químicas que están presentes en nuestra especie, que al transferirse a un humano impedirá que su cuerpo se degenere. Pero desafortunadamente, hay un gran efecto colateral del que nadie sabrá hasta que el tratamiento sea utilizado en un conejillo de indias humano."

"¿Cuál es?" Fue el turno de Bella de hablar por primera vez.

"Bueno, no es obvio; convertirá a un humano en uno de nosotros."

"¿Qué quieres decir con uno de nosotros; qué son ustedes?" Dijo Edward, pero adivinó lo que Jasper iba a decir antes de que abriera su boca.

"Somos vampiros, Edward y Bella. Tu tío no descubrirá el secreto de la vida eterna; solo descubrirá cómo convertir artificialmente a un humano en vampiro."

Bella dejó escapar un grito y se desmayó otra vez.

Edward le arrojó las llaves de Bella a Jasper y le señaló el cajón correcto, luego cargó a Bella en sus brazos y la llevó arriba a su laboratorio. Alice los siguió y Jasper se les unió unos segundos después con la caja de evidencia y le devolvió las llaves a Edward.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, luego iremos a su departamento ya que necesitamos hablar de lo que haremos a continuación. ¿Supongo que irán directamente a casa?" Jasper preguntó.

"Sí, ordenaremos aquí y volveremos en una media hora. Esperen, voy a escribirles la dirección." Edward agarró un bloc de notas y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

"No es necesario," Jasper respondió y tocó su nariz. "Captamos el aroma de Bella en la ciudad lo que nos llevó a su departamento. Estábamos por entrar al edificio cuando los vimos irse, así que los seguimos aquí."

Edward parecía un poco desconcertado cuando Jasper habló del aroma de Bella, entonces observó con fascinación cuando Alice y Jasper se alejaron en dirección al ascensor, para luego desparecer… en un instante.

La boca de Edward se abrió cuando trató de hallarle sentido a lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

"Estoy en medio una puta película de horror," murmuró para sí mismo, luego volvió su atención de vuelta a Bella que estaba desplomada sobre su escritorio.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?" Murmuró bajito.

"Ya todo está bien, Bella. Estoy aquí. Ahora nos vamos a casa. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Bella asintió y Edward la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron despacio hacia el ascensor y unos minutos después estaban en el coche de regreso al departamento. Edward sostuvo su mano temblorosa todo el camino, pero estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en el camino ya que su mente trataba de registrar lo que acababa de aprender.

"¡Vampiros!" Dijo para sí mismo. "Debe ser un error; no pueden ser vampiros, verdaderos vampiros, vampiros que chupan sangre, todas esas son tonterías." Pero la mano de Jasper estaba helada cuando se tocaron y Edward supuso que si lo cortaba no sangraría. Su existencia encajaba con que las víctimas del asesino serial habían sido drenadas de sangre, pero curiosamente no se sentía en peligro en presencia de Jasper y Alice y se preguntó por qué era eso.

"¿Deberíamos volver al departamento o correr por nuestras vidas?" Edward pensó. Sea que se sintiera a salvo o no, acababa de acordar encontrarse con dos vampiros y estaba poniendo no solo su vida en peligro, sino también la de Bella. Se habían encontrado antes con Jasper y Alice. Si hubiesen querido matar a cualquiera de ellos, ya habían tenido muchas oportunidades. ¿Y a dónde podrían huir? Si los vampiros podían seguir su aroma, no llegarían muy lejos antes de que fueran atrapados. Era mejor que ahora averiguara tanto como fuera posible sobre vampiros, para luego decidir qué acción tomar para estar a salvo.

La mente de Edward seguía trabajando rápidamente cuando se detuvo afuera del departamento y ayudó a Bella a salir. Cuando abrían la puerta de la calle, Alice y Jasper aparecieron de la nada y en silencio los siguieron dentro. Una vez en el interior, Edward se aseguró que Bella estuviera cómoda en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a Alice y Jasper para que se sentaran frente a ellos. Les ofreció una bebida pero ellos se negaron.

Bella los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y era obvio para todos en la habitación que todavía estaba aterrorizada. Le había tomado varias semanas recuperarse de ver la película de Tom Cruise _'Entrevista con el vampiro'_ , y había evitado las películas de terror porque le provocaban pesadillas. Ahora tenía a dos vampiros de la vida real sentados en las cómodas sillas de su sala, y ella casi estaba hiperventilando.

Jasper podía percibir sin problemas su inquietud.

"Bella, no tenemos intenciones de lastimarte o a Edward, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Tal vez seamos vampiros, pero no bebemos sangre humana. Alice y yo sobrevivimos solo de sangre animal, así que están muy seguros."

Bella se relajó un poco y se recargó en Edward que la rodeó con su brazo y la besó en la frente. Hasta que Jasper declaró cuáles eran sus hábitos alimenticios, él suponía que había un 50% de probabilidad de que sobrevivieran esa noche, y ahora las probabilidades definitivamente estaban a su favor.

"¿De verdad son vampiros?" Bella susurró.

Alice asintió, "Sí, Bella. Yo tengo más de cien años de edad y Jasper es mucho más viejo. Hemos estado juntos por casi un siglo."

Edward estaba fascinado. "Así que, ¿no necesitan de sangre humana para sobrevivir?"

"No," respondió Jasper. "La sangre humana puede sustentarnos por más tiempo y es más satisfactoria, pero podemos vivir bien con sangre animal. Estábamos cazando ciervos cuando casi nos atropellan con su coche, por cierto."

"Lo siento," dijo Edward y se rio entre dientes.

"Está bien; a tu coche le habría ido peor si nos hubieses golpeado. Habría sido lo mismo que chocar con un muro." Fue el turno de Jasper de reír entonces.

Alice habló. "Estoy segura que tienen un millón de preguntas sobre el brazo, ¿pero no sería mejor si Jasper y yo les contáramos la historia del brazo desde el principio?"

Bella y Edward asintieron al unísono, cuando las manecillas en el reloj de Bella se dirigían hacia la medianoche, Alice y Jasper se pusieron cómodos en las sillas de Bella y Jasper comenzó a contar la historia de cómo el brazo de un vampiro llegó al bosque cerca de Forks.

* * *

 _ **Así que ya todo salió a la luz, Bella y Edward ya saben que existen los vampiros y lo que los descubrimientos de Anthony provocaran en un futuro, el brazo está destruido y solo queda hacer lo mismo con la muestra que tiene Anthony y los datos de sus hallazgos. Pero, ¿será así de fácil? No cabe duda que Anthony se resistirá, ya veremos cómo lo manejan Jasper y Alice. Y al fin sabremos cuál es el origen del brazo, en el siguiente capi Jasper y Alice contarán la historia. Así que, si quieren saber cómo fue que todo esto empezó, ya saben que tienen que hacer. Sé que leen la historia, pero la verdad es que como siempre, la diferencia entre los que leen y los que dejan un review es enorme. Recuerden que los reviews es el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a esto, y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y publicar un reviews aunque no tengan cuenta en FF. Hagan un esfuerzo, pongan algo de su parte y les aseguro que podremos terminar más pronto está historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Isabel, Maryluna, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, Labluegirl, Sky Bennet Ward, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, miop, Adriana Molina, nydiac10, bbluelilas, JessMel, dushakis, Vrigny, Say's, Lizdayanna, torrespera72, Katie D.B, freedom2604, Smedina, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, YessyVL13, PRISOL, rjnavajas, patymdn, myaenriquez02, glow0718, J, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Esal, kaja0507, Pili, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Sully YM, Bertlin, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, MelACS, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea muy pronto ;)**_


	24. Capítulo 24

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

 **Primeros días de marzo—Casa Cullen, Forks**

Jasper y Alice jugaron carreras a casa a través del bosque invernal después de una cacería exitosa. La nieve era densa en el suelo y había sido fácil rastrear al puma y al ciervo por lo que hoy estaban bien alimentados. El clima estaba muy frío; más frío de lo habitual para principios de marzo, y ya habían decidido no intentar conducir de regreso a Seattle hasta que la temperatura se elevara por encima del punto de congelación. Se tomaron de las manos al saltar por encima del río congelado y subieron de un salto las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Riendo como niños emocionados, se sacudieron la nieve y el hielo de su ropa y se quitaron sus botas, arrojándolas dentro de un armario en el pasillo, luego subieron a la sala elevada. Alice seguía a Jasper por las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la cima lo escuchó jadear. Ella miró hacia adelante y vio al viejo amigo de Jasper, Peter, sentado en uno de sus sofás con la cabeza en sus manos.

Podían darse cuenta por su lenguaje corporal que estaba perturbado por lo que Jasper se acercó con cuidado.

"Peter, ¿qué pasa?"

Peter sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro y luego dijo con voz entrecortada, "Charlotte está muerta."

Alice dejó escapar un grito y Jasper gimió. "¿Qué ocurrió, Peter?"

Peter subió sus piernas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos, golpeando su frente en sus rodillas. Le tomó unos minutos calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

"Un nuevo aquelarre se mudó a nuestra área y uno de los hombres intentó conquistar a Charlotte. Ella se negó, obviamente, pero él persistió. Eso continuó por varias semanas, luego una noche él me desafío en un duelo; el ganador se quedaba con Charlotte. Ella le dijo que ni en sueños estaría con él, pero él me tomó por sorpresa y me atacó de todos modos."

Peter dejó su posición fetal y puso la cabeza en sus manos, apretando sus sienes con ira. Se tomó unos momentos más para controlarse antes de continuar.

"Luchamos por horas y finalmente logré matar al bastardo. Lo destrocé y quemé su cuerpo, entonces fui a buscar a Charlotte pero había desaparecido. Lo que estúpidamente no anticipé, fue que él le había dado instrucciones a su aquelarre de raptar a Charlotte mientras luchábamos, para que pudieran retenerla y evitar que escapara cuando él ganara, pero la matarían si él perdía la pelea. Los encontré después de que la quemaran viva, Jasper, y se alejaron riendo."

Alice chilló. Ella amaba a Charlotte y sabía que ella había estado tan enamorada de Peter como ella lo estaba de Jasper.

Jasper se sentó junto a él y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Lo siento mucho, Peter. No puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado." Él miró a Alice antes de decir, "Puedes quedarte con nosotros tanto tiempo como quieras; lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Peter asintió. "Gracias," respondió.

Jasper se levantó después de un rato para luego tomar a Alice del brazo y meterla a la cocina. "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó con el susurro más bajo que pudo.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque Peter es un verdadero vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Él no se alimenta de animales."

"¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí; la población es muy pequeña para sustentarlo. Vamos a tener que volver a Seattle."

"Averigua cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó; con suerte no está desesperado."

"De acuerdo, pero prepárate para irnos si es necesario."

Jasper volvió donde Peter estaba sentado. Él miraba por la ventana hacia los árboles cubiertos de nieve y el río congelado hacia las montañas más allá.

"Tienes un lugar encantador aquí, Jasper. Puedo entender por qué lo convertiste en tu hogar."

"Gracias. A Alice y a mí nos encanta y vamos a quedarnos aquí tanto como sea posible. Nos alimentamos de animales del bosque y no tenemos que ir más allá que a la frontera canadiense para encontrar osos, pumas y ciervos grandes. Es un lugar ideal."

Peter hizo una cara. "Suena verdaderamente asqueroso."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?"

"Hace unos cuatro días en Los Angeles. Un turista extranjero, al parecer en una convención. Oculté el cuerpo en el desierto."

"Entonces, ¿estás bien por el momento?"

"Sí, no te preocupes por tus vecinos, Jasper."

"Tendrás que venir con nosotros a Seattle en unos cuantos días, pero por favor, ten cuidado. Es una ciudad pequeña y si alguien desaparece, invariablemente es noticia de primera plana."

"No te preocupes viejo amigo. Nadie sabrá que estoy cerca. Seré discreto."

Pasaron la noche recordando los viejos tiempos cuando vagaban juntos por los estados sureños, hasta el momento en que Jasper se fue al norte para encontrarse con Garrett en Nueva York y conoció a Alice, y desde entonces sus días de nómada terminaron. Mientras conversaban, Jasper estaba preocupado por el estado mental de Peter. Podía darse cuenta que Peter no era el mismo, lo que era comprensible por las circunstancias. De vez en cuando se quedaba en trance y mirando hacia la nada por varios minutos, luego se sobreponía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasaron dos días más nevados en Forks, luego la temperatura se elevó por encima del punto de congelación y decidieron volver a la ciudad. Cerraron la casa y se pusieron en marcha por la aún peligrosa 101, sin detenerse para nada por el camino a admirar el espectacular paisaje como en los Alpes.

El viaje duró mucho más de lo habitual aun cuando los quitanieves habían trabajado tiempo extra. Francamente, Alice se estaba hartando de Peter murmurando que él podía correr más rápido. Casi le respondió, "¡Por qué no lo haces!" pero atribuyó su humor al estrés por la pérdida de su compañera. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de Peter y Charlotte cuando los visitaban o viceversa, pero Peter solo era difícil, además, se estaba apropiando del tiempo de Jasper y ella empezaba a sentir algo de resentimiento.

Tuvieron que rodear por el camino largo, ya que los ferris estaban fuera de servicio y apenas acababan de llegar a los suburbios a las afueras de Seattle cuando Peter salió de un salto del coche mientras esperaban en un crucero. "Los veré más tarde," dijo y se lamió los labios. Alice hizo una mueca porque sabía lo que iba a hacer y le asqueaba.

"Espero que tenga cuidado," le dijo a Jasper.

"Yo solo espero que se tome su tiempo," Jasper respondió sonriendo. No habían tenido sexo desde que Peter apareció en su casa y Jasper estaba tan desesperado por Alice como Peter lo estaba por sangre.

Alice vio el brillo en sus ojos y supo exactamente a qué se refería. "Bueno, pisa el acelerador, esposo. ¡No tenemos todo el día!"

Peter llegó a su oficina como a las tres de la mañana. Alice estaba leyendo un libro y Jasper estaba jugando videojuegos de computadora en su enorme pantalla de televisión. Peter se dejó caer junto a Jasper y vio con fascinación como le daba una paliza a cada malo que cruzaba la pantalla.

"¿Te alimentaste?" Preguntó Jasper, aunque era obvio ya que las pupilas de Peter estaban mucho más rojas que antes.

"Sip, solo un vagabundo. Olía a alcohol y cigarrillos; algo asqueroso en realidad, pero era bastante joven. Le puse un lastre a su cuerpo y lo arrojé al agua."

"Está bien, Peter. No necesito todos los detalles escabrosos," respondió Jasper y volvió su atención una vez más hacia el juego.

Jugaron por varias horas hasta que el sol salió, entonces Alice y Jasper abrieron la oficina y trabajaron el resto del día. No fue sino hasta la mañana del día siguiente que escucharon la noticia que un hombre de negocios había desaparecido hace dos noches en su camino a casa del trabajo y presentaron en pantalla un video policial de su esposa y niños suplicando por noticias de su paradero. Jasper miró hacia donde Peter estaba sentado y levantó una ceja.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo," dijo inocentemente, y continuó jugando.

Una semana después, una adolescente desapareció de su cama el mismo día que el cuerpo del hombre de negocios fue encontrado. Esta vez el cuerpo de la chica fue descubierto después de solo dos días por un hombre que paseaba a su perro.

Poco menos de una semana después, un hombre joven desapareció caminando a casa después de una noche de diversión con sus amigos y su cuerpo fue encontrado cerca muy rápidamente. Después de su asesinato, la policía hizo la declaración que creían que un asesino serial estaba trabajando en Seattle y le advirtieron a la gente que estuvieran alertas, que no caminaran solos, que llevaran gas pimienta con ellos y reportaran cualquier cosa sospechosa. Tanto Alice como Jasper estaban preocupados pero Peter negó ser responsable, y como ahora iba a la ciudad todas las noches porque estaba aburrido de estar sentado en la oficina durante las horas del día, no podían comprobar si las desapariciones coincidían con sus salidas.

Cuando la víctima número siete desapareció, ellos decidieron tomar acción. Sabían que los espías de los Volturi monitoreaban todo el mundo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera atraer la atención indeseada a los de su clase, así que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Seattle fuera visitado por una delegación de Italia. Jasper confrontó a Peter diciendo que era demasiada coincidencia que los asesinatos hubiesen comenzando en seguida que ellos regresaron de Forks. Peter se encogió de hombros y se ofreció a no dejar el edificio hasta después que se cometiera el siguiente asesinato para probar que no era él. Como la policía no había mencionado nada sobre cómo murieron las víctimas, y Jasper no estaba al tanto que las víctimas habían sido drenadas de sangre, tenía que darle a Peter el beneficio de la duda.

La noche en que la víctima número ocho iba a ser atacada, Jasper y Alice se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a relajarse. Jasper había estado leyendo una novela durante el día y dejó el libro en la oficina, de modo que se levantó de su silla y fue por él. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la sala, notó un destello de movimiento afuera en la acera y supo de inmediato que era Peter, ya que su increíble vista le dio una clara imagen de su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

Corrió hacia la puerta que conducía afuera y la abrió, pero la calle ya estaba desierta, así que cerró la puerta con llave y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Peter en el tercer piso donde habían instalado una gigantesca pantalla de televisión y un X-Box para mantenerlo ocupado durante su encarcelamiento voluntario. La televisión estaba encendida, pero Peter no estaba por ningún lado, Jasper miró alrededor de la habitación y vio que la ventana que daba a la calle estaba sin seguro y ligeramente abierta. Supo que Peter había salido de esa forma.

"Maldición," dijo y bajó velozmente las escaleras y le contó a Alice lo que ocurrió.

Decidieron en ese momento que tenían que detener a Peter. Estaba matando indiscriminadamente y sin ocultar los cuerpos, lo que rompía la más importante ley de los vampiros y sin duda, culminaría con la ira de los Volturi cayendo sobre todos ellos. Jasper comprendió con horror que la policía realizaría autopsias en las víctimas de Peter y se preguntarían por qué sus cuerpos fueron drenados de sangre. Afortunadamente, esta información se había mantenido fuera del dominio público por el momento, pero él sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que los Volturi se presentaran en las calles de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que Jasper al fin cayó en cuenta y comprendió con horror lo que Peter estaba haciendo.

"Está cometiendo suicidio," le explicó a Alice. "Peter sabe que Aro enviará a la guardia a matarlo y eso es lo que quiere. No puede vivir sin Charlotte, así que quiere morir y seguirá asesinando indiscriminadamente hasta que lo detengan."

A Alice le sorprendió no haber previsto eso ella misma, pero sabía que Jasper tenía razón y ahora era su responsabilidad sacar a Peter de Seattle, o matarlo ellos mismos lo que sabía Jasper nunca sería capaz de hacer.

Esperaron a que Peter regresara, pero esa noche no volvió, o a la noche siguiente. De hecho, no lo volvieron a ver por casi dos semanas. Durante su ausencia, la policía visitó su oficina y se llevaron los videos de la cámara de seguridad cubriendo la noche cuando la víctima número ocho había desparecido de su calle. Jasper se maldijo por no pensar en revisar las cintas de respaldo antes de entregarlas al oficial de policía, y rogó que no hubiera evidencia incriminatoria contra ellos.

Mientras Peter no estaba, la policía anunció que dos cuerpos más habían sido encontrados y fueron nombradas como posibles víctimas del asesino serial. No pudieron confirmarlo de inmediato ya que la causa de muerte, que nunca fue revelada, no era exactamente la misma que las primeras ocho. Jasper y Alice estaban desconcertados por esto y sospecharon que podría andar suelto un asesino imitador.

Peter finalmente se apareció en una tarde nublada viéndose sucio y desaliñado y desapareció en su habitación sin hablar con ninguno de ellos. Cuando eventualmente reapareció usando algo de la ropa de Jasper bajo su chaqueta de cuero, Jasper lo confrontó.

"Peter, hemos sido amigos por más de doscientos años pero te ordeno que dejes Seattle ahora, esta noche. Si quieres morir, ve a Italia y pide a los Volturi que lo hagan, pero debes dejar de asesinar a hombres y mujeres inocentes."

Peter se burló de forma desdeñosa. "No seas hipócrita, Jasper. Cuando te dije que me alimenté de un vagabundo ni siquiera te inmutaste. ¿Por qué su vida debería ser considerada menos importante que la de todos los demás? Fui creado para matar; para alimentarme de la raza humana. Solo estoy haciendo lo que es natural."

"No, Peter, te estás alimentando cruel e indiscriminadamente, y también te estás acarreando deliberadamente la ira de los Volturi. Tal vez tú desees eso, pero Alice y yo no queremos vernos involucrados en tu propio suicidio. Queremos que nos dejes, así que vete ahora."

Las voces se elevaron, y si alguien pasara por ahí fácilmente habrían escuchado la conversación desde afuera. Alice se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle solo para asegurarse que nadie hubiese escuchado, y notó a un joven caminando de un lado al otro en la acera de enfrente mirando a su edificio. En un coche estacionado en la esquina una joven lo observaba y el sexto sentido de Alice le dijo que eran oficiales de policía y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Llamó a Jasper. "Creo que nos están vigilando," le dijo y señaló hacia el hombre.

Peter se acercó a mirar y se rio despectivamente. "Así que, me rastrearon, ¿no es así? Veamos si tiene las bolas de arrestarme." Saltó hacia la puerta y la abrió al mismo tiempo que Jasper trató de agarrarlo.

"No, no lo hagas," gritó Jasper, pero Peter se zafó, y en un instante estaba al otro lado de la calle y con un golpe en el cuello, Jacob estaba muerto.

Alice y Jasper saltaron tras él, pero en la milésima de segundo que le tomó a Peter matar a Jacob, Alice vio que la chica había abierto la puerta del coche e iba a salir. Alice cambió de dirección y golpeó a Leah en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente pero sin matarla.

Jasper cogió el cuerpo de Jacob y lo lanzó de manera que cayera a un lado de donde yacía Leah y lejos del frente de su edificio, luego sujetó a Peter y lo arrastró de vuelta a la oficina.

"Maldito idiota; acabas de matar a un policía. En cualquier momento este lugar va estar plagado de los mejores agentes de Seattle. Vete de una puta vez de aquí y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a verte nunca."

Peter se acomodó la ropa y sin mirar atrás o decir una palabra a su viejo amigo, salió por la puerta y desapareció en un instante.

Las rodillas de Jasper se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Aparte de Alice, Peter era la única persona en el mundo que consideraba su familia, y ahora se había ido. Él tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Alice antes que en lealtad a su amigo y sabía que no tenía opción más que distanciarse de Peter para eludir la ira de los Volturi. Solo rogó porque Peter hiciera lo que le pidió y se fuera de Seattle.

En cuestión de minutos una multitud se había reunido alrededor del lugar donde Jacob y Leah yacían boca abajo en la acerca y unos minutos más tarde las patrullas de policía y ambulancias saturaron el área. Esta vez Jasper tuvo la astucia de borrar toda la evidencia de las cintas de seguridad antes que la policía viniera a tocar a su puerta.

A Jasper y Alice los había sacudido los eventos del día así que decidieron cerrar la oficina tan pronto como fuera posible e irse a su casa en Forks. Después de dar una breve declaración a la policía diciendo que no habían visto o escuchado nada, se fueron justo cuando empezaba a oscurecer y llegaron a su casa en las primeras horas de la madrugada y cazaron a medida que salía sol.

Durante la tarde del día siguiente, vieron que helicópteros daban vueltas sobre la casa y el área circuncidante, por lo que Jasper encendió la televisión y el internet para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Un joven estudiante había desaparecido durante la noche en el parque nacional y los helicópteros de la policía y perros lo estaban buscando. Tanto Alice como Jasper pensaron que era posible que Peter podría dirigirse a su casa para usarla como refugio, suponiendo que ellos seguirían en Seattle, y Jasper intuyó que la desaparición del excursionista era probablemente su responsabilidad.

"Esto tiene que terminar," le dijo a Alice enérgicamente, y sin decir otra palabra dejaron la casa y salieron al bosque a buscarlo.

En menos de media hora de buscar en el área había percibido el aroma de Peter y lo siguieron hasta que lo encontraron sentado en la orilla de un claro. Se acercaron a él con cautela, pero no hizo el intento de moverse. Solo los miró con ojos rojos como la sangre, que era la confirmación de que acababa de satisfacer su apetito.

Jasper lo miró con asco.

"Era un muchacho joven y tenía toda su vida por delante. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Peter se burló.

"¿Por qué debería él tener una vida cuando a mí me arrebataron la mía, Jasper? Dime eso."

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que has estado matando gente que tiene buenas vidas? Gente con familias, con personas que dependen de ellos, adolescentes, madres y padres. Quieres vengarte por tu propia pérdida. Estás loco, Peter. Ya no te conozco."

"Oh, no me des toda esa mierda moralista, Jasper. ¿Cuántas vidas humanas inocentes has asesinado en tu vida? No cambiaste tus costumbres hasta que conociste a Alice, así que déjame en paz."

"Así que no vas a detenerte. ¿Vas a seguir asesinando indiscriminadamente?"

"Sí, Jasper, y me dirijo a Forks. Escuché que tienen un instituto allí. Muchos jóvenes estudiantes brillantes a los que puedo clavarle mis dientes."

Se rio con fuerza, provocando a Jasper que estaba frente a él con sus manos apretadas en puños, temblando de la rabia.

"¡No!" Jasper gritó, entonces saltó sobre Peter y lo sujetó al suelo.

"¡Alice, ayúdame!" Gritó y ella se apresuró a ayudarlo, agarrando uno de los brazos de Peter y zafándolo de su glena para luego lanzarlo lejos de ella. Peter gritó y forcejeó contra Jasper con el brazo que le quedaba, pero Jasper logró poner sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Peter y le rompió el cuello, pero los ojos de Peter todavía podían ver, y sus labios aún se movían. Alice corrió al otro lado del cuerpo de Peter y después de alejar la mano que le quedaba del cuello de Jasper, le arrancó el otro brazo, luego agarró su cabeza mientras Jasper sujetaba su cuerpo y tiró con fuerza, pero ella no tuvo la fuerza para separarla de sus hombros.

Ahora que Peter ya no tenía brazos, Jasper pudo meter la mano a su bolsillo y agarrar el encendedor que había cogido antes de irse, esperando no tener que usarlo. Al levantarse de un salto del cuerpo Peter retorciéndose, dejó caer la llama en su torso, entonces le dio la espalda ya que no podía mirar el rostro de su amigo derritiéndose por el calor. Al alejarse del infierno, en vez de escuchar los gritos agonizantes que esperaba, escuchó a Peter susurrar, "Gracias."

Alice recogió el brazo que estaba en el suelo junto a ella y lo lanzó al fuego. En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, todo lo que quedaba de Peter eran cenizas humeantes que resplandecían en una pila en el suelo o volaban con el viento.

Jasper se sentía abrumado por la pérdida de su viejo amigo y cayó de rodillas, haciendo su cuerpo un ovillo y sollozando mientras mecía su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus talones. Peter era la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y ahora nadie quedaba con vida que hubiera estado con él cuando vivió en el Sur. Se habían apoyado el uno al otro durante buenos y malos tiempos, y en todos los sentidos eran tan cercanos como hermanos. Ahora Peter estaba muerto, y su vínculo con el pasado ya no existía.

Alice se apresuró a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos tratando de reconfortarlo, pero estaba inconsolable. No era capaz de llorar, pero lamentaba la muerte de su amigo. Antes había sufrido pérdidas, pero Peter era la única persona que podía traerlo de vuelta al mundo real cuando la pesadilla de las atrocidades que había cometido antes de conocer a Alice volvía a atormentarlo. Había matado a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, y memorias ocasionales de su pasado lo envíaban a un lugar oscuro y permanecía ahí durante meses. Y Alice contactaba a Peter, que venía y hablaba pacientemente con él sobre sus traumas, y con el tiempo él podía una vez más vivir con su consciencia y volver a su vida normal. "¿Quién podría ayudarlo ahora?" Pensó en su angustia.

Finalmente, Jasper se calmó y se sentó en el suelo junto a la tierra ennegrecida ahora cubierta con las cenizas de Peter. En ese momento aceptó que Peter decidió que no quería seguir viviendo sin Charlotte, y eligió seguirla a lo que sea que esperaba más allá de la muerte para los de su clase. Jasper pensó en lo que haría si perdía a Alice, y supo en su inútil corazón que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin su compañera, pero esperaba aún tener la claridad mental de encontrar una forma más fácil y menos violenta de dejar este mundo.

Al estar sentado junto a los restos de su amigo, Jasper supo a ciencia cierta que Peter había venido a Forks con la única intención de morir en las manos de su amigo en vez de las de los Volturi, y que Peter debe haber estado consciente que él no tendría la voluntad de matarlo a menos que fuera provocado a tal grado que actuara por impulso. Peter había perpetrado la masacre en Seattle para llevar a Jasper a su punto de quiebre, y al final, había tenido éxito en llevarlo al límite.

Peter se había suicidado, y su arma de elección había sido Jasper, su viejo amigo.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Pobre Jasper :'( tener que matar a su viejo amigo. Bueno, ahora ya sabemos la historia del brazo, al actuar de forma tan apresurada y por la agonía de Jasper, ni él ni Alice se dieron cuenta que olvidaron echar al fuego uno de los brazos, el que después encontraron esos excursionistas y que terminó en manos de Bella y después de Edward y su tío. Algunas de ustedes creyeron que era un neófito y no, era un vampiro muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y al parecer, con un propósito. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que haya resuelto sus dudas, al menos algunas. Ahora falta ver qué pasará con el tío Anthony. ¿Creen que acepté renunciar a su investigación si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora? Ya lo veremos… Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan en el capi siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión. Me alegra que algunas más se han animado a decir hola, no les cuesta nada chicas y chicos, y si me animan a seguir ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, Yara, Says, Techu, Smedina, Brenda Cullenn, JessMel, liduvina, ludwikacullen, Vrigny, mony17, beakis, freedom2604, miop, PRISOL, Daphne vampire cullen, alejandra1987, bealnum, YessyVL13, Esal, Marie Sellory, J, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, torrespera172, Tecupi, Adriana Molina, dushakis, Labluegirl, glow0718, Vanina Iliana, Bertlin, myaenriquez02, aliceforever85, injoa, CarolinaYDM, Sully YM, patymdn, Pili, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Katie D.B, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, kaja0507, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, saraipineda44, mayerlinglopezj, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto, así que dejen su review ;)**_


	25. Capítulo 25

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

Edward y Bella escucharon la historia con la boca abierta. Aunque estaban horrorizados por la violencia llevada a cabo por Peter simplemente como un medio para lograr un fin, estaban fascinados por descubrir la forma de vivir de los vampiros y los dos tenían una multitud de preguntas que querían hacer.

Edward lo hizo primero, ya que estaba interesado en saber cuánto podrían sobrevivir partes de sus cuerpos sin un anfitrión, y el científico en él no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

"No sabemos, Edward. Difiere de vampiro a vampiro," respondió Jasper. "Normalmente, un miembro es quemado junto con el resto del cuerpo, o perece en seguida, por lo general, tan pronto como la cabeza del anfitrión es destruida. Pero se ha sabido de miembros que sobreviven por varios días. Creemos que depende de cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó el anfitrión. Peter acababa de drenar el cuerpo de un hombre joven y en forma, de modo que es posible que porque acababa de consumir sangre joven de alta calidad antes de morir, eso ayudó a que su miembro permaneciera con vida por tanto tiempo."

La pregunta que había estado molestando a Bella durante la última parte de la historia de Jasper y Alice simplemente tenía que abordarse.

"¿Por qué Peter no solo se prendió fuego a sí mismo si quería morir?" Preguntó. No podía entender por qué no pudo simplemente iniciar un fuego él mismo y saltar en él.

"Hay algo en lo más profundo de nuestro subconsciente que nos impide quitarnos la vida," respondió Jasper. "Muchos vampiros han tratado de suicidarse en el pasado, pero físicamente no podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos, nuestro instinto de supervivencia es muy fuerte. Lo intenté muchas veces antes de conocer a Alice, porque estaba hastiado de mi forma de vida y no sabía que había una manera alternativa de existir. He estado de pie frente a un fuego ardiente deseando desesperadamente acabar con ella, pero no pude suprimir mi instinto de supervivencia para entrar en las llamas."

Alice agarró las manos de Jasper y las besó. "Me alegra tanto que no te hayas quitado la vida," dijo con seriedad, y miró amorosamente a los ojos de Jasper. Bella y Edward se miraron el uno al otro un poco avergonzados por la muestra de afecto en público; la evidente devoción entre estos dos vampiros no era algo que esperaran.

Jasper desvió los ojos de Alice y continuó. "Aunque Peter quería que lo matara ese día, sus instintos aún lo obligaban a luchar por sobrevivir. Si Alice no hubiese estado ahí, él muy bien pudo haberme matado en cambio. La única forma en la que los de nuestra clase controlan su propia partida de este mundo es acudiendo a los Volturi en Italia."

"Entonces, ¿los Volturi son algo así como la fuerza de policía para los vampiros, y los de su clase tiene un código de conducta que deben seguir?" Edward pensó que esta era la parte más extraña de la historia y estaba intrigado por cómo funcionaba.

"Sí," Jasper confirmó. "Los vampiros Volturi son muy antiguos, extraordinariamente poderosos, y tienen espías por todas partes. De hecho, nos sorprende que no estén ya aquí."

"¿Por los asesinatos en Seattle?" Edward supuso.

"Sí, por eso," respondió Jasper, "Pero también por tu trabajo y el de tu tío. Es posible que ya estén al tanto sobre su investigación del brazo."

"¿Cómo sabrían ellos que estamos involucrados?" Bella preguntó, escuchándose preocupada.

"Pueden _hackear_ todo sistema informático del planeta, y saber si una organización o un individuo está buscando información que pudiera llevarlos a exponer a los de nuestra clase. Además, ellos se rodean por vampiros dotados, como Alice, que pueden leer las mentes o predecir el futuro."

"Entonces, ¿es posible que sepan de la investigación de mi tío?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, pero con suerte no. De hecho, creo que no, ya que Alice no habría tenido su visión."

"¿Por qué, qué harían ellos?" Dijo Bella, escuchándose ahora muy preocupada.

"Matarían a tu tío sin titubear," Jasper respondió.

Bella chilló y Edward la rodeó con su brazo.

La mente de Edward intentaba pensar frenéticamente sobre qué podría haber investigado su tío en su computadora y si estaba en peligro.

"El sistema informático del laboratorio tiene firewalls y seguridad increíbles; encontrarían muy difícil entrar," dijo.

Jasper se rio amargamente. "Si quisieran _hackearlo_ podrían hacerlo. Si el laboratorio de tu tío puede ingresar a Google o a cualquier otro motor de búsqueda en su sistema, ellos pueden entrar tan pronto como un miembro de su personal acceda. Es como una puerta abierta para ellos."

Bella hizo una pregunta. "Si puedes ver el futuro, Alice, entonces, sin duda debes saber si los Volturi vienen por el tío de Edward."

"La única información que puedo ver por el momento es que tu tío desaparece, pero eso puede cambiar, nada es seguro. Incluso el artículo del periódico no es seguro, es solo uno de muchos escenarios. Si desaparece voluntariamente o por la mano de los Volturi está oculto para mí en este momento, así que no puedo saber si sobrevive o no. Sin embargo, si por algún milagro ellos todavía no lo saben, una vez que este artículo sea publicado lo sabrán, y vendrán por todos los relacionados con ello."

Jasper interrumpió. "Es vital que detengamos a tu tío tan pronto como sea posible, así que tendrás que encontrar una forma de convencerlo de que renuncie a sus experimentos. Edward, esto nos afecta a nosotros así como a tu familia. Si los Volturi averiguan que nosotros hemos provocado este problema, es posible que tampoco vayamos a sobrevivir ya que son implacables."

"¿Quieres decir que nosotros también estamos en peligro?"

"Sí, cualquiera que sepa de este descubrimiento estará a merced de los Volturi."

Bella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Lo que sea que hayan esperado descubrir esta noche, no esperaban enterarse que sus propias vidas podrían estar en peligro por una fuerza externa.

Edward miró a Jasper a los ojos. "Quiero que seas directo conmigo, Jasper; No quiero una pendejada por respuesta. Bella y yo tenemos una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas, ¿no es así?"

Jasper asintió. "Sí, si los Volturi se enteran de esto, matarán a todos los involucrados. Puede que incluso vayan tras los excursionistas que encontraron el brazo, y el padre de Bella, además de todos en el laboratorio, el periódico y sus científicos. No se detendrán hasta que toda evidencia de su existencia sea eliminada de la faz de la Tierra. El hecho de que hayan averiguado que existen los vampiros sería razón suficiente para que vinieran tras ustedes. Nuestras leyes insisten en que Alice y yo deberíamos matarlos a ambos ahora para luego ir tras tu tío, pero ustedes realmente nos agradan como personas y ninguno de nosotros ha matado a un ser humano desde que nos conocimos hace casi cien años y no tenemos la intención de iniciar de nuevo."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Bella gritó. Estaba sollozando en el pecho de Edward, incapaz de mirar a Alice o a Jasper.

"Ir inmediatamente a Connecticut y convencer a tu tío de detener sus experimentos y destruir su investigación, luego tendremos que estar alerta y esperar a ver si los Volturi actúan. Alice no puede predecir si cualquiera de nosotros sobrevive por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, de modo que nuestro destino está en la balanza."

Edward estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Podríamos destruir los archivos de Anthony en la computadora y quemar sus notas, pero la información se quedará para siempre en el cerebro de mi tío. No podemos evitar que vuelva a su investigación en el futuro, pero tú ya sabes eso, Jasper."

Edward comprendió entonces que su tío era un peligro para todos ellos, y francamente no podía verlo salir con vida de esto. Pero proteger a Bella era su prioridad ahora, y si tuviera que decidir, no tendría otra opción más que consentir al asesinato de su tío para salvarla. Sinceramente esperaba que no llegaran a eso, pero cuando recordó la mirada maniática en los ojos de su tío, además del hecho que le había prometido a su padre que detendría su investigación para luego continuar con ella de todos modos, eso lo convenció que cualquier intento por convencerlo de detenerse probablemente sería inútil.

Jasper asintió cuando imaginó lo que estaba pensando. "Lo siento, Edward; pero nuestro anonimato debe ser protegido de la raza humana cueste lo que cueste, y estoy seguro que tú reconoces por qué."

"Volaremos a Connecticut mañana," dijo Edward. "Usaré el internet ahora y reservaré cuatro boletos de avión."

"Eso no será necesario," dijo Jasper. "Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios medios de transporte, de modo que nos marcharemos ahora. Los encontraremos en el laboratorio."

Alice y Jasper se pusieron de pie. "Ahora los dejamos. Estoy seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar, y lamentamos mucho que se hayan visto involucrados en esto. Fue nuestro error que el brazo no fuera destruido con el resto del cuerpo de Peter, y sinceramente esperamos que podamos impedir que sean más las consecuencias."

Alice se acercó a Bella y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella, para luego poner su mano fría en su brazo.

"Sé fuerte, Bella. Te prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos que sobrevivan a esto ilesos. Sabemos que de haber sido cualquier otro el que hubiese encontrado el brazo, habría caído en manos de los científicos del gobierno, entonces el mundo se habría enterado de nuestra existencia. Así que, por su silencio, verdaderamente estamos agradecidos."

Bella asintió incapaz de hablar. Estaba aterrorizada y no había dejado de llorar desde comprendió la horrible verdad que su vida estaba en peligro. Pero creyó en las promesas de Alice, y eso la hizo sentir un poco más de confianza en que podría sobrevivir a esto.

Cuando se iban, Jasper se volvió a Edward y le susurró, "Por favor, no pienses en huir. No hay parte alguna de la Tierra en la que pudieras ocultarte de los Volturi."

"No tengo intenciones de huir, Jasper. Mi familia también es en parte responsable de este desastre y tengo la intención de ayudar a resolverlo. Te veré mañana en Connecticut."

Con eso, Alice y Jasper dejaron el departamento, dejando a Edward y Bella aferrándose el uno al otro en el sofá, tratando de asimilar la pesadilla en la que se encontraban.

"Edward, tengo mucho miedo," Bella lloró. "No quiero morir."

"Lo sé, mi amor; yo también tengo miedo. Solo nos queda esperar y rogar que nadie más sepa sobre el trabajo de mi tío, y que podamos terminar con esto mañana de una vez por todas."

"Pero, ¿y si él se rehúsa a cooperar? Es tu tío; ¿serás capaz de quedarte sin hacer nada y ver cómo lo asesinan?"

"Espero que no sea necesario, pero, ¿qué puedo decirle para convencerlo que se detenga cuando lleguemos? Algo como, _'Tío, adivina qué. La muestra de piel pertenece a un vampiro.'_ ¿Sinceramente crees que me creerá?"

"Si le presentamos a Alice y Jasper, probablemente."

"No sé. Mi tío vive en el mundo real, no en uno de fantasía, y tampoco cree en Dios. Es un científico, y las leyes de la naturaleza y la evolución son su religión. En este momento estamos lidiando con lo sobrenatural; con seres que no están sujetos a las leyes normales de la Tierra. Todavía se me hace difícil aceptar el hecho de que los vampiros existen, aun cuando he visto sus poderes con mis propios ojos."

Edward acercó a Bella a él y besó su frente. También estaba asustado, pero no podía pensar en nada que decirle para tranquilizarla. Quería llevarla lejos y ocultarla del mundo, pero sabía que estarían indefensos si los Volturi los encontraban, y pasarían el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro, sospechando de todos a su alrededor. Había considerado dejar a Bella en Seattle mañana por la mañana, pero si los dos iban a morir, quería estar con Bella al final.

Algo se le ocurrió de repente. "Bella, ellos no tienen idea que mi padre sabe sobre todo esto."

"¿Vas a decírselos?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Él está muriendo de todos modos, de modo que no estaría poniendo su vida en más peligro si le digo a Jasper y Alice que él sabe. Si toda su familia desaparece de la noche a la mañana, sus últimas semanas de vida serían mucho más dolorosas."

"Consúltalo con la almohada, Edward. Las cosas podrían parecer más claras por la mañana."

"Está bien," concordó y la besó. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la _laptop_ de Bella para buscar vuelos a Connecticut. Encontró uno que partía a las 7:30 de la mañana, así que reservó dos asientos. Bella se acercó a donde él estaba sentado y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró la pantalla.

"Espero que hayas reservado boletos de regreso," dijo.

"Sí, lo hice; esperemos utilizarlos."

La sentó en su regazo y la besó apasionadamente, explorando su boca con su lengua, para luego bañar su rostro de besos que aún seguía húmedo por sus lágrimas. Sus manos volaron por su cuerpo como si tratara de memorizar cada curva e inclinación, y mientras la besaba sus movimientos se volvieron más desesperados.

"Te amo muchísimo, Bella," le dijo. Se puso de pie, todavía sosteniéndola en sus brazos, y la llevó a la recámara donde la acostó con cuidado en la cama. Esta noche iba a mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él; iba a adorarla y amarla tan apasionadamente que con suerte olvidaría lo que los esperaba mañana. Cuidadosamente le quitó la ropa pieza por pieza mientras ella yacía en silencio observándolo, solo moviendo sus miembros para ayudarlo a desvestirla, y cuando estaba desnuda él pasó sus manos por su piel sedosa, tocando delicadamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus largos dedos.

Sus ojos se miraron fijamente mientras él se quitaba la ropa sensualmente frente a ella, y cuando estaba desnudo se arrodilló entre sus piernas y masajeó sus muslos suavemente al mismo tiempo que los separaba. "¿Estás lista?" le preguntó, y Bella asintió. Su _striptease_ había sido todo el juego previo que ella necesitaba, y levantó sus brazos para poder abrazarlo cuando entrara en ella. Él se hizo hacia adelante y puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para que estuvieran cara a cara, y sus ojos fijos mientras él la penetraba suavemente, entonces sus bocas se encontraron en un beso desesperado.

Bella se aferró a él con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas rodearon sus caderas. No quería soltarlo nunca. Estaba a salvo con él; era su protector y lo amaba tanto que se sentía como si un cuchillo se retorciera en su estómago. Si esta noche era todo lo que les quedaba para estar juntos, entonces se sentía satisfecha con saber que había amado y había sido amada por un hombre que fue puesto en la Tierra para ella. Se sentía bendecida de haber experimentado esta felicidad, aunque podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que habían tenido intimidad, pero no cambiaría un minuto de su breve tiempo juntos por una vida entera sin él.

Ahora él se movía más vigorosamente dentro de ella, y cada movimiento que hacía tenía significado para ambos. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y él sabía que estaba asustada, pero eso lo hacía sentirse más determinado a luchar por su derecho a vivir. Había encontrado la verdadera felicidad en su vida y no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con Bella, haciéndole el amor día tras día.

Sus estocadas incrementaron su intensidad y él gimió cuando que el cuerpo de Bella respondió. Ella lo soltó y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, agarrándolo en puños mientras él la penetraba. Ella gritaba y gemía por el éxtasis, susurrando palabras de amor y aliento, y él pronto sintió los principios de su orgasmo intensificándose dentro de ella. El cuerpo de él estaba en llamas y se acercaba a su propia liberación, así que enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de ella porque quería ver que se corriera, preservar esa imagen en su mente y llevársela con él a la eternidad, si eso es lo que le esperaba.

Bella se derrumbó en sus brazos, y una expresión de dicha pura cubrió su rostro y él se dejó llevar. Entró en ella una última vez y una oleada de éxtasis cayó sobre él al derramarse dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció drenando cada gota de su esperma en sus entrañas y cayó sobre ella, exhausto por la intensidad de sus emociones.

No supo si perdió el conocimiento por unos cuantos segundos, pero volvió en sí sintiendo que ella pasaba los dedos por su cabello que estaba húmedo por el sudor, y se quedó en sus brazos disfrutando de la ternura de sus caricias. Su madre solía hacer lo mismo con su cabello cuando era un niño y era lo único que tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo cuando estaba estresado. Los dedos de Bella eran como magia y sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Se quedó ahí en el paraíso hasta que se dio cuenta que Bella estaba sollozando bajito y en seguida la abrazó.

"No llores, Bella. Saldremos de esto," le dijo, y la besó en la frente mientras ella se aferraba a él, temblando por el miedo.

"Estoy asustada, Edward. No quiero perderte. Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

"Estaremos juntos, Bella. Lo prometo."

Edward la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba, luego quitó el cabello de sus ojos y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Bella Swan, si salimos de esto, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, luego más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Sí, Edward Masen, sería un honor casarme contigo," dijo entre sollozos, luego descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él y escuchó el constante latido de su corazón.

Edward acarició su cabello mientras estaban ahí acostados. A esta hora mañana, o tal vez en unos cuantos días, ambos podrían morir a manos de los Volturi pero él estaba extrañamente tranquilo con la situación. Podría quedarles solo esta noche en la Tierra o podrían tener veinte mil más por delante, no lo sabía, pero había experimentado el amor verdadero en su vida con Bella y estaba satisfecho.

Temprano por la mañana un taxi los llevó al aeropuerto y se sentaron en la parte de atrás en silencio, tomados de las manos, mientras un millón de diferentes pensamientos y ansiedades daban vueltas en sus mentes. Bella había metido una nota bajo la puerta del señor Banner diciendo que tuvo que salir por unos días y no estaba segura cuándo regresaría. Lloró cuando se despidió de una desconcertada Molly, y Edward tuvo que sacarla a rastras del departamento cuando escuchó el taxi detenerse afuera.

Su vuelo salió a tiempo y llegarían a Connecticut a las cinco y treinta de la tarde, hora local. Era un vuelo de siete horas y la Costa Este estaba tres horas adelantada, y ya que solo llevaban una mochila cada uno a bordo, esperaban salir del aeropuerto y estar de camino al laboratorio a más tardar a las seis en punto.

Edward se había visto tentado a contactar a su padre, pero decidió que no. ¿Cómo podría contarle a su padre que la vida de Bella y la de él estaban en peligro? Así que había tomado la decisión que si los Volturi se enteraban y emitían una sentencia de muerte, entonces les suplicaría que encontraran a su padre y lo mataran rápidamente y sin dolor. Había tratado no pensar en cómo los matarían, pero tenía la esperanza que fuera instantáneo y que ni Bella ni él sufrirían una muerte lenta al ser extraída su vida.

Durante el largo vuelo a Hartford Bella se aferró a él, sujetando su mano o agarrando su brazo. De vez en cuando él veía una lágrima cayendo de su ojo y no supo qué decirle. Ninguno de ellos pudo comer lo que les ofrecieron, y Edward no se atrevió a beber algo de alcohol; necesitaba su agudeza mental.

El avión aterrizó a tiempo y velozmente salieron del aeropuerto. Era una noche fría para esa época del año y Bella se estremeció mientras hacían fila esperando por un taxi. Edward le dio al conductor la dirección del laboratorio y se pusieron en marcha en su corto viaje para lo que sea y quien sea que los estuvieron esperando.

El coche se detuvo afuera de la reja principal y después que Edward le pagara al conductor, caminaron hacia la barrera que normalmente estaba atendida por uno de los guardias de seguridad, pero nadie salió a recibirlos. "Eso es extraño," dijo Edward, y echó un vistazo dentro de la caseta donde por lo general estaban. En el piso pudo ver al guardia caído en la esquina. Se veía dormido, pero en realidad, estaba inconsciente. "Creo que Alice y Jasper llegaron antes que nosotros," Edward dijo con nerviosismo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el edificio, Edward se sintió aliviado de ver el Porsche de su tío estacionado en su lugar acostumbrado, y al acercarse a la puerta vieron a Alice y Jasper caminando hacia ellos. Alice arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Bella y la abrazó "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. Bella sacudió su cabeza y articuló, "No," así que Alice entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y dijo, "Cuidaré de ti mientras Edward habla con su tío. No puedo ver o presentir que los Volturi estén cerca de nosotros por el momento, así que con suerte, esto puede terminar esta noche." Bella se vio un poco más alegre pero aún estaba extremadamente tensa.

Edward pasó su tarjeta de identificación por el panel de seguridad. La puerta hizo clic al abrirse y entraron al área de recepción abandonada, de modo que se dirigieron sin ser detenidos al laboratorio de su tío. Al acercarse, podían ver luz artificial saliendo por debajo de la puerta y a través de las persianas, por lo que era claro que Anthony estaba dentro. Edward tocó en el vidrio y gritó, "Tío, soy Edward. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?"

Escucharon voces y movimiento en la habitación, luego una silla arrastrándose por el piso, y finalmente, escucharon girarse la llave en la cerradura.

Edward miró a Bella. "No está solo," susurró sorprendido. Su mente trabajó velozmente ya que tener a alguien más involucrado podía ser una complicación adicional, pero entonces se dio cuenta con horror que los Volturi podrían haber llegado primero aquí. Puso a Bella entre sus brazos y vio la manija de la puerta empezar a moverse.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por un segundo no pudo distinguir quién estaba ahí, luego Edward gritó por la desesperación cuando vio el único rostro que temía ver esta noche.

Era el triste y cetrino rostro de su padre.

* * *

 _ **¡Pobres, el estrés los va a matar! Tienen una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza y aún no saben si los Volturi saben lo que está pasando o no. Ahora viene la difícil labor de convencer a Anthony, pero como dijo Edward, es difícil para un científico creer en algo como los vampiros, así que… ¿Qué creen que pase con Anthony? ¿Y será eso suficiente para evitar que el futuro que Alice vio se cumpla? ¿O que ellos mueran? Ya lo veremos. Nos acercamos al fin de esta historia y espero que podamos terminarla pronto, recuerden que eso depende de ustedes ;) Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión y es la forma en que ustedes pueden contribuir al que fandom siga vivo. No lo olviden. Respecto a mi ausencia, en mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz' les expliqué la razón espero que hayan podido leerlo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, miop, Smedina, Adriana Molina, Labluegirl, freedom2604, paosierra, paupau1, dushakis, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, Lizdayanna, ludwikacullen, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, J, alejandra1987, JessMel, bealnum, Bertlin, Tecupi, mayerlinglopezj, Manligrez, liduvina, Yarra, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Pili, aliceforever85, Esal, Vrigny, EriCastelo, tulgarita, YessyVL13, mony17, Techu, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Mafer, myaenriquez02, Katie D.B, Marie Sellory, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, patymdn, PRISOL, injoa, Say's y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	26. Capítulo 26

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS**

"¡Papá!" Edward gritó al caer en los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó. Los miedos de Bella de pronto no eran importantes cuando estaba más preocupada por la angustia grabada en el rostro del hombre que amaba mientras se aferraba a su padre. Quería reconfortarlo, pero retrocedió y vio a padre e hijo abrazarse, ambos necesitando consuelo y apoyo, y los dos siendo incapaces de proveerlo. Edward estaba sollozando y su padre trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para calmarlo.

Cualquier bienvenida que Edward estuviera esperando, esta no era una de ellas. Había imaginado tener que derribar la puerta del laboratorio para luego enfrentar un arma cargada, pero ver inesperadamente el rostro de su padre por primera vez después de enterarse que estaba muriendo, fue un terrible _shock_ para él. Su padre había envejecido diez años desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y su rostro tenía un tono enfermizo, no bronceado o amarillento, sino un tono poco natural que intensificaba las sombras en su rostro que no habían estado ahí antes. Edward supo con tan solo verlo que su padre estaba desesperadamente enfermo y estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que le había hecho creer.

Carlisle finalmente se recompuso y dijo, "¡Edward!" Con tanta alegría como pudo. "No te esperaba esta noche y trajiste unos amigos contigo. Hazlos pasar." Carlisle dio un paso hacia atrás para que todos pudieran entrar al laboratorio.

Anthony estaba sentado en un banco recargado en la mesa de trabajo viéndose exhausto. Observó la emocional escena desarrollándose frente a él con compasión genuina, pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Bella, Alice y Jasper siguieron a Edward dentro del laboratorio. Se levantó de su banco y caminó hacia el cajón donde guardaba su arma y se quedó ahí, ya que lo primero que pensó fue que Edward había traído a unos científicos con él para robar o destruir su investigación.

"¿Quién es esta gente?" Dijo con brusquedad, agitando sus manos hacia los tres intrusos.

Edward se contuvo de responder de forma cortante, sino que en vez de eso primero presentó a Bella con su padre, que la abrazó y la besó, para luego presentarle a Alice y a Jasper. Él le tendió su mano a Carlisle, que la estrechó por unos cuantos segundos, entonces las cejas de Carlisle se elevaron por el asombro y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "Estoy encantado de conocerlos, estoy seguro que vamos a tener una tarde _muy_ interesante."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?" Anthony escupió, ahora sonando muy desconfiado.

"Primero es lo primero, tío. Quiero saber por qué mi padre está aquí," respondió Edward con firmeza. No estaba de humor para aguantar más mierdas de su tío y le estaba informando que él estaba al mando en lo que a esta conversación se refería. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar ya que mis amigos y yo tenemos información sobre el brazo que puedes encontrar interesante, pero mi padre no tiene que saber los detalles, y no lo quiero involucrado a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."

"Entonces, será mejor que hables con él ahora, Edward, pero no te va a gustar lo que tiene que decir," Anthony respondió a regañadientes, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Jasper y Alice que estaban de pie protectoramente a cada lado de Bella, y tenía curiosidad por averiguar quiénes eran los 'amigos' de extraña apariencia de Edward.

Carlisle tomó a Edward por el brazo y lo guio hacia las puertas que conducían al lago. Bella, Alice y Jasper se quedaron dónde estaban para darles algo de privacidad, pero todos ellos podían ver que Carlisle sentía dolor y estaba bajo mucha tensión cuando tomó las manos de Edward en las suyas y miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos.

"Edward, viene aquí esta noche a despedirme de mi hermano. Anoche el dolor fue intolerable y la morfina apenas si lo tocó. En este momento estoy bajo una dosis muy fuerte solo para mantenerme en pie y no estoy preparado para vivir así por más tiempo. Me dijiste que venías a casa los primeros días de la próxima semana, y después de tu visita tenía toda la intención de terminar con mi vida. Ahora que estás aquí, no tendré que esperar tanto tiempo."

"¡No!" Edward gritó y puso las manos sobre su rostro para ocultar más lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. "No puedes hacer eso papá; te necesito. Te necesito más que nunca en toda mi vida. Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas," le suplicó.

"Edward, el dolor es intenso y no le encuentro sentido a permanecer con vida más tiempo. No seré independiente por mucho más tiempo y no quiero ser una carga para nadie. Mañana voy a visitar a tu madre por última vez, entonces eso será todo para mí. Esta noche quiero que tú y Anthony resuelvan sus diferencias para que pueda morir feliz."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que eso vaya a ser posible, papá. ¿Puedes solo quedarte aquí entonces mientras le digo a Anthony lo que sabemos, y luego podemos hablar del futuro?"

"Sí, me quedaré para eso, y también quiero hablar con Bella. ¡Te dejaré bajo su cuidado, así que quiero saber si sus intenciones son honorables!" Sonrió al sujetar de nuevo las manos de Edward. "No quiero que me veas sufrir, Edward. Debes entender por qué estoy haciendo esto."

Edward asintió muy a su pesar. Su mundo se había desmoronado en un espacio de cuarenta y ocho horas, y no podía imaginar cómo podría empeorar, a menos que por supuesto, los Volturi se presentaran y los mataran a todos.

Limpió su rostro con sus mangas y se acercó a un lado de Bella. Sus ojos se encontraron y la comprensión pasó entre ellos. Bella supo que no iba a refrenarse con lo que iba a decir; iba a ir directamente al punto y decirle a su tío la verdad. Este no era el momento para jugar cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Edward respiró hondo y se volvió para encarar a Anthony y su padre.

"Papá, tío, el brazo que Bella encontró pertenece a un amigo de Alice y Jasper. El hombre se llamaba Peter, y era el asesino serial que mató a once personas inocentes en Seattle. También era un vampiro de trecientos años de edad."

Se escuchó un brusco jadeo cuando la franqueza de Edward conmocionó a todos, incluso los que estaban al tanto.

"No me des ese montón de basura, Edward. Como si fuera a creer esa tontería," escupió Anthony, y puso su mano sobre la manija del cajón.

"No espero que creas todo lo que digo, tío, ya que te rehúsas a escuchar razones. Además, le mentiste a mi padre sobre no continuar con tu investigación. Pero si no detienes tus experimentos ahora, todos en esta habitación podríamos estar muertos en cuestión de días."

Carlisle estaba sorprendido al escuchar esas revelaciones. Primero, había confiado en su hermano cuando dijo que detendría sus investigaciones, y verdaderamente creyó que lo había hecho, pero si lo que Edward estaba diciendo era verdad, Anthony le había mentido. Más importante aún, no podía entender por qué Edward estaba diciendo que todos estaban en peligro.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron, luego se burló. "Es una completa mierda lo que me estás diciendo, Edward. Los vampiros no existen, además de en las películas de Hollywood y los libros del siglo diecinueve. Lo siguiente que me dirás es que Batman y el Hombre Araña son gente real." Se echó a reír de forma desdeñosa y lentamente abrió el cajón detrás de su espalda.

Alice habló. "Edward está diciendo la verdad, profesor Masen. Jasper y yo _somos_ vampiros. Nuestros cuerpos tienen la misma composición que el de Peter. Jasper es solo un poco más joven de lo que él era, y mi memoria se remonta a finales del siglo diecinueve. Aunque Peter era nuestro amigo, tuvimos que matarlo porque se estaba alimentando de humanos indiscriminadamente, lo que va contra la ley vampírica. Dejamos su brazo en el bosque por error en lugar de quemarlo. Profesor Masen, usted descubrirá cómo prolongar la vida humana, pero todo lo que hará es convertir humanos en vampiros, y por hacer eso provocará la ira de otros de nuestra clase. Ellos lo matarán, y todos lo que estén relacionados con usted."

"Alice está diciendo la verdad," dijo Jasper. "Puede que otros ya estén de camino aquí, de modo que entre más pronto destruya su investigación será mejor. Debe creernos."

La mente de Anthony estaba registrando lo que acababan de decirle. Era obvio por solo mirar a Alice y Jasper que eran diferentes de un humano normal. Sus ojos eran de un color poco natural y su piel tenía una capa iridiscente en ella, pero todavía no estaba convencido. Esto era solo una artimaña para evitar que hiciera el descubrimiento del milenio, y no era solo que quería hacerlo, no, _necesitaba_ el tratamiento para él mismo. Nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo ahora.

"Adelante," dijo, e hizo un gesto hacia el montón de papeles en su mesa de trabajo. "Quemen mi investigación y mis descubrimientos, pero no pueden destruir lo que está aquí." Señaló a su cabeza y miró furioso a Alice y Jasper en desafío. "Tendrán que matarme para detenerme." Mientras estaba hablando abrió el cajón y agarró su arma para luego apuntarla hacia Jasper que empezó a caminar hacia él. Disparó y la bala le dio a Jasper directamente en el pecho, lo que lo lanzó hacia atrás de manera que cayera contra la pared, pero se enderezó y sin miedo caminó hacia el cañón del arma. Anthony disparó una y otra vez, pero Jasper apenas si se inmutó cada vez que le dio.

Jasper se estaba hartando de que le disparara porque los agujeros de las balas estaban arruinando su chaqueta, así que saltó hacia el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo que estaba entre ellos y en un instante estaba detrás de Anthony. Le quitó el arma y con su mano de hierro, la hizo trizas. Anthony jadeó sorprendido y se alejó de él ya que ahora era claramente evidente que Jasper era un súper humano. Si era un vampiro o no, en realidad no importaba. Obviamente, tenía la misma composición que el tejido que había estado examinando por lo que su cuerpo probablemente era indestructible.

"Entonces, funciona," pensó con envidia, frotándose las manos mentalmente con júbilo e imaginándose con un cuerpo como ese.

"No vas a detenerte, ¿no es así?" Edward le gritó a su tío, rompiendo su visión de la inmortalidad.

"¡No! Tendrás que matarme primero," gritó y se echó a reír en voz alta al ver los rostros sorprendidos que lo miraban.

Con eso, Jasper puso sus manos en su cuello y lo rompió con un veloz movimiento y Anthony cayó al suelo. Estaba muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Bella gritó, Edward gimió, y Carlisle puso su cabeza en sus manos y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás hacia los brazos de su hijo.

Carlisle se quedó mirando al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en el suelo mudo por el asombro. En ese momento no le importaron los Volturi, o vampiros, o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural. Su hermano estaba muerto, y los recuerdos de su infancia feliz y su alegre adolescencia volvieron a él, luego recuerdos de los años en que habían estudiado y trabajado juntos brillantemente como científicos innovadores se reprodujeron en su mente. Fue casi como si su propia vida pasara frente a él.

Pero Carlisle aceptó con tristeza en ese momento que su hermano se había acarreado esto él mismo. No culpaba a Jasper por sus acciones, ya que se tenía que detener a Anthony antes que trajera el caos al mundo y el peligro a su familia. Su hermano creyó que había descubierto el equivalente científico del Santo Grial, y que ese conocimiento le daría la vida eterna, pero todo lo que le había dado era una muerte temprana. Había visto crecer la locura en los ojos de su hermano, y cuando finalmente desafió a Edward a impedir que continuara sus experimentos, lo consumió totalmente. Y ahora había pagado el precio máximo por querer engañar a la muerte.

¿Pero qué hay de Alice y Jasper que estaban parados frente a él? Sus cuerpos desafiaban cada hecho científico que alguna vez se le había enseñado. Su mismísima existencia desafiaba la naturaleza. Deseaba desesperadamente descubrir más sobre ellos pero su tiempo se acababa, por lo que tendría que ceder esa responsabilidad a su hijo.

"Lo siento mucho, Carlisle," dijo Jasper, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "pero no tienes idea del peligro en el que estamos todos, incluso ahora. Si Anthony hubiese continuado con su investigación y descubierto nuestros secretos, las implicaciones para el mundo eran aterradoras si nuestra existencia se hubiera vuelto de conocimiento público. Eso no sucederá ahora, pero el verdadero peligro para Edward, Bella y para ti, e incluso para Alice y para mí, es que nuestros gobernantes descubran que se ha llevado a cabo esta investigación, o que ustedes saben de la existencia de vampiros. Todavía podríamos morir."

Carlisle se volvió hacia Jasper y le tendió su mano. "Te perdono, Jasper; solo hiciste lo correcto. Mi hermano estaba loco; loco por su dolor, y loco porque no quería envejecer y morir. La tentación de engañar a la muerte era demasiada y perdió la razón. Ahora, ¿insinúas que su locura puede haber puesto en peligro las vidas de mi hijo y de Bella?"

"No fue del todo culpa de Anthony, Carlisle. Ni Bella ni Edward debieron haber tenido el brazo en primer lugar, y es culpa de Alice y mía, pero eres un buen hombre por no culparme," dijo Jasper. "Tu hijo también es un buen hombre. He conocido muy pocos humanos con los que he podido llevarme bien pero Edward es una persona excepcional; debes estar muy orgulloso de él."

"Lo estoy, Jasper; definitivamente lo estoy."

Todos se pusieron a limpiar la oficina de Anthony, triturando sus libretas, borrando los archivos de su computadora, y destruyendo absolutamente todo lo relacionado con las muestras. Cuando terminaron, colocaron el cuerpo de Anthony la mitad dentro y la mitad fuera de la puerta externa para que diera la impresión que se tropezó con el escalón y se rompió el cuello. Sus colegas sabían que caminaba de forma inestable y que se negaba a usar un bastón, por lo que una caída era una causa plausible de muerte, esperaban que creyeran eso.

Todos decidieron quedarse esa noche en la casa de la playa, pero también querían estar completamente seguros que Anthony no había dejado ninguna nota o evidencia ahí, aunque sabían a ciencia cierta que no había dejado el laboratorio desde que Edward le trajo las muestras. Edward insistió en conducir el coche de Carlisle, ya que estaba sorprendido, y un poco enojado, de que su padre hubiera sido lo bastante irresponsable para conducir al laboratorio desde su casa considerando cuanta morfina estaba tomando. Le ofreció a Alice y a Jasper llevarlos, pero dijeron que preferían correr y Carlisle vio estupefacto como desaparecían de la vista en un instante.

En menos de una hora habían llegado a la casa en la playa. La luna estaba en una posición diferente de cuando Edward había sopesado si rompía o no su compromiso con Annabel. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde aquella noche, pero al menos él sabía en su corazón que había tomado la decisión correcta. Estaba enamorado de Bella, y si los Volturi estaban ignorantes y sobrevivían, entonces cumpliría con su promesa improvisada y se casaría con ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

Corrió hacia el lado del pasajero y ayudó a su padre a salir del coche, entonces se quedaron ahí por un momento, inhalando profundamente el aire salado mientras miraban al brillante mar y la luz blanca de la luna resplandeciendo en la superficie del agua. Bella llevó sus mochilas a la casa mientras Carlisle se apoyaba en su hijo al subir los escalones de madera hacia la terraza. Escucharon un grito y vieron a Jasper y a Alice caminando descalzos por la playa hacia ellos y respondieron agitando sus manos. En cuestión de segundos todos estaban en la terraza, riendo con alivio porque el trabajo de la noche estaba hecho, aun cuando Anthony había pagado el precio y yacía solo y muerto en su laboratorio y todos ellos realmente lamentaban su pérdida.

Edward giró la llave en el cerrojo y entraron a la casa. Después de quitarse sus zapatos arenosos en el pasillo entraron a la sala, pero otros les habían ganado. Como uno, todos jadearon por el _shock_ cuando vieron quiénes los esperaba, y aunque Edward, Bella y Carlisle nunca antes habían conocido a estas personas, no se necesitaron presentaciones.

Sentados en dos sillones anchos estaban dos vampiros sempiternos, con extraña ropa ornamentada; sus blancos rostros fríos e inexpresivos. Tantos los humanos como los vampiros pudieron percibir el desdén irradiando de esos dos individuos, y esto infundió miedo en los corazones que palpitaban y en los que no de aquellos en los que fijaban su mirada escrutadora.

De pie, junto a la chimenea, mirando el hermoso paisaje pintado sobre ella, estaba un vampiro extremadamente alto y elegante. Se volvió hacia ellos con una fingida sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro, y sus penetrantes ojos rojos pasaron de Bella a Edward y a Carlisle, para luego volver a Bella, después de lo que se lamió los labios y tragó antes de hablar.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, señor y señora Whitlock, veo que han hecho nuevos amigos. ¿Serían tan amables de presentarnos?"

Alice y Jasper estaban petrificados, luego, después de unos momentos Jasper se recuperó y dijo,

"Carlisle, Edward y Bella, me gustaría presentarles a Aro, líder de los Volturi."

Edward suspiró al mismo tiempo que Bella se arrojaba a sus brazos. Él miró al rostro cenizo del vampiro alto frente a él y vio su muerte reflejada en los sangrientos ojos de Aro.

* * *

 _ **Al parecer de nada sirvió el que detuvieran a Anthony, aún después de matarlo van a tener que enfrentar a los Volturi :( Al menos, el peligro para el mundo ha pasado. Mmmm, ¿será? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Lo que sí es que será muy difícil que salgan de esto, ¿qué creen ustedes que harán los Volturi? Teorías, teorías… ya saben que me encanta conocer sus teorías, y no se preocupen, a todos nos pasa que no siempre le damos al clavo ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como se quedó en un punto álgido, supongo que querrán saber qué pasará con ellos. Bueno, ya saben qué hacer, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, saber sus teorías y así poder leer más pronto el próximo. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir dedicando tiempo para su diversión y con ellos, ustedes mantienen vivo el fandom, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, mony17, paosierra, JessMel, J, Tereyasha Mooz, PRISOL, Labluegirl, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, Sully YM, Adriu, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, Say's, myaenriquez02, kaja0507, bealnum, Marie Sellory, Smedina, beakis, rjnavajas, dushakis, Yoliki, Tecupi, Esal, ludwikacullen, miop, Manligrez, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, paupau1, patymdn, Mafer, glow0718, EriCastelo, injoa, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Katie D.B, Techu, aliceforever85, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	27. Capítulo 27

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE**

Aro caminó lentamente hacia el grupo y miró a cada uno de ellos sucesivamente.

"Mmm, humanos, ya veo. Deberías elegir a tus amigos con más cuidado, Jasper. Culpo de esto a tu dieta; te estás encariñando demasiado con nuestros enemigos."

Edward iba a decir algo pero Jasper lo miró con severidad y supo que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

"Así que, Alice y Jasper, entiendo que cometieron un pequeño error cuando se deshicieron de su querido amigo muerto, Peter. Recuérdame no llevarte la contraria, Jasper, si así es como tratas a tus amigos. Odiaría ver cómo lidias con tus enemigos." Aro se echó a reír por su broma, luego su rostro se puso serio otra vez al volverse hacia los humanos y avanzar hacia ellos.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres el científico que cree haber descubierto cómo convertir un humano en inmortal?" Se detuvo directamente frente a Edward, pero miraba de forma lasciva a Bella y se lamió de nuevo los labios.

Edward habló esta vez pero se concentró en no darle a Aro el placer de percibir la ira o el miedo en su voz.

"Todos somos científicos aquí, Aro, pero la persona de la que hablas está muerta. Era mi tío y no pudimos convencerlo de detener sus experimentos, así que Jasper lo mató hace unas dos horas."

Aro se volvió para encarar a Jasper nuevamente.

"¿Otra muerte, Jasper? Vaya, vaya, te estás familiarizando muy bien con la muerte para alguien que aborrece alimentarse de humanos," dijo bromeando.

"El cuerpo de mi tío está en su laboratorio si no nos crees," Edward añadió en tono acusador.

"Oh, mis hermanos y yo vimos el cuerpo del profesor hace muy poco tiempo, luego seguimos su aroma aquí cuando asumimos que eventualmente vendrían a su hogar, así que no necesito creerte, Edward, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, soy Edward, y este es mi padre, Carlisle, y mi novia, Bella."

"Amantes, ¿eh?"

"Sí, somos amantes. ¿A ti qué te importa?"

"Nada, Edward. Solo tengo curiosidad y estoy ansioso por saber más sobre los amigos de Jasper y Alice."

Aro caminó lentamente por la habitación, mirando al grupo de vez en cuando, como un tigre rodeando a su presa. Era un hombre elegante con rasgos marcados que se veían aún más pronunciados por su piel blanca como el hielo. Detrás de él sus dos compañeros estaban en absoluto silencio, observando cada movimiento a medida que el drama se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

"Así que, Jasper, entiendo que tú mataste a tu viejo amigo por hacer lo que es natural para los _'vampiros'_ como nosotros."

Aro acentuó la palabra 'vampiros', para estar absolutamente seguro que los tres humanos estaban al tanto de lo que eran. Carlisle, Edward y Bella no se inmutaron.

"No tenía inconveniente en que Peter fuera un verdadero vampiro, como yo lo fui alguna vez," respondió Jasper. "Pero él estaba rompiendo la ley vampírica, Aro; _tu_ ley. Fue indiscriminado con su alimentación y no ocultó los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Solo estaba respetando tu ley cuando lo maté."

"Muy loable de tu parte, Jasper. Es una lástima que no terminaste el trabajo apropiadamente."

"Esa fue mi culpa, Aro," dijo Alice. "Arranqué los brazos de Peter cuando luchamos, y después que Jasper le encendió fuego él estaba consternado y yo lo consolé. En mi prisa por ayudar a quemar el cuerpo de Peter, solo puse un brazo en el fuego."

"Mmm. Bueno, eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte, pero puedo comprender que probablemente estabas agobiada en ese momento."

Aro les dio la espalda y miro a donde Caius y Marcus estaban sentados y levantó una ceja. El jurado ya había salido y considerado su veredicto; solo estaba siguiendo las formalidades antes de que fuera anunciada la sentencia y ejecutada.

"Entonces," continuó, "Debido a su inconveniente, el profesor Masen se convirtió en el orgulloso propietario del brazo de Peter y había estado haciendo experimentos con él; qué _interesante_. Luego involucró a su familia y una amiga," Aro asintió hacia Bella, "y utilizando sus indiscutibles habilidades y conocimientos, llegaron a la conclusión que no somos una especie inventada por Bram Stoker para vender libros, sino que los vampiros realmente existen, lo que va en contra de nuestras leyes, Jasper y Alice, si es necesario recordárselos."

Miró directamente a sus ojos y Alice retrocedió, viendo su muerte reflejada en ellos.

"No fue así como ocurrió, Aro," Jasper respondió con veneno. "Sí, Alice y yo cometimos un error, del que nos lamentamos, pero sin la discreción de Bella y Edward, la policía o los científicos del gobierno ya estarían en posesión del brazo de Peter, y nuestra existencia como especie habría sido descubierta."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Jasper? Explícate."

Jasper sabía muy bien que lo que diría a continuación decidiría si vivían o morían, así que tuvo que contener su ira por la injusticia de la situación y tratar de no generar más antagonismo con Aro. Obviamente, él no estaba posesión de todos los hechos, y sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de supervivencia.

"Aro, Bella es una científica forense, y fue ella quien tomó posesión del brazo de Peter como parte de una investigación policiaca después que lo encontraran en el bosque. No le dijo a nadie con autoridad que, obviamente, no era humano; mantuvo en secreto esa información porque fue profesionalmente inquisitiva y quería averiguar más sobre él antes de informar lo que había descubierto. Bella es antes que nada una científica, y después una oficial de policía. Este era un desafío como ningún otro que hubiera encontrado antes. Edward se involucró meramente por casualidad y la ayudó con sus investigaciones al realizar pruebas forenses del tejido, y él tampoco divulgó al mundo nada sobre el brazo. Solo involucró a su tío, que era un científico más experimentado que él, para que pudieran descubrir más sobre lo que tenían frente a ellos.

"Aro, tienes que creer que ni Bella ni Edward tenían la intención de sintetizar el tejido. Tenían curiosidad por el brazo, como cualquier científico experimentando lo estaría. Tan pronto como comprendieron cuál era el objetivo y las intenciones del tío de Edward, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para detenerlo."

Alice podía ver que Aro estaba escuchado con atención a lo que Jasper estaba diciendo y agregó su propia voz.

"Edward y Bella son científicos, Aro. Científicos bien entrenados y trabajadores, y tú respetas a los científicos, ¿no es así? Castigarías a estas buenas personas solo por tener curiosidad y hacer lo que es natural para cualquiera con un cerebro científico. No divulgarán nuestro secreto al mundo; son nuestros amigos. Dales una oportunidad."

Aro frotó su barbilla y pensó en lo que Jasper acababa de decir. Ya había decidido que los humanos tenían que morir, pero Jasper tenía razón, la ciencia le fascinaba. Había observado con asombro cómo la inferior raza humana se había desarrollado durante los últimos dos milenios, principalmente debido a científicos e ingenieros bendecidos con mentes inquisitivas y una abundante imaginación. Recordó su larga amistad con Leonardo en el siglo XVI. Además de ser un escultor y pintor, Leonardo era arquitecto, ingeniero, matemático e inventor, que diseñó máquinas voladoras cientos de años antes que finalmente fueran creadas. Leonardo sabía que él era un vampiro, pero le permitió vivir incluso después que rechazara la oferta para convertirse en inmortal. De haberlo matado, habría sido un crimen contra el mundo y la humanidad. Pero no, no podía volver a hacer una excepción. Era demasiado peligroso para su especie y en contra de su ley.

"Lo siento, Alice, pero estos humanos saben de nuestra existencia y no podemos permitirles vivir con ese conocimiento. Estás al tanto de nuestras leyes; así es como mantenemos nuestra existencia en secreto."

Bella chilló y se aferró a Edward, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Edward miró a Aro con odio en sus ojos y ninguna cantidad de súplicas de Jasper lo detendrían de decir lo que quería decirle a este vampiro.

"¿Se creen civilizados, y que su raza es superior a los humanos? No lo creo," Edward siseó, sin importarle ahora si lo hacía enojar o no.

"No somos tus enemigos, Aro. No hemos hecho nada para hacerte daño o exponer a los de tu clase. De hecho, hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos para proteger tu secreto. Bella y yo no hablaremos; hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer públicos nuestros hallazgos, pero no lo hicimos. ¿No es esa suficiente evidencia para convencerte que somos dignos de confianza, que podemos mantener un secreto? Tal vez tengas muchas ventajas sobre la especie humana, pero no he visto nada en ti que me convenza de que tu autoproclamada superioridad es algo más que fuerza física y longevidad. Pruébamelo ahora, Aro, por qué tu especie tiene el derecho a suponer que es una raza superior, porque todo lo que puedo ver frente a mí son tres bravucones, comportándose como una pandilla de rufianes comunes intimidando a todo el mundo en el patio de la escuela."

Aro avanzó hacia Edward y él retrocedió esperando que lo golpeara.

"Dame tu mano, Edward Masen. Tengo formas de ver si puedo confiar en ti o no."

Jasper le asintió a Edward para indicarle que debía hacerlo, así que Edward le dio su mano lentamente a Aro, que la sujetó con una mano y la acarició con la otra. Aro cerró sus ojos y se quedó completamente quieto mientras leía la mente de Edward, pasando por alto los sentimientos de odio puro que Edward tenía por él, pero percibiendo el amor que sentía por la chica que se aferraba a su cuerpo sollozando. Después de menos de un minuto, dejó caer la mano de Edward y tendió su mano para tomar la de Bella. Ella la levantó lentamente sin mirarlo directamente al rostro, y Aro sujetó su mano temblorosa mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos algo que pudiera justificar lo que planeaba hacerle.

Iba a agarrar la mano de Carlisle pero él la retiró.

"Estoy muriendo de todos modos, Aro. Si me matas ahora me estarías haciendo un favor, pero te pido que perdones a mi hijo y a Bella ya que no han hecho nada para merecer tu versión de la justicia. Han dedicado sus vidas a la ciencia y a hacer el bien. Viven bajo las leyes de la vasta mayoría de los seres que viven en este planeta, pero aunque ustedes rompen un sinnúmero de leyes humanas al alimentarte de la población humana, respetarán su derecho a existir, así como respetan el derecho de un tiburón en el océano o un tigre en el bosque de compartir este planeta. Crees que tienes el derecho de imponer tus leyes en humanos, pero sabes y yo sé que las reglas de la ley pueden adaptarse en las circunstancias correctas y estoy seguro que se ha hecho en el pasado, para humanos y no humanos."

Carlisle dio un paso al frente y miró a Aro directamente a su rostro y sin miedo.

"¿Puedes verme a los ojos, Aro, hombre a hombre, y decirme honestamente que nunca has ignorado tus propias leyes en algún momento de tu larga existencia?"

Aro se encogió visiblemente cuando los ojos de Carlisle se clavaron en los suyos. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran, y estos hombres Masen eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo, no aceptó la invitación a responder la pregunta de Carlisle, sino que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Caius y Marcus diciendo, "Necesito discutir esto con mis hermanos."

Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward y Bella y los tomó en sus brazos.

"Aguanten, hijos," susurró. "Si vamos a morir ahora, entonces lo haremos juntos."

Jasper se abrazó a Alice y se susurraron palabras de amor el uno al otro mientras esperaban el veredicto de Aro. Sabían que sus vidas estaban en la balanza, pero al menos habían pasado cien años juntos. Edward y Bella apenas si habían tenido dos semanas.

Aro tosió y todos ellos miraron alrededor con temor. Caius y Marcus se habían puesto de pie y flanqueaban a Aro como si se prepararan para protegerlo, y ambos grupos esperaron lo peor.

"Hemos llegado a una decisión y no titubearemos. Jasper, aceptamos que actuaste en interés de nuestra especie cuando mataste a tu viejo amigo, y comprendemos el estrés bajo el que debes haber estado en ese momento. Fue un error que no debería acarrear una sentencia de muerte, así que tú y Alice serán libres de irse. Si el brazo hubiese caído en manos de científicos del gobierno, puede que no hubiésemos sido tan indulgentes."

Alice dejó escapar un grito y se aferró a Jasper que miraba el rostro de Edward. Podía ver miedo en los ojos de Edward, pero también una determinación de acero de proteger a Bella hasta el final. Aun cuando era inútil, estaba listo para luchar para protegerlos a ella y a su padre.

Aro miró a los humanos que estaban apiñados en un grupo. Podía ver que la chica estaba aterrada y aunque se había alimentado antes de dejar Italia, su aroma era embriagador. Se sintió tentado, pero había tomado una decisión.

"Carlisle, también eres libre de irte. Comprendo que eres un enfermo terminal y confío en que no revelarás nuestro secreto."

"No me iré sin mi hijo. Si lo matas, también puedes matarme."

"Que así sea," dijo Aro, "pero escucha primero lo que ofrezco."

Edward y Bella se volvieron para encararlo. Esperaban la muerte instantánea, pero Aro iba a ofrecerles un trato por lo que parecía. Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras Aro hacía su declaración.

"Edward y Bella, mis hermanos y yo agradecemos que hayan mantenido nuestro secreto, y cuando sostuve sus manos, descubrí que son humanos en los que se puede confiar. He conocido muy pocos humanos dignos de confianza en mi prolongada existencia, y es solo por esa razón que les doy una opción."

Edward aflojó su agarre en el cuerpo de Bella cuando entendió que había una oportunidad de que no fueran a morir.

"¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones, Aro?"

"Edward y Bella, debemos respetar nuestra ley de que ningún humano debe saber de nuestra existencia, por lo tanto perdonaremos su vida esta noche con la condición de que se nos unirán. Deben aceptar convertirse en vampiros, de inmediato."

Bella gritó y se dejó caer en los brazos de Edward.

"¿Cuál es la otra opción?" Preguntó Edward, pero lo sabía antes que Aro dijera las palabras.

"Elegirán morir, aquí y ahora."

Aro, Caius y Marcus se retiraron a otra habitación mientras Edward y Bella tomaban su decisión. Carlisle y Edward se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Bella sollozaba incontrolablemente en el regazo de Edward.

Edward estaba abrumado con lo que se les había ofrecido. Ni en sus fantasías más salvajes había considerado que está sería una condición de su silencio. Renunciaría a su humanidad; su vida nunca sería la misma. Bella nunca podría tener hijos, por lo que él nunca sería un padre. Ciento un razones diferentes por las que no quería ser un vampiro atravesaron su mente, era demasiado para considerar en el poco tiempo que se les había dado para decidir.

Vivir como un vampiro o morir ahora, esas eran la opciónes. No quería morir; apenas empezaba a vivir. Amaba a Bella y sabía que ella lo amaba, ¿pero estaba preparada para aceptar la eternidad con él? Echó un vistazo hacia donde Jasper y Alice se estaban abrazando y podía ver que tenían una relación amorosa maravillosa. Se las arreglaron para vivir en el mundo humano, con cuidado, así que, ¿por qué no podrían Bella y él hacer lo mismo?

Carlisle lo observaba con atención. No iba a ofrecer su consejo a menos que Edward lo pidiera, pero esperaba que su hijo eligiera vivir. Edward era joven, aún no había cumplido los veintinueve, y acababa de encontrar el amor de su vida. Jasper y Alice parecían ser una excelente pareja y se las habían arreglado para existir entre los humanos, según dicen, así que, ¿por qué no podrían hacerlo Edward y Bella?

"Papá, ¿qué piensas, qué debería hacer?" Edward preguntó. Necesitaba el consejo de su padre ahora más que en cualquier momento de su vida.

"Hazlo, hijo. Vive tu vida con Bella; solo piensa en las posibilidades. No puedes darte por vencido ahora, eres muy joven. Como sea, eres un científico; no me digas que no tienes curiosidad."

"Tengo curiosidad, papá, pero es antinatural. No quiero ser un monstruo, y tampoco quiero que Bella lo sea."

"¿Considerarías que Jasper y Alice son monstruos, Edward? Podrían pasar por una pareja normal; de acuerdo, de apariencia un poco extraña, pero veo gente extraña caminando por la calle todos los días."

Edward se rio bajito, lo que era algo extraño en esas circunstancias. Miró a Bella que seguía acurrucada en sus brazos y apenas empezaba controlar sus sollozos. Estaba en _shock_ ; sus brazos y piernas temblaban y su piel estaba sudorosa al tocarla. Carlisle se levantó para conseguirle un vaso de agua y cuando se movió del sofá, gritó por el dolor ante el repentino movimiento. Jasper se apresuró a ayudarlo mientras Alice fue por el agua.

"¿Estás bien, Carlisle? ¿Necesitas algún medicamento?" Preguntó Jasper, preocupado por lo retorcido que estaba su rostro.

"Estaré bien; no te preocupes por mí, Jasper, gracias."

"¿Sabes? Si Edward y Bella aceptan la transformación, podríamos transformarte también y vivirías."

Edward agarró el brazo de Jasper. "¿Eso es verdad? ¿Podrías salvar a mi padre?"

"Probablemente, nunca he transformado a alguien que haya estado tan enfermo, pero cuando creamos nuevos vampiros en el pasado, descubrimos que si cualquiera de ellos tenía padecimientos previos eran sanados."

Edward estaba extasiado. Ahora tenía una razón para elegir ser un vampiro, además de no morir por supuesto, pero era decisión de su padre.

Bella había dejado de llorar y escuchó la conversación.

"No quiero morir, Edward, y ya no tengo miedo de convertirme en vampiro. Sé que Alice me ayudará en el proceso, así que esa es mi decisión. Carlisle, facilitarías la decisión de Edward si tú también lo haces. Por favor, hazlo, porque sé que él no está preparado para perderte."

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

"Bella, Edward, por mucho que aprecie lo que están diciendo, no puedo vivir una eternidad sin mi esposa. Los últimos veinte años han sido un infierno viéndola deteriorarse, y mi único deseo era estar con ella durante los últimos días de su vida. Su cerebro se ha ido, y su cuerpo pronto le seguirá, y cuando eso pase quiero estar esperándola del otro lado. Lo siento, pero si eligen la vida, lo que espero que hagan, tendrán que hacerlo sin mí."

Edward agachó su cabeza derrotado. No iba a discutir con su padre, ya que podía entender su razonamiento, pero su partida iba a ser agonizante y su corazón ya se estaba rompiendo.

Escucharon movimiento y levantaron la vista para ver a Aro, Caius y Marcus de pie junto a ellos expectantes.

"¿Han tomado su decisión?" Preguntó Aro. Edward movió a Bella para que se sentara junto a Carlisle, entonces se puso de pie y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No temo morir, Aro, pero he elegido vivir como un vampiro, con Bella, por Bella, porque tenemos un amor por el que vale la pena vivir. Si confías en nosotros como dijiste, entonces nos concederás unas cuantas semanas de cortesía antes de convertirnos en vampiros. Bella tiene una familia y también un trabajo de responsabilidad. Si desaparece repentinamente de la faz de la tierra, surgirán preguntas. Te pido tiempo para resolver nuestros asuntos antes de ser transformados. ¿Al menos nos concederás eso?"

Aro estaba sorprendido por la vehemencia de Edward. Era un ser humano excepcional para tener el valor de hacerle frente, y muy probablemente sería un vampiro aún más excepcional.

"De acuerdo, Edward. Te dejaré a ti y a Bella en las capaces manos de Jasper y Alice que facilitarán su transformación. Jasper tiene una gran experiencia en la que apoyarse, así que no te preocupes en ese sentido. Les daré tres semanas de cortesía, y para entonces espero escuchar que han sido transformados. Si no, entonces las vidas de Alice y Jasper se perderán así como las suyas."

"Eso no será necesario," dijo Jasper. "Me aseguraré que sean transformados, de forma discreta y segura."

"Entonces, los dejaremos," dijo Aro. "Este no es el desenlace que esperaba esta noche y les deseo a todos lo mejor."

Se dio la vuelta y se paró frente a Carlisle para luego inclinarse con elegancia.

"Buena fortuna en tu viaje, Carlisle. Has criado a un hijo excepcional."

"Lo sé," respondió. "Gracias."

Aro se enderezó y le hizo un gesto a Caius y a Marcus para que lo siguieran y en cuestión de segundos habían desaparecido de la habitación, y de su vidas, en un instante.

Todos los que quedaron en la habitación de pie o sentados estaban mudos por el asombro al saber lo cerca que estuvieron de la inexistencia, pero todos habían sobrevivido. Ahora tres de ellos se prepararían para un viaje; uno a pasar la eternidad en lo que sea que lo esperara en la otra vida, y dos a prepararse para pasar la eternidad en la tierra.

Carlisle se levantó con cuidado del sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras.

"Bueno, esa fue suficiente emoción para una noche." Dijo tranquilamente. "¡No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a la cama!"

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, como algunos de ustedes lo predijeron, van a ser transformados en vampiros. Aunque no fue fácil, mucho tuvo que ver la forma en que Edward y Carlisle se enfrentaron a Aro. Lástima que Carlisle no aceptara transformarse :( No sé si recuerden que al principio de esta traducción les dije que sería algo diferente, y no me refería a la historia en particular sino a uno de los personajes, Bella. Se darán cuenta que la mayoría de las Bella que he traducido son mujeres fuertes y decididas. Está Bella, como a muchas de ustedes les pasó, me daban ganas de cachetearla jajajaja. Pero qué se puede hacer, así la escribió la autora. En fin, se compensa con la fortaleza de Edward y su disposición a cuidar de ella. ¿No creen que ese carácter posesivo de Edward y la pasión que hay entre ellos era indicación que el ser vampiros estaba en su destino? Así me pareció que quiso describirlo la autora, ¿ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y qué les gustó más del capítulo. Así podremos leer pronto el siguiente ;) Recuerden que son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom con sus reviews para autoras y traductoras, para que sigan dedicando de su tiempo a su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Sully YM, melina, PRISOL, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, kaja0507, myaenriquez02, Isa Mdza, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, beakis, YessyVL13, torrespera172, Yara, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, Smedina, patymdn, bealnum, Manligrez, paupau1, Vrigny, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Gigi, chonis22, ludwikacullen, glow0718, Tecupi, cavendano13, Adriu, miop, Adriana Molina, Esal, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Bertlin, tulgarita, Mel ACS, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, injoa, Mafer, Marie Sellory, Katie D.B, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, aliceforever85, EriCastelo, clary, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, Pili, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**

Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice pasaron el resto de la noche sentados afuera en la terraza, escuchando las olas precipitarse sobre las piedras en la playa. La luna había desaparecido detrás de la casa y estaba baja en el cielo, por lo que las estrellas brillaban con intensidad sobre sus cabezas. Carlisle se retiró a la cama, así que solo eran dos vampiros y dos potenciales vampiros los que discutían los eventos de la noche y hablaban sobre el futuro.

"No es muy difícil pasar desapercibidos," dijo Alice de modo tranquilizador. "Lo peor es la piel reluciente, pero tienen que estar parados directamente en un rayo de sol para que sea perceptible. Aprendes a evitar la luz del sol, a menos que estés completamente solo que es cuando lo aprovechas al máximo."

"Estrechar las manos también es fácil," añadió Jasper. "Guardamos compresas calientes para excursionistas en nuestros bolsillos y las sujetamos por unos segundos ante de estrechar manos; funciona todo el tiempo."

"Voy a echar de menos la comida," Bella dijo con pesar, "En especial el helado y la pizza. ¡Oh Dios, el café! ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin café?"

Edward se echó a reír y la besó en la frente. Considerando el trauma que acababan de pasar, Bella realmente se había animado rápidamente una vez que supo que no iba a morir. Alice la había llevado a un lado y la tranquilizó, diciéndole cosas como, "Solo piensa, ya no recibirás la visita de cada mes," o, "El sexo es genial," a lo que Bella respondió "¡El sexo ya es genial!" Edward se había reído de eso.

Su única preocupación ahora era su padre. Antes de irse a la cama, Carlisle le prometió a Edward que no cometería suicidio todavía, sino que buscaría activamente a un doctor que se especializara en cuidados paliativos para averiguar si podía mejorar su tratamiento. Carlisle estaba interesado en ver a Edward y Bella después de su transformación y aceptó esperar a terminar con todo hasta que estuviera satisfecho de que estaban bien y sobrellevando su nueva forma de vida. Edward había asimilado el pronóstico de su padre, pero aún temía el día cuando se separaran para siempre.

Todos estaban preparados para la mañana siguiente cuando inevitablemente recibirían la llamada diciendo que Anthony había sido encontrado muerto en su laboratorio por lo que todos tenían listas sus historias. Su visita a los laboratorios anoche había sido grabada por las cámaras de seguridad, así que no tendría sentido tratar de negar que lo habían visitado ayer por la noche. Aunque explicar al guardia con la cabeza adolorida podría ser más difícil.

Alice aceptó utilizar el boleto de avión de Edward y viajar de regreso a Seattle con Bella mientras Carlisle y Edward organizaban el funeral de Anthony. Jasper dijo que él quería visitar a algunos amigos del aquelarre de Nueva York mientras estaba en la Costa Este así que desaparecería en la mañana, sin necesidad de un boleto.

A las tres de la mañana, que era la medianoche del horario de Seattle, Edward y Bella se fueron a la cama, dejando a Jasper y Alice en la terraza. Se bañaron para luego meterse desnudos en la cama, porque a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió empacar algo para dormir.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí, Bella Swan, si sobrevivíamos a esta noche?" Edward le susurró cuando se pusieron cómodos.

"Me pediste que me casara contigo, Edward Masen."

"¿Todavía quiere casarse conmigo, señorita Swan, aunque vayamos a vivir para siempre?"

"Más que nunca, señor Masen. Para siempre aún no es tiempo suficiente para mí."

"Te amo muchísimo, Bella. Siento como si ya te hubiese amado mil años."

"Siento lo mismo, Edward, y estoy lista para amarte por otros mil más."

Sus labios se encontraron, entonces sus lenguas se entrelazaron, para que luego sus cuerpos se unieran en amor y bastante lujuria.

¿Cómo podría el sexo ser mejor que eso? Bueno, en realidad no podían imaginarlo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Anthony fue descubierto como se esperaba y temprano a la mañana siguiente, Edward y Carlisle fueron al laboratorio a identificarlo y dar sus testimonios a la policía. Después de varios días esperando los resultados de la autopsia, el cuerpo de Anthony fue entregado a la familia cuando el médico forense concluyó que se había caído y roto el cuello mientras trataba de salir al lago.

Sin saber la familia, Anthony había estado tomando cantidades enormes de analgésicos con base en la codeína y medicamentos antiinflamatorios, y rastros de ese letal cóctel fueron encontrados en su sangre y órganos. Por lo tanto, el reporte del forense atribuyó la caída a su adicción, agravada por la incapacidad de sus articulaciones inflamadas. El caso fue cerrado, para el gran alivio de la familia.

El funeral se llevó a cabo en el crematorio local oficiado por un ministro humanista **(1)**. El servicio fue rápido y eficiente, pero su muerte fue notable por muchos centímetros de columna en todos los periódicos de circulación nacional y revistas científicas como correspondía a un ganador del Premio Nobel. Anthony le había dejado todos sus bienes a Edward en su testamento, con la esperanza de que él mantendría el laboratorio intacto y continuaría con sus proyectos de investigación. Edward aceptó hacerlo, una vez que estableciera una estructura sólida de administración de manera que pudiera controlar el negocio inicialmente desde Seattle.

* * *

Bella y Alice regresaron a Seattle, dejando a sus hombres en la Costa Este y Alice se quedó en el departamento de Bella hasta que Edward regresara después del funeral aproximadamente una semana después. Contrario al mito popular, Molly no siseó o escupió cuando conoció a Alice, pero no estaba muy feliz sentada en su regazo, posiblemente porque el regazo de Alice no era tan cálido o tan cómodo como el de Bella.

Bella solicitó una entrevista con Victoria cuando regresó de Connecticut, pero antes de entrar a la oficina de Victoria le pidió a Dios perdón por lo que estaba por decirle. Convenció a Victoria de que estaba sufriendo de trastorno de estrés postraumático después de perder a Jacob de forma tan trágica, explicándole que apenas había asimilado que él se había ido para siempre. Ponerse a trabajar tan pronto había demorado su inevitable colapso, le explicó, y ahora sentía que no podría soportar la pena y que no sería capaz de hacer su trabajo apropiadamente. Victoria concordó sin titubear en darle un permiso indefinido por enfermedad y le dijo que se tomara el tiempo libre que necesitara.

El caso del asesino serial permanecía abierto, pero se asumía tácitamente que el asesino se había mudado a otra ciudad o país ya que había pasado más de un mes desde que murió el excursionista. Seth le envió a Bella un mensaje de texto para desearle una rápida recuperación y que lo llamara cuando se sintiera lista para tener una cita. Bella le envió un dulce mensaje en respuesta diciendo que se sentía halagada por su oferta, pero había tomado la decisión consciente de nunca volver a empezar una relación con alguien del cuerpo de policía.

Una tarde después de haber estado empacando en cajas el contenido del departamento de Bella, Alice le contó cómo se convirtió ella en vampiro. Ya le había contado a Bella que había sido transformada por un nómada a principios de siglo cuando era una paciente en un hospital mental, pero no le había contado toda la historia de cómo llegó a ahí en primer lugar.

Alice le relató que como adolescente, justo después de la pubertad, empezó a tener visiones del futuro que la aquejaban y finalmente confió en su familia y les dijo lo que estaba experimentando. Como sus padres eran sumamente religiosos, buscaron la ayuda de los jerarcas de su iglesia ya que pensaban que las visiones de Alice eran antinaturales y una maldición, no un don.

La precisión de Alice en predecir los eventos asustó a los clérigos y la enviaron a un manicomio dirigido por la iglesia cuando tenía dieciséis años a fin de ahuyentar los malos espíritus que ellos creían controlaban su mente. Después de tres años de tratamiento médico experimental por doctores incompetentes, su mente casi fue destruida y tuvieron que mantenerla en un pabellón cerrado porque las alucinaciones que tenía la estaban haciendo violenta y agresiva.

"Puedo recordar la noche en que él llegó," dijo Alice, mientras se acurrucaban juntas en el sofá. Molly estaba metida entre ellas ronroneando contenta y Bella bebía de una gran copa de vino, aprovechando al máximo de sus últimos días de poder comer y beber.

"¿Puedes recordar cómo era?" Bella preguntó, con la esperanza de que fuera joven y guapo y no un vampiro viejo y maloliente. Estaba un poco ebria y dio unas risitas al pensarlo.

"Sí, puedo recordarlo. Se veía bastante joven y era muy guapo. Irrumpió en mi pabellón y me encontró atada a mi cama con correas de cuero, que era como tenía que dormir todas las noches. Rompió las correas en segundos, luego me cargó y escapó conmigo por la ventana después de arrancar las barras de metal. La enfermera en turno hizo sonar la alarma y muy rápidamente los terrenos del hospital estaban llenos del personal buscándome. Él me mordió y bebió de mí, y no recuerdo más después de eso, luego me dejó sola mientras se escapaba. Supongo que pensó que estaba muerta."

"¿Qué pasó después?" Bella preguntó, ahora sintiéndose muy arrepentida por pensar que la situación era graciosa.

"Desperté unos días después supongo, atada de nuevo a la cama. Me quedé ahí con los ojos cerrados por un rato, escuchando lo que se decía a mi alrededor. Los doctores creían que tenía rabia porque había estado revolcándome y echando espuma por la boca cuando estaba inconsciente, pero mi padre estaba convencido que el hombre que me secuestró era el mismísimo diablo por sus poderes sobrehumanos. Creía que mi cuerpo había sido nuevamente poseído por fuerzas malvadas y quería traer unos sacerdotes para exorcizarme, para que entonces los doctores me mataran si no estaba normal cuando despertara."

Bella jadeó al escuchar la espantosa historia que Alice le contó. No podía imaginarse a su padre deseando que muriera, sin importar lo enferma o trastornada que estuviera.

"Podía sentir arder mi garganta mientras los doctores estaban parados junto a mí, pero supuse que era porque estaba sedienta. Pretendí que estaba inconsciente mientras hablaban, luego después de un rato cuando finalmente me dejaron sola, abrí mis ojos. Todos los otros pacientes del pabellón estaban drogados o dormidos y solo había una enfermera sentada frente a un escritorio junto a la puerta. Moví mi brazo y la correa a través de mi pecho se rompió sin esfuerzo alguno de mi parte. Moví mi pierna y esa correa también dio de sí, y supe entonces que mi cuerpo había sido transformado y era fuerte.

"Me incorporé en la cama y me zafé de todas las ataduras, luego miré alrededor para ver cómo iba a escapar, que fue cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta que estaba libre. Golpeó la campana de alarma para luego correr hacia mi cama. Extendí mi mano para defenderme y la golpeé en el pecho. La fuerza la lanzó al final del pabellón y terminó por estrellarse contra la pared a casi dos metros en el aire, luego cayó al suelo inconsciente. No sé hasta el día de hoy si la maté o no."

Bella miraba a Alice con los ojos amplios imaginando la escena, que estaba muy alejada de cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido en su vida, incluso su experiencia con Aro una semana atrás. Alice continuó.

"Supe entonces que tenía que irme, así que escapé del pabellón de la misma forma que lo hizo el nómada, al arrancar las barras de la ventana y saliendo de un salto. No estaba sedienta de sangre cuando desperté así que no me sentí tentada a atacar a ningún humano. Solo me concentré en alejarme del hospital.

"Corrí por el terreno y salté sobre el muro del perímetro, luego corrí por horas durante la noche por el campo abierto hasta que me encontré en el denso bosque. No lo sabía pero estaba corriendo al norte hacia la frontera canadiense y no me detuve hasta que estaba en algún lugar cerca del Niágara, que fue donde encontré humanos por primera vez. Tienes que recordar, Bella, que esto fue hace más de cien años, y el estado de Nueva York estaba muy escasamente habitado con la mayoría de la población viviendo en unos cuantos pueblos pequeños y en la ciudad.

Estaba sedienta para entonces e instintivamente quise alimentarme de un humano, pero no había uno cerca. Finalmente, después de varias horas cazando por el bosque, percibí el aroma de una familia que estaba teniendo un picnic junto al río. Una madre y un padre estaban sentados en el suelo sobre una manta viendo a sus tres pequeños hijos corriendo a su alrededor jugando con una pelota. Me oculté en un árbol tramando a quién atacaría primero, pero entonces me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Aunque estaba sedienta, no podía privar a una familia de su padre, o a los niños de una madre, o a los padres de un hijo, y no pude convencerme de que estaba bien matarlos a todos, así que volví a introducirme en el bosque y hui para encontrar a otro humano del que alimentarme.

"Seguí corriendo hasta que me crucé con una manada de enormes ciervos y ataqué a uno en desesperación. Lo drené hasta dejarlo seco para luego seguir corriendo por Canadá, viviendo de la fauna. Me quedé ahí por meses en el frío norte, demasiado asustada para aventurarme a la ciudad en caso de que atacara a alguien, y con el tiempo llegué hasta Alaska. Un día, la familia de vampiros de Denali percibió mi aroma y me encontró junto al lago cerca de su casa. Estaba sucia y salvaje, pero ellos me acogieron y cuidaron de mí mientras aprendía cómo vivir como un vampiro e integrarme con la población humana.

"¿Qué tipo de vampiros eran ellos?" Bella preguntó.

"Eran y todavía son como Jasper y yo; se alimentan principalmente de animales. De vez en cuando tienen un desliz, pero es más difícil para ellos resistir la tentación de un humano ya que todos ellos han sido verdaderos vampiros en el pasado, como Jasper. Yo nunca he probado sangre humana, así que no sé qué me estoy perdiendo, lo que lo hace más fácil. Jasper fue un verdadero vampiro por casi doscientos años, y todavía encuentra difícil controlarse en ciertas circunstancias, pero dejaré que él te cuente su historia algún día. No sé todo sobre su pasado, pero supongo que algunas partes fueron bastante horribles."

"¿Sabes qué le pasó al vampiro nómada?"

Alice se quedó muy callada y mirando a la nada por unos momentos.

"Bella, nunca le he contado esto a nadie, incluso a Jasper, así que debes prometerme no decirle nada a él."

Bella asintió y dijo, "Lo prometo."

"Unos años atrás, Jasper y yo viajamos a Alaska a visitar a los Denali, que son nuestros más queridos amigos, y ahora que Peter y Charlotte ya no están, supongo que nuestros únicos amigos. Cuando llegamos ahí tenían visitas quedándose con ellos y reconocí a uno de los varones al instante como el que me transformó hace tantos años. Pude darme cuenta que él también me reconoció, pero no me dijo nada frente a Jasper. Quería irme en seguida pero Jasper quería quedarse, así que me quedé callada y traté de permanecer todo el tiempo cerca de Jasper.

Habíamos estado ahí un par de días cuando el nómada me atrapó sola y se me insinuó. Quería que dejara a Jasper y viajara con él, pero le dije que lo olvidara. Jasper entró cuando tenía su mano en mi brazo y discutieron, así que nos fuimos ese día y no hemos vuelto desde entonces."

"Entonces, nunca le has contado a Jasper que fue él. ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque después que me mordió en el hospital, me violó, Bella. Jasper solo sabe que no era una virgen cuando nos conocimos."

La mano de Bella salió disparada a su boca, entonces arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Alice y la abrazó.

"Oh Alice, lo siento tanto. No sé qué decir."

"No te preocupes, Bella. No me di cuenta que no era virgen hasta que conocí a Jasper. El nómada me violó cuando estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, así que Jasper fue mi "primero" en todos los sentidos."

Bella sonrió y le tranquilizó un poco que Alice había aceptado esa horrible experiencia, pero aún le preocupó mucho que ese nómada todavía vagara inadvertido por ahí. Sin embargo, ahora parecía el momento oportuno para hacerle a Alice una pregunta que le había estado molestando por un tiempo, ya que había estado esperando hablar con ella cuando pasaran algo de tiempo entre chicas.

"Umm, he querido preguntarte algo, Alice. Cuando te toco, tus brazos y tu cuerpo se sienten duros. ¿Todas las partes de tu cuerpo son duras, me refiero a… err… ya sabes, allá abajo?"

Alice se rio con fuerza, rompiendo el ambiente sombrío. "Quieres decir que, ¿cómo se enteró Jasper que no era virgen si nuestros cuerpos están hechos de piedra?"

"Bueno sí, quiero decir que tú dijiste que el sexo es genial, pero no sé cómo puedes sentir algo si estás hecha de piedra."

Cuando Alice dejó de reír agarró la mano de Bella y la llevó a su boca.

"Siente mis labios, Bella, y dentro de mi boca. No somos duros por todas partes, gracias a Dios. Si cada parte de nuestro cuerpo fuera hecho de piedra, todos los vampiros varones tendrían una erección permanente, y eso los haría muy fáciles de identificar. ¡No necesitarías de la luz solar para saber que estás en la presencia de un vampiro!"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos cuando dijo eso, entonces ambas casi se cayeron de la risa. Bella sostenía sus costados, imaginando a Edward con una erección permanente. Después que se calmaron, hablaron hasta muy entrada la noche sobre las ventajas y las desventajas de ser un vampiro, y Bella se fue a la cama mucho más feliz, dejando a Alice para que continuara empacando todas las posesiones de Bella en cajas y limpiando el departamento.

* * *

Antes de irse a Forks para su transformación, Bella finalmente llevó todas las pertenencias de Jacob a la casa de Billy. Él estaba encantado de verla, y le agradeció otra vez por hacer a Jacob feliz. Ella tenía ganas de golpearse con cadenas cuando se fue.

Cuando Edward regresó del funeral de Anthony, visitaron a Charlie y Sue y pasaron unos días en su casa. Charlie estaba encantado de que Edward y Bella fueran una pareja, aun cuando solo habían pasado unas cinco semanas o algo así desde la muerte de Jacob.

La historia que Bella había inventado para explicar su próxima ausencia fue que iba a mudarse a Connecticut para apoyar a Edward, y para estar con Carlisle durante sus últimos meses de vida. Luego ayudaría a Edward a tomar el control de la dirección del laboratorio ahora que Anthony le había legado la responsabilidad a él. Le advirtieron a Charlie que probablemente no lo verían de nuevo hasta Acción de Gracias o Navidad, pero permanecerían en contacto regularmente ya fuera por teléfono o Skype. Disfrutaron de su tiempo en Forks, y Charlie incluso llevó a Edward a pescar con él, pero los dos pretendieron no darse cuenta que Charlie parecía tener problemas para silbar cualquier otra tonada que no fuera "Aquí viene la novia' siempre que ellos no estaban cerca.

Bella también pasó tiempo con Angela, volviendo a visitar los restaurantes que solían frecuentar cuando eran estudiantes y conversar sobre esos tiempos. A Angela le entristeció que Bella planeara mudarse al Este, pero le alegró que se hubiese reunido con Edward y le creyó a Bella cuando le dijo que era maravillosamente feliz.

* * *

Veinte días después de su reunión con Aro, Edward y Bella llegaron a la Casa Cullen. Habían terminado de empacar el departamento de Bella y pusieron la mayoría de sus pertenencias en un depósito por el momento, por lo que el coche de Edward estaba lleno solo con lo esencial, además de lo más esencial de todo, Molly, que se había quejado amargamente durante todo el viaje de Seattle a Forks. Cuando llegaron a la casa en el bosque, Bella la sacó de su jaula de transporte y la abrazó con fuerza al cargarla por su nuevo jardín. Donde Bella vivía en Seattle había muy pocos árboles altos en su vecindario, por lo que Molly estaba un poco asustada al ver los enormes pinos que rodeaban la propiedad.

De modo que, solo tres semanas después de conocer a Aro, Edward y Bella estaban listos para su transformación y Alice les mostró la habitación que había estado preparando para sus procedimientos. A través de sus contactos en el hospital, Carlisle había conseguido un fuerte analgésico para ayudarlos durante el inicio del proceso y Edward anestesiaría a Bella primero antes de administrarse el medicamento él mismo. Alice les había advertido que el proceso era muy doloroso, y podría tomarse de dos a tres días dependiendo del 'paciente'.

Alice inyectaría su veneno primero en la corriente sanguínea de Bella, luego en la de Edward. Ninguno de los dos sabía que tan pronto como quedaran inconscientes con el analgésico, Alice los aseguraría a sus camas con cadenas de metal ya que las cosas podían ponerse un poco violentas a unas doce horas de avanzado el proceso.

Alice los dejó solos juntos para que pudieran decirse lo que quisieran en privado. Era un momento emocional para ambos ya que entraban a lo desconocido; casi como un salto de fe, pero a diferencia de San Pedro ellos no tenían opción en el asunto.

Edward abrazó a Bella con fuerza en sus brazos y su mente volvió a la primera vez que la había abrazado de esta forma, solo un poco más de diez años. Esa noche él se había sentido y actuado como un hombre por primera vez, y ahora, diez años después, estaban haciendo un compromiso que los uniría por una eternidad, y él nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo en su vida. Su padre le dijo que pusiera el amor antes que todo lo demás, y eso era lo que iba a ser.

"¿Estás lista?" Dijo, y la besó con ternura en sus labios.

"Sí," susurró. "Te veré del otro lado. Te amo, Edward."

Ella se recostó sobre la cama y Edward administró la anestesia. A medida que ella caía en la inconciencia, él le dijo que la amaba, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y ella no vio nada.

* * *

 **(1) Los ministros humanistas solo ofrecen ceremonias seculares, no religiosas, creyendo que la vida se basa en la humanidad y la razón, y que los valores morales se basan en la naturaleza y experiencia humanas. Por lo tanto, como no tienen creencias religiosas, no incluyen ningún acto religioso de adoración en sus ceremonias. Dicho esto, las ceremonias humanistas pueden incluir contenido religioso si se presenta en lecturas, himnos o músico escrita originalmente para alabanza, siempre que no se solicité un 'acto de adoración'.**

* * *

 _ **¡Llegó el momento de la transformación! Al menos todo ese tiempo que Alice pasó con Bella le permitió saber más de la vida que tendrá como vampiro, y por supuesto, conocer a su nueva amiga. Y sí, es cierto que es triste que Carlisle no quiera transformarse, al menos ahora ya aceptó esperar hasta que pudiera verlos como vampiros y adaptándose a su nueva vida. Ahora veremos que sucede después que termine la transformación… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan de los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Recuerden que son ustedes los que mantienen vivo el fandom con sus reviews, las que alientan a autoras y traductoras a seguir dedicando tiempo a su diversión. No les cuesta nada ser agradecidas, solo unos minutos de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: nydiac10, PRISOL, mony17, Smedina, Labluegirl, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, YessyVL13, Tereyasha Mooz, kaja0507, Vrigny, JessMel, Gabriela Cullen, liduvina, Bertlin, beakis, dushakis, Tecupi, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Esal, Tata XOXO, paosierra, Sully YM, patymdn, tulgarita, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, torrespera172, Clary, ludwikacullen, myaenriquez02, Vanina Iliana, Gigi 14, melina, Pili, bealnum, Says, EriCastelo, Katie D.B, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, glow0718, Manligrez, Mafer, claudiahernandez, Marie Sellory, Rosy Canul, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa y algunos anónimos. Saludos y leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea muy pronto ;)**_


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,**_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _ **yo solo soy la traductora ;)**_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE**

"¿Por qué no ha despertado todavía?"

Bella había estado sentada o acostada en la cama de Edward por casi veinticuatro horas pero él seguía completamente inconsciente. Ella había vuelto en sí la tarde anterior y lo primero que había visto fue a Molly acurrucada junto a ella en la almohada. Se acercó para acariciar su pelaje y al poner su mano en la cabeza de Molly, vio una pulga junto a su piel.

"Urgh," gritó y retiró su mano instintivamente, solo para escuchar a Alice riéndose al pie de la cama.

"Te acostumbrarás," se rio entre dientes.

"¿Me acostumbraré a qué?"

"A la vista en HD; puedes ver absolutamente todo."

"Oh genial," Bella respondió. "¿Dónde está Edward? Puede que ahora tenga vista en HD pero no puedo verlo. ¿Ya despertó?"

"No, todavía está fuera de combate por allá." Alice señaló a la cama junto a la ventana donde Edward yacía completamente inmóvil. "Él esperó un par de horas después de ti, Bella. Insistió en verme administrarte el veneno, luego monitoreó el latido de tu corazón y tu respiración por un tiempo antes de permitir que lo tocara."

Bella todavía yacía de espaldas y al mirar alrededor de la habitación se sintió un poco alejada de la realidad al observar su entorno. La luz que entraba por la ventana era más intensa que lo acostumbrado; los bordes parecían más afilados y los colores más brillantes. Trató de sentarse pero se sintió desorientada, como si la cama se moviera debajo de ella.

"Te ayudaré," Alice se ofreció y tiró de ella para sentarla, luego la hizo esperar mientras le traía algo para beber.

"¿Qué es esto?" Bella preguntó, cuando Alice regresó con lo que parecía un vaso para niños.

"Sangre animal. Solo toma pequeños sorbos para empezar."

Bella al instante hizo una mueca, luego la olió y entonces bebió una pequeña cantidad. Sabía bien, así que se bebió aproximadamente la mitad del vaso muy lentamente y en seguida reconoció el efecto anestésico que la sangre tenía en su garganta. Después de unos minutos de estar tranquilamente sentada se sintió menos mareada, así que se levantó y caminó por un rato recuperando su equilibrio.

Se acercó con cuidado a la cama de Edward y se agachó para quitar el cabello de su frente, y entonces se quedó mirando asombrada los diminutos movimientos en su rostro que antes habían sido invisibles para ella. Ahora podía ver claramente sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente bajo sus párpados, y los pequeños espasmos en sus labios que daban la apariencia de que estaba hablando dormido. Podía escuchar sus pulmones expandiéndose y contrayéndose en su pecho, y el latido lento pero constante de su corazón. Pero sobre todo, no podía quitar los ojos de la belleza de su rostro, ahora limpio de las imperfecciones del acné que habían marcado permanentemente su piel cuando era un adolescente. Recostado así en la cama, viéndose completamente sereno y en el más profundo de los sueños, Edward parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas, esperando a que una princesa lo despertara con un prolongado beso. Al ver que daba sus últimas respiraciones forzadas, se dio cuenta con tristeza que probablemente este sería el último sueño que él tendría, pero no podía esperar a que despertara. Lo besó en la boca con ternura, pero a diferencia de la Bella Durmiente no hubo reacción, así que subió a la cama y se recostó junto a él tomando su mano.

Veinticuatro horas después ella seguía ahí. Alice había llamado a Jasper en Nueva York por consejo y él les dijo que no se preocuparan. "Edward probablemente se resistió más al proceso que Bella, así que su transformación se está tomando más tiempo. Despertará pronto," les aseguró a ambas. Bella podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Edward disminuyendo gradualmente y descansó su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el sonido, pero también estaba disfrutando de sentir los remanentes del calor humano que aún irradiaba su cuerpo. Después de aproximadamente otra media hora su corazón solo latía una vez por minuto, y luego, después de un último incremento en actividad, se detuvo por completo. Mientras esperaba que despertara pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo lo que sabía a él le encantaba, y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Después de unos cuantos minutos, él abrió lentamente los ojos y la vio sentada junto a él en la cama.

"Hola guapo," susurró ella, y lo besó en los labios.

"Hola, te ves incluso más hermosa," respondió y se echó a reír. Le tendió sus manos y ella colocó las suyas sobre ellas, entonces él las llevó a su boca y las besó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía maravillado los sutiles cambios en el rostro de Bella.

"Ahora que volviste a mí, sí. Empezaba a preocuparme pero Jasper dijo que no lo hiciera. Algunas personas les toma más tiempo transformarse y tú te tomaste tres días."

"¿Dónde está Jasper? ¿Ya volvió?"

"Sigue en Nueva York. Alice dice que debería volver pronto."

Bella lo ayudó a sentarse y a beber algo, y en cuestión de minutos estaba de pie, caminando por la habitación y acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y sentidos mejorados. Alice los había dejado solos ya que no quería entrometerse en este momento especial juntos, pero no estaba lejos por si acaso necesitaran su ayuda.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansó su cabeza en su ahora silencioso pecho. "¿Cómo fue para ti?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a la transformación.

"Prolongada y dolorosa. ¿Y la tuya?"

"Igual. Creí que estaba muriendo; de hecho, quise morir varias veces, pero luego fue solo como un sueño extraño, como una experiencia extracorpórea."

"Sé de lo que hablas; como el resultado de un mal fármaco, imagino."

Bella giró su cara hacia la suya y se besaron, tiernamente al principio probando la reacción del otro, entonces el beso se volvió más apasionado a medida que los invadía una sensación de alivio por haber sobrevivido a su transformación sin daño alguno y al asimilar que este era el inicio de su nueva vida juntos.

Finalmente, dejaron la habitación y bajaron con cuidado los escalones hacia donde Alice los esperaba. Molly se sentía como en casa y ahora estaba tendida sobre el sofá con sus patas en el aire y no se molestó en levantarse para saludarlos. Pero Alice saltaba por todos lados con alegría, ya que había visto que los cuatro iban a ser los mejores amigos en el largo futuro que les esperaba. Aun cuando Bella le había informado que realmente odiaba ir de compras, Alice pensó que tenía mucho tiempo para trabajar en eso y otras fallas en la naturaleza de Bella, ¡y con el tiempo la persuadiría a aceptar su forma de pensar!

Edward y Bella se dirigieron directamente a las puertas de cristal abiertas. El sol estaba brillando y querían sentir el calor en su piel después de estar en el interior por días. Salieron al balcón con vista al río, directamente hacia un rayo de sol que iluminó su piel como un millón de diamantes.

"¡Wow!" Los dos exclamaron juntos y se rieron.

Habían sobrevivido a la transformación, y la vida de ahora en adelante iba a ser buena, realmente buena.

* * *

Alice se había abastecido con provisiones de sangre animal para alimentarlos hasta que se sintieran listos para salir al bosque, así que pasaron cuatro días más antes que se sintieran listos para ir a su primera caza. Alice les había dado muchos consejos de antemano sobre dónde morder a un animal para causarle la menor cantidad de sufrimiento posible, pero le aseguró a Bella que el instinto se haría cargo una vez que saliera. Bella aún se sentía un poco aprensiva, pero Edward estaba deseando irse. Su instinto latente de hombre de las cavernas de pronto entró en escena cuando la idea de cazar por comida le atrajo enormemente y estaba deseando que Jasper regresara a casa para poder tener una noche de chicos en el bosque.

Salieron a cazar al anochecer. Las copas de los árboles llenas de ruidos de pájaros posándose para pasar la noche y el suelo del bosque activo con insectos y roedores, muchos de ellos buscando refugio al percibir que se acercaban los tres vampiros en cacería. Alice se concentraba con atención en busca de los sonidos y olores inconfundibles que podía generar una manada de ciervos, y después de unos quince minutos de acechar pudo percibir lo que estaba buscando. Se acercaron en silencio a los ciervos cuando bebían en el riachuelo, y en un instante los tres vampiros había capturado cada uno un ciervo de diferente tamaño con Bella atrapando el más grande, por lo que se sintió engreída.

Después de alimentarse fueron a correr en el bosque y se encontraron en el mismo claro donde se había encontrado el brazo de Peter hace menos de dos meses. Para entonces estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, lo que no era un problema para ellos ya que su visión nocturna era mejor que cualquier cosa que los militares hubiesen inventado. Los tres yacían en el suelo y miraban a las millones de estrellas que rotaban sobre ellos en el cielo. El aire estaba limpio ya que había llovido temprano en el día, pero en ese momento no había una sola nube en el cielo que estropeara su vista del esplendoroso cosmos.

Edward sujetaba la mano de Bella y la llevó a su boca y la besó. "¿Eres feliz?" Preguntó.

Bella se acercó a él y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. "Muchísimo," respondió. "Te tengo por siempre y para siempre, ¿por qué no sería feliz?"

Edward acarició su cabello mientras yacían ahí. Por mucho que disfrutaran de sus primeros días de ser vampiros, la enfermedad de su padre estuvo todo el tiempo al fondo de su mente. Aunque hoy había hablado con él por teléfono, y su padre le aseguró que su dolor estaba bajo control, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y el final se acercaba tan veloz como un tren expreso. Además, tenía que regresar al laboratorio y establecer un grupo administrativo para que él pudiera dirigir el negocio desde Seattle. Habían pasado solo un poco más de cuatro semanas desde la muerte de Anthony y el laboratorio no se dirigiría solo, ¡por lo que tenía que resolver cómo iba a conseguir hacer eso sin levantar sospechas sobre su cambio de especie!

El otro problema que se había estado apoderando de su mente era que había alguien en el departamento de informática dispuesto a vender sus descubrimientos al mejor postor. Aunque el crimen de vender la investigación de su tío del brazo de Peter no se había cometido, la visión de Alice lo alertó del hecho que había un espía en el campo. Tendría que averiguar de inmediato quién era esta persona, y si había vendido otra información en el pasado. Si era necesario, puede que tuviera que rescindir los contratos de todo el departamento solo para deshacerse del topo, pero esperaba sinceramente que no fuera ese el caso.

Bella lo miró y vio las arrugas en su frente. "¿En qué piensas?" Le dijo y sonrió.

"Solo estoy pensando en el laboratorio y qué hacer con él, Bella."

"Hoy también estaba pensando en eso. ¿Te gustaría que dejara Seattle y CSI permanentemente y que trabajara contigo en el laboratorio?"

"¿Harías eso?"

"¿Por qué no? Uno de nosotros tendrá que mudarse de una costa a la otra, así que, ¿por qué no sería yo? Si me das mi propio laboratorio o trabajamos juntos, habría menos riesgos de que notaran nuestras 'diferencias'."

"¿Quieres trabajar?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Edward. ¡No voy a ser madre, así es que tengo que encontrar algo que hacer en los próximos mil años!"

Edward se echó a reír al escuchar eso y la abrazó.

"¿No te aburrirás, Bella, trabajando en un laboratorio científico?"

"Posiblemente, ya que no es realmente mi campo. Tal vez pueda tener una actividad suplementaria y ser una científica forense independiente."

"¡Y yo podría ser un detective privado!" Alice habló. "Siempre he querido hacer algo como eso, pero Jasper creía que era una idea tonta." Había estado escuchando su conversación pero ya había previsto que Bella se mudaría al otro lado del país, así que no estaba sorprendida cuando Bella lo sugirió.

Discutió con Jasper la posibilidad de cerrar la casa Cullen y seguir a Edward y Bella a la Costa Este. Ya habían estado en Seattle por más de diez años, de modo que se acercaba el momento cuando tendrían que mudarse antes que la gente empezara a sospechar de su apariencia, así que un cambio de ubicación e identidad iba a tener que planearse en el futuro cercano de todos modos.

A Jasper le gustaba el nombre de su casa, y ya habían decidido adoptarlo para ellos cuando se reubicaran. Su negocio ya se llamaba Consultoría de Finanzas Cullen, así que se convertirían en el señor y la señora Cullen en su próximo cambio de identidad y Jasper y Alice Whitlock nuevamente desaparecerían sin dejar rastro.

Bella estaba considerando la idea de Alice de ser un investigador privado y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Pero eso no sería justo para los criminales, Alice. Resolverías los crímenes incluso antes de que los cometan," dijo, y luego estallaron en carcajadas al pensar en Alice capturando aspirantes a criminales, y haciendo que se cagaran del miedo antes de que robaran un banco, o asaltaran a una viejita.

Edward se sentó llevando a Bella consigo.

"Esa no es una mala idea," dijo.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Alice respondió después de dejar de reír.

"Bueno, les daría a ustedes dos algo qué hacer. Jasper podría trasladar su oficina financiera al Este sin problema y podría continuar manejándola. Yo podría dirigir el laboratorio, y ustedes chicas podrían dirigir una agencia de detectives."

"¿Cómo nos llamaríamos?" Dijo Bella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al pensarlo.

"¿Qué te parece Cullen, Servicio de Investigación **(1)**?" Sugirió Alice.

"Eso se deletrea C.S.I."

"¡Lo sé! Original, ¿no crees?"

* * *

Edward y Bella habían estado practicando caminar y actuar como humanos para poder aventurarse a salir a dónde se congregaba el público en general. Después de diez días como vampiros, dejaron la casa un día nublado usando ropa de manga larga y gafas oscuras, y pusieron a prueba su control cuando caminaron de la mano por un lugar para picnics en el parque nacional. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos se sintió tentado a atacar a un humano, aunque experimentaron el ardor al fondo de su garganta y el veneno acumulándose en su boca. Encontraron que era más difícil resistir el aroma de algunos humanos con los que se encontraron que con otros, pero no se vieron afectados a tal grado que sintieran que tendrían que dejar el área antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

Alice estaba asombrada de su autocontrol, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que se apoyaban el uno al otro. Además, nunca habían probado sangre humana de modo que no sabían de lo que se estaban perdiendo, que era la razón por la que ella también encontraba a los humanos fácil de resistir. Edward y Bella cazaban ahora sin supervisión, así que a todos los efectos eran vampiros completamente autosuficientes, lo que era un impresionante progreso después de menos de dos semanas.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces desde que despertaron y habían descubierto por qué Alice había dicho que el 'sexo era genial'. ¡Además, no se cansaban, sino que podían seguir si querían! Trataron de limitar sus actividades para cuando Alice saliera de la casa ya que algunas veces las cosas se salieron un poco de control, pero no podían resistirse al otro ya que su relación física todavía era relativamente nueva, y su libido era fuera de serie.

Después de su segunda caza sin Alice, quebraron unos cuantos árboles en el bosque divirtiéndose un poco en el exterior y volvieron a la casa con la ropa desgarrada y ramitas y hojas en el cabello. Eso hizo reír a Alice, ya que le trajo recuerdos de cuando se encontró con Jasper por primera vez y habían sido físicamente inseparables por meses. Echaba de menos a Jasper porque todavía no había regresado de la Costa Este y ya habían estado separados por casi cinco semanas, pero Alice lo había mantenido informado de su progreso y él también estaba asombrado de escuchar cómo Bella y Edward se adaptaron tan rápido a ser vampiros.

* * *

Unos días después, y a solo un poco más de dos semanas después de su transformación, Edward recibió una llamada de su padre para decirle que quería verlo urgentemente, pero no discutiría por teléfono la razón. Edward había prometido que ellos irían a verlo tan pronto como su transformación estuviera completa y se sintieran seguros entre los humanos, y aunque él consideraba que todavía estaban en una pronunciada curva de aprendizaje, consideró que eran capaces de hacer el viaje.

Edward supuso que lo había llamado porque su padre estaba listo para decir su último adiós. Le había dicho cómo planeaba terminar con su vida, y Edward aceptó respetar sus deseos. Hasta ahora, las últimas dos semanas habían sido las más felices de la vida de Edward, pero al mismo tiempo el hecho de que su padre estaba muriendo se cernía sobre su cabeza como una nube negra.

Al siguiente día volaron a Connecticut aunque Alice quería correr, pero Edward insistió en que quería actuar como un 'humano' siempre que fuera posible, de modo que tomaron el primero vuelo de la mañana en Seattle como antes. Carlisle había decidido pasar sus últimas semanas en la apartada casa de la playa donde había nacido en vez de en su impersonal departamento al que se había mudado diez años antes cuando Edward comenzó en Yale. Edward alquiló un coche en el aeropuerto y partieron hacia la costa, temiendo lo que les esperaba. Llorar ya no era una opción para Edward, pero al conducir hacia el mar, su corazón ahora innecesario se estaba rompiendo.

Llegaron a la casa justo cuando el sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte. Edward se detuvo junto al coche de Carlisle que parecía no haber sido conducido en semanas ya que estaba cubierto de arena. El viento soplaba por las dunas, las aves marinas daban vueltas en el cielo y el clima indicaba que una tormenta estaba en camino, pero la luz sobre el mar y la arena era espectacular.

Bella se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. "¿Estás listo?" Preguntó, y él asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Subieron los escalones de madera de la mano. Edward estaba por abrir la puerta que sabía no estaría cerrada, cuando Jasper apareció en la entrada. "Hola" dijo alegremente y los hizo pasar. Alice saltó a sus brazos y él la giró varias veces, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios y menearle las cejas sugestivamente. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan sombría, Edward y Bella se habrían reído de su reunión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Edward preguntó cuándo Jasper se hubo apartado de Alice. Estaba sorprendido y perplejo porque Alice había dicho que seguía en Nueva York en negocios.

"He estado aquí por casi cinco semanas, Edward, cuidando a tu padre mientras tú te preparabas para tu transformación y recuperación."

Edward estaba sorprendido por la consideración de Jasper pero también se preguntó por qué había mantenido esto en secreto. "Gracias, Jasper. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte; ¿dónde está él?"

"Por aquí," Jasper respondió y los hizo atravesar la casa.

Entraron a la sala principal donde Carlisle estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Al entrar en la sala él se puso de pie y se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó. Luego se agachó y besó a Bella y a Alice en su mejilla.

"Hola a todos," dijo alegremente y les dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Edward estaba impresionado de ver a su padre de pie y viéndose tan bien, y lo miró a los ojos de cerca en busca de indicios de uso excesivo de drogas. Pero en vez de la palidez enfermiza que esperaba ver, al instante reconoció en _shock_ y con auténtico regocijo que los ojos que le devolvían la mirada no eran los ojos azules de su padre; eran los ojos dorados de un vampiro.

"¡Papá!" Edward gritó, y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Bella sintió los brazos de Jasper y Alice deslizarse alrededor de sus hombros mientras observaban la alegría de padre e hijo en una reunión que era totalmente inesperada.

"Gracias," Bella le susurró a Jasper, y apretó su mano.

Después que los abrazos, las palmadas en la espalda y la alegría pura habían concluido, Carlisle miró a Edward con seriedad y colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

"Hijo, tuviste una infancia difícil y lamento mucho eso, pero voy a compensártelo ahora."

"Papá, no tienes que hacer eso. Te tengo de vuelta y es para siempre, eso es lo más importante."

Carlisle decidió no responder a eso pero dijo, "Ven conmigo, Edward; hay alguien que quiero que conozcas."

Carlisle tomó la mano de Edward casi como si fuera un niño otra vez, y caminaron por la casa a donde estaba un espacioso invernadero de cristal con vista al mar. Jasper, Alice y Bella los siguieron un poco por detrás.

Sentada en un sillón de colores brillantes de espaldas a la puerta estaba una mujer leyendo un libro, pero Edward solo podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo a la altura de sus hombros, un poco más claro que el suyo, y al asimilar lo que estaba viendo, Edward sintió que un estremecimiento atravesaba su cuerpo y un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda al reconocer quién era la mujer.

Carlisle soltó su mano y rodeó a donde la mujer estaba sentada y le susurró al oído.

"Esme, querida, él está aquí."

La mujer alta y elegante se puso de pie lentamente y se dio la vuelta para ver al joven que estaba frente a ella. Su boca esbozó una radiante sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo.

"Edward," balbuceó, pero sus ojos de vampiro resplandecieron cuando reconoció por primera vez a su hijo en casi veinte años.

"¿Mamá?" Gritó él y voló a sus brazos expectantes, y al descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, la mano de ella se movió instintivamente a su cabello, y sus delicados dedos masajearon su cabeza para reconfortarlo por primera vez desde que era un niñito.

* * *

 **(1) C.S.I son las siglas en inglés de Cullen Special Investigacions o Investigaciones Especiales Cullen en español, pero para que coincidiera con las siglas que obviamente Alice usó por la serie de televisión, cambié el nombre a Cullen, Servicio de Investigaciones ;)**

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Ahora entienden por qué usó Eri ese gif en el grupo. Apoco no se les arrugó el corazón con ese encuentro, no solo su papá se convirtió en vampiro sino también su mamá a la que no había visto bien desde que era un niño. Ahora todos están juntos y al parecer continuarán así por mucho tiempo, de acuerdo a lo que vio Alice. Solo falta el epílogo para terminar esta historia, y espero que pueda compartir con ustedes la continuación que como habrán podido ver, será la historia de los seis viviendo juntos en Connecticut y topándose con nuevos retos. Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y así poder leer pronto el epílogo. No olviden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, con ellos nos animan a las autoras a escribir y a las traductoras a traducir. Es una muestra de agradecimiento de su parte que valoramos mucho y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir un gracias o un saludo en el cuadro de abajo y enviarlo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, dushakis, Adriana Molina, JessMel, YessyVL13, mony17, Mel ACS, Vrigny, Sully YM, beakis, paupau1, Lizdayanna, Adriu, paosierra, liduvina, Smedina, ludwikacullen, PRISOL, Bertlin, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Katie D.B, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl, freedom2604, Tecupi, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Clary, rjnavajas, Marie Sellory, Mafer, Lady Grigori, Pili, EriCastelo, glow0718, kaja0507, Rosy Canul, patymdn, Esal, Manligrez, Says, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, myaenriquez02, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	30. Epílogo

_Como saben esto no puede faltar, el debido reconocimiento a la creadora de estos personajes, Stephanie Meyer y la autora de esta gran historia,_ _ **Michaelmas54,**_ _yo solo soy la traductora ;)_

 _ **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con cada una de mis traducciones. ¡Muchas gracias amiga!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA**

Después del recibimiento de su madre que Edward creyó nunca volvería experimentar, la ayudó a volver su silla pero no antes de notar que ella no podía quitar la vista de la chica que lo había acompañado al invernadero. Esme le dio entonces a su hijo una mirada inquisitiva y él pudo darse cuenta que quería una explicación.

Edward presentó a Bella con su madre como su prometida, y después que se abrazaran y se besaran se sentaron por un rato a conversar tomados de la mano. Edward le contó cómo se conocieron, lo mucho que se amaban y que planeaban casarse muy pronto. También le presentó a Alice, que saludó brevemente para luego desaparecer con Jasper, ansiosa por reponer el tiempo perdido. Salieron por la puerta antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de agradecerle a Jasper por lo que había hecho por él, y no planeaban regresar a la casa de la playa ya que se dirigían de vuelta a Seattle para cuidar de Molly, ¡y pasar algo de tiempo a solas!

Edward podía ver que su madre estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar toda la nueva información al mismo tiempo, lo que le preocupó, y después de un rato dejó solas a Bella y a su madre mientras Bella le contaba sobre sus padres.

Edward quería hablar con su padre en privado y lo encontró en el estudio de Anthony revisando el papeleo, así que tocó en la puerta abierta y entró.

"Hola, Edward. Entra," dijo él. "Solo estoy revisando el escritorio de Anthony para asegurarme que se ha lidiado con todo lo legal."

"¿Podemos hablar, papá?" Preguntó Edward y caminó hacia las puertas de cristal que conducían a la terraza que rodeaba la casa. Ya era el atardecer y la luz de otoño se oscurecía rápidamente, pero aunque la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, ya no sentía frío. Carlisle lo siguió afuera y se sentaron en las sillas de lona por un momento en silencio y observaron el mar cambiar de color a medida que el sol desaparecía bajo el horizonte detrás de ellos.

A pesar de que Edward estaba feliz que sus padres se hubiesen convertido en vampiros, estaba ofendido de que le hubieran ocultado sus transformaciones. Quería conocer la secuencia de eventos después del funeral de Anthony, que fue la última vez que vio a su padre. Carlisle había tenido dolores insoportables durante la ceremonia, ya que deliberadamente no había tomado su dosis recomendaba de medicamentos paliativos porque le daban sueño. Había estado determinado a tomar parte en la celebración de la vida de su hermano y despedirlo en su viaje final. Aunque sentía dolor, estuvo mentalmente alerta ese día y pudo recibir y conocer a todos los amigos y colegas de Anthony que asistieron al funeral.

"Dime lo que ocurrió y por qué cambiaste de opinión," le pidió Edward. Él siguió mirando hacia el mar ya que no podía ver a su padre a los ojos.

Carlisle podía darse cuenta que su hijo estaba contrariado, pero no tenía por qué estarlo. Él tenía sus razones para no haberle hablado de sus intenciones, así que inició su historia sin disculparse.

"Justo antes que Jasper se fuera a Nueva York, me contó que Alice era paciente en un hospital mental cuando fue transformada por un vampiro nómada, pero eso es todo lo que sabe. Alice nunca le ha contado mucho sobre su vida como humana y su transformación. ¿Sabías tú eso, Edward?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Ni Alice ni Jasper les habían contado cómo habían sido transformados, así que esto era nuevo para él.

"Jasper me pidió que considerara una proposición mientras él estaba en Nueva York. Se ofreció a transformar a tu madre, y si la transformación tenía éxito, si ella se recuperaba lo suficiente para vivir una vida confortable y significativa, entonces también me transformaría a mí. Si ella permanecía en estado vegetativo, entonces la mataría tan rápida y humanamente como fuera posible, o yo terminaría con la vida de tu madre si no se convertía en vampiro y luego cometería suicidio como había planeado originalmente. Tuve aproximadamente una semana para tomar mi decisión mientras él se iba."

"Entonces, ¿mamá fue transformada primero?" Edward respondió con incredulidad.

"Sí. Cuando Jasper volvió de Nueva York, ya había hecho los arreglos para que la trajeran de la casa de asistencia. Les dije que la quería aquí y que dispondría que enfermeras privadas cuidaran de ella hasta que falleciera. Una ambulancia la recogió el día después del funeral de Anthony y llegó a casa no mucho después que te fueras al aeropuerto."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste, papá?" Edward estaba destrozado porque su padre no le contó su plan.

"No quería darte esperanzas, Edward. Jasper no sabía si funcionaría o no, así que concordamos mantener en secreto lo que habíamos planeado. El cerebro de Alice solo había sido afectado por las drogas; no había sufrido de una enfermedad cerebral degenerativa como la de tu madre y por lo tanto, Jasper no podía garantizar el resultado."

Edward sacudió su cabeza pero empezaba a ver la lógica detrás de la decisión de su padre.

"Jasper inyectó su veneno en tu madre esa noche y me senté con ella y observé su cuerpo retorcerse por el dolor. Probablemente ese fue el peor día de mi vida y le supliqué a Jasper que terminara con su sufrimiento en ese momento, pero él me dijo que terminaría pronto y que esperara. Ella despertó menos de treinta y seis horas después de recibir el veneno y me reconoció de inmediato. También preguntó por ti, Edward, de modo que supe que su cerebro se había reparado hasta cierto grado."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Edward preguntó, asombrado de que todo esto ocurriera a sus espaldas. Sospechaba que probablemente Alice estaba al tanto del plan de Jasper, que fue la razón por la que no se quejó de que estuviera ausente por tanto tiempo. Comprendió entonces que todas las señales habían estado ahí para verlas y él debió haber adivinado lo que estaba pasando.

"Jasper cuidó de tu madre mientras yo me sometía a la transformación. La mía se tomó un poco más de tiempo; un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas."

Edward reflexionó en lo que su padre le había dicho y aceptó a regañadientes que tuvo razón en ocultárselo. Cuando todo esto estaba ocurriendo, él se estaba preparando para su propia transformación y también para apoyar a Bella al cortar temporalmente lazos con su trabajo, su familia y amigos. De haber sabido que existía la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a ver a sus padres cuando volvió después del funeral, hubiese encontrado verdaderamente difícil irse. ¿Cómo había logrado su padre despedirlo esa mañana sin delatarse?, no podía concebirlo.

Edward hizo otra pregunta que necesitaba de la franca respuesta de su padre.

"¿Mamá está bien? Me refiero a que, ¿ella comprende lo que es?"

"No, no tiene idea, Edward. Le hemos dicho que ya no tiene permitido consumir comida, y como tuvo catéteres por años, olvidó todo lo que tiene que ver con funciones corporales normales. Sabe que solo puede alimentarse de la bebida roja, que cree es lo que la ha hecho mejorar, pero no sabe que es sangre animal. Acepta todo lo que le diga sin cuestionar."

Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward y tomó sus manos, las sujetó con fuerza y su voz vaciló un poco cuando habló.

"Edward, ella no es como tú y yo; incluso el veneno de vampiro no puede curar todas las enfermedades. Sabe quién eres, puede leer un libro y sostener una sencilla conversación, pero nunca será capaz de cazar o usar todas sus habilidades especiales discretamente. Solo en los últimos días ha empezado a conversar conmigo, y no solo a responder preguntas con poco más que un 'sí' o 'no'. Su recuperación va a ser lenta y no puedo predecir en este momento qué tan bien va a estar cuando alcance su potencial. Nunca podré permitir que salga sola, o siquiera llevarla a la tienda, o al teatro ya que sus reacciones son muy impredecibles. En algunos aspectos es como una niña, pero con algunas de las fortalezas y el poder de un vampiro."

Edward ya había intuido eso ya que podía ver que su madre todavía estaba frágil y que tenía un grado de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo cuando le pidió a Bella que le repitiera cosas que acababa de escuchar. Su cuidado futuro tendría que planearse con cuidado, y se sintió aliviado que Bella hubiese ofrecido mudarse a Connecticut para que él pudiera estar cerca.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes, papá? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?"

"Por el momento, sí. Esta casa está aislada por lo que es perfecta para tener privacidad. Jasper ha hecho arreglos para que el aquelarre de Nueva York nos proporcione sangre animal de modo que no tengamos que cazar, y también estuvieron de acuerdo en proporcionarnos todo lo demás que necesitemos para vivir aquí por nuestra cuenta."

Edward comprendió que tenía una gran deuda de agradecimiento con Jasper por organizar esto, sobre todo porque Jasper no había estado al tanto de sus planes de establecerse aquí y que Alice se estaba preparando para seguirlos más temprano que tarde.

Carlisle continuó. "Quiero unos años más con tu madre, Edward. Quiero contarle de ti y todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos veinte años. Me gustaría sacar el bote y volver a navegar, y dependiendo de su progreso, podríamos viajar juntos por el mundo y hacer todas las cosas normales que hace la gente retirada." Se echó a reír cuando se le ocurrió que probablemente podría ganar la Copa América **(1)** sin ayuda, ahora que era un 'superhumano'.

"Eso suena genial, papá. Tal vez, Bella y yo podríamos navegar con ustedes algún día."

Carlisle le tendió su mano otra vez y Edward colocó su mano en la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

"Eso sería excelente, hijo; realmente excelente," respondió Carlisle.

Edward finalmente se levantó y volvió a entrar en la casa dejando a Carlisle en la terraza y encontró a Bella todavía conversando con su madre. Bella le relataba anécdotas de su tiempo juntos en la escuela y cómo ella le pidió que fuera su cita para el baile de graduación y el desastre que había sido. Esme se echó a reír cuando Bella le contó que Charlie había intuido que se habían besado y acurrucado en el sofá, pero no lo admitió hasta años después.

Edward observó a Bella con su mamá, y reflexionó en la importancia de esa noche diez años atrás. Esa cita había afectado su vida entera. Si Bella no se hubiera armado de valor en el laboratorio de ciencias para pedirle que la llevara a la graduación hace tantos años, nunca se hubiesen besado, nunca hubieran conectado de la forma en que lo hicieron, no se habrían enamorado, y no se hubiesen convertido en vampiros. Ahora, además de todo eso, había recuperado a sus padres cuando creyó que los perdería a ambos. Sus días de lágrimas habían terminado, pero todavía podía sentir una oleada de emoción invadiéndolo al contemplar lo afortunado que había sido y todo lo que le esperaba.

La vida iba a ser buena; diferente y extraña, pero buena.

Después que Edward entró, Carlisle miró hacia el mar y observó la noche consumir los últimos vestigios de luz de la superficie del agua. Las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo y delgadas nubes plateadas se movían rápidamente por el cielo de derecha a izquierda, empujadas por el viento que estaba aumentando y azotando la larga hierba que bordeaba la orilla de la playa. Viendo el panorama frente a él, se sintió extrañamente agradecido por esas pocas semanas que había pasado viviendo con la idea que tenía una enfermedad terminal, ya que lo había obligado a ver y apreciar aún más la belleza de la Tierra. Ahora, con sus sentidos mejorados, veía la magnificencia del mundo que lo rodeaba a través de unos lentes aún más nítidos y era espectacular.

Recordó decirle a Edward que todo lo que deseaba era un día más con su madre como ella había sido antes de que enfermase, a cambio del resto de sus días, y aunque Esme no estaba completamente curada se le había concedido su deseo y mucho más. Ahora, si quería, podría prolongar ese deseo por el tiempo que deseara. Su hijo también había encontrado la felicidad con Bella, y estaba contento con la idea que tendría muchos siglos de amor y felicidad juntos.

Lo único que lamentaba era que Esme no pudo ver crecer a su hijo en el hombre en el que se había convertido, ya que él estaba sumamente orgulloso de los logros de Edward, su actitud ante la vida y su honestidad que se destacaba en su trabajo y en su vida personal. Estaba seguro que Edward descubriría el tratamiento para la demencia, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de muchas décadas o incluso siglos de investigación frente a él.

Sabía lo afortunado que era de recibir un indulto para su sentencia de muerte, pero ya había decidido que la longevidad vampírica no era para él y no volvería a casa cuando tomara la decisión de navegar con Esme. Le había dicho a su hermano que la vida eterna estaba mal, y apoyaría esa afirmación. Vería las maravillas del mundo con Esme desde su bote, luego lo dejarían después de un periodo de vida natural, y lo dejarían juntos.

Recordó las palabras de Aro cuando dejó la casa la noche que todos ellos pensaron que iban a morir.

" _ **Buena fortuna en tu viaje, Carlisle. Has criado a un hijo excepcional."**_

Setenta años era suficientes para cualquier hombre, bueno tal vez un poco más que eso, pero de todos modos, el viaje al que aludió Aro todavía estaba a años de distancia, y aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba.

* * *

 **(1) La Copa América de vela es la competición más importante de ese deporte y algunas fuentes sostienen que es el tercer evento deportivo con mayor impacto económico para el país de acogida después de los Juegos Olímpicos y el Mundial de fútbol.**

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… al menos por ahora. Como verán, tal parece que Carlisle sigue con su idea de que la vida eterna no es para él. ¿Será que haga lo que tiene planeado y termine con la vida de ambos, la de Esme y la de él al llegar a un periodo de años 'natural'? Y como algunas se preguntaban y ahora ha quedado claro, Esme no quedó del todo bien después de convertirla, el veneno de vampiro no puede curar todas las enfermedades, eso nos indica que la secuela tiene todavía mucho que ofrecer, ¿no creen? Así que, si quieren leerla, por favor, no olviden dejar un review para la autora en la historia original. Como es mi costumbre, el link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré fijo en la parte superior en mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. Las animo a poner su opinión personal de la historia en español, es mucho mejor que las autoras reciban sus propias palabras y no lo que yo les digan que escriban. Claro, para concluir podrían poner algo básico en inglés como:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for give your permission for the Spanish translation of this story. You're a great author! Greetings from (pon tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Copien y peguen, pero no olviden poner su opinión en español.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por apoyarme siempre. Muchas gracias a ustedes, mis lectoras, por haberme acompañado en otra traducción más. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus me gusta y comentarios en Facebook. Pero sobre todo, gracias por dejar sus reviews, por tomarse el tiempo para escribir unas cuantas palabras, que en realidad no les cuesta nada, y decir con ellas, GRACIAS. Gracias por ser las mejores lectoras. Nos seguimos leyendo en mis próximas traducciones (inserte miles de corazones aquí)**_


End file.
